


Run Until You Feel Your Lungs Bleeding

by malishka1011



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Artist Harry, Complicated Relationships, Disabled Character, Discrimination, Eventual Smut, Famous Louis, Fluff and Angst, Frustration, M/M, Minor Character Death, Non-Famous Harry, Protectiveness, Sharing a Bed
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2018-12-13 16:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 79,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11763705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malishka1011/pseuds/malishka1011
Summary: Руки Гарри дрожат, беспечно разрывая свои рисунки до тех пор, пока студия не заполняется не только остатками шедевров, но и его унынием. — Ты не любишь меня, — обвиняет он, с силой дёргая себя за волосы. — И никогда не любил. Только жалел! И чтобы сделать всё ещё хуже, ты сказал всем, что жалеешь меня! Ты обещал, что никогда... — его голос ломается, когда слёзы выступают на глазах.Луи не может ничего ответить. Его глаза блуждают по вещам, которые когда-то делали Гарри счастливым, и он мотает головой. Гарри потратил годы, создавая особую атмосферу в своей студии, и из-за него всё это было разрушено не более чем за несколько минут. — Гарри, я... нет, это неправда. Что бы ты не слышал обо мне, клянусь, это неправда. Я забочусь о тебе больше, чем-— Выметайся! — кричит Гарри, указывая на дверь. Его грудь вздымается от рыданий. — Ты сказал, что это неважно, если я не могу ходить. Ты сказал, что я самый удивительный человек, которого ты когда-либо видел. Почему ты лгал мне?AU, где Гарри — злой, бедный художник, изолирующий себя от общества из-за того, что не может ходить. Луи — поп-звезда, который утверждает, что не заботится ни о чём, но когда речь заходит о Гарри, всё переворачивается с ног на голову.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Run Until You Feel Your Lungs Bleeding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5257472) by [whisperingwind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperingwind/pseuds/whisperingwind). 



> Разращение на перевод получено.
> 
> Название взято из песни Hozier - Run.
> 
> Трейлер: https://youtu.be/yUde5RRlTBg

Двадцать минут ожидания проклятого гамбургера давно прошли, из-за чего Луи Томлинсон крайне взбешён. Хотя не он один. Пожилая женщина, стоящая позади него, начинает причитать что-то о наглости сегодняшнего поколения, недовольно тыча пальцем в семью, стоящую у кассы. Дети бешено кричат, и бедная мать пытается изо всех сил успокоить ребёнка, плачущего у неё на груди.  
  
Луи просто собирался по-быстрому заказать китайскую еду на вынос или сходить в буфет за фаст-фудом, прежде чем отправиться на встречу в Syco для обсуждения нового альбома его группы, The Shame of Art, однако он совершенно не продвинулся с тех пор, как встал в очередь. Именно тогда, когда ему что-то нужно, он не может это получить.  
  
Парень долго терпел, но он больше не может сдерживать свои комментарии.  
  
— Неудивительно, что «Бургер Кинг» теряет клиентов в Макдональдсе. Боже, что за ужасное обслуживание. Какого чёрта происходит? — его звонкий голос разносится по всему помещению, и все ворчащие поблизости люди тут же соглашаются.  
  
Леди, стоящая перед ним, оборачивается. Ей не больше двадцати, но одета она, как женщина средних лет, у которой дома слишком много кошек.  
  
— Идиот на кассе не знает, что, блять, надо делать, и теперь из-за него я должна вернуться на работу голодной. Здорово. Я потратила весь свой обеденный перерыв, ожидая этого тупого ублюдка.  
  
И с такими добрыми словами она отделяется от гигантской очереди и идёт к ближайшему выходу. Луи следит за тем, как девушка недовольно выбегает из фаст-фуда и следует к своей машине. Не теряя больше ни минуты, она резко хлопает дверью синего минивэна, газует и с визгом выезжает с парковки.  
  
Луи снова обращает внимание на очередь. Та медленно продвигается вперёд.  
  
Томлинсон делает подсчёты: перед ним стоят шесть человек; если каждый заказ отдадут за две минуты, он выйдет из здания, частично удовлетворённый своими потребностями, приблизительно через пятнадцать минут.  
  
Он может себе позволить подождать пятнадцать минут. Маленькое опоздание не убьёт его.  
  
В любом случае, он не потратит двадцать минут своей совершенно никчёмной жизни впустую. Он получит свой гамбургер, несмотря ни на что, даже если ему придётся настоять на чьём-то увольнении.  
  
Делая несколько шагов вперёд, Луи медленно достигает кассы — наступает его очередь заказывать. Он изо всех сил пытается прикусить язык. Ему хочется отчитать кассира за то, что тот заставил его ждать полчаса, но после того, как взгляд голубых глаз цепляется за худенькие плечи, Томлинсон не может найти слов, чтобы сказать что-либо, не говоря уже об оскорблениях или ругательствах.  
  
Перед ним ребёнок. Не может такого быть, чтобы он был старше Луи — на самом деле, скорее всего, он на несколько лет младше. Вьющиеся волосы брюнета каскадом спадают до плеч, его зелёные глаза сияют ярче, чем звёзды в безоблачном ночном небе.  
  
— Привет, — «яркие глазки» смущается, обнаруживая, что пялится слишком долго, и прочищает горло, чтобы скрыть свою очевидную очаровательность. — Чем могу вам помочь?  
  
Луи понимает сразу три вещи. Яркие глазки изумителен, как модель Гуччи, сошедшая с подиума, и… Вау. Луи никогда не видел человека, которому бы так шла униформа Бургер Кинга.  
  
Но другие две вещи, которые он замечает, не столь прекрасны, как первая. Конечно, это можно списать на личностные интересы или просто причуды, но всё же.  
  
Яркие глазки значительно ниже, чем он, но вскоре Луи понимает, что парень сидит на стуле, что является странным, ведь обслуживание клиентов должно происходить быстро, и за любой признак лени ты можешь быть уволен через несколько секунд. Это больше чем правда: яркие глазки говорит очень невнятно, но Луи знает, что он не пьян — по крайней мере, он так не думает.  
  
Голос ярких глазок прерывает поток его мыслей.  
  
— Привет?  
  
Этот голос. Луи едва может сосредоточиться на чём-либо, кроме него. Он глубокий, но не гортанный или резкий, он успокаивает.  
  
— Эм, да. Извините, виноват, — Томлинсон старается не казаться слишком заинтересованным. Он небрежно смотрит на меню, хотя давно уже знает, чего хочет, и это далеко не еда. Он хочет, чтобы яркие глазки прокатился с ним.  _Или на нём._  
  
Яркие глазки наблюдает за тем, как шатен решает, какой тон использовать при заказе булочки вкупе с сердечным приступом.  
  
— Можно, пожалуйста, комбо номер два? Но без лука и помидора.  
  
Луи гордится собой. Он звучит уверенно, но не дерзко, спокойно, но не как робот.  
  
Боже. Он слишком озабочен произведением впечатления на этого незнакомца, на этого чёртового прекрасного незнакомца, сидящего перед ним.  
  
Не то чтобы он пригласил его по-быстрому перепихнуться в туалете. Он просто хотел заказать чёртов гамбургер, однако, стоя на кассе, Луи понимает, что происходящее становится более значимым, чем он планировал.  
  
— Какой размер?  
  
Луи на секунду задумывается. Он снимает свои солнечные очки с лица и цепляет их за воротник футболки.  
  
— Всё или ничего, верно?  
  
Яркие глазки нервно смеётся. Луи сосредотачивается на парне и замечает бейдж с именем, приколотый к его униформе.  _«Гарри»._  
  
— Что желаете попить?  
  
Луи мурлычет.  
  
— Боже.  
  
Это всё-таки происходит. Гарри становится неуверенным прямо на глазах у Луи, его лицо краснеет, а глаза расширяются.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Тут слишком много вариантов. Я хочу, чтобы ты выбрал за меня. Какой твой любимый напиток?  
  
Гарри качает головой.  
  
— Я не знаю.  
  
— Забавно, я уверен, что никогда не слышал об этом вкусе. Давай, Гарри, что ты любишь пить?  
  
Луи знает, что не должен давить на парня, но, чёрт возьми, как же приятно смотреть, как тот мило смущается.  
  
— Я не знаю, — застенчиво отвечает Гарри, опуская голову и стараясь изо всех сил не смотреть на Луи, нервно постукивая пальцами по бедру.  
  
— Конечно, ты знаешь. У всех есть любимая газировка. Я люблю рутбир.  
  
Гарри сглатывает.  
  
— Отлично, хороший выбор.  
  
— Ах, не так быстро, красавчик, — улыбается Луи. — Я серьёзно. Я хочу, чтобы ты выбрал за меня. Удивишь?  
  
Гарри смотрит на Луи, краснеет и снова отводит взгляд.  
  
— Ох… ладно.  
  
Парень забивает заказ Луи на дисплее, и машина отвечает ему жутким шумом, похожим на что-то между звуковым сигналом и визгом.  
  
Луи не очень хорошо разбирается в технике, но он почти уверен, что кассовые аппараты не должны издавать такого рода звуки.  
  
— Первый день на работе?  
  
— Не совсем.  
  
Луи приподнимает бровь.  
  
— Разве ты не должен знать, что стоит делать в подобных случаях?  
  
Звуковой сигнал прекращается, и Гарри заминается на мгновение.  
  
— Думай, что хочешь.  
  
— Я не хочу показаться мудаком, но тебя уволят, если ты будешь продолжать отвечать в таком тоне. Позади меня довольно много разгневанных посетителей.  
  
Луи наклоняется ближе, шепча Гарри:  
  
— И, к сожалению для тебя, твои взгляды не улучшают ситуацию.  
  
— Да… я знаю, — парень нажимает другую кнопку на дисплее в надежде решить проблему, но, ко всеобщему разочарованию, ужасный писк возвращается. Пожилая женщина, стоящая позади Луи, обзывает Гарри «необразованным дураком» и покидает очередь.  
  
На долю секунды Луи посещает мысль о том, что, возможно, Гарри пьян. На первый взгляд, работать на кассе не так уж сложно.  
  
— Может, ты переоцениваешь себя? Ты не должен был приходить на работу с бодуна.  
  
Гарри выглядит оскорблённым. Хмуря брови и сжимая свои прекрасные губы в тонкую линию, он нечитаемым взглядом впивается в Луи.  
  
— Я не- что? Что, чёрт возьми, заставило тебя подумать, что я с бодуна?  
  
— Хорошо, для пьяницы ты говоришь очень чётко. Думаю, прошлой ночью ты немного перебрал, приятель, — замечает Томлинсон, полностью игнорируя изменение в поведении Гарри.  
  
Он лишь пытается спасти парня от увольнения.  
  
Тот усмехается.  
  
— Прости?  
  
Менеджер, как понимает Луи, практически выбегает из кухни. Его губы крепко сжаты, а глаза сужаются в неодобрении. Нет никаких признаков других эмоций, кроме гнева или, может быть, разочарования. Томлинсон всегда испытывает затруднения при различии эмоций друг от друга.  
  
— Гарри! В чём проблема? Почему я получаю жалобы? Что ты сделал на этот раз?  
  
Гарри вздыхает и потирает лицо кулаком.  
  
— Я не- Ничего, сэр, — у него остается большой красный след на лбу.  
  
— Почему тогда касса снова пищит? Я думал, что показал тебе, как исправить её прежде, чем это случится снова. Почему ты, блять, такой бездарный? — грустно вздыхает менеджер. Луи обращает внимание на его бейджик. Его имя начинается на Т. Тайлер или Тони, возможно.  
  
Тони грубо отпихивает Гарри от кассы, едва не сбивая его со стула, на котором тот сидит, и парень даже не пытается с ним спорить. Луи наблюдает за тем, как его грудь вздымается и опускается с глубоким выдохом.  
  
Он догадывается, что это происходило уже прежде.  
  
Тони пялится на работника, словно ожидая, что тот ответит на его риторический вопрос, и Гарри мнётся, будто на допросе.  
  
Есть другая вещь, которая беспокоит Луи. Он не понимает, почему Гарри продолжает до сих пор сидеть. Ему довольно часто приходилось сталкиваться с увольнением, поэтому он знает, что менеджер не любит, когда кто-то проявляет признаки неповиновения.  
  
Тони поворачивается обратно к кассе.  
  
Он нажимает несколько кнопок на дисплее, его выражение лица застывает, отчего мужчина сердито смотрит обратно на Гарри.  
  
— Какого хрена ты сделал? Клянусь Богом, не этого я ожидал, нанимая на работу ёбанного калеку.  
  
Эти слова осеняют Луи. Гарри не бездельник, и он не с бодуна. Он — инвалид.  
  
И, о, чёрт, Томлинсон чувствует себя мудаком.  
  
Всё становится на свои места. Гарри говорит невнятно, потому что одна сторона его рта изгибается, в то время как другая пытается сформировать слова.  
  
Речь парня звучит несвязно, фразы смешиваются в одну кучу, потому что он не произносит окончаний. Его гласные звуки больше похожи на вой.  
  
Несмотря на то, что Луи совершил ошибку, он не ответственен за мысли о пьяном Гарри. Когда люди нетрезвые, они разговаривают именно так, он достаточно наблюдал за ребятами, курящими травку, чтобы найти отличия.  
  
Чёрт, он видел столько пьяных видео о себе, поэтому прекрасно знает, что именно так он звучит, когда находится под воздействием алкоголя.  
  
Последнее, в чём он нуждается прямо сейчас, это пресса и слухи об этом. Его не поймут. Управление никогда не прекратит упрекать его за грубость по отношению к калеке. Мир будет использовать это против него даже после того, как он перестанет быть популярным, когда о нём больше не будет слышно. Всё равно люди будут обсуждать его плохие поступки.  
  
Он уже видит заголовки: «Луи Томлинсон — придурок, который использовал свою известность, чтобы подшутить над инвалидом».  
  
Блять.  
  
Гарри по-прежнему сидит, не двигаясь, заламывая руки и смотря на Тони, который пытается исправить кассу. Его щеки раскраснелись, и Луи клянётся, что видит, как слёзы скапливаются в уголках его ярких глаз.  
  
Это его шанс. Он всё исправит, и СМИ никогда не услышит об этом глупом недоразумении.  
  
— Извините меня, — Луи пытается прервать Тони, в то время как тот продолжает разглагольствовать о том, какой ужасный Гарри человек. Менеджер игнорирует его, пока Луи не повторяется. — Я сказал, извините меня.  
  
Тони злобно огрызается в ответ. — Чего ты хочешь?  
  
Затем наступает минута молчания.  
  
— Подожди… я тебя знаю.  
  
— Я не думаю. Мы никогда не встречались.  
  
— Я… подожди, ты ведь из того бой-бенда, верно? Эм- One Addition? — догадывается он, потирая затылок. — Моя дочка — твоя большая фанатка. У неё даже есть картонная копия того блондинчика.  
  
— One Direction. Да, это я, — подтверждает он, но абсолютно не чувствует облегчения от того, что Тони его узнал, на самом деле, он даже звучит незаинтересованно. — И мне действительно неуютно из-за того, как неуважительно вы разговариваете со своим сотрудником.  
  
Гарри смотрит на Луи, не произнося ни слова, но его лицо говорит само за себя. Никто раньше за него так не заступался, и он восхищается мужеством шатена.  
  
Тони непонимающе смотрит на Луи, теряя ход своих мыслей.  
  
— Я не… не-  
  
— Как ты смеешь с ним так разговаривать? Он — человек, — Луи упирается локтями в стойку. — Он не заслуживает этого. Если он такой бесполезный, почему ты не уволишь его?  
  
— Ладно, — Тони смотрит на Гарри, говоря без всякой задней мысли. — Стайлс, ты уволен. Убирайся отсюда.  
  
Гарри смотрит на него в недоумении, а затем переводит взгляд на Луи.  
  
— Я… что? Что я сделал?  
  
— Убирайся.  
  
Взгляд парня полон злобы и ненависти.  
  
— Спасибо большое.  
  
Луи в шоке — это написано на его лице. Он определённо не ожидал этого, и то, что всё так быстро решилось, является плохим знаком.  
  
Томлинсон качает головой. Он не может поверить в это, также он не может переступить через себя, чтобы извиниться. Что он скажет? «Мне жаль, что из-за меня ты потерял свою работу»?  
  
— Эм… это не то, что я имел в виду, приятель. Ты не должен был увольнять этого парня.  
  
Тони лишь улыбается, и это не искренняя улыбка, ибо его брови поднимаются в удовольствии.  
  
— Спасибо за совет. Я уже на протяжении некоторого времени хотел от него избавиться, но я был бы в дерьме из-за его увольнения, потому что он инвалид. Так что насчёт автографа для Мэй?  
  
— Нет. Я пас, — Луи все ещё в шоке. Это не должно было случиться.  
  
Гарри медленно поднимается со стула, упираясь ладонью о столешницу, и достает что-то из-под кассы.  
  
Тони ругает его за то, что тот двигается недостаточно быстро.  
  
— Убирайся. У меня нет времени на эту чепуху.  
  
— Этого достаточно. Оставь его в покое, — просит Луи.  
  
Гарри держит костыль в одной руке и осторожно наклоняется за вторым. Одну за другой он просовывает руки в предплечья манжета. Ладонями он обхватывает рукоятки, а его суставы горят из-за давления, которое он на них оказывает.  
  
У Луи по-прежнему нет слов, когда он наблюдает за тем, как Гарри нетвёрдой походкой идёт к ближайшему столику. Томлинсон старается изо всех сил не смотреть на его ноги, но это практически невозможно, ведь всё его внимание обращено на них. Они стянуты вместе, стопы повёрнуты внутрь, а колени сталкиваются друг с другом при каждом шаге. Парень медленный, и это можно понять.  
  
Луи находит ситуацию, происходящую на его глазах, достаточно затруднительной. Он никогда не видел, чтобы кто-то ходил так, как Гарри. Это ново для него, ему неуютно наблюдать за ним, и он практически уверен, что Гарри тоже неуютно, когда кто-то так пялится на его физические увечья.  
  
Лицо Гарри полностью сконцентрировано, нижняя губа зажата между его зубами, и это выглядит так, словно любое отвлечение будет вредно для него. Луи предполагает, что это правда. Он не хочет смотреть на то, как Гарри терпит неудачу, а ведь он только его встретил.  
  
— Я по почте пришлю тебе чек. Никогда не возвращайся, слышишь меня?  
  
Гарри не удосуживается поблагодарить его…  
  
— Гарри! — Луи окликает его, но тот продолжает ковылять дальше.  
  
— Гарри, — пытается он снова. Гарри останавливается перед дверью не потому, что ждёт Луи, а потому, что не может её открыть. Однако это даёт Луи прекрасную возможность всё исправить.  
  
Он подходит к Гарри и открывает для него дверь. Тот ковыляет мимо него, даже не признавая его существования рядом, и останавливается в вестибюле, где находится ещё одна дверь.  
  
Луи проскальзывает мимо него и придерживает дверь, ведущую на стоянку.  
  
— Посмотри. Я полезен хоть в чём-то. Я обещаю-  
  
Гарри прерывает его:  
  
— Заткнись. Я даже не знаю тебя.  
  
— Меня зовут Луи.  
  
— Было бы здорово узнать твоё имя до того, как меня уволили из-за тебя, — Гарри снова проходит мимо него.  
  
Луи следует за ним на улицу. Ему необходимо быть аккуратным, ведь есть большой шанс, что папарацци и фанаты узнают его.  
  
— Гарри, пожалуйста, мне жаль. Я не знал, что он уволит тебя. Я защищал тебя.  
  
Тот останавливается и разворачивается лицом к шатену.  
  
— Защищал? Мне не нужна защита.  
  
Луи молчит.  
  
— Что? Ты думаешь, только потому, что я инвалид, меня нужно защищать? Раз я не могу ходить самостоятельно, значит, я полностью беспомощен?  
  
Томмо опять не произносит ни слова.  
  
— Ты так и думаешь, верно? Я даже не знаю тебя, парень! Я не нуждаюсь в том, чтобы ты или ещё кто-то меня спасал.  
  
Луи вздыхает.  
  
— Я думал, что поступаю хорошо. Ты был расстроен.  
  
— О, так ты один из тех людей? Если ты помогаешь мне, то ты святой, потому что оказал помощь, верно? Я, что, выгляжу как идеальный пример для благотворительности? — наступает короткий момент нерешительности. — На последнее можешь не отвечать.  
  
— Мне действительно жаль, что из-за меня тебя уволили. Я не хотел этого, ладно? Это вышло случайно.  
  
Гарри усмехается, и его ноздри раздуваются от гнева.  
  
— О, всё в порядке. Я просто найду другое чёртово место, где нанимают инвалидов. Это не должно быть так тяжело. Мне не нужно платить аренду или что-то в этом роде.  
  
— Я помогу тебе, если ты хочешь, — Луи подходит ближе, чтобы взять Гарри за руку. Этим жестом он действительно не хочет навредить, лишь успокоить, но младший вырывается.  
  
— Мы это уже проходили, — он смеётся в недоумении. — Мне плевать, кто ты, или кем ты себя возомнил, потому что, по-видимому, ты думаешь, что ты большой кусок дерьма или что-то в этом роде.  
  
— Так и есть. Ну, вроде того.  
  
Гарри смотрит на Луи скептически, поражаясь наглости голубоглазого парня.  
  
— Поздравляю. Отойди от меня, — он начинает идти в противоположном направлении от машин сотрудников.  
  
— Как ты доберешься домой? — осторожно спрашивает Луи.  
  
Гарри замирает.  
  
— Прости? — отвечает он, оборачиваясь. — Что ты только что сказал?  
  
— Я спросил, как ты доберешься домой.  
  
— Какое это имеет значение для тебя?  
  
— Ну, кажется, сейчас будет дождь, и я не… говоря по правде, как долго ты можешь ходить на этих штуках? Я могу подвезти тебя домой. Это меньшее, что я могу сделать.  
  
Луи поднимает взгляд к небу, наблюдая за тем, как голубизна начинает переплетаться с оттенками серого. Собирается дождь. Воздух становится влажным, и этот запах чувствуется повсюду.  
  
— Слушай, большое дерьмо, я не нуждаюсь в тебе или в ком-либо ещё, делающем мне одолжение. Я в порядке.  
  
— Это не одолжение. Я не хочу, чтобы ты шёл домой один под дождем, и я всё равно уже опоздал на встречу, так что это не сделает хуже, верно?  
  
— В этом нет смысла, — начинает спорить Гарри.  
  
— Ты будешь спорить со мной или всё же позволишь мне отвезти тебя домой?  
  
Луи жестом руки указывает Гарри следовать за ним. Тот медленно ковыляет, но, как только видит машину Томлинсона, тут же останавливается.  
  
— Ни в коем случае.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Ты водишь Феррари.  
  
Это утверждение, а не вопрос.  
  
— Да… довольно круто, не так ли?  
  
Гарри в шоке.  
  
— Это похоже на автомобиль, который стоит 250,000 фунтов.  
  
— 262,000 на самом деле.  
  
Гарри с трепетом продолжает смотреть на автомобиль.  
  
— Это безумие. Это очень красивый автомобиль.  
  
— Спасибо? — голос Луи становится выше во время вопросительной интонации. Он знает, что это хорошая машина, но не настолько, какой считает её Гарри. Это всего лишь большой кусок металла.  
  
Он открывает дверь со стороны водителя и залезает внутрь. Опустив руку под приборную панель, он начинает лихорадочно шарить там до тех пор, пока не находит рычаг, открывающий багажник.  
  
— Хорошо, ты можешь поместить свои костыли в багажник, если хочешь.  
  
Гарри смотрит на открытый багажник и не говорит ни слова.  
  
— Гарри? Что случилось?  
  
Он поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на Луи. Его голос теряет тот ядовитый тон, в котором он разговаривал ранее.  
  
— Луи… я не могу… ты можешь положить сам, как только я сяду в машину?  
  
— Ох, ладно. Это совершенно вылетело из головы, что ты не можешь… ох, неважно. Прости, милый, — эта нежность выскальзывает из его рта, прежде чем он успевает осознать. Луи надеется, что Гарри не услышал его, но небольшая улыбка на лице того говорит об обратном.  
  
Томлинсон открывает для него пассажирскую дверь и встаёт рядом, неуверенный в том, сможет ли Гарри сделать это самостоятельно. Но всё проходит благополучно.  
  
Гарри садится в машину, используя ручку, установленную на крыше, и Луи забирает у него костыли.  
  
— А они тяжелее, чем кажутся, — говорит он.  
  
Младший вертится, пока полностью не усаживается на сиденье.  
  
— Они утяжелены внизу.  
  
— Я вижу, — Луи кладёт их внутрь багажника, закрывает крышку и возвращается обратно. Он проскальзывает на водительское сиденье и закрывает дверь.  
  
— Вбей, пожалуйста, свой адрес в GPS.  
  
Гарри так и делает, не говоря Луи ни слова. Он смотрит в окно, ожидая, когда тот поедет, но так и продолжает молчать.  
  
Как только Томлинсон выезжает на главную дорогу, капли дождя начинают стучать по лобовому стеклу, и он включает дворники.  
  
Спустя некоторое время он начинает разговор.  
  
— Как ты обычно добираешься от работы? Пожалуйста, не говори мне, что ты ходишь пешком. GPS говорит, что ты живешь в двух милях отсюда.  
  
Гарри продолжает смотреть в окно.  
  
— Нет. Обычно я ловлю такси или езжу на местном автобусе.  
  
— То есть у тебя был запасной план?  
  
Гром грохочет в небе, и Гарри почти выпрыгивает из кожи, но Луи даже не реагирует. Он почти уверен, что у него иммунитет на громкие звуки.  
  
— Да.  
  
Луи не спускает глаз с дороги.  
  
— Ты можешь управлять машиной?  
  
— В теории — да, но у меня нет лицензии.  
  
— Что это значит? В теории?  
  
— Я могу управлять автомобилем, но правительство ни за что не выдаст мне лицензию.  
  
Луи понимающе кивает. Гром и лёгкий гул радио заполняют пустоту между ними.  
  
— Так ты — один из тех парней из One Direction? — спрашивает Гарри, не в силах сдержать любопытство.  
  
— Да. Ты слышал о нас?  
  
— Конечно, да. Я живу не в пещере, придурок, — громко смеётся он. — Моя сестра — ваш истинный фанат. Вот почему ты показался мне смутно знакомым.  
  
— Сколько лет твоей сестре?  
  
— Двадцать шесть.  
  
Луи довольно ухмыляется.  
  
— Она когда-нибудь была на одном из наших концертов?  
  
— Ты шутишь? Ваши билеты чертовски дорогие. Ни в коем случае.  
  
Уголки губ Луи опускаются вниз.  
  
— Оу.  
  
— Я имею в виду, ты, очевидно, при деньгах. Что это даёт? Почему сидячее место стоит три сотни фунтов? Эти три сотни фунтов даже не гарантируют стоячее место.  
  
Луи начинает объясняться в свою защиту. Он чувствует, что Гарри абсолютно неинтересно.  
  
— Мы не принимаем решения насчёт продажи билетов. Этим занимается наш менеджмент. Девушки заплатят сколько угодно, чтобы увидеть нас, и, да, парни тоже, но, конечно, мы не нравимся им так, как девушкам. Так что да. В этом и дело.  
  
Гарри обиженно отворачивается.  
  
Луи быстро решает исправить ситуацию.  
  
— Я могу достать тебе и твоей сестре VIP-пропуски, если хочешь.  
  
— Нет, всё нормально. Я не могу прийти на твой концерт.  
  
— Почему нет? У нас есть отдельная секция для инвалидов.  
  
До Луи поздно доходит, что он только что ляпнул.  
  
— Ты отвратителен, — злобно отвечает Гарри. — Я подумал, может быть, на секунду, что ты не полный мудак, но затем ты говоришь всё это дерьмо. К твоему сведению, я не люблю посещать концерты, потому что толпа — это не моё. Я знаю, что есть секции для инвалидов. Идиот.  
  
— Прости, Гарри, я никогда не хотел…ты знаешь?  
  
— Нет. Я не знаю, о чём ты, чёрт возьми, говоришь.  
  
Луи проводит рукой по волосам. Боже, он идиот. Ему неловко, и сейчас он ненавидит себя больше, чем когда-либо прежде.  
  
— Что если, эм, вы с сестрой будете смотреть концерт из-за кулис?  
  
— Почему ты так упорно пытаешься заставить меня посмотреть твоё глупое шоу? — Гарри устало потирает лицо рукой.  
  
— Я хочу снова тебя увидеть. Если ты придёшь на одно из моих маленьких глупых шоу, то я смогу это сделать. Я знаю, что смогу, — заявляет Луи напрямую.  
  
— Ты хочешь увидеть меня снова, — Гарри пытается понять. — Почему?  
  
Луи колеблется.  
  
— Я имею в виду…ты интересный. Блять, это так глупо звучит, я не знаю. Я просто хочу увидеть тебя снова. То есть, если ты тоже хочешь.  
  
Гарри размышляет над этим секунду.  
  
— Я не уверен, что смогу.  
  
Как только он отвечает, Томлинсон поворачивает к жилому комплексу.  
  
— Как насчёт этого? Если ты захочешь прийти на концерт, напиши мне сообщение, и я скажу охране, чтобы она пропустила тебя.  
  
Луи открывает бардачок, чтобы достать ручку и салфетку. В его машине абсолютный беспорядок: тут и там валяются фантики от конфет и предметы одежды. Луи наклоняется вперед, прижимает салфетку к приборной панели и пишет на ней свой номер телефона. Закончив, он вручает её Гарри. — Когда будешь писать, укажи в конце своё имя, чтобы я понял, что это ты, хорошо?  
  
— Ты имеешь в виду,  _если_  я решу написать тебе, — Гарри засовывает салфетку в карман. Шатен наблюдает за ним и замечает, как его поведение меняется, и щёки вспыхивают красным. Он решает спросить.  
  
— Что-  
  
— Я… эм, ты не мог бы достать мои костыли? — просит он смущённо.  
  
— О, да, конечно, дай мне секунду, ладно? — Луи выходит из машины и подходит к багажнику, доставая костыли.  
  
Гарри открывает дверь и выставляет обе ноги наружу, ставя стопы на тротуар.  
  
— Тебе нужна помощь?  
  
— Нет, но ты можешь дать мне один из моих костылей, — есть что-то в его тоне, говорящее о том, что Луи должен воздержаться от вопросов, если захочет помочь в будущем.  
  
Луи передаёт один костыль, и Гарри просовывает руку в манжет. Он прижимает основание костыля к земле и поднимается, пока не оказывается в стоячем положении — со сгорбленной спиной, но всё же. Гарри тянется за другим костылём, и Луи передаёт его ему.  
  
Младший спотыкается, пытаясь удержать равновесие.  
  
— Дерьмо! Ты в порядке? — Томлинсон пытается придержать парня за плечи, но тот уворачивается.  
  
— Я в порядке! Твою мать. Не трогай меня. Я не нуждаюсь в твоей помощи.  
  
Луи поднимает руки в знак капитуляции.  
  
— Прости, прости. Надеюсь, ещё увидимся.  
  
— На твоём месте я бы не возлагал слишком много надежд.  
  
Луи наблюдает за тем, как Гарри уходит. На входе в лобби есть и лестница, и рампа — он использует лестницу, делая шаг за шагом. У него уходит огромное количество времени на это, но после нескольких изнурительных движений он оказывается внутри.  
  
Как только парень скрывается из вида, Луи решает, что можно ехать.  
  
Оказывается, он был готов сделать что угодно не ради того бургера. На самом деле, он восхищён одним особенным парнем с яркими глазами, и, несмотря на то, что всё может закончиться ужасно, он собирается попытаться.  
  


***

  
  
На следующий день, когда он находится в студии, его телефон вибрирует.  
  
Несмотря на то, что номер незнакомый, Луи заходит в сообщения и читает следующее:  
  
_«Это Гарри. Ты сказал написать тебе насчёт билетов.»_  
  
Строго по делу. Луи восхищён. Он пишет и тут же удаляет по крайней мере четыре версии практически однотипного текста, прежде чем останавливается на последнем варианте и нажимает отправить:  
  
_«привет, Гарри! рад слышать тебя! как ты?»_  
  
После отправки Томлинсон сохраняет номер Гарри в телефон. Ответ приходит буквально через несколько секунд.  
  
_«Я в порядке… так что там насчёт билетов?»_  
  
— Кто-то взволнован, — думает Луи, улыбаясь.  
  
Он переводит взгляд на человека, возвышающегося над ним, и вздыхает:  
  
— Что ты хочешь, Лиам?  
  
Тот довольно улыбается.  
  
— Да ладно тебе, приятель, я просто прикалываюсь, — он садится на диван рядом с Луи и пытается заглянуть через его плечо. Шатен тут же поворачивается к нему спиной. — О, что я вижу. С кем это ты эсэмэсишься?  
  
— Ни с кем.  
  
— Ага, так я тебе и поверил. Это парень? Ты встретил кого-то? Да? — Пейн подталкивает его локтем.  
  
В это же время телефон Луи вибрирует от нового сообщения:  
  
_«Эй? Луи, ты ещё здесь?»_  
  
— Ты сделал это, не так ли? Какой он? Милый? Симпатичный? Боже, я так рад за тебя! — за каждым вопросом следует толчок.  
  
Луи отмахивается от руки друга.  
  
— Если бы ты мог найти кого-то другого, чтобы раздражать его на протяжении примерно двух минут, было бы замечательно. Я занят.  
  
Лиам звонко целует шатена в щёку, оставляя слюнявый след на его лице, и тут же отстраняется прежде, чем Луи успевает дотянуться до него. — Ты мой самый любимый бро.  
  
— Чёрт! Это отвратительно! — стонет Томмо, используя рукав толстовки, чтобы вытереть слюну Пейна. — Отойди от меня, придурок.  
  
Как только Лиам отстраняется, Луи быстро набирает ответ:  
  
_«прости… раздражающие коллеги по группе, хахаха… ты сможешь прийти на наш завтрашний концерт?»_  
  
Гарри долго не отвечает.  
  
_«Я думаю, да. Что мне нужно делать?»_  
  
Луи набирает уже половину ответа, когда Лиам неожиданно выхватывает у него телефон.  
  
— Какого хрена? Верни обратно.  
  
— У тебя есть его фотография? О, он кажется таким милым в сообщениях. Милашка. Подожди, ты хочешь дать ему билеты на завтрашний концерт? Блять! Я не могу дождаться, чтобы встретиться с ним.  
  
Луи громко стонет в ответ. — Да поможет мне Бог. Отдай мне мой телефон.  
  
Пейн смеётся, начиная быстро набирать сообщение. — Одну секунду, одну секунду. Я отправляю сообщение лапочке.  
  
— Ради бога, оставь его в покое!  
  
Луи, наконец, удаётся отобрать свой телефон, и как только он смотрит на переписку, то понимает, что самое худшее уже произошло.  
  
_«окей, но сначала ты должен отсосать мне… ты ведь глотаешь, верно?»_  
  
Луи собирается убить Лиама.  
  
Ответ Гарри приходит быстрее, чем любой из предыдущих.  
  
_«Если это то, что мне нужно сделать, тогда я пас…»_  
  
Луи тут же пытается исправить ситуацию.  
  
_«мне очень жаль, последнее сообщение отправил не я, а мой друг Лиам. блять, мне очень-очень жаль. завтра просто подойди к VIP-зоне и назови охраннику своё имя. какая у тебя фамилия? как зовут твою сестру?»_  
  
Томлинсон впивается взглядом в Лиама. — Ты мудак.  
  
— Но ты любишь меня. Лапочка согласился?  
  
— Его зовут Гарри, и, нет, он не собирается этого делать.  
  
Пейн резко вздыхает.  
  
— Это серьёзно. Для тебя, я имею в виду.  
  
Луи сердито на него смотрит, и тот встаёт, оправдываясь, прежде чем ситуация станет ещё серьёзнее.  
  
— Думаю, я пойду тогда.  
  
Он исчезает за дверью. Луи закатывает глаза и смотрит в телефон, пока не появляется ещё одно сообщение.  
  
_«Моя фамилия Стайлс, сестру зовут Джемма. Спасибо тебе за это. Она будет очень счастлива. Увидимся завтра. Мне нужно идти.»_  
  
_«без проблем. с нетерпением жду завтрашней встречи с тобой и твоей сестрой.»_  
  
— Гарри Стайлс, — нежно произносит Луи. Красивое имя для красивого человека. — Увидимся завтра, Гарри Стайлс.  
  


***

  
  
Луи практически в бешенстве.  
  
До начала концерта остается менее часа, а Найл до сих пор не удосужился появиться. Шатен не понимает, как человек может быть настолько безответственным и бесшабашным, будучи при этом таким знаменитым.  
  
Трое из них, с явным исключением Найла, сидят в раздевалке Зейна, обмениваясь гневными мыслями насчёт поведения Хорана. Они должны начинать, с ним или без него, и они все знают, что он с какой-то девушкой. Наверное, занимается с ней сексом, пока они разговаривают.  
  
Раздаётся стук в дверь, Луи не поднимает глаз, даже когда слышится голос Пола, начальника их охраны. Он не может сосредоточиться ни на чем, кроме своей обиды на Найла, ведь по крайней мере половина толпы сегодня пришла ради него. Так было всегда.  
  
— Луи, там какой-то парень хочет видеть тебя, — говорит Пол, заходя в комнату, даже не пытаясь улыбнуться.  
  
Луи хмурит брови. — Какой парень?  
  
— Говорит, что его зовут Гарри. Там ещё девушка с ним. Я говорю это только потому, что вспомнил, как ты упоминал о нём пару дней назад.  
  
Зейн ухмыляется и лениво затягивается сигаретой, прекрасно зная, что ему запрещено курить за кулисами. — Мы наконец-то познакомимся с таинственным Гарри. Восхитительно. Всё это время я считал, что Лиам его выдумал.  
  
— Ой, заткнись, а? — огрызается Луи, смотря на Пола. — Можешь, пожалуйста, проводить их сюда?  
  
— Сделаем, — Пол уходит и закрывает за собой дверь.  
  
— Ох, ты покраснел. Мило, — воркует Лиам и сжимает его щёку двумя пальцами.  
  
Луи ударяет его локтем в живот.  
  
Тот наклоняется, держась за ушибленное место, и затыкается. — Эй, полегче. Я пошутил.  
  
— Итак, прежде чем вы встретитесь с Гарри и его сестрой, вы должны знать, что—  
  
Его прерывает открывающаяся дверь, но вместо Пола с Гарри и Джеммой внутрь заходит Найл. — Парни! Мне нужно вам кое-что рассказать!  
  
Зейн впивается в него взглядом. — Братан, где ты был? Шоу начнется менее чем через час.  
  
— Что я могу сказать? Меня задержали, — Найл замечает, что все трое смотрят на дверь, отчего он тоже поворачивается к ней. — Кого мы ждем?  
  
— Гарри, — улыбается Лиам.  
  
— Того самого Гарри, о котором вчера болтали весь день?  
  
— Именно.  
  
Найл садится рядом с Луи и, довольно мурлыча, вытягивает ноги вперед. — Самое время. Я не выживу, если вы будете говорить о нём ещё один день.  
  
Это был даже не Луи, который каждые десять минут говорил о кудрявом. Лиам рассказал Зейну и Найлу о мнимой влюблённости шатена.  
  
— Я уверен, что он прикольный. Не могу дождаться встречи с ним.  
  
Томлинсон не знает, стоит говорить парням, что Гарри инвалид, или нет. Он пытался несколькими минутами ранее, но его грубо прервали. Может быть, это не так уж важно.  
  
В конце концов, для него не имеет значения, что Гарри не полностью самостоятелен в повседневных действиях, потому что это не делает его хуже других. Да и не то чтобы он был влюблён в него. Парням не стоит так волноваться о его благополучии.  
  
Луи следит за дверью, чувствуя нервное напряжение в районе живота. Он хочет, чтобы всё прошло так гладко, как он себе и представлял.  
  
Дверь открывается ещё раз, являя перед собой Пола, сопровождаемого Гарри и девушкой, которая внешне напоминает самого Гарри, но с более тонкими чертами лица и окрашенными волосами. Она, должно быть, Джемма.  
  
Луи смотрит на Гарри мгновение, не вполне понимая, куда делись его костыли. Парень сидит в инвалидной коляске, и, кажется, его особо не беспокоит это. Тогда почему Луи не по себе?  
  
Он пытается сказать себе, что это не так, но это так. Он определённо обеспокоен, и дело не в том, что он находит это непривлекательным или отталкивающим, просто у Гарри больше физических ограничений, чем Луи изначально думал, и его беспокоит то, что кто-то настолько прекрасный как Гарри страдает.  
  
Пол выходит из комнаты и закрывает за собой дверь, в результате оставляя шесть человек на произвол судьбы, и это, чёрт возьми, довольно неловкое начало. Никто ничего не говорит на протяжении долгого времени, они лишь обмениваются взглядами и смущённым шёпотом.  
  
Луи встаёт, чтобы поприветствовать Гарри и Джемму после того, как становится очень неудобно. Он до сих пор не знает, что сказать, но уверен, что ребята чувствуют себя ещё более неуютно, чем он сам. Он должен был сказать им.  
  
Гарри смущённо смотрит на него.  
  
— Привет, Луи.  
  
Да. Его настроение определённо лучше, чем два дня назад.  
  
— Привет. Как ты? — Луи наклоняется и разводит руки в стороны, готовясь обнять Гарри, но младший парень резко откидывается назад, показывая тем самым, что он не хочет, чтобы его трогали. Луи заминается, прокашливается и становится прямо, делая вид, будто ничего не произошло.  
  
Гарри фокусирует свой взгляд на коленях. — Я хорошо. Э-эм… это моя сестра, Джемма, — он старается изо всех сил отвлечь всё внимание от себя, но это не срабатывает.  
  
Джемма стоит позади Гарри, её руки лежат у него на плечах. Она смеряет Луи взглядом, прежде чем наконец выйти из-за брата и пожать ему руку. — Очень приятно встретиться с тобой. Я твой огромный фанат.  
  
Луи, улыбаясь хлопает её по руке.  
  
— О, да ладно тебе, ты способна на большее. Обними меня, милая, — вместо этого он крепко обнимает ее за тонкую талию. Она пахнет цветами. Луи тут же задается вопросом, пахнет ли Гарри так же? Когда он видел его в последний раз, тот пах жареными бургерами, что, он уверен, не является типичным запахом для подростка.  
  
Его объятия удивляют Джемму, но она благодарно принимает их, прижимаясь ближе.  
  
— Спасибо, — шепчет она.  
  
Его голова слегка кружится, но он решает не задавать лишних вопросов, предполагая, что она имеет в виду «спасибо за билеты». Но мало кто знает, что это была благодарность за гораздо большее, чем просто бумажки.  
  
— Конечно, — нежно отпускает её Луи. — Теперь иди, детка. Остальные трое тоже ждут тебя.  
  
Прежде чем отправиться к Найлу, Зейну и Лиаму и оставить Гарри с Луи наедине, она поворачивается, чтобы спросить у брата: — Всё в порядке, Эйч?  
  
Он кивает ей, но показывает, что ему некомфортно, только когда она уходит, начиная теребить край своей футболки. Он одет просто, во всё чёрное: футболка и пара джинсов скинни. Кулон в форме креста свисает до середины его груди.  
  
Луи садится на подлокотник ближайшего дивана. — Никаких костылей сегодня?  
  
Гарри смущённо смотрит в сторону Луи. — Я не чувствовал себя достаточно хорошо для них, и я хотел иметь свободу движения. Мне тяжело даются большие расстояния с помощью костылей.  
  
— Ты можешь ходить самостоятельно? Без костылей или инвалидной коляски, я имею в виду, — Луи просовывает руки в передние карманы в ожидании надлежащего, честного ответа.  
  
— Да, могу.  
  
— Тогда почему ты не ходишь?  
  
— Это тяжело. Я не могу ходить весь день без них, мне нужна помощь в любом случае. Кто-то должен поддерживать меня, или мои ноги откажут.  
  
Луи кивает в ответ.  
  
— Понятно.  
  
Они молчат, пока Гарри не прочищает горло через несколько секунд.  
  
— О чём ты хочешь ещё спросить меня?  
  
— Спросить тебя ещё? — Луи поднимает бровь. — Что я должен спросить у тебя?  
  
Гарри смотрит ему в глаза. Томлинсон без понятия, что тот имеет в виду, и это видно по его взгляду.  
  
— Ничего, забудь, — Стайлс тут же отводит взгляд в сторону.  
  
Луи вздыхает.  
  
— Хорошо. Отлично. Что я должен спросить?  
  
— Просто… Люди обычно спрашивают, что случилось со мной, но только не ты. Это странно. По твоим коллегам по группе это заметно. Они хотят знать. Почему не ты?  
  
— Мы знакомы всего два дня. Я не знаю тебя достаточно, чтобы иметь право задавать такого рода вопросы.  
  
Гарри качает головой, тихо смеясь.  
  
— Ты знал меня примерно четыре минуты, когда вмешался, из-за чего меня уволили.  
  
— Это другое.  
  
— Неужели?  
  
— Это… не одно и то же.  
  
— Это то же самое, только в меньшем масштабе, — спорит Гарри.  
  
— Ну что? Что ты хочешь, чтобы я спросил у тебя? Прекрасно, Гарри. Что с тобой? Почему ты не можешь ходить, как нормальный человек? Почему ты так говоришь?  
  
Гарри смотрит на Луи в недоумении.  
  
— Я не это имел в виду.  
  
— В смысле? Я не понимаю тебя.  
  
Кудрявый качает головой, смотрит вниз на колени и заламывает руки.  
  
— Ты был тем, кто начал эту тему. Я не собирался больше ничего говорить. Может, тебе не стоит, чёрт возьми, упоминать это, если ты не хочешь об этом слышать? — предлагает Луи и скрещивает руки на груди.  
  
— Блять. Ты такой мудак.  
  
— Я мудак? Потому что поинтересовался, о чём мне стоит тебя спросить?  
  
— Я не хотел, чтобы ты спрашивал меня, — стонет Гарри, запуская руки в волосы и дёргая их у корней в отчаянии. — Это не то, что я имел в виду.  
  
Луи сглатывает. Всё должно было пройти хорошо, но он снова всё разрушил.  
  
— Эй, послушай, мне жаль. Гарри, — он делает шаг ближе, осторожно вынимая руки Гарри из его волос. — Мне очень жаль. Я не хотел расстроить тебя, — он берёт его руку и приглаживает волосы, растрёпанные от того, что за них только что тянули.  
  
— Церебральный паралич, — шёпотом отвечает Гарри.  
  
— Что, прости?  
  
— У меня ДЦП.  
  
Луи смотрит на него, не говоря ни единого слова.  
  
— Ладно, — шепчет он в ответ, в попытке найти свой голос. — Это нормально. Ты не обязан был мне это говорить, — добавляет шатен, нежно поглаживая кончиками пальцев щеку парня.  
  
Гарри тут же пытается избежать касания.  
  
— Но я сказал.  
  
— Я не настаивал. Ты не обязан.  
  
— Я не собираюсь триста раз повторять одно и то же.  
  
Луи мягко смеётся и смотрит в сторону, тряся головой.  
  
— Гарри.  
  
— Нет. Я хочу, чтобы ты внимательно посмотрел на меня, — требует он, не собираясь продолжать, пока Луи не предоставит ему должного внимания, которого он заслуживает.  
 — Я не говорил тебе, потому что видел, как ты заинтересован мной. Я не хочу, чтобы ты думал, что я сделаю всё, что ты скажешь или спросишь. Я на сто процентов независим. Я сам принимаю свои собственные решения. Я рассказал тебе, потому что я так решил.  
  
— Хорошо, что изменилось?  
  
— Как я должен, по-твоему, доверять тебе, если ты не знаешь основ?  
  
— Ты хочешь доверять мне? — тихо спрашивает Луи.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Но мы только что познакомились.  
  
— Я знаю, но ты мне нравишься.  
  
— Хорошо, потому что ты мне нравишься тоже.  
  
Джемма возвращается через пару минут. Она нежно кладёт руку на спину Луи, будто знает его всю свою жизнь.  
  
— Вы, парни, такие милые. Разве они не прекрасны, Гарри?  
  
Гарри переводит взгляд на Луи и смущённо улыбается.  
  
— Да. Невероятны.  
  
Томлинсон отходит от него, оглядывается через плечо на парней и улыбается им, невзирая на сконфуженные взгляды, которыми они его одаривают.  
  
— Эм, — он оглядывается на Гарри и Джемму. — Наша охрана прямо за дверью. Они отведут вас в комнату, где вы сможете посмотреть концерт. Увидимся после шоу?  
  
Гарри смотрит на сестру в ожидании ответа.  
  
— Конечно. Большое тебе спасибо.  
  
Луи наблюдает за тем, как они уходят, и, как только дверь закрывается, на него сыплются все вопросы, которые парни сдерживали.  
  
— Почему ты мне не сказал, что он был в инвалидной коляске?  
  
— Боже. Вы видели парня в инвалидной коляске? Что случилось с ним?  
  
— Он даже не поздоровался с нами. Он всегда такой?  
  
Луи таращится на них выпученными глазами и прокашливается.  
  
— Вы закончили?  
  
— Ты должен был рассказать нам! — Найл качает головой в смятении.  
  
— Что? Что он немного другой? У нас бы всё ещё состоялся этот разговор, если бы я сказал вам заранее?  
  
Лиам начинает мерять шагами комнату. Он останавливается, когда Луи заканчивает говорить, и кричит: — Немного? Блять! Он больше чем немного отличается. Ради бога, Луи, он инвалид.  
  
— На самом деле? Я понятия не имел, — Томлинсон звучит удивлённо. — Когда я встретил его, он был на костылях. Я не знал, что он приедет на встречу в инвалидной коляске. Если бы я знал, я бы напомнил вам о ваших манерах.  
  
Зейн усмехается и затягивается второй сигаретой.  
  
— Ну, и что тогда? Что случилось с ним?  
  
— Разве это имеет значение? Он всё ещё человек, даже если он в коляске, и даже если он немного отличается. Всё это не дает вам права унижать его.  
  
— Блять. Луи. Серьёзно, что случилось с ним? Он умственно отсталый? У него не лучшие навыки общения, он даже не обратил внимания ни на одного из нас.  
  
— Только попробуйте ещё раз подойти к нему! — Луи практически пылает от гнева. Как парни могут задавать такие вопросы? Это заставляет его задуматься, отпускал ли он раньше такие ехидные комментарии, даже не замечая этого. Нет, это неважно. Сейчас речь не о нём. — Блять, что с вами? Умственно отсталый? Нет, он не умственно отсталый. У него ДЦП.  
  
Лиам качает головой.  
  
— ДЦП? Что это, чёрт возьми?  
  
— Я не знаю. Я не особо расспрашивал его об этом. Но он не идиот, — Луи указывает пальцем в сторону Зейна. — Не говори так о нём.  
  
— Я не хотел тебя обидеть, бро. Я лишь честно высказываюсь по поводу того, что видел, — Зейн замолкает.  
  
— Ты ведь понимаешь, что тебе больше не стоит видеться с ним, верно?  
  
— Прости?  
  
— С Гарри. Ты не можешь встречаться с ним.  
  
— Почему это?  
  
— Ты причинишь ему боль.  
  
— А я разве говорил о том, что мы встречаемся с ним? — Луи издает смешок. — Мы познакомились всего несколько дней назад. Я даже не уверен, что мы друзья.  
  
— Луи, — Найл крепко сжимает его плечо, — я вижу, как ты смотришь на него. Это нормально, что он тебе нравится, но, так или иначе, когда-нибудь ты причинишь ему вред. Он птица не твоего полета. Он не как мы. Он не спортсмен. Не богатый. Он неполноценный. Дружище, ты должен прекратить всё это прежде, чем всё станет намного серьёзнее.  
  
Луи отходит от Найла.  
  
— У нас концерт, к которому надо подготовиться. Я собираюсь переодеться.  
  
С этими словами он выбегает из комнаты, не давая гневу вырваться наружу.  
  


***

  
  
После концерта Луи ждёт Гарри за кулисами. Он не пытается отрицать это перед всеми, кто спрашивает у него.  
  
Он быстро проверяет подмышки, слава богу, он пахнет прилично, конечно, не так, как освежающий кондиционер для белья, но тем не менее. Иногда быстрый душ после концертов не до конца делает свою работу.  
  
В течение почти десяти минут шатен стоит один. Через какое-то время он замечает, как Гарри медленно заезжает в комнату, и поэтому старается не пялиться на его загорелые руки.  
  
Но, увы, у него ничего не выходит.  
  
Бицепсы Гарри выпирают каждый раз, когда он толкает колеса вперед. Луи раньше не замечал россыпь татуировок на его левой руке, но они ему нравятся. Они довольно замысловатые, но не сочетаются между собой. Это не похоже на рукав с полноценной композицией, эти татуировки смотрятся хорошо сами по себе, словно маленькие шедевры, у каждого из которых есть своя причина.  
  
Луи приподнимает бровь, когда Гарри подъезжает ближе.  
  
— Что? — улыбаясь, спрашивает его парень.  
  
— Голая русалка? Серьёзно?  
  
Кончики пальцев Гарри аккуратно скользят по контуру краски на коже. Его подбородок прижимается к груди, когда он рассматривает свою татуировку.  
  
— Она красавица, не правда ли?  
  
— Да, просто… почему у неё обвисшая грудь?  
  
— У всех нас есть недостатки, Луи, — Гарри делает вид, что обиделся.  
  
— Ладно-ладно, извини, что спросил, — Луи поднимает руки в знак капитуляции и меняет тему. — Тебе понравился концерт?  
  
— Я думаю, что это было… интересно. Я не могу поверить, что люди тратят тысячи, чтобы увидеть, как четверо парней дурачатся на сцене. Это невероятная работа.  
  
— Конечно, — улыбаясь, подтверждает Томлинсон.  
  
— И у тебя красивый голос.  
  
— Прости?  
  
— Я сказал, что у тебя прекрасный голос. Я мог бы слушать его часами.  
  
Луи смотрит на него в замешательстве. Это первый раз, когда он слышит такого рода комплимент, то есть от кого-то другого, а не от мамы или от фанатов. Он всегда упоминается как слабое звено в One Direction. Его вокал не так силён или удивителен, как фальцет Лиама или риффы Зейна. Он знает это.  
  
— Не говори глупостей. Ты говоришь это просто так.  
  
Гарри нежно улыбается.  
  
— Это неправда. Я честно думаю, что ты самый сильный вокалист. Ни один из других парней не похож на тебя.  
  
Луи осторожно кладёт свою руку на плечо Гарри и сжимает, и впервые за всё время их знакомства Стайлс вступает в физический контакт. Медленно он накрывает руку Луи своей.  
  
— Я понимаю, тебе нечасто такое говорят, да?  
  
— Нет, то есть да.  
  
— Печально. Ты довольно талантлив. Твоя игра на пианино была невероятна.  
  
— Спасибо. Это очень много значит, — между парнями повисает минута молчания. — Не хочешь, я не знаю, чего-нибудь перекусить? Я знаю один мексиканский ресторанчик в центре города, там подают просто невероятные кесадильи.  
  
— Ты приглашаешь меня на свидание? — улыбается Гарри.  
  
Луи быстро отрицает это, боясь показаться отчаянным.  
  
— Я не имел в виду свидание… я просто приглашаю тебя на ужин.  
  
Гарри широко ухмыляется.  
  
— Ты определённо имеешь это в виду. Одну секунду, — он приподнимается с кресла и лезет в задний карман за сотовым телефоном. — Мне нужно позвонить сестре, ты ведь отвезёшь меня домой?  
  
— Безусловно.  
  
— Отлично. Одну минутку, — Гарри звонит Джемме, объясняя, что Луи пригласил его на ужин, но тут же замолкает, когда девушка начинает что-то быстро отвечать. — Прости. Она просто боится за меня. Я обещаю, что это не всегда так. Это просто потому, что мы приехали сюда вместе, и мы довольно далеко от моей квартиры, и она-  
  
Луи перебивает его взмахом руки.  
  
— Не беспокойся. Всё хорошо. Ты готов?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Ладно, — Луи жестом показывает Гарри следовать за ним, и они выходят к машине, которая их ожидает.— Ты можешь самостоятельно сесть в машину?  
  
— Да, не волнуйся.  
  
Луи ничего не говорит. Вместо того, чтобы броситься вперёд для помощи, он позволяет Гарри подъехать к машине так близко, как тот может, и нерешительно становится рядом. Он придерживает дверь машины и ждёт, когда Гарри устроится на сиденье.  
  
— Как складывается твоё кресло?  
  
— О-ох… эм… на спинке есть кнопка. Нажми её, и колеса автоматически сложатся вместе. Спасибо.  
  
Луи делает так, как говорит Гарри. Он с удивлением обнаруживает, что инвалидное кресло довольно легкое. Компактно сложив, шатен аккуратно кладёт его в багажник машины.  
  
Покончив с этим, он идёт обратно и садится рядом с младшим. Водитель спрашивает, всё ли у них в порядке, и, получив утвердительный ответ, нажимает на газ, и их поездка начинается.  
  
Луи смотрит на Гарри.  
  
— Знаешь, я не хочу показаться бестактным, но-  
  
— Бред. Ты один из самых бесчувственных людей, которых я когда-либо встречал.  
  
— Ох… — Луи вздрагивает из-за этого очень глупого предположения, но решает не зацикливаться. — Как долго ты, ну, ты понимаешь, эм-  
  
Гарри тихо смеется.  
  
— Для знаменитости твоего ранга ты очень невнятно говоришь.  
  
— Я… просто… я не знаю, как сказать, чтобы не обидеть тебя.  
  
— Ты ещё не обидел меня, раздражаешь и злишь — безусловно, но ты не обидел меня. Ты молодец.  
  
Луи смотрит на Гарри сверху вниз.  
  
— Серьезно? Я сказал несколько довольно глупых вещей.  
  
— Я знаю, но мне приходилось слышать вещи намного хуже.  
  
Томлинсон глубоко вздыхает.  
  
— Хорошо. Я хотел спросить, как давно у тебя ДЦП? Это неглупый вопрос? Я мало чего знаю об этом, прости.  
  
— Всё в порядке. У меня нетяжёлый случай. Его не диагностировали, пока мне не исполнилось три.  
  
Луи наклоняется вперёд.  
  
— Ох. Как это произошло?  
  
— Я не помню, но моя мама всегда говорила, что я был поздним ребёнком. Она сказала, что я никогда не пытался ползать, как все обычные дети, и не пошёл в 18 месяцев, что уже было странно. Потом она заметила, что у меня проблемы с речью.  
  
— Это практически незаметно.  
  
Гарри улыбается.  
  
— Тебе не нужно льстить мне. Я слышу себя, и я знаю, что моя речь звучит неправильно. Это называется дизартрия. Некоторые мои лицевые мышцы ослабевают, поэтому я не могу двигать ими возле рта.  
  
Луи кивает, протягивает руку и нежно берет ладонь парня в свою.  
  
— Почему ты можешь ходить самостоятельно?  
  
— Есть несколько типов ДЦП. У меня несколько симптомов, так сказать, смешанный ДЦП. Мои мышцы твёрдые, потому что мой мышечный тонус превышен. Чем быстрее я двигаюсь, тем больше мои мышцы сокращаются, и тем труднее мне идти. Иногда у меня очень сильные спазмы. Это зависит от настроения и меня.  
  
Луи тяжело вздыхает.  
  
— Извини, но я не понимаю.  
  
— Что тебе непонятно?  
  
— Откуда это взялось? Этого не было у тебя до трёх лет.  
  
— Это форма повреждения головного мозга. Не было эффекта, пока я не начал развиваться. Ты ведь знаешь, что в три года наш мозг начинает развиваться самостоятельно, верно?  
  
— Нет, никогда не слышал об этом.  
  
 — Мой психотерапевт говорит, что в этот период мы учимся становиться менее зависимыми от наших родителей. Это человеческая природа, я полагаю.  
  
— Интересно, — кивает Луи. — Твоё состояние… тебе становится хуже?  
  
— Нет, — спокойно отвечает Гарри. — Моя болезнь не прогрессирует.  
  
— А как же-  
  
Стайлс прерывает Луи, прижимая ладонь к его губам, давая понять, что он не сердится, просто немного устал от такого рода вопросов.  
  
— Луи, если ты не возражаешь, я не хотел бы больше говорить об этом прямо сейчас.  
  
— Прости меня.  
  
— Не извиняйся. Тебе любопытно. Я не виню тебя.  
  
Водитель останавливается напротив «El Taco Loco» и ждёт, пока парни выйдут из машины, прежде чем уехать на парковку.  
  
Луи смотрит на Гарри, дотрагиваясь рукой до его шеи. Тот переключает своё внимание на старшего и озадаченно смотрит в ответ.  
  
— Почему-  
  
— Тебе не нравится?  
  
— Нет, нравится. Я просто-  
  
— Тогда молчи. Оставь всё как есть.  
  
Гарри фыркает, но ничего не говорит. Они направляются внутрь, хотя у них уходит немного времени на то, чтобы определиться с темпом. Они соглашаются на более медленный, поскольку у Гарри занимает больше времени, чтобы двигаться по инерции.  
  
Оказавшись внутри, они сразу же привлекают внимание хоста ресторана, несмотря на других ожидающих рядом. Несомненно, из-за коляски. Луи знает, что это физический недостаток Гарри, все стоят на ногах и готовы к ненужным комментариям.  
  
— Сколько вас будет? Двое? — улыбаясь, спрашивает их девушка.  
  
— Разве у вас нет в листе ожидания других людей?  
  
— Нет, всё нормально. Для вас у нас есть свободный столик.  
  
Гарри качает головой.  
  
— В этом нет необходимости. Мы можем подождать, как все остальные.  
  
Его просьба игнорируется. Девушка берет в руки два меню и жестом показывает им следовать за ней.  
  
— Пойдёмте, господа, следуйте за мной.  
  
Гарри бормочет быстрое извинение всем людям, ждущим снаружи, и бросает беглый взгляд на расстановку столов и стульев. Он не сможет проехать через них. Ему не справиться с такими резкими поворотами. Гарри осторожно смотрит на Луи.  
  
— Ты не мог бы отвезти меня к нашему столику?  
  
— Отвезти? Ох, ты имеешь в виду…  
  
— Ты можешь перестать бормотать хоть на этот раз? Боже. Это простой вопрос, — раздражённо просит он.  
  
Томлинсон не уверен, в чём он уже успел накосячить, но ему определённо не нравится тон голоса Гарри.  
  
— Ох, — снова бормочет он. — Конечно, — он становится позади Гарри и хватается за ручки коляски, медленно толкая её вперед. Он не слишком уж сильно отстал от девушки-хоста, таким образом они не потеряли её из виду в оживлённом ресторане.  
  
Через некоторое время девушка подводит их к столику на два человека. Она любезно пододвигает один из стульев ближе к Гарри, и тот медленно пересаживается на пустое место.  
  
Девушка кладёт меню на стол, улыбается и делает шаг назад.  
  
— Ваш официант скоро подойдет к вам, — она исчезает из вида, оставляя их в неловкой тишине.  
  
Гарри тихо вздыхает.  
  
— Луи.  
  
Тот внимательно наблюдает за Гарри. Его губы неодобрительно сжимаются вместе.  
  
— Да?  
  
— Прости за то, что накричал на тебя.  
  
— Что? Тебе жаль? Я даже не получу объяснения?  
  
— То, что ты делаешь, — голос Гарри смягчается. — Всё это так мучительно для меня.  
  
— Тебе неприятно? — он не сердится. Он растерян — в недоумении, если быть точно.  
  
— Ты знаешь.  
  
Луи качает головой.  
  
— Я не знаю, малыш, прости.  
  
— Я хотел бы иметь возможность делать некоторые вещи самостоятельно, но я не могу.  
  
Ох, теперь Луи понимает его.  
  
— Я не был против отвезти тебя к нашему столику, Гарри, если ты это имеешь в виду.  
  
— Это немного больше, — Гарри тихо смеётся. — Ты должен меня понять.  
  
На самом деле Луи не понимает его так сильно, как тот думает.  
  
— Ты прав относительно себя. Я не понимаю тебя, — признаётся он.  
  
— Я не стану это объяснять. Я не хочу изменять то, как ты относишься ко мне.  
  
— И как, по-твоему, я к тебе отношусь?  
  
— Ты пытаешься заботиться обо мне, но мне не нужна твоя жалость. Ты действительно хочешь ухаживать за мной, но чем больше я говорю, тем меньше ты заботишься и больше жалеешь меня.  
  
Луи прищуривает глаза.  
  
— Ты меня разыгрываешь. Мы оба знаем, что это неправда.  
  
— Мы?  
  
— Да. Мы, — подтверждает шатен свои слова. — Если бы ты не нравился мне, и мне было на тебя наплевать, я бы здесь не сидел и не приглашал тебя никуда.  
  
Гарри протягивает руку вперёд. Луи не совсем уверен, что он должен делать, но всё же берет её и мягко сжимает.  
  
— Прости меня за то, что сомневался в тебе.  
  
— Я не виню тебя. Тебе, должно быть, трудно поддерживать отношения и дружбу. Я не мог себе это представить.  
  
Он всегда был душой компании. У него никогда не было проблем с тем, чтобы влиться в коллектив или понравиться кому-нибудь, что абсолютно чуждо Гарри.  
  
Кудрявый в ответ начинает тихо смеяться.  
  
— Что такое глупое я только что сказал?  
  
— Ты будешь смеяться.  
  
Луи качает головой.  
  
— Не буду. Я клянусь могилой моей бабушки. Я не буду смеяться над тобой.  
  
Гарри вздыхает.  
  
— Хорошо, я никогда не состоял в отношениях.  
  
— У тебя никогда не было девушки?  
  
— У меня никогда не было парня, — Гарри опускает глаза. Он пытается освободить руку, но Луи не дает ему.  
  
Эти слова не должны заставлять его чувствовать себя так. Гарри — гей, что не является самым большим секретом в мире, но это заставляет его чувствовать себя лучше, теперь, когда он всё узнал.  
  
— Ты шутишь. Это ведь не первое твоё свидание, верно?  
  
— Боже, нет. У меня было много свиданий. Ужасных свиданий, на самом деле. Просто… у меня никогда не было парня, продержавшегося достаточно долго, чтобы наши отношения стали серьёзными, понимаешь?  
  
Луи не может сказать, что он понимает, какого это. Он решает промолчать.  
  
— Конечно, мне далеко до тебя. Я читал жёлтую прессу.  
  
— Что, чёрт возьми, это значит?  
  
— У тебя было много парней, не так ли? Том Дэйли, Ник Гримшоу… я пытаюсь выяснить, почему я?  
  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
  
— Луи.  
  
— Я действительно не понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду.  
  
— Я не знаменит. Ты не получишь хорошей рекламы от того, что будешь замечен со мной. Так что спрашиваю, почему ты делаешь это?  
  
Луи тяжело вздыхает.  
  
— Реклама никогда не имела значения для меня. Это то, что приходит с известностью. Я обратил на тебя внимание, потому что ты обаятельный и скромный. И ещё ты очень симпатичный.  
  
— Я обычный.  
  
— Ты восхитителен, — поправляет его Луи. — Абсолютно великолепен.  
  
Гарри краснеет и смущённо прячет лицо в ладонях.  
  
— В любом случае, — откашливается он, — скажи мне, каково это — быть в самой популярной группе мира?  
  
— Тебе правда интересно?  
  
— Это плохо? — начинает нервничать Гарри.  
  
Луи качает головой, ободряюще отвечая:  
  
— Вовсе нет. Что ты хочешь знать?  
  
— Я не знаю, — Стайлс опирается подбородком на ладонь. — Я думаю, как сформировалась ваша группа?  
  
— Я знаю парней с детства, нас практически с младенчества интересовала музыка. Сначала это была просто идея, знаешь, четверо парней с дешёвыми инструментами в гараже наших родителей, теперь эта мечта сбылась. Это невероятно.  
  
— Должно быть, удивительно испытать всё это со своими лучшими друзьями. Откуда взялось название «One Direction»?  
  
— Наше имя первоначально было не One Direction. Мы называли себя, пожалуйста, не смейся над этим, Алмаз огня-  
  
— Серьёзно. Алмаз огня? — Гарри улыбается, еле сдерживая смех. — Хорошо, что вы сменили.  
  
— Лейбл заставил нас изменить название и звучание. Мы были строго инди-группой, но они сказали, что мы должны звучать и казаться более товарными. Это заняло какое-то время, но мы остановились на «One Direction».  
  
Гарри использует руки, чтобы выпрямить свои ноги. Он убирает их с платформы на коляске и вытягивает под столом. Маленький стон соскальзывает с его губ, как результат того, что боль перестала тревожить его конечности.  
  
Луи осторожно спрашивает.  
  
— Гарри? Ты в порядке?  
  
— Я в порядке, — он небрежно жестикулирует рукой и продолжает разговор. — Что значит One Direction?  
  
Луи медлит, разглядывая Гарри, прежде чем ответить. Он заботится об этом парне больше, чем о ком-либо из семьи или друзей, хотя они совсем недавно встретились.  
  
— Найл придумал это, так как мы хотим двигаться в одном направлении.  
  
— В смысле?  
  
— Вверх.  
  
Гарри больше не может сдерживать смех и прикрывает рот ладонью.  
  
— Это глупо. Прости.  
  
— А разве нет? Лично мне не нравится, но кто я такой?  
  
Болтовня и смех окружающих заполняет пустоту и отсутствие разговора.  
  
— Это когда-либо беспокоит тебя?  
  
Луи не понимает.  
  
— В смысле?  
  
Гарри перефразирует.  
  
— Ты не лидер One Direction. Это Найл. Тебя беспокоит это?  
  
— Ох, я вижу, что ты заметил это, но я могу честно сказать, что это не беспокоит меня.  
  
— Но тебе завидно, — уточняет кудрявый.  
  
Луи улыбается и качает головой.  
  
— Я бы так не сказал, нет, это неправда. В группе нет никакой зависти.  
  
Он не завидует Найлу. Наверняка нет. Ему нравится его положение в группе. Возможно, он устаёт от того, что всё всегда крутится вокруг Найла, но он не завидует. Это смешно.  
  
— Конечно. Я не должен был подразумевать этого. Прости. Просто это кажется немного утомительным.  
  
— Что именно?  
  
— Ну… Найла обычно хвалят за всё и тебя тоже, но не в таком количестве. Ты талантливый и хороший человек. Это ужасно, что СМИ так негативно тебя описывают. Я долгое время думал, что ты козёл.  
  
— Я не возражаю против СМИ.  
  
— Да, конечно, — Гарри звучит неуверенно.  
  
— Я не знаю. Люди могут думать, что я мудак, или всё, что они хотят, но, в конце концов, это не имеет для меня значения. Нет. Единственные люди, которые важны для меня — это моя семья и парни. И все они сказали бы мне, если бы моё эго стало больше, чем обычно.  
  
Гарри улыбается.  
  
— А ты слишком умный. Это моё самое лучшее свидание в жизни.  
  
Луи поджимает губы и старается не выдавать себя этим весьма откровенным заявлением. Это беспокоит его. Гарри двадцать лет, и мужчины никогда не относились к нему должным образом.  
  
— Я рад, Гарри.  
  
Следующий вопрос застает его врасплох.  
  
— Какая у тебя семья?  
  
— Обычная. Я самый старший из восьми.  
  
Глаза Гарри округляются от шока.  
  
— Восьми? Боже. Как твои родители справляются?  
  
— Без понятия, но они все не полностью родные мне. Я не встречал одну сестру, но остальные образуют довольно шумную компанию. У меня шесть сестёр и один брат.  
  
— Моей сестры более чем достаточно для меня. Я не могу представить, каково это — расти с таким количеством девушек.  
  
— Между нами довольно большая разница. Я почти на семь лет старше моей младшей сестры Лотти, затем идет Физзи, первые близняшки Фиби и Дейзи, а затем второй набор двойняшек — Эрнест и Дорис, — его тон голоса наполняется гордостью. Он любит свою семью больше, чем что-либо ещё. В десять раз больше, чем карьеру.  
  
— Ты часто видишься с ними?  
  
— Да. Теперь чаще, чем когда мы были моложе.  
  
— Что насчёт твоих родителей? Это, должно быть, тяжело — иметь сына, который путешествует по миру в течение всего года.  
  
— Я с гордостью могу сказать, что я маменькин сыночек. Я люблю свою маму больше, чем кого-либо, — его улыбка растёт, лицо медленно начинает краснеть, отчего Луи мельком смотрит вниз на свои тканевые браслеты. Его сестры сделали их ему, у Фиби и Дейзи имеются соответствующие экземпляры.  
  
— Это мило. А что насчёт отца?  
  
— Я никогда не встречался с ним.  
  
— Он умер? — Гарри замирает на секунду.  
  
— Он ушёл от моей мамы.  
  
Стайлс морщится.  
  
— Мне очень жаль, Луи. Он мудак. Он не заслуживает кого-то вроде тебя в любом случае.  
  
— Ты не обязан говорить мне это. Я знаю. Мне плевать на него, если даже он будет гореть в аду, — Луи, чтобы успокоиться, смотрит на ласточек на груди Гарри.  
  
— Я не хотел затронуть за живое, — извиняется тот.  
  
— Нет, это нормально. Всё в порядке. Мысли о нём заставляют меня сердиться, — Луи обращает свое внимание обратно на Гарри, спрашивая: — Это нормально, что я по-прежнему держу обиду на него?  
  
— Это более чем нормально. Твой отец не был рядом с тобой. Ты можешь злиться хоть до конца своих дней, и в этом нет ничего такого.  
  
— Моя мама всегда говорит, что я должен научиться прощать, но я не могу найти это внутри себя. Как он мог бросить свою девушку и десятидневного сына? Я не понимаю.  
  
— Я не знаю, Лу. Некоторые люди ужасны. Нет какой-то определённой причины, они просто по своей натуре дерьмовые.  
  
Луи резко выдыхает. Он должен прекратить жаловаться. Его жизнь могла быть намного хуже.  
  
— Хватит о моём отце. Какая у тебя семья?  
  
— Простая. Моя мама, Джемма и я.  
  
— Отец?  
  
— Он умер, когда я был маленьким.  
  
Луи смущённо отводит взгляд в сторону.  
  
— Ох…  
  
— Это нормально. Я не помню его достаточно хорошо, чтобы горевать, — отвечает Гарри.  
  
— Я знаю. Я просто… чувствую, словно перешагнул черту, и я не хотел этого делать.  
  
— Я чувствую сейчас что-то подобное.  
  
Луи качает головой.  
  
— Я не злюсь на тебя.  
  
— Как и я, и мне кажется, честность — хорошая вещь. Ничего из этого не является запрещённой темой для меня.  
  
— То же самое, — следует долгая пауза. — Думаешь, есть причина, по которой такие вещи случаются?  
  
Гарри становится философом. Сократом во плоти.  
  
— Я думаю, у Бога есть план для нас всех, и нам не стоит задаваться вопросом о том, почему в наших жизнях происходят плохие вещи, потому что так было суждено. Бог хочет, чтобы так случилось.  
  
— Но почему мы страдаем?  
  
— Чтобы ценить приятные мелочи, думаю.  
  
Луи кивает, не произнося ни слова, и обдумывает то, что ему сказал Гарри. Его точка зрения необычна, и шатену интересно, чувствует ли Стайлс то же самое по поводу своей инвалидности.  
  
К ним с улыбкой подходит официант, и они делают заказ, притворяясь, что предыдущего разговора никогда не было.  
  


***

  
  
Спустя несколько дней после ужина Луи не получает известий от Гарри, и он не удивлен. У них обоих есть своя жизнь, которой нужно уделять внимание, и если им суждено быть вместе, то они снова сойдутся. Если нет — это был хороший этап в жизни, и было здорово познакомиться с Гарри.  
  
Он постарается не убиваться горем, если они никогда больше не встретятся.  
  
Поэтому, когда его телефон звонит ранним утром, в районе трех часов, это выбивает его из колеи.  
  
Он слепо тянется за ним, лежащем на столике рядом, не заморачиваясь по поводу номера звонящего, сразу прикладывая его к уху: это либо что-то важное, либо реклама.  
  
Его голос хриплый ото сна.   
  
— Алло?  
  
— Лу? — голос на другой линии слаб, дрожит от страха. Томлинсон сразу же узнает Гарри. — Луи. Луи? Блять. Ты здесь? — его слова звучат более невнятно, чем обычно, и старший тут же задумывается: это от того, что он устал, или потому что расстроен.  
  
— Да Гарри, я… — как только он слышит рыдание на другой линии, то сразу же просыпается и полностью сосредотачивается на звонке. — Что случилось? Ты плачешь? Что-  
  
— Я не могу… моя сестра, она не берет трубку и… и, — голос Гарри срывается на громкие всхлипы, а Луи чувствует, как его сердце сжимается.  
  
Он никогда не слышал, как Гарри плачет, и ему никогда никто не звонил в середине ночи по такой причине.   
  
— Всё хорошо, тише, всё хорошо. Успокойся. Джемма не отвечает на телефон, и тебе нужен был кто-то, кому надо было позвонить, и ты выбрал меня?  
  
Гарри шмыгает носом, бормоча, соглашаясь:  
  
— Да. Я не могу… мои бедра, Луи. Блять.  
  
Время застывает на мгновение. Это звучит нехорошо, и Луи сразу же понимает, что не стоит шутить над этим.   
  
— Что с твоими ногами, милый? — он тут же поднимается, отбрасывая одеяло прочь, оставаясь в одних трусах. — Что случилось? Поговори со мной. Гарри. Пожалуйста, — он волнуется. Сердце бухает в груди, а в ушах ничего не слышно из-за негатива внутренних мыслей и плача Гарри.  
  
— Я упал, — наконец признается Гарри. — И я не могу… я не могу встать.  
  
— Ты упал? Чёрт. Малыш, ты в своей квартире? — Луи машинально надевает штаны и футболку.  
  
Гарри шумно выдыхает.   
  
— Я не знаю, что делать. Чёрт, я действительно не знаю, что делать.  
  
— Тише, Гарри. Это нормально. Я скоро приеду. Ты ничего не повредил? — Луи пытается успокоить его, но без физического присутствия это крайне тяжело.  
  
— Нет, я не… нет, всё в порядке. Я просто не могу… о, чёрт, я не могу встать.  
  
— Вот почему я уже выезжаю. Все хорошо. Я скоро приеду. В какой квартире ты живешь, милый?  
  
— 26Б. Луи, ты не должен-  
  
Луи хватает связку ключей со стола.   
  
— Я буду у тебя через десять минут, ладно? Я живу не так далеко. Ты хочешь, чтобы я остался на линии?  
  
— Нет, — его голос звучит болезненно. Он подавлен наверняка из-за своей беспомощности.  
  
— Хорошо. Я уже в пути, — Луи вешает трубку и бежит вниз к автостоянке.  
  
Он нарушает как минимум пять правил дорожного движения. Пролетев через несколько красных светофоров и знаков «стоп», он чуть не сбивает пешехода, который думает, что ночная прогулка — это хорошая идея.  
  
Луи благодарен судьбе за то, что ночью на дороге практически нет движения и сотрудников полиции.  
  
Затормозив напротив жилого комплекса и едва успев поставить машину на сигнализацию, он вылезает и направляется внутрь.  
  
Подойдя к лифту, волнуясь, парень нажимает на кнопку второго этажа. Он проходит мимо квартиры Гарри несколько раз, прежде чем понимает, что державшийся на честном слове номер шесть — это и есть та самая квартира.  
  
Луи слегка сучит в дверь, но не получает ответа. Потянув ручку на себя, он решительно входит внутрь.  
  
Квартира Гарри приносит эстетическое наслаждение, но Томлинсон пытается не обращать внимания, потому что это не столь важно сейчас.  
  
Чёрные шторы свисают со стен, диван покрыт бархатным одеялом. В квартире не так много цвета, но опять же это потому, что в ней довольно темно. Одинокая ароматическая свеча медленно догорает в центре гостиной.  
  
— Гарри. Это Луи. Где ты? — тихо зовёт он.  
  
Тут же раздается слабый ответ.   
  
— Я в спальне.  
  
Луи идёт на звук голоса Гарри, пока перед ним не появляется комната с открытой дверью. Он чувствует себя подобно вору, ходя на цыпочках по дому Стайлса, даже при том, что ему дали разрешение приехать.  
  
Он чувствует себя некомфортно, но Гарри нуждается в его помощи.  
  
Сердце тут же замирает, когда шатен замечает лежащего на полу парня, до сих пор пытающегося встать на ноги с помощью тумбочки и кровати, но, увы, в очередной раз руки подводят его.  
  
— Гарри. Эй, — негромко произносит Луи, входя в комнату, быстро подхватывая слабое тело. Кудрявый в ответ громко всхлипывает, пытаясь сосредоточиться. Если до этого он не полностью разбил сердце Луи, то теперь он сделал это наверняка. — Шшш. Я помогу встать тебе, малыш. Не плачь. Это нормально. Я рядом.  
  
Томлинсон приседает вниз и кладёт свою руку на плечо парня.   
  
— Что случилось?  
  
— Я просто… споткнулся, — отвечает Гарри, шмыгая носом, — а мои… мои костыли… я не могу до них дотянуться, — он отводит взгляд от Луи.  
  
— Ты говорил о бёдрах по телефону? Ты ударился ими, когда упал?  
  
— Нет. Они просто… они болят. Когда я пытаюсь встать, моя спина напрягается, и я не могу дышать. Это очень больно.  
  
— Тебе всё ещё больно? Может, мне следует вызвать-  
  
— Нет! — тут же кричит Гарри.  
  
Луи колеблется.   
  
— Я не хочу причинить тебе боль, Гарри.  
  
— Этого не случится, — тот тяжело дышит, пытаясь сдержать ярость, — я клянусь Богом, если ты вызовешь скорую, я больше никогда не буду с тобой разговаривать. Я уже принял лекарство, я в порядке.  
  
— Каким образом? — переспрашивает Луи.  
  
— Это не важно.  
  
— Конечно, важно, чёрт возьми.  
  
— Я не должен был звонить тебе. Можешь возвращаться домой, — Гарри в очередной раз пытается подняться на колени, но тут же терпит неудачу.  
  
— Ты звонишь мне в три часа ночи, плачешь, потому что упал на пол и не можешь встать. И какой же у тебя план?  
  
Гарри тут же краснеет.   
  
— Я — я что-нибудь придумаю. Я всегда так делаю.  
  
Луи качает головой. Поднявшись, он начинает осматривать спальню.  
  
Брови Гарри поднимаются в замешательстве.   
  
— Что ты делаешь?  
  
— Я собираюсь помочь тебе лечь в постель. Я пока не понял, как это возможно сделать, но всё же, — Луи скрещивает руки на груди и постукивает пальцами по предплечьям. — Есть какие-нибудь идеи?  
  
— Я не нуждаюсь в твоей помощи, — Гарри вытирает лицо тыльной стороной ладони. — Я кусок дерьма. Это происходит всё время, мне не нужна твоя помощь. Я запаниковал и ошибся. Пошёл на хрен!  
  
Луи остается спокойным и собранным.   
  
— Плача, ты позвонил мне в середине ночи, Гарри. Это не похоже на то, что тебе не нужна помощь. Ты расстроен, и я пойму тебя, если ты больше не захочешь разговаривать со мной снова, я пойму, но, по крайней мере, позволь мне помочь тебе. Я не могу оставить тебя в таком состоянии, — у него возникает план, и он тут же нагибается. — Вот что мы сделаем. Оберни свои руки вокруг моих плеч, я придержу тебя за талию.  
  
Гарри смотрит на него в замешательстве.   
  
— Я не могу. Тебе придется взять на себя большую часть моего веса. Ты не удержишь меня. Если мы упадём, я не смогу больше встать.  
  
— Я понимаю. Что тебя смущает?  
  
— Просто… ты очень маленький, понимаешь, а я довольно крупный.  
  
Луи громко смеётся в ответ.   
  
— Давай. Оберни свои руки вокруг меня.  
  
Гарри осторожно смыкает руки вокруг шеи шатена и тут же напрягается, когда чувствует, что тот крепко обнимает его за талию.  
  
— Я постараюсь как можно меньше причинить тебе боль. Как только станет плохо, сразу дай мне знать.  
  
Стайлс мычит в ответ.  
  
Луи медленно поднимает их обоих, но останавливается, когда ноги Гарри сгибаются. Напрягая все свои мышцы, старший чудом спасает их от падения на пол.  
  
Спокойное дыхание Гарри становится напряжённым. — Луи, я не могу. Блять, Луи, я не могу.  
  
— Это нормально. Это нормально. Давай остановимся на минуту. Я держу тебя. Попробуй найти опору, милый.  
  
И он не знает, почему это происходит, и что заставляет его думать, что это хорошая идея, но он целует Гарри в макушку.  
  
— Ты просто-  
  
— Да. Я это сделал.  
  
Кудрявый ничего не говорит несколько минут.   
  
— Хорошо. Я думаю, что готов.  
  
— Хорошо, — шепчет Луи, помогая Гарри дойти до кровати.  
  
Он не понимал, насколько это трудно для Гарри, пока не столкнулся с этим напрямую. Гарри беспомощен. Он спотыкается почти на каждом шагу, его ноги еле сгибаются, отчего ему становится ещё труднее найти баланс.  
  
Как только он усаживает парня на кровать, тот сразу же ложится на спину. Его глаза закрываются, а грудь резко вздымается.  
  
— Тебе ещё что-нибудь нужно, малыш?  
  
— Ты не мог бы принести мои костыли поближе к кровати?  
  
Луи послушно кивает, направляясь вглубь комнаты, где они разбросаны по полу. Костыли лежат довольно далеко друг от друга, очевидно, Гарри потерял их, когда споткнулся. Томлинсон поднимает их и кладёт на тумбочку рядом с кроватью.  
  
Грудь Гарри быстро поднимается вверх и вниз, и Луи клянется, что слышит его рыдания.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — тихо спрашивает он.  
  
Гарри шепчет, звуча так, словно задыхается, вся ситуация наконец обрушивается на него.  
  
— Я в порядке.  
  
— Тогда я вернусь в отель. Я рад, что смог помочь тебе, — добавляет он, медленно подходя к двери.  
  
Гарри жалобно смотрит ему вслед.   
  
— Луи.  
  
Тот доходит до центра комнаты и поворачивается лицом к Гарри.   
  
— Да?  
  
— Останься со мной.  
  
Томлинсон не спорит. Вместо этого он подходит к кровати и аккуратно ложится рядом с Гарри.  
  
— Спасибо, — шепчет тот, пододвигаясь ближе.  
  
Их глаза на миг встречаются.   
  
— Почему из всего списка своих контактов ты позвонил мне? Мы не так хорошо знакомы.  
  
— Я понял, что могу доверять тебе. Ты так добр ко мне.  
  
— Мы знакомы от силы неделю.  
  
Гарри улыбается, касаясь щеки Луи кончиками пальцев.   
  
— Я знаю, когда встречаю кого-то особенного. Ты один из них, — он нежно целует шатена в щёку, прежде чем убрать свою руку и позволить ей расслабиться на матрасе.  
  
— Ты что-то путаешь, — Луи берёт ладонь Гарри в свою, крепко сжимает и прижимает к своим губам. — Но я принимаю комплимент. Ты прекрасен.  
  
Гарри тяжело дышит.   
  
— Луи.  
  
— Да?  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
Луи прищуривает глаза.   
  
— За что?  
  
— На секунду ты заставил меня почувствовать себя нормальным.  
  
— Нормальным?  
  
— Я инвалид, Луи. Ты не говоришь со мной снисходительно и относишься ко мне, как к нормальному человеку. Многие люди смущены моим состоянием, и я уверен, что ты тоже, но ты не груб. Я ненавижу то, что отличаюсь от других, но каким-то образом ты помог мне почувствовать себя лучше по этому поводу сегодня. Это многое для меня значит.  
  
Луи в непонимании качает головой.   
  
— Это многое значит для тебя?  
  
— Ты остался со мной.  
  
— Да…  
  
— Большинство людей не делают этого. Не после того, с чем им пришлось столкнуться.  
  
— Для начала, я не большинство людей. Я независимый человек, и все, кто не остался с тобой, полные мудаки. Я понимаю, что у тебя проблема с ногами, Гарри, также я понимаю, что то, что я видел, скорее всего, не является нормальным явлением для тебя. Ты ведь живёшь один, да?  
  
— Верно.  
  
— Это показало мне, что ты хочешь быть зависим лишь от себя самого. Мне было нетрудно сделать это сегодня, милый, — его большой палец поглаживает ладонь Гарри. — Не беспокойся об этом. Я здесь для тебя.  
  
Гарри улыбается и пододвигается ближе к Луи. Он зарывается лицом в футболку парня, и тот находит это странно милым. Он меньше, чем Гарри, но, так или иначе, стал для него защитником. Одна из его рук ложится на спину парня, в то время как другая упирается в матрас. Луи улыбается и нежно целует младшего в макушку.   
  
— Сладких снов, любимый.  
  


***

  
  
На следующее утро Луи просыпается в пустой кровати. Ему требуется секунда, чтобы вспомнить, где он находится, и, когда он натыкается взглядом на костыли, вспоминает, что он в квартире Гарри. Точнее, в спальне Гарри.  
  
Лучики света просачиваются сквозь щели в шторах в маленькую комнату.  
  
Они заставляют его чувствовать себя неуверенно.  
  
Картины, висящие на стене, не похожи на те, что Луи когда-либо видел прежде. На первый взгляд они выглядят как брызги цвета, но чем ближе он всматривается, тем больше может разобрать очертания людей. Это не просто силуэты, нет, это портреты, но с определёнными лицевыми подчеркнутыми деталями. На одной из картин глаза — это главная особенность. На другой — нос. На следующей — губы. Картины, на которых неярко выражена какая-либо особенность, окрашены цветной пастелью. Ни на одном из портретов нет типичного цвета кожи. Лица заштрихованы с блюзом, фиолетовыми и зелёными оттенками.  
  
Луи опускает ноги на пол.   
  
— Гарри?  
  
Нет ответа, но есть слабый запах кофе в квартире.  
  
Гарри, должно быть, давно проснулся.  
  
Томлинсон выскальзывает из постели и идёт по коридору. Как только он заходит в зал, то видит парня в своём кресле. Луи знает, что это означает то, что Гарри недостаточно хорошо себя чувствует, чтобы использовать костыли, и медленно изучает стоящий рядом стол.  
  
Тот значительно ниже, чем большинство столов, учитывая, что даже сидя Стайлс возвышается над столешницей.  
  
Луи слышит звук свистящего чайника.   
  
— Гарри?  
  
Тот поднимает взгляд, и улыбка тут же появляется на его губах.   
  
— Доброе утро, Лу. Я делаю нам кофе.  
  
— Я вижу, — шатен входит на кухню. — Как ты себя чувствуешь сегодня утром?  
  
— Лучше, чем прошлой ночью. Немного болит бедро. Как спалось?  
  
— На удивление хорошо. Твой матрас очень удобный. Намного лучше, чем в отеле.  
  
Гарри понимающе кивает.   
  
— Могу поспорить, тебе приходится очень много торчать в гостиницах. Как долго длится ваш тур?  
  
— От шести до восьми месяцев. До начала осталось около месяца.  
  
— Это очень долго, чтобы быть в дороге, не так ли? Я уверен, что твоя семья скучает по тебе.  
  
— Так и есть. Я звоню маме по крайней мере один раз в день, но, так как первый этап будет проходить в Великобритании, она обещала приехать на несколько шоу.  
  
— Ты приземлённый.  
  
— Прости?  
  
— Ты скромный.  
  
— Как ты догадался?  
  
— Ты звонишь своей маме каждый день, Луи. Ты уважаешь своих предков. Даже я не звоню своей маме каждый день. Я уважаю это.  
  
Луи смущённо улыбается.   
  
— Семья для меня всегда на первом месте.  
  
— Так и должно быть, — Гарри подкатывает инвалидное кресло к плите. Схватившись за ручку чайника, он осторожно отъезжает назад к столу и ставит его на специальную подставку. — Хочешь чашечку? У меня есть только Пиджи.  
  
— Всё нормально, — Томлинсон обходит Гарри и занимает почётное место за кухонным столом. Это запутанно. То, что младшему нужно время для каждого движения, которое он совершает. На его лице всегда отображается застывшее выражение концентрации.  
  
Луи наблюдает за тем, как парень достает две кружки из нижней части буфета и ставит их на стол. Его руки слегка трясутся, когда он направляет носик чайника в кружки, и, как ни странно, он вполне справляется с этим нехитрым делом, не расплескав ни капли. Шатен ни на секунду не сомневается в Гарри, но это не мешает ему гордиться им, так или иначе.  
  
Луи не может сидеть на месте. Как только Гарри располагает кружки между его бёдер, дальше пути нет. В конце концов он разольёт кофе и обожжёт свои бёдра и промежность горячей жидкостью. Поэтому Томлинсон придвигается ближе к Гарри и забирает у него кружки, случайно касаясь внутренней части его бёдер.  
  
Гарри вздрагивает, густо краснея.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
— Без проблем, — Луи ставит кружки на стол и ждёт парня, прежде чем сесть. — Твоя квартира очень милая. Я и не знал, что у тебя такой абстрактный вкус.  
  
— Абстрактный?  
  
— Я видел несколько картин в твоей комнате. Где ты их купил? Они блестящие.  
  
Гарри ничего не отвечает, прихлёбывая горячей жидкости, и избегает зрительного контакта с Луи.   
  
— Тебе правда понравились они?  
  
— Конечно, они замечательные. Где ты их купил?  
  
Уверенность проявляется в его тоне.   
  
— Я их нарисовал.  
  
— Ты их нарисовал? Серьёзно?  
  
— Ты думаешь, они хорошие?  
  
— Я думаю, что они невероятны. Я не знал, что ты художник. Они удивительны, Гарри. Чёрт возьми.  
  
Гарри ухмыляется.   
  
— Хочешь посмотреть мою студию?  
  
— Блять. Конечно.  
  
Кофе остается забытым, как только они выходят из кухни.   
  
— Почему ты не сказал мне, что рисуешь? — спрашивает Луи.  
  
Гарри пожимает плечами.   
  
— Ты никогда не спрашивал.  
  
Они проходят через холл, мимо спальни Гарри, пока не достигают конца коридора. Перед ними неожиданно появляется дверь. Стайлс оглядывается через плечо на Луи, как будто собирается показать ему что-то секретное, и медленно поворачивает ручку.  
  
Большие окна задёрнуты занавесками, диванчик с подушкой и одеялом расположен напротив задней стены. Горы книг и пара очков сложены возле окна.  
  
Эта комната совершенно контрастно отличается от остальной квартиры. Яркие цвета и валяющиеся тут и там баночки красок практически заполняет всё пространство. Это сумбурно, но творчески, словно так и должно быть. Беспорядок — это искусство. Каждый дюйм комнаты — арт. Маленький диван с пятнами узорной ткани — единственная мебель во всей комнате.  
  
Сотни картин покрывают почти каждый дюйм стен, есть только одно пустое пространство.   
  
— Что ты собираешься повесить там? — спрашивает Луи, стараясь не казаться слишком заинтересованным этим.  
  
Гарри может выбрать любое место.  
  
— Где?  
  
Луи указывает на пустое место.   
  
— Здесь.  
  
— Я ещё не нарисовал такой шедевр, чтобы можно было повесить его туда. Моя любимая картина будет висеть там после того, как я её создам.  
  
— Почему ты не повесишь туда свои нынешние фавориты?  
  
Гарри беззаботно отвечает.   
  
— У меня нет любимчиков.  
  
— У тебя определённо должна быть картина, которая нравится тебе больше, чем другие.  
  
— У меня такой нет, — повторяет парень, поворачиваясь лицом к Луи. — Обычно говорят, что ты поймёшь, когда создашь шедевр в своей карьере, я ещё не достиг этой точки.  
  
— Хочешь сказать, что все твои картины имеют одинаковое значение?  
  
— Да. Моя первая картина означает то же, что самая последняя, которая стоит… — Гарри осматривается в комнате, пока не замечает свою последнюю картину. — Вот там.  
  
Это портрет женщины. Её кожа бледно-голубого цвета, в то время как губы — ярко-оранжевые. Дополняет рисунок россыпь маленьких белых бриллиантов. Он не уверен, как или почему контрастные цвета затрагивают его, но все же. Всё это кажется ему липким и нескоординированным, но в оранжевом и синем Луи почему-то видит себя.  
  
— Почему оранжевый и синий?  
  
Гарри перефразирует это.   
  
— Почему не оранжевый и синий? Искусство — это интересно. Каждый вправе выбирать то, что ему нравится.  
  
— Но тогда почему ты всегда используешь контрастные цвета? Оранжевый и синий, красный и зелёный, жёлтый и фиолетовый.  
  
— До этого ты должен додуматься сам. Я не могу сказать тебе.  
  
— Что, если я ошибусь?  
  
— Нет неправильного ответа, Луи, — это похоже на философскую фразу в печенье с предсказанием, и шатен не уверен, что он не согласен. — Всё зависит от интерпретации.  
  
— Я не… не-  
  
— Ты когда-нибудь слышал выражение «красота проявляется в глазах смотрящего»?  
  
— Конечно.  
  
— Это похожая концепция, — Гарри отъезжает от Луи и без какой-либо посторонней помощи самостоятельно пересаживается на диван.  
  
Луи смотрит на него, и сейчас кудрявый не выглядит как инвалид, но, как только глаза Луи натыкаются на коляску, эта мысль сразу же исчезает.  
  
Он вздыхает, забывая, о чём только что думал, предлагая другую идею.   
  
— Если я правильно отвечу, ты скажешь мне?  
  
— Нет правильного ответа.  
  
— Должна быть какая-то причина. — Гарри молчит. — Что угодно, — Луи начинает ходить по комнате, рассматривая рисунки. Останавливаясь у одного из мольбертов, он натыкается всего на начальную стадию — эскиз выполнен только линиями графита. — Кто это?  
  
Стайлс хмурит брови, наклоняется вперёд, чтобы тоже рассмотреть эскиз.   
  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
  
— Кого ты рисуешь?  
  
Гарри смотрит на него в замешательстве.   
  
— Я не ставлю перед собой цели.  
  
— Хочешь сказать, что ты всё это придумал?  
  
— Так и есть, — кивает он. Луи впечатлён. Очень. Гарри поражает его снова.  
  
— Ты когда-нибудь задумывался о карьере модели?  
  
Луи смотрит на Гарри, как будто спрашивая, шутка ли это.   
  
— Модели? Зачем мне становится моделью? Я артист.  
  
— Я знаю, но многие исполнители подрабатывают также моделью. Тебе стоит задумать над этим. У тебя красивые черты лица. Ты ведь наполовину француз, да?  
  
Томлинсон кивает.   
  
— Откуда ты знаешь?  
  
— Я это понял по твоему изящному носу и скулам.  
  
Луи касается кончиками пальцев своего лица. Он никогда не слышал, чтобы кто-то так красиво описывал его, но тем не менее он улыбается.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
Он бросает последний взгляд на эскиз на мольберте, прежде чем обратить свое внимание на набор букв на стене Гарри. Эта цитата, возможно, — самая красивая история, которую он когда-либо читал:  
  
_«Хотелось бы мне, чтобы у меня был талант рисовать тебя, исходя из моих чувств к тебе, потому что лишь одних слов недостаточно. Я представляю, как использовал бы красный для страсти и светло-голубой для твоей доброты; тёмно-зелёный, чтобы отразить глубину твоего сострадания, и ярко-жёлтый для твоего неослабевающего оптимизма. И всё же я задаюсь вопросом: разве может палитра художника отобразить весь спектр того, что ты значишь для меня?»_  
  
— Красивое выражение, правда? — спрашивает Гарри.  
  
— Прекрасное. Ты его написал?  
  
— Нет. Я ни черта не умею писать, — он выпрямляет свои ноги. — Это Николас Спаркс. Я никогда не был влюблён, но мне кажется, что это чувствуется именно так.  
  
Он шепчет самому себе, достаточно тихо, чтобы Гарри не разобрал его слов: «Мне ли не знать» и придвигается, садясь рядом с парнем.  
  
Тот долгое время смотрит на его профиль, не прекращая, пока Луи не спрашивает его об этом, и даже после этого Стайлс всё ещё на него поглядывает.  
  
— Почему ты смотришь на меня?  
  
— Я хочу нарисовать тебя, — признаётся он.  
  
Луи морщит нос.  
  
— Ты хочешь нарисовать меня?  
  
— Ты красивый, и было бы здорово нарисовать тебя. Не знаю, на какой детали я бы сфокусировался, их слишком много, чтобы выбрать, но я разберусь с этим. Могу я нарисовать тебя? Пожалуйста?  
  
— Не знаю. Я не могу остаться ещё дольше. У меня запись альбома, а потом-  
  
— Нет, не сегодня, — исправляется Гарри. — У меня займёт много времени, чтобы идеально тебя нарисовать. Ты вернёшься на этих выходных? Я обещаю, что нарисую тебя так же красиво, как ты выглядишь в жизни.  
  
Луи не может поспорить с такими милостями. Он со вздохом сдаётся.  
  
— Ладно. Ты можешь нарисовать меня, но только если придёшь на ещё одно из моих шоу.  
  
— Ты серьёзно? Ты сделаешь это?  
  
— Я напишу тебе о деталях.  
  
Он не ожидал сильной реакции, вообще он учится ничего от него не ожидать, но, к его удивлению, Гарри оборачивает руки вокруг него и сжимает в объятиях.  
  
— Спасибо. Я так взволнован, — шепчет он.  
  
Странно, но это ощущается нормально. Луи чувствует себя уютно и так, словно ему рады.  
  
Гарри зарывается лицом в его шею, а старший потирает спину того, и запах свежего льна поглощает его. Он также чувствует себя в безопасности.  
  
— Всё к твоим услугам.  
  
Они разнимают объятия, и Луи встаёт, опираясь на плечи Гарри.  
  
— Мне нужно идти. Увидимся на выходных, малыш.  
  
— Пока, — улыбается Гарри.  
  
Томлинсон целует его в лоб.  
  
— Напиши мне, если тебе понадобится что-нибудь, даже если ты просто захочешь поздороваться.  
  
— Конечно.  
  
— Будь аккуратен. Скоро увидимся.  
  
— Да, солнышко, и ты тоже.  
  
С этими словами он выходит из студии, а затем — из дома. Он не может перестать улыбаться ни на протяжении интервью с агрессивными вопросами, ни при чтении грубых твитов, ни даже при встрече с недружелюбными фанатами.  
  
В его голове лишь одна мысль.  _Гарри Стайлс_. Этого достаточно, чтобы он улыбался в течение нескольких дней.


	2. Chapter 2

Луи всю неделю обдумывает то, как Гарри будет рисовать его портрет. И сейчас он стоит перед его входной дверью и нерешительно стучит.  
  
Не то чтобы он не хотел быть нарисованным, нет, это совсем не так. Весь вид Гарри заставляет его волноваться, неважно, когда он его видит и где, его дыхание перехватывает всякий раз, а желудок переворачивается даже тогда, когда он всего лишь думает о парне. И находиться с ним в одной комнате несколько часов — то же самое, что и заводить отношения или расставаться.  
  
Успокаивающий голос Гарри приводит его в себя.   
  
— Открыто!  
  
Повернув ручку, он толкает дверь и заходит уже в достаточно знакомую ему квартиру. В этот раз он чувствует себя желанным гостем. Шторы раздвинуты, и солнце просачивается внутрь, добавляя комфорта.  
  
Его квартира совсем маленькая, но тем не менее здесь очень мило. Луи она нравится больше, чем его собственная, которая слишком большая и изысканная. Все его покупки являются броскими и никуда не годными, но только потому, что у него слишком много денег, и он не знает, куда их девать. В ней нет изобилия мебели или личных вещей. Просто голые стены. У него нет времени, чтобы обставить её так, как ему хочется.  
  
Квартира Гарри радикально отличается от его собственной. Нет ни одной стены, ни одного угла, где не чувствовалось бы хоть одно прикосновение Гарри. Его индивидуальность выражается в каждой мелочи.  
  
Луи оглядывается по сторонам, еще раз осматривая квартиру, и сравнивает её со своими воспоминаниями с последнего визита, когда он помогал умирающему Гарри в его спальне.  
  
Здесь есть балкон, с которого открывается прекрасный вид на Лондон. Архитектура, такси, отовсюду раздается шум, а рассерженные ребята кричат друг на друга. Это Лондон, и он прекрасен в любом виде.  
  
В углу балкона стоит небольшой стол на двоих, покрытый слоем льда, и Луи задается вопросом, пользовался ли Гарри им хотя бы раз. Он не самый общительный человек, поэтому от столика, по сути, нет никакой пользы.  
  
Как только эта мысль возникает у него в голове, Луи жалеет, что думал об этом. Он не хочет быть как все. Гарри больше чем недееспособный человек. Он личность, чувствительный парень, несмотря на его усилия казаться сильным и холодным, и это неправильно, что у Луи появляются такие мысли.  
  
Гарри — это больше, чем больные ноги и речь с дефектами, он — прекрасное создание с самым мягким и добрым взглядом, который Луи когда-либо видел, и улыбкой, способной свести любого с ума. Действительно, он уникальный.  
  
Еще раз осмотрев гостиную, Луи замечает множество разбросанных на кофейном столике журналов, связанных с рисованием, и наполовину открытый рюкзак, небрежно лежащий в стороне. Десятки карандашей и маркеров расположились по всему полу, одеялу и драпированной части обоих диванов.  
  
Беспорядок, устроенный Гарри, не вызывает у Луи отвращение, наоборот, мелкие детали кажутся ему загадочными, чем-то, во что хочется погрузиться без остатка. Может быть, это потому, что все напрямую связанно с самим парнем. Каждый журнал и карандаш, лежащий не на своем месте, — это маленькая частичка Гарри. Ему нравится такой облик его квартиры, так сказать, еще один маленький ключик к индивидуальности Гарри.  
  
Он независимый и хочет, чтобы каждый об этом знал.  
  
Голос Гарри вырывает Луи из мыслей.   
  
— Привет, Лу.  
  
Томлинсон поворачивает голову и наблюдает за тем, как Гарри выходит из кухни, медленно подходя к нему. Луи быстро его осматривает, проверяя, не появились ли новые травмы. Он боится за него, теперь зная, какой он неуклюжий.  
  
Вопреки беспокойству, он не находит каких-либо изменений, кроме его волос, которые немного поменялись, и неровно висящего на груди крестика.  
  
Луи наклоняется вперед и поправляет крестик.  
  
Гарри вздрагивает из-за прикосновения.  
  
— Ты должен быть более осторожным, когда позволяешь людям заходить в твою квартиру, — шепчет Луи, задумчиво смотря на парня и заправляя кудряшку тому за ухо.  
  
Гарри вздрагивает.   
  
— Почему?  
  
— Ты не спросил моего имени или что-нибудь еще. Я мог бы быть сумасшедшим убийцей, орудующим топором, и теперь я в твоей квартире.  
  
Рот Гарри открывается в преувеличенном шоке.   
  
— Ты хочешь сказать, что ты не убийца с топором? Черт. Я ошибался все это время, — Луи легко шлепает парня по груди. — Хэй! Полегче с этим, солнце. Я знал, что ты придешь сегодня утром. Можешь считать меня сумасшедшим, но я понял, что это ты.  
  
Его костыли говорят Луи о том, что Гарри чувствует себя хорошо и стабильно в это утро, что само по себе прекрасно, но его полуголое тело еще прекрасней.  
  
На нем не надето ничего, кроме боксеров, и, блять, его выпуклость огромна. Луи никогда бы не подумал, что у Гарри настолько большой, и ему интересно, полноценен ли он в этом плане, но сейчас это не имеет значения, однако он хочет знать, на что способен Гарри с его чудовищно большим членом.  
  
Гарри ловит его взгляд. Он ничего не предпринимает, чтобы остановить его, напротив, вместо этого он хихикает и мило качает головой, и Луи чувствует, как у него в груди разливается тепло.  
  
Он фокусирует свое внимание на Гарри, а потом на его милом голом торсе. У него и там есть различные татуировки, и Луи они очень нравятся. Бабочка, которая расположилась на его животе, очень качественно набита, а ветви с листьями, украшающие его тазобедренные косточки, идеально подходят ему.  
  
— Я вижу, ты уже оделся, — саркастически отмечает Луи и еще ближе подходит к Гарри, проводя пальцами по его груди, шепча. — Что за повод? Ты для меня так принарядился?  
  
— Боже, нет, — ухмылка появляется на его лице, Гарри разглядывает руку Томлинсона, приподнимая брови. — Что ты делаешь?  
  
Луи отдергивает руку.   
  
— Я не смог бы быть успешным проститутом. Я не особо хорош в соблазнении, кажется.  
  
 — Что… — возникает пауза, и Луи чувствует, что Гарри собирается сказать, что между ними нет никакого притяжения, но этого не происходит. — Или, может быть, потому, что сейчас восемь часов утра, и я все еще полусонный. Попробуй позже, — предлагает он. — В любом случае я проснулся, чтобы приготовить тебе завтрак. Я потерял ощущение времени.  
  
— Ты сделал мне завтрак? — не веря, спрашивает Луи в восторге, пытаясь не звучать глупо. Гарри даст ему за это. — Как романтично. Мужчина моей мечты.  
  
— Да, насчет этого… — Гарри трет бедро и смотрит через плечо на кухню. Луи следует за его взглядом. Он замечает парящий в воздухе дым и чувствует запах гари. Гарри быстро кивает. — У меня сгорела яичница, также я добавил слишком много воды в смесь для блинов.  
  
Луи улыбается ему.  
  
— Без завтрака тогда?  
  
— Да, и я даже не удивлен, — смеется Гарри. — Я не самый лучший повар — слишком забывчивый.  
  
— Не беспокойся, — Луи машет рукой, говоря, что уже давно забыл об этом. Он совсем не расстроен сложившейся ситуацией. Он пока сыт после ужина с ребятами. — Мы начнем прямо сейчас?  
  
— А ты хочешь?  
  
Луи нерешительно пожимает плечами.   
  
— Как хочешь, малыш. Если тебе надо принять душ или одеться, все хорошо, иди.  
  
Он не понимает, почему атмосфера накаляется после этого. Осанка Гарри меняется, он опускает взгляд. Его тело сгибается, будто он хочет казаться меньше, что невозможно. Это еще одна из его причуд, он делает так всегда, когда чувствует себя некомфортно, и Луи это знает.  
  
— Гарри? — Луи давит на него, пытаясь коснуться его, однако тот тут же отходит. — Что… Хей, что случилось?  
  
Гарри качает головой.   
  
— Я просто… Ты должен быть со мной прямолинейным, не надо мне намекать, ты же знаешь, лучше скажи мне все в лицо.  
  
Луи ничего не понимает. Глаза сужаются, когда он смотрит на Гарри, который практически плачет. Его тело вздрагивает с каждым вдохом.   
  
— Я понятия не имею, о чем ты говоришь. Что я сказал? Что не так?  
  
— Луи, все в порядке, просто… — начинает говорить Гарри, собираясь с мыслями.  
Но Луи не позволяет ему закончить, настаивая на том, чтобы Гарри объяснился. Он скрещивает руки на груди, как бы обороняясь. — Нет. Скажи мне, чем именно я задел твои чувства.  
  
— Просто… — Гарри замолкает, вздыхая. — Если ты не хочешь смотреть на мои ноги, я понимаю, но…  
  
Впервые за все это время Луи обращает внимание на его ноги, рассматривая их и замечая, какие они хрупкие. Конечно, он знает, что они не могут функционировать так, как у обычного человека. Их внешний вид необычен, и Луи совсем не удивлен, что Гарри не может нормально ходить без какой-либо опоры. Они тоньше, чем его тело, а Гарри и так довольно худой.  
  
Луи не знает, как они вообще могут удерживать парня, потому что они неправильно вытянуты.  
  
Его левая нога стоит практически нормально, присутствует только небольшое искривление лодыжки, однако правая — это совсем другая история: и колено, и лодыжка необычно искривлены.  
  
Он должен был догадаться, что они не будут выглядеть точно так же, как и его собственные, и, хотя Луи несколько раз видел Гарри в джинсах, он никогда не задумывался об этом.  
  
— Я ничего не говорил про твои ноги, — говорит Луи, мгновенно пытаясь забыть про предыдущее открытие. Ему это совсем не важно. Ноги Гарри и их вид не имеют для него значения. Луи пытается сменить тему разговора. — Сейчас, блять, ноябрь, а ты в трусах.  
  
Гарри поднимает брови.   
  
— Я… Тебе не противно?  
  
— От чего противно? — спрашивает Луи. — Я не понимаю.  
  
— Мои ноги… Многие люди...  
  
— Ох, вот где мы друг друга не пониманием.  
  
— Что? — спрашивает Гарри.  
  
— Я — не многие люди. Ты не должен делать предположения, пока не уверен в их достоверности. Это неуважительно.  
  
Гарри краснеет и опускает взгляд, смотря в пол. Опять. Его рука покоится на костыле.   
  
— Я…  
  
— Почему бы тебе не принять теплую ванну? Надень штаны или пижаму, не торопись, трать столько времени, сколько тебе понадобится, я буду здесь.  
  
Гарри кивает.   
  
— Спасибо, — шепчет он с благодарностью и исчезает из поля зрения Луи. Его частое дыхание и стук костылей — единственный шум в квартире.  
  
Он проводит свое время, пытаясь лучше понять Гарри и его жизнь, осматривая квартиру, однако не находит ничего такого, что может рассказать о нем больше, чем он уже знает.  
Все, кроме беспорядка, не представляет ничего важного. Однако цветы и растения, расставленные по квартире, говорят о том, насколько Гарри деликатный и нежный, но ему об этом и так уже известно.  
  
Он находит фотографии, расположенные на столе, в конце комнаты. Всего лишь четыре рамки, но каждая аккуратно поставлена.  
  
Луи берет первую. На белом дереве написаны четыре слова: сила, амбиции, вера и надежда. Она определенно была сделана своими руками.  
  
На фотографии можно увидеть маленького Гарри и, как предполагает Луи, его маму, которая очень похожа на кудрявого. Единственное отличие — темные черные волосы и другая фигура. Можно сразу сказать, что она, как и Гарри, прекрасна.  
  
На Гарри надета черная шляпа и мантия, он сидит на стуле, в то время как его мама, облачившись в цветочное облегающее платье, крепко обнимает его сзади. Эта фотография, должно быть, с его выпускного, однако откуда именно, школы или университета, он не знает.  
  
Он даже не знает, ходил ли Гарри в университет. Еще очень много частей ему не хватает, чтобы собрать пазл.  
  
Луи ставит рамку на место и берет другую. Это фотография Гарри и Джеммы. Он сидит на коленях сестры, показывая руками знак мира и высовывая язык. Джемма смеется и делает вид, будто стреляет в воздух.  
  
Смешок вырывается из его рта, и он смотрит на две оставшиеся фотографии. На первой изображен Гарри, его друзья, кузены, возможно, и Джемма на пляже. Он сидит на спине какого-то парня, показывает булочку и улыбается.  
  
Сзади можно увидеть кучу одеял и пляжных полотенец, лежащих на песке. Похоже, это был прекрасный день. Солнце ярко светит, а вода переливается различными оттенками.  
  
Там не так много людей, но Луи узнает одну из девушек, находящихся в воде, — маму Гарри. Он делает вывод, что фото было сделано в момент семейных посиделок.  
  
На последней изображен Гарри еще в совсем юном возрасте. Он выглядит также: большие зеленые глаза и ямочки на обеих щеках. Единственная разница — его волосы там прямые и светлые. Мужчина среднего возраста стоит рядом с Гарри. Он, должно быть, его покойный отец.  
  
У Гарри на ногах находится специальная конструкция, он стоит в лодке вместе с папой, гордо держа пойманную рыбу. Ладонь отца покоится на спине мальчика, тем самым поддерживая его.  
  
Луи мягко улыбается. Кем бы ни был этот мужчина, отцом или нет, он определенно заботился о Гарри. Об этом можно судить по тому, как он держит его. Грустно, однако, осознавать, что человека, которого Гарри называл папой, больше нет в живых.   
  
Луи понимает, как тот чувствует себя из-за этого.  
  
— Луи?  
  
Как только он слышит свое имя, то тут же ставит рамку с фотографией на место и поворачивается лицом к Гарри, чтобы показаться невиновным, но уже слишком поздно, ведь тот видел его.  
  
— Что ты делаешь? — спрашивает Гарри, подходя ближе. Он одет в приталенную черную футболку и серые спортивные штаны. Его волосы намного длиннее, когда они мокрые.  
  
— Я просто… — вздыхает Луи. Он был пойман с поличным. Нет смысла придумывать оправдание. — Мне было интересно. Твои фотографии очень милые, — его глаза наблюдают за Гарри, пока он не останавливается прямо перед ним.  
  
Тяжело понять, о чем он думает, но, как только он смотрит на стол, на его губах появляется легкая улыбка. Но он продолжает молчать.  
  
Луи берет в руки фотографию, которую только что держал, и протягивает ее парню.  
  
— Кто это?  
  
— Мой папа, — говорит Гарри неуверенным голосом.  
  
Луи рад, что его предположения оказались верны, однако он также догадывается, что Гарри беспокоится каждый раз, когда затрагивается эта тема.  
  
Он пытается что-нибудь сказать.   
  
— Кажется, он действительно любил тебя.  
  
— Мне нравятся воспоминания, связанные с ним, — мычит Гарри и забирает фотографию из рук Луи, смотря на нее пару секунд, прежде чем поставить на место.  
  
Это явно больная для него тема. Луи не будет давить.  
  
— Это твоя мама? — спрашивает Томлинсон, указывая на фотографию справа, на которую он первым делом посмотрел.  
  
— Да, — кивает Гарри. — Это после ужина в честь выпуска. Она не разрешила мне снять дурацкую шапку и мантию. Сказала, что так я выгляжу невероятно красивым.  
  
Луи улыбается.   
  
— Это правда.  
  
Гарри кивает, не придавая значения комплименту.   
  
— Я чувствовал себя таким нормальным в тот день. Моя семья часто предлагает помощь и обижается, когда я ее не хочу принимать. И во время моего выпуска я думал, что я наконец-то доказал себе все. Вскоре после этого я переехал сюда.  
  
— Получается, это был выпуск из университета?  
  
Гарри кивает.  
  
— Какая у тебя специальность? — спрашивает Луи.  
  
— Связи с общественностью, — Гарри вздыхает. — Но я не работал по моей специальности.  
  
— Ты еще молод. У тебя много времени впереди, — уверяет его Луи, но, когда Гарри смотрит на него, тот не обращает никакого внимания.  
  
Он уходит в себя, больше не заинтересованный в Луи и в словах, вместо этого он смотрит на его фотографию с отцом.  
  
Луи ничего не говорит, пытаясь сменить тему.   
  
— Должны ли мы идти в студию?  
  
Гарри сглатывает, отрывая взгляд от фоторамки.   
  
— Да… — слово растягивается. Он не полностью сфокусирован на Луи, пока не заставляет себя отпустить мысли об отце. — Определенно. Пойдем, — он отходит от стола и ведет Луи в конец холла.  
  
Парни не произносят ни слова. Луи боится, что все испортил, когда полез в жизнь Гарри, но, как только они заходят в студию, Гарри ухмыляется, и Луи понимает, что ошибался.  
Улыбка Гарри вызывает мурашки. Луи клянется, это одно из самых милых выражений лица, которые он только видел.  
  
— Я нарисовал небольшой эскиз, — объясняет он. — Я нашел твою фотографию в интернете и использовал ее для зарисовки, однако ты мне нужен прямо передо мной, чтобы ты получился как можно лучше, — жестикулирует он, указывая на мольберт.  
  
Луи очень впечатлен увиденным. Там не так много нарисовано, буквально пара линий простым карандашом, но это лучшее, о чем Луи мог мечтать.  
  
— Вау, — вздыхает Луи. — Выглядит потрясающе.  
  
Гарри качает головой.   
  
— Не смеши меня. Это только эскиз.  
  
— Да. Чертовски хороший эскиз. — пытается убедить его Луи. Он ненавидит, когда Гарри занижает себя, и он хочет подбодрить его. — Куда мне встать?  
  
— Как насчет… — Гарри замолкает, осматривая мастерскую. Он никогда не рисовал настоящего человека, кроме его сестры, конечно, что практически не считается. — Просто возьми стул, я думаю… Да, это будет хорошо.  
  
Луи идет в другой конец комнаты, где стоят несколько металлических стульев напротив стены, и перетаскивает один ближе к мольберту. Он садится и смотрит на Гарри.   
  
— Дерьмо. Тебе тоже нужен стул, да? — спрашивает он и тут же поднимается, когда понимает, что оставил Гарри стоять.  
  
— У меня лучше получается работать стоя, — отвечает Гарри.  
  
Луи не спорит с ним. Ему не нравится тон Гарри, которым он говорит с ним довольно часто. Монотонный, немного угрожающий и ничего не требующий. Он знает, что Гарри не беспомощный, но он хочет, чтобы тот знал, что Луи всегда рядом в любое время года.   
  
— Мне нужно принять какую-нибудь определенную позу?  
  
— Ты же знаешь, что это не фотосессия, не так ли? Ты не перед камерой. Мне нужны твои размеры, чтобы придать работе глубину.  
  
Луи не знает, что он имеет в виду, говоря про глубину и размеры.   
  
— Я буду честен. Я понятия не имею, о чем ты говоришь. Такое ощущение, будто мы общаемся на разных языках.  
  
Гарри смотрит на него.   
  
— Просто сиди и выгляди милым, хорошо? — он кивает головой и возвращается к мольберту. — Это не должно быть так сложно для тебя.  
  
— Ох, так значит, теперь я милый? Я польщен, — ухмыляется Луи, поднимая брови на комплимент Гарри.  
  
Гарри краснеет.   
  
— Заткнись.  
  
К удивлению Луи, Гарри роняет один из костылей на пол. Как только он собирается поднять его, кудрявый машет руками.   
  
— Он мне не нужен. Оставь.  
  
Гарри переносит вес на левый костыль и берет карандаш правой рукой. Несколько раз тайно взглянув на Луи, он использует свой набросок, чтобы приметить и сравнить эскиз. Смотреть на то, как Гарри рисует, очень волнительно. Луи беспокоится за Гарри, который постоянно балансирует, перемещая вес с одной ноги на другую и на костыль. Будет очень ужасно, если он потеряет этот баланс, что возможно, между прочим, а Луи не хочет его смущать.  
  
— Гарри, ты уверен, что не хочешь сесть? Ты можешь взять мой стул.  
  
Гарри смотрит на него, ухмыляется и качает головой, возвращая взгляд обратно на портрет, так и не ответив на вопрос.  
  
— Гарри…  
  
— Прекрати. Я в порядке.  
  
— Я знаю, что ты в порядке, но я не хочу, чтобы ты упал. Малыш, этот костыль не сможет удерживать тебя все время. Я могу принести другой стул, если ты хочешь, чтобы я сидел.  
  
Гарри вздыхает и останавливается, встречаясь взглядом с Луи.   
  
— Я правда ценю твою заботу, однако я уже делал так много раз. Я знаю, что делаю, все в порядке. Пожалуйста, прекрати это. Спасибо.  
  
Луи отступает, облокачиваясь на спинку стула, и смотрит, как руки Гарри с легкостью скользят по бумаге. Они практически не подверглись болезни, в его движениях нет даже дрожи.  
  
Луи прочитал пару статей про церебральный паралич и теперь знает кое-что об этом. Он понимает Гарри, даже если никогда не почувствует это на своей шкуре. Некоторые вещи, которые он сказал, теперь имеют больше смысла, хотя у него все еще остались вопросы. Он хочет их задать, но никак не может найти подходящее время.  
  
Его любознательность вынуждает его задать более вежливый вопрос.   
  
— Когда ты начал рисовать?  
  
— Я точно не уверен, — отвечает Гарри и колеблется пару секунд, прежде чем продолжить. — Я всегда был ребенком, который рисовал бессмысленные картинки, чем выводил из себя учителей. Моя мама думала, что мои каракули были не такими уж и плохими, и она заставила меня записаться на кружок рисования в школе, но я не знаю, когда началась эта страсть. Я думаю, она всегда была со мной. Что насчет тебя?  
  
Луи поднимает брови.   
  
— А что насчет меня?  
  
— Когда ты понял, что тебе нравится петь?  
  
— Я не знаю, — отвечает Луи и смеется. Он звучит точно так же, как и Гарри, отвечая на этот вопрос. — Мне кажется, я всегда этим наслаждался.  
  
— Да, но должно быть что-то, что заинтересовало тебя, — Гарри смотрит на Луи, встречаясь с ним взглядом. — Давай. Должно быть что-нибудь такое.  
  
— Я ходил в церковный хор, не мой выбор, но, предполагаю, именно с того момента все и началось, — объясняет Луи. Его мама заставила его ходить в хор. Он был молодым, но проблемным, и она думала, что Бог сделает его менее безрассудным и более собранным. Она ошибалась, конечно же, но его опыт в хоре помог ему в дальнейшем. Именно там он встретил Найла, который позже познакомил его с Зейном и Лиамом, и он очень благодарен за это.  
  
— Ты был церковным мальчиком?  
  
— Не по своей воле. Моя мама очень религиозная, так что все мы ходили в церковь каждое воскресенье.  
  
— Каждое воскресенье? Впечатляюще.  
  
Луи кивает.   
  
— Поверь мне, мама заставляла нас идти, даже если нам было плохо, и мы выблевывали наши кишки.  
  
— Это картина, которую я даже не хочу себе представлять, — смеется Гарри. — Кажется, она очень хорошая мама. Как она восприняла твой каминг аут?  
  
— На самом деле, отрицательно, но, тем не менее, она приложила больше усилий, чтобы поддержать меня, чем я ожидал. Я начал приводить парней домой с четырнадцати.  
  
— Серьезно?  
  
— Да. Мама всегда была вовлечена в эту часть моей жизни. Что насчет твоей?  
  
Гарри мягко улыбается.   
  
— Я никогда не признавался ей.  
  
— Она не знает? Гарри, ты должен…  
  
— Легко. Я никогда ей не признавался, потому что она уже знает. Она говорит, что я всегда интересовался больше парнями. Когда я пошел на свое первое свидание и познакомил Уилла с мамой, она ничего не спросила про мою ориентацию. Она никогда не говорила об этом. Я всегда был собой. Никаких ярлыков.  
  
Луи улыбается. Никаких ярлыков. Это довольно смелая фраза, Луи может только представить, каково это.   
  
— Это хорошо.  
  
— Не так ли? — хмыкает Гарри. Он кладет карандаш и берет другой. Этот тоньше, и у него острее грифель.  
  
Луи не может не спросить.   
  
— Как ты развлекаешься, Гарри?  
  
Он всегда был тем человеком, который говорит то, что приходит на ум, даже если тема разговора совсем другая и не подходящая. Он любит быть услышанным, что понятно, но он всегда боялся мнений и комментариев.  
  
Однако он не может сказать, что наблюдать за реакцией друзей невесело.  
  
— Ты знаешь, что я люблю рисовать.  
  
— Кроме этого.  
  
Гарри думает пару секунд, поражая Луи ответом.   
  
— Я больше ничего не делаю.  
  
— У тебя должны быть другие интересы.  
  
— Нет. У меня их нет, — качает головой Гарри.  
  
— Что насчет… спорта? Все любят посмотреть хорошие футбольные матчи.  
  
— Не я. Я не фанат спорта, и я не могу играть, — он смотрит на Луи, щурясь и изучая форму и длину его носа. Он поворачивается обратно к мольберту и стирает линии, которые нарисовал ранее. Его нос в живую смотрится лучше, чем на фотографиях.  
  
— Видеоигры?  
  
Гарри корчит нос, показывая неприязнь.   
  
— Не мои фавориты.  
  
— Хорошо… — Луи вздыхает, щипая переносицу в отчаянии, пока вспоминает список различных хобби. — Что по поводу фильмов? Ты любишь фильмы?  
  
— Теперь, когда ты это упомянул, да. Я люблю посмотреть хорошее кино, — это отчасти правда. Он любит некоторые фильмы, однако ответил только для того, чтобы Луи замолчал. Томлинсон относится к тем людям, которые будут перечислять весь список хобби, пока не получат ответ, который удовлетворит их.  
  
Луи полагает, что можно оттолкнуться от этого.   
  
— Да? А какие фильмы тебе нравятся?  
  
— Разные, я думаю. Мне нравятся романтические фильмы, также комедии. Все, что угодно, на самом деле. Кроме ужастиков. Я ненавижу их.  
  
— Звучит интересно. Я уверен, мы должны сходить в кинотеатр завтра. Во сколько мне тебя забрать?  
  
Гарри замирает, убирает карандаш, и смотрит на Луи.   
  
— Прости?  
  
— Во сколько мне тебя забрать? — повторяет Томлинсон.  
  
— Кто сказал, что мы пойдем завтра в кинотеатр?  
  
— Я. Только что, — отвечает Луи, думая, что это очевидно. Хотя, на самом деле, так и есть.  
  
Гарри улыбается.   
  
— То есть ты предполагаешь, что я хочу пойти с тобой на свидание?  
  
— Разве мое предположение неверное? — спрашивает Луи, поднимая бровь.  
  
— Я имею в виду… Да, оно верное, но почему ты хочешь опять сходить со мной куда-нибудь? Разве последний раз не был ужасным?  
  
— Извини меня. Но я прекрасно провел время на прошлой неделе, — отмечает Луи. — И я хочу еще куда-нибудь сходить, потому что ты прекрасный, и я думаю, что ты — подходящий мне человек, поэтому можешь перестать быть таким чертовски негативным и смириться с тем, что ты мне нравишься? Во сколько мне тебя забрать?  
  
Гарри ненавидит слово «негативный». Оно беспокоит его так же, как и слово «жалость», и вместо возражений он вздыхает.   
  
— В пять будет нормально?  
  
— Отлично. Значит, в пять, — Луи опять опирается спиной о стул с легкой усмешкой на губах. — Будет весело. Надень что-нибудь милое.  
  
— Хорошо, Луи. Все что хочешь, — бормочет Гарри, не забывая про сарказм, хотя это правда. Он сделает все что угодно для Луи.  
  


***

  
  
Весть вечер крутится вокруг успешного рисования портрета.  
  
Гарри заканчивает свой набросок, и все, что ему остается, — пара линий, но, тем не менее, он не разрешает Луи взглянуть на проделанную работу. Он не планирует показывать ему портрет, пока полностью не закончит его.  
  
Луи появляется в квартире Гарри без пяти пять. Он одет в бордовый свитер, открывающий вид на его ключицы, и черные скинни.  
  
Гарри появляется пару секунд спустя, и он выглядит лучше, чем Луи мог себе представить. Он не особо заботится о своей внешности, хотя у него есть стилист, который рвется его одевать каждый день.  
  
Черные застегнутые пуговицы на рубашке и белые джинсы с цветочным принтом украшают тело Гарри. Глаза Луи расширяются, когда он видит его. Он в прямом смысле начинает пускать слюни на Гарри.  
  
— Что не так? Я выгляжу нормально? — Гарри смотрит вниз на свою одежду. — Я могу переодеться, если ты хочешь? — предлагает он, начиная отворачиваться от Луи и идти обратно в свою комнату.  
  
— Нет! — пугает Луи Гарри своим ответом. Томлинсон аккуратно берет парня за бицепс, поглаживая большим пальцем его руку, чтобы утешить. — Извини, милый. Я не хотел тебя пугать. Ты выглядишь прекрасно. И кто из нас тут теперь знаменитость, а?  
  
Гарри хихикает, опуская голову, отчего его кудряшки падают вперед, прикрывая лицо. Это мило. Луи убирает его волосы за ухо, проводя рукой по щеке.   
  
— Ты приложил больше усилий, чем я, дорогой. Пойдем. Скоро начнется фильм.  
  
Луи отходит в сторону, позволяя Гарри идти впереди него. Догнав его, он говорит:  
  
— Я забронировал билеты на «Леди в фургоне», надеюсь, тебе понравится.  
  
— Что это за фильм? — спрашивает Гарри совсем незаинтересованно.  
  
Луи смеется.   
  
— Это про женщину, живущую в фургоне. Буквально. Она живет на какой-то известной дороге или что-то такое, я точно не знаю.  
  
Гарри бормочет.   
  
— Звучит интересно, я полагаю.  
  
— Он тебе понравится, и, когда ты на самом деле будешь им наслаждаться, я напомню о твоём нынешнем отсутствии энтузиазма.  
  
На лице Гарри мелькает улыбка.  
  
Они выходят на улицу, и Луи дает Гарри столько времени, сколько тому надо, чтобы освоиться, и затем берет его костыли и кладет их в багажник.  
  
Он усаживается на переднее сиденье и заводит машину. Обычно он водит безрассудно, но когда он с Гарри, то пытается ехать как можно аккуратней. Луи никогда не будет подвергать Гарри опасности.  
  
— Как тебе удалось взять два выходных дня подряд? — спрашивает Гарри.  
  
— Нам всегда дают пару дней отдыха перед началом тура, однако в этот раз расписание как-то сдвинулось, поэтому у нас теперь свободна целая неделя. Это хорошо, — Луи пожимает плечами. — Ты все еще хочешь сходить на наш концерт?  
  
Гарри кивает.   
  
— Определенно. Мне было очень весело в прошлый раз.  
  
— Прекрасно. В пятницу вечером будет нормально, или ты занят?  
  
Гарри выгибает бровь.   
  
— Ты понимаешь, что только что спросил самого антисоциального человека на всей планете, нет ли у того планов на вечер пятницы?  
  
Луи улыбается. Даже немного смеется. По крайней мере, Гарри может подкалывать себя.  
  
— Означает ли это, что я увижу твое милое личико в пятницу вечером?  
  
— Конечно, — отвечает Гарри.  
  
— Именно этот ответ я и хотел услышать, — улыбается Луи. — Возможно, после ты придешь ко мне домой? — предлагает он. — Мы будет выступать в Шеффилде, откуда ближе всего к моему дому. А в субботу я мог бы отвезти тебя обратно.  
  
Гарри думает об этом секунду, одну секунду, прежде чем согласиться.   
  
— Хорошо.  
  
— Просто удостоверься, что у тебя будет все с собой, что тебе нужно, ладно? — подчеркивает последнее предложение Луи, боковым зрением смотря на Гарри. — У меня есть одежда, которую ты сможешь надеть и разные другие вещи, но…  
  
— Я понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду, — отвечает Гарри. — Я не позволю себе забыть. Поверь мне, я все возьму. Мы же не будем делать ничего безрассудного, не так ли? — дразнится он.  
  
— Мы можем заниматься всем, чем только захотим. Смотреть фильмы, или я научу тебя готовить, или… — Луи убавляет громкость. — Я не знаю. Поговорим о наших чувствах или еще о чем-нибудь, — Томлинсон пытается намекнуть на разговор об их отношениях, однако он не знает, готов ли к этому Гарри.  
  
Конечно, он, черт возьми, готов.   
  
— Ты готовишь? Это не может быть правдой. Нет.  
  
Луи вздыхает. Не стоит даже объяснять, что его только что очевидные слова пролетели мимо Гарри.   
  
— Я говорил тебе, Гарри, у меня восемь братьев и сестер. Я часто с ними сидел и много готовил для них, когда им надоедало есть макароны с сыром и курицу.  
  
— Это безумие. Я не знаю, как у тебя так получается, — Гарри наклоняется и берет руку Луи в свою, сжимая ее. — Я думаю, что ты можешь попытаться научить меня. Возможно, это сработает.  
  
— Я тогда поищу что-нибудь культурное для нас, — Томлинсон аккуратно проводит рукой по пальцам Гарри, задаваясь вопросом, чувствует ли тот то же самое, что и он.  
  
Он не узнает, пока не спросит, но он не может набраться смелости. Это смешно. Он — миллионер, он может позволить себе все, что только пожелает, кроме этого.   
  
Любовь нельзя купить за деньги. Её надо заслужить, и это тяжело.  
  
Остановив машину на парковке возле кинотеатра, он быстро смотрит на Гарри, выходя из нее.   
  
— Подожди секунду, я помогу, — просит Луи.  
  
И он держит свое слово, быстро обходит автомобиль и открывает дверь, подавая Гарри костыли.  
  
Луи старается не смотреть на Стайлса, пока тот встает, зная, что тот не любит привлекать внимание, когда пытается сделать что-то сам.  
  
Он поднимает большие пальцы вверх, когда тот встает на ноги, спрашивая:  
  
— Все в порядке?  
  
— Да, все хорошо, — его голос звучит убедительно.  
  
Луи идет впереди Гарри, открывает перед ним дверь и ведет его к стойке, где нужно забрать билеты.  
  
Он кладет их в карман и поворачивается лицом к Гарри.   
  
— Хочешь что-нибудь?  
  
— Это будет нормально? — спрашивает он.  
  
— Конечно. Я заплачу. Что ты хочешь?  
  
Гарри качает головой.   
  
— Луи, я могу…  
  
— Нет, — прерывает его Томлинсон. — Я угощаю.  
  
— Ты всегда меня угощаешь, — дуется Гарри.  
  
Это мило, и Луи, безусловно, джентльмен, но это чересчур, и Гарри хочет заплатить сам хоть когда-нибудь.  
  
— И?  
  
— Я хочу заплатить за тебя хотя бы раз.  
  
Луи в ответ улыбается и щелкает Гарри по носу. Тот же хмурится и в итоге опять уступает.  
  
— Ты идиот. Ну давай, — Луи подходит к прилавку, ожидая, когда Гарри выберет, но, увы, тот этого не делает. — Что ты хочешь? — еще раз спрашивает Луи.  
  
Но, когда поворачивается, видит, что Гарри все еще стоит посреди лобби, выглядя как потерянное животное. Луи громко вздыхает.   
  
— Что не так?  
  
— Я не… Луи, мне не комфортно, — шепчет Гарри. — Пожалуйста, позволь мне дать тебе немного денег.  
  
— Хорошо. Отдашь мне позже, и мы будем квиты. А теперь возьми себя в руки, иначе мы пропустим все трейлеры. Это моя самая любимая часть, — Луи жестикулирует, показывая идти за ним, однако Гарри колеблется, но все-таки сдается и следует за ним. Он не хочет разочаровывать Луи.  
  
Томлинсон смотрит на меню на табло, а затем через плечо на Гарри, когда тот определяется с выбором.   
  
— Хочешь разделить попкорн и соду на двоих? Это типа романтично.  
  
— Я не знаю, — Гарри пожимает плечами.  
  
Он не понимает, в чем заключается вся эта романтика. Он ходил только на пару свиданий в пабы и в грязные рестораны. Самое романтичное, что у него когда-либо было, — это разлитый молочный коктейль. Никакие поцелуи, объятия или сексуальная активность, ничего не привлекало его, ему это не казалось чем-то особенным или романтичным.   
  
Все это не удовлетворяло его, а лишь успокаивало.  
  
Луи повторяет снова.   
  
— Может, хочешь что-нибудь еще?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Какие твои любимые сладости?  
  
— Я больше ничего не хочу, Лу.  
  
— Возможно, я просто хочу знать твои любимые конфеты. Или я слишком много спрашиваю?  
  
Гарри знает, что Луи врет ему, но не хочет, чтобы разговор подошел к концу.  
  
— Мармеладные мишки. Я люблю мармеладных мишек.  
  
Совсем не удивительно, когда Луи добавляет пачку мармеладок к их заказу, и Гарри все же пытается сделать все возможное, чтобы отговорить его, на что тот лишь мило улыбается и протягивает свою кредитную карту.  
  
Луи забирает всю вредную еду из рук женщины за прилавком. Гарри сразу же предлагает помощь, хотя там не так много, что он может сделать, но Луи продолжает настаивать, что у него все под контролем, добавляя:   
  
— Может быть, я и маленький, однако не слабый.  
  
Они почти заходят в зал, когда одна девочка подбегает к Луи сзади и крепко обнимает его. Он вскрикивает из-за неожиданности, рассыпая четвертую часть попкорна на пол, и поворачивается, чтобы рассмотреть ее.  
  
— Боже, — бормочет он себе под нос. — Что ты делаешь?  
  
Гарри хочет сказать ему, чтобы тот замолчал, схватить за плечо и намекнуть, что ничего ужасного не случилось, потому что девочка — его фанатка, и она, скорее всего, ждала целые годы, чтобы встретить его, однако он не вмешивается не в свое дело.  
  
Девочка не кажется тронутой или обиженной поведением Луи.   
  
— О, мой бог, — вздыхает она. — Моя подруга думала, что видела тебя, однако я не поверила ей, но вот ты здесь, и, Боже, можно мне с тобой сфотографироваться, пожалуйста? Я так сильно тебя люблю. О, мой бог.  
  
Его эмоции практически не меняются. Встречи с фанатами когда-то доставляли ему удовольствие, но теперь он находит это утомительным. Всегда одно и то же. Фанат или целая толпа фанатов находят его и говорят ему о том, как они любят его и One Direction. Он фотографируется с ними или даже снимает видео для них, подписывает что-нибудь и отправляет их туда, куда они шли. Это излишне.  
  
Луи нерешительно поворачивается к Гарри.   
  
— Все нормально, малыш?  
  
Гарри начинает нервничать, когда девочка свирепо смотрит на него, а ведь он хотел помочь ей пару секунд назад. Он больше не желает ничего делать для нее.  
  
Сердце бьется в груди слишком часто. Шея покрывается потом. Кровь приливает к щекам. Он ненавидит внимание.  
  
Его поза меняется. Плечи опускаются, лицо краснеет, а его нерешительность посмотреть в глаза говорят Луи, что тому совсем не комфортно и что он паникует из-за чего-то.  
  
— Гарри? — шепчет Луи, подходя ближе. Гарри виновато опускает голову. — Гарри? Посмотри на меня.  
  
Гарри смотрит вверх и их глаза встречаются на долю секунды, перед тем как разорвать контакт.   
  
— Все в порядке, — мычит он. Луи сглатывает, не говоря ни слова кудрявому, и поворачивается обратно к фанатке.  
  
— Извини за это, милая, — его беспокойство заставляет забыть неожиданную встречу с девочкой. Если то, что он будет с ней милым, заставит ее уйти побыстрее, тогда он побудет милым с ней пару минут, пока будет фотографироваться и давать автограф на маленьком клочке бумажки. — Он скромный парень. Ты хочешь фотографию, да?  
  
— Да! О, боже, да, — фанатка кивает ему, хотя он даже не обращает внимание на нее, а, прежде всего, на Гарри, и тот знает об этом.  
  
Закусывая губу, Стайлс с тревогой осматривает кинотеатр. Люди теперь пялятся на них. Он ненавидит это. Это не значит, что его заботит внимание, которым одаривают Луи, он знает, что это обычное дело для певца, однако он не может вынести взгляды направленные в его сторону.  
  
И это не потому, что он с Луи Томлинсоном, нет, это потому, что он — инвалид, в то время как все — обычные люди. Он выделяется, все внимание приковано к нему, и, черт, он ненавидит это.  
  
Его мама всегда была честна с ним. Она никогда не говорила ему всякое дерьмо типа «люди пялятся, потому что они завистливые».  
  
Здесь нечему завидовать. Определенно не его бесполезным ногам или глупому голосу или его слабой иммунной системе.  
  
Они не завидуют ему. Они жалеют его и находят его чудным, и последняя вещь, которую он хочет от этих людей, — их жалость.  
  
Он был таким всю свою жизнь, и это работало последние восемнадцать лет, но он не хочет, чтобы кто-то чувствовал себя плохо из-за него или думал о всех тех вещах, которые он мог бы совершить, не попав он в аварию на машине, когда был ребенком.  
  
Это не было чертовым врожденным дефектом. Это не было ошибкой его мамы. Это не было ошибкой доктора, который отвозил Гарри домой. Это было ошибкой дурацкого пьяного водителя.  
  
Он попал в редкий процент людей с ДЦП, который получил его после рождения. Его мама надеялась, что ее двухмесячный малыш не получил никаких травм мозга, и он не получил, он был счастливчиком.  
  
Пока не подрос. Тогда он уже не был таким счастливчиком. На самом деле, он совсем не был счастливчиком. Но не существует такой вещи, которая повернула бы время вспять. Это реальность. Он всегда был таким и всегда будет. Нет никакого смысла в попытках изменить то, что уже неизбежно. Что есть, то есть.  
  
Луи тихо шепчет:   
  
— Что не так? Что-то случилось?  
  
Гарри качает головой. Он хмурится и глубоко вздыхает, но все еще не поднимает голову.   
  
— Люди пялятся на меня. Мне не нравится это, Луи. Можем мы, пожалуйста, просто пойти и посмотреть фильм?  
  
Луи переводит взгляд с Гарри на людей вокруг. Он находит пару человек, которые на самом деле пялятся на них, но, как только он встречается с ними взглядом, они прочищают горло и отводят взгляды в другую сторону.  
  
— Малыш, просто игнорируй их, они всего лишь...  
  
— Блять, не говори это, — рычит Гарри.  
  
Луи колеблется.   
  
— Не говорить что?  
  
— Что они завидуют. Они мне не завидуют. Здесь нечему завидовать.  
  
— Я не собирался этого говорить, — отмечает Луи. — Если бы ты дал мне закончить, я бы сказал, что они просто невоспитанные. С тобой все в порядке. Они не должны пялиться на тебя.  
  
— Со мной все в порядке? Ты чертов идиот. Посмотри мне в глаза и, блять, скажи это.  
  
Луи сделал бы это, он взял бы Гарри за подбородок, если бы его руки не были заняты.   
  
— С тобой все в порядке. Ты идеален. В тебе идеально все, — его челюсть сжимается. — Не позволяй кучке глупых людей занижать тебя, хорошо? Они совсем не важны. Их мнения не должны тебя волновать.  
  
Гарри смотрит на Луи и медленно кивает.   
  
— Хорошо.  
  
— Улыбнись для меня.  
  
Гарри пытается улыбнуться, хотя его улыбка и немного напряженная, но это уже лучше в любом случае.  
  
 — Соберись. Мы прекрасно проведем время, — Луи улыбается и проходит с Гарри в зал, находя места на последнем ряду.  
  
Все, что они могут, — это надеяться, что фильм будет хорошим.  
  


***

  
  
Однако все выходит наоборот. Он не так чтобы совсем плохой, но и не так чтобы просто не очень. Если бы они были парой, то целовались бы весь фильм.  
  
— Я надеялся, что он будет интересным. Он казался многообещающим, — говорит Луи, когда они выходят из зала. — Я имею в виду, это самый худший из фильмов, что я когда-либо видел.  
  
— Я почитал немного про него. Он основан на реальных событиях, ты знал об этом?  
  
— Серьезно? Боже, почему они все превращают в фильм? — улыбается Луи.  
  
Гарри ухмыляется.   
  
— Разве вы не снимались в фильме пару лет назад? Клянусь, моя сестра заставила меня его посмотреть. Я помню, как она визжала, когда Найл появился на экране. Она любит этого парня больше, чем кого-либо.  
  
Луи закатывает глаза.   
  
— Да, это так, но это совсем другое.  
  
— Почему? — спрашивает Гарри. Ему безумно нравится издеваться над Луи. Это весело, забираться под кожу, а еще веселей — видеть, как он краснеет, когда не знает, как ответить, чтобы угодить.  
  
— Мы чертовски интересные, Гарри! Там был хороший контент и… — Луи замолкает, как только они заходят в лобби, потому что первое, что он видит, — огромную толпу и их чудовищные вспышки. Их крик эхом отражается от стекла, и все, что Луи может сказать, — «блять».  
  
— Пожалуйста, не говори мне, что все эти люди здесь из-за тебя, — шепчет Гарри.  
  
Луи ничего не отвечает, потирая лоб и пытаясь мысленно разобраться с дилеммой. Это нехорошо. Это действительно нехорошо.  
  
— Луи. Блять. Скажи, что все эти люди здесь, чтобы посмотреть премьеру какого-то фильма, а не из-за тебя.  
  
И это возможно, конечно, но, как только они слышат, как толпа начинает скандировать его имя, Луи уже точно уверен, что они здесь, чтобы увидеть его. Он видит пару людей в форме, пытающихся утихомирить фанатов и вывести из кинотеатра, но их очень много. Как и папарацци. Они легко справятся с охраной.  
  
— Гарри, я… черт, — виновато шепчет он. — Эта девочка, она, должно быть, твитнула, что видела меня. Я сейчас позвоню моему телохранителю и посмотрим, что можно сделать. Давай посидим. Мы здесь еще немного побудем.  
  
Гарри смотрит на толпу до тех пор, пока Луи не трогает его за бицепс.   
  
— Пойдем. Там справа есть место, где можно отдохнуть, милый. Сейчас я позвоню моему телохранителю, и все будет в порядке.  
  
Они пробираются к дивану, присаживаясь на него. Там стоят еще два таких же, но на них никто не сидит, только Луи и Гарри.  
  
Гарри медленно опускается в центр дивана и смотрит на Луи, который выглядит, будто сейчас выскочит из собственной шкуры. Он напряжен. Гарри тоже, но не из-за себя, а из-за Луи. Слишком много внимания приковано к нему, и это раздражает, особенно когда они приятно проводили время вместе пару минут назад.  
  
Луи достает телефон из заднего кармана и подносит его к уху после того, как находит нужный номер.  
  
Альберто поднимает телефон с третьего гудка.   
  
— Привет? Луи, что я могу сделать для тебя, сынок?  
  
— У меня небольшая проблема, — объясняет он, маяча перед Гарри. — Я пошел посмотреть фильм, и сейчас перед кинотеатром стоит огромная толпа, и я не могу выйти.  
  
— Ты пошел в кинотеатр, не вызвав меня или охрану? — вздыхает Альберто. Он не удивлен, скорее больше разочарован и немного раздражен.  
  
— Я думал, что у меня получилось бы быть незаметным. Но ошибся.  
  
Гарри скрещивает руки на груди, потирая свой бицепс кончиками пальцев и вздыхает. Внутри здания практически никого нет кроме них самих и персонала, но тем не менее они не могут выбраться. Нет никакого смысла пытаться пройти через такую огромную толпу.  
  
— Неужели? — Альберто повышает голос. — Насколько много там народу?  
  
— Там… все довольно плохо, да, и я бы не придал этому значения, но, — он понижает голос, — со мной Гарри, и я не хочу рисковать.  
  
Гарри смотрит на него. Вот оно что. Он понимает все беспокойство, но, если бы это была достаточно большая проблема, Гарри бы сам решил ее. Он определенно не нуждается в Луи, защищающем его.  
  
Альберто колеблется.   
  
— Хорошо. Потерпите немного. В каком вы кинотеатре?  
  
— Принц Чарльз, по-моему.  
  
— Я буду там так скоро, как только смогу. А пока оставайтесь, где вы сейчас, и не злите толпу еще больше, — не прощаясь, Альберто вешает трубку.  
  
Луи засовывает телефон обратно в карман и садится рядом с Гарри.   
  
— Мне правда очень жаль из-за этого. Я не думал, что это может случиться. Прошло достаточно много времени с последнего раза.  
  
Под «достаточно много времени» он имеет в виду пару недель, если точно. Когда у тебя двадцать пять миллионов фолловеров в Твиттере, очень трудно избежать массового внимания. Это один из плохих аспектов его работы.  
  
Гарри игнорирует его извинения. Из-за толпы он становится нервным. Он будет в порядке, как только люди, пихающие свои телефоны со вспышкой прямо в лицо, уйдут.  
  
— Что будем делать?  
  
— Мой телохранитель встретит нас и тогда уже решит, что делать. Возможно, нам потребуется помощь полиции, все зависит от того, насколько неуправляемой будет толпа.  
  
— Такое случается часто? — он надеется, что нет, но у него такое чувство, что да. Должно быть, это ужасно для Луи — испытывать такое практически ежедневно. С ним такое случается впервые, а он уже ненавидит сложившуюся ситуацию — одну из самых худших, в которые он когда-либо был вовлечен, и ведь это только начало.  
  
— В большинстве случаев, — подтверждает Луи. — Такое происходит на протяжении пяти лет. Я привык.  
  
— Это раздражает. Как вы должны наслаждаться вашим свободным временем, когда люди сталкерят каждый твой шаг?  
  
Луи смеется.   
  
— Гарри… Я бы не стал использовать слово «сталкерить».  
  
— А какое еще? Все эти люди не случайно тебя нашли. Смешно так думать, — заключает Гарри.  
  
— Это называется быть знаменитым. Такое дерьмо случается все время.  
  
— Но это просто абсурд, — спорит Гарри.  
  
Луи закатывает глаза.   
  
— Это твое мнение.  
  
— Ты хочешь сказать, что мое мнение некорректно?  
  
— Все, что я говорю, — это то, что мои отношения с фанатами — не твое дело. Блять, ты не должен быть настолько негативным по этому поводу. Это раздражает.  
  
Гарри прикусывает губу из-за этого замечания, но ему удается промолчать. Он отворачивается и сморит в противоположную сторону, не понимая, как кто-то может быть спокоен, когда за тобой следят двадцать четыре часа в сутки, неважно, фанаты это или папарацци.  
  
Из-за одного странного взгляда Гарри тут же почувствовал себя неуютно, у него покраснела кожа, и расширились глаза. Луи, должно быть, наслаждается популярностью, в душе посмеиваясь из-за тех визгов за стеклом, кричащих его имя. Они словно в клетке для животных.  
  
Гарри не беспокоит, что Луи защищает фанатов, но его маленький комментарий о негативности забирается ему под кожу.  
  
Ему достаточно разговоров с терапевтом о его постоянном негативе, так что он предполагает, что Луи прав. Все разговоры касаются того, что его состояние может иногда ухудшаться, и в какой-то момент он просто не сможет о себе позаботиться, из-за чего он должен быть счастлив сейчас, но проблема не в этом. У него нет депрессии. Он зол.  
  
Зол, потому что никогда не станет нормальным. Зол, потому что он всегда был странным ребенком. Зол, потому что у него проблемы с отношениями со всеми, кроме его семьи. Зол, потому что люди сомневаются в нем. У него так много поводов для злости.  
  
Каждый раз, когда он говорит своему терапевту, что сердится, она отвечает, что у него депрессия, и выписывает ему новый антидепрессант, который он никогда не принимает. Он бы уже давно прекратил посещать этого бесполезного терапевта, если бы не его мама и ее склонность к вмешательству.  
  
Она посещает его пару раз каждый месяц, приезжая из Чешира, чтобы увидеть ее маленького мальчика, и это мило с ее стороны, да, но она чертовски любопытна.  
  
Он выбрасывает свои таблетки в унитаз, когда она приезжает, чтобы она думала, что он их принимает. Он пользуется своими костылями каждый раз, когда она остается, даже если чувствует себя не очень хорошо, чтобы она не комментировала, как ему становится хуже, хотя знает, что хуже уже быть не может. У него даже есть дневник, где написано ненастоящее метафорическое дерьмо, чтобы она верила, что терапия помогает, хотя она и бесполезна на самом деле. Она не работала в течение десяти лет и не будет работать сейчас. Но его мама верит. Всему.  
  
Что еще хуже, каждый раз, когда он видит ее, она приводит аргументы, почему он должен переехать обратно к ней, или почему он должен использовать трость, а не костыли, или почему ему нужна автоматическая раковина, ведь он слишком забывчивый и заливает кухню.  
  
Но в свою защиту он говорит, что так было только один раз, надеясь, что она забудет об этом. Но только не она, ох, нет, никогда.  
  
Он любит ее, конечно, но она чертовски надоедлива, и, если он перестанет ходить к терапевту, она будет на него сердиться, а это последняя вещь, которую он хочет.  
  
Если она заберется на его спину, то оттуда уже не слезет. Будут ежедневные аргументы и почасовые проверки, а Гарри не хочет проходить через это.  
  
Ему пришлось съехать из-за этого, и он не собирается испытывать это ужасное чувство еще раз, поэтому он будет продолжать посещать терапевта, пока ему будут прописывать лекарства против депрессии.  
  
— Такими темпами мы, вероятно, смогли бы посмотреть еще один фильм, — комментирует Луи.  
  
Гарри хмыкает в ответ, смотря вниз на свои ногти, поджимая губы. Он злится из-за сделанного Луи замечания.  
  
— Ты не можешь быть расстроенным из-за меня.  
  
— Ох. И почему же? — смеется Гарри.  
  
— Мы хорошо проводили время.  
  
Гарри повторяет.   
  
— Проводили.  
  
Луи трясет головой.   
  
— Ладно. Раз уж ты снова чувствительный мудак, я определенно что-то сделал, и из-за этого ты расстроился. Что на этот раз? Мой тон? Я что-нибудь не так сказал? Что именно?  
  
— Чувствительный мудак? Мне это нравится, — фыркает Гарри. Луи, должно быть, не знает, как надо общаться с людьми, или он серьезно думает, что он идиот из-за того, что печально известный придурок.  
  
Каждый таблоид признает его придурком, что он и подтверждает, говоря бесчувственные комментарии и бесконечно ругаясь со всеми. Это причина, почему он самый нелюбимый участник One Direction, и Гарри может понять, откуда папарацци берут материал. Он пытался дать ему презумпцию невиновности, однако вот где они сейчас.  
  
— Я не хотел обзывать тебя мудаком. Мне жаль, — Луи трет переносицу. — Можешь просто сказать, что я сделал не так?  
  
— Я не люблю, когда мне говорят, что я негативный, — отвечает Гарри.  
  
— Извини?  
  
— Ты слышал меня. Не называй меня негативным. Я достаточно наслушался этого дерьма от моего терапевта и семьи. Если ты будешь продолжать и дальше в таком духе, то нам не по пути.  
  
— Ты серьезно? — Луи сводит брови вместе.  
  
Гарри наклоняется ближе к нему и шепчет:  
  
— Попробуй.  
  
Луи чувствует угрозу, хотя знает, что Гарри, скорее всего, так не поступит.   
  
— Хорошо, хорошо. Извини, что назвал тебя негативным. Ты сама позитивность, — бормочет он.  
  
— Послушай, — Гарри сердито смотрит на Луи. Светло-зеленые зрачки тут же становятся серыми. — Я знаю, что я не самый счастливый человек, но это не значит, что ты можешь комментировать все, что тебе заблагоразумится.  
  
— Хорошо, — вздыхает Луи. — Хорошо, больше ни слова об этом. Мне жаль.  
  
Он по-прежнему работает над причудами Гарри, и это даётся не так быстро, как ему хочется, но, пока он продолжает учиться, Луи не против поправок Гарри, однако он ненавидит выглядеть дураком.  
  
Гарри слегка кивает и переводит взгляд в другую сторону кинотеатра.   
  
— Тот парень, который выглядит как Терминатор, случайно не твой друг?  
  
Громоздкий человек в больших чёрных солнечных очках идет по направлению к ним.  
  
— Это мой телохранитель, — информирует Луи и встает, чтобы поприветствовать старшего мужчину. Гарри остается сидеть, слегка вздыхая. Он хочет вернуться домой. Вот и все. Это все, что он хочет, и это не такая уж и большая просьба, по крайней мере, он так думает.  
  
Альберто снимает очки и вешает их на рубашку.   
  
— Как ты попал сюда? — спрашивает Луи.  
  
— Через задний вход, — отвечает Альберто. — Я отведу вас через него к моей машине. Там меньше людей.  
  
Луи кивает, довольный планом, однако потом понимает.   
  
— Что насчет моей машины?  
  
— Я пришлю утром кого-нибудь.  
  
— Но, Берто, машина...  
  
Альберто прерывает его.   
  
— У нас нет выбора. Следуйте за мной. Нам сюда, — он жестикулирует, показывая Луи и Гарри, куда идти.  
  
Гарри встает и позволяет Луи идти впереди него. Он чувствует себя взволнованно, ведь он никогда не находился в толпе, состоящей более чем из десяти человек, и он только может остановиться на том факте, что приближается к своей скорой смерти.  
Луи, опять же, не беспокоится, даже когда они подходят к выходу и слышится крик, раздающийся сквозь трещины в металлической двери.  
  
Альберто поворачивается к ним.   
  
— Надеюсь, что они будут немного сдержанными, там находится пара офицеров, так что я хочу, чтобы вы не отходили далеко и шли максимально близко ко мне.  
  
— Близко? — шепчет Гарри.  
  
— Оставайся рядом со мной, хорошо? Все будет в порядке. Я обещаю, все будет хорошо, — подбадривающий голос Луи звучит убедительно, но у Томлинсона уже есть опыт с этим хаосом, а весь позитив Гарри заключается в том, что он считает, что его съедят.  
  
Альберто открывает дверь, и крики становятся громче. Глаза Гарри почти вылезают из орбит, и он пытается сфокусироваться на Луи.  
  
Он паникует, из-за чего быстро говорит:   
  
— Луи, черт, я не думаю, что справлюсь. Я никогда не был в такой толпе, как эта, что, если я споткнусь и упаду и... Боже. Я ненавижу, когда я падаю, Лу, и, если я упаду перед всеми этими людьми, я никогда не переживу это, и ты тоже. Я просто такой неуклюжий, и я знаю, что я упаду и...  
  
— Гарри, — шепчет Луи, подходя ближе к нему и проводя рукой по его щеке. — Дыши. Я хочу, чтобы ты сделал вдох для меня. Все будет хорошо. Если мы будем двигаться быстро, все будет в порядке.  
  
Гарри качает головой.   
  
— Нет, нет, нет, нет, нет, нет. Я небыстрый. Я, черт. Я не могу это сделать. Извини меня, но я испорчу твою репутацию. Ты не заслуживаешь этого, я буду выглядеть, как дурак, я облажаюсь, и я такой...  
  
Луи пытается встретиться с ним взглядом, но Гарри не смотрит на него.   
  
— Гарри, пожалуйста, замолчи. Все хорошо, шшш. Посмотри на меня.  
  
— Я, блять, ненавижу себя. Я все испорчу, и мне так, так жаль, Луи, я все порчу и...  
  
Луи не позволяет ему закончить.   
  
— К черту это, — он берет лицо Гарри обеими руками и прижимает свои губы к его.  
  
Гарри задыхается, но не позволяет себе отдалиться. Это не тот первый поцелуй, который Луи себе представлял с Гарри. Он не глубокий и не страстный, а скорее нервный и неуклюжий, но Луи не может сказать, что ему не нравится.  
  
Это Гарри, он олицетворяет поцелуй. Нервный и неуклюжий.  
  
Но он не длится так долго, как он надеялся.  
  
Гарри не тот, кто первый отстраняется, это Луи, но только после того, как чувствует, что Гарри расслабляется, и соединяет их лбы вместе.   
  
— Все хорошо?  
  
— Я… да, хорошо, — он выдыхает. — Теперь лучше.  
  
— Как только мы выйдем, ты увидишь, что все не так плохо, как ты думаешь, — обещает он и быстро целует Гарри в уголок его губ.  
  
— Пойдем, мальчики. За мной, — напоминает Альберто. У них практически нет времени, перед тем как выйти в толпу, состоящую из девочек и папарацци. Луи удается уговорить Гарри двигаться перед ним, чтобы он мог защитить того спереди и сзади. Даже если он не мегазвезда, ему нужно больше защиты, как считает Луи.  
  
Томлинсон кладет руку на спину Гарри, заставляя того двигаться, когда слышит вопли. Полиция пытается делать все возможное, чтобы сдержать толпу, но она не так много может сделать.  
  
От папарацци больше шума, чем от фанатов. Гарри не может понять, что они орут, слыша только обрывки слов. Весь шум касается Луи: «твой новый бойфренд», «Гримми», «кто он». Луи не отвечает ни на один вопрос, вместо этого держа руку на спине Гарри, а другой скрывая лицо от фотоаппаратов.  
  
Дорога в машину идет спокойно. Альберто открывает заднюю дверь для Гарри и отходит в сторону, чтобы Луи смог помочь ему, но остается рядом, блокируя их.  
  
Луи забирает костыли Гарри только после того, как удостоверяется, что все в порядке, и Гарри садится в машину. У них нет времени, чтобы положить костыли в багажник, поэтому Луи передает их Гарри, перед тем, как сесть в машину на заднее сиденье. Альберто закрывает дверь и обходит машину, чтобы забраться на место водителя.  
  
Никто не говорит ни слова, пока они не отъезжают от того монстра, в лапы которого они попали раньше.  
  
Луи поворачивается к Гарри, лицо того начинает приобретать естественный оттенок. К Гарри, который держит костыли напряженными белыми пальцами. К Гарри, чья голова наклонилась, и который тяжело дышит.  
  
— Гарри, — мягко пытается он, но не получает ответ. Его лоб прижат к костылю, а тело вздрагивает, нет, дрожит. Луи кладет свою руку на заднюю часть шеи Гарри и аккуратно массирует его напряженные мышцы. — Гарри, ты в порядке?  
  
Наконец Гарри обращает на него внимание, говоря:   
  
— Я не знаю, как ты справляешься с этим каждый день. Блять. Это было ужасно.  
  
— В первый раз всегда страшно. Я привык к этому, поэтому это не такое уж и большое дело для меня, но я знаю, что ты нет. Ты в порядке? — повторяет он свой вопрос.  
  
— Я в порядке. Просто… Слишком много людей, и я...  
  
— Я знаю. Тебе больше не надо ничего говорить. Все хорошо.  
  
Альберто поворачивается к ним, когда они стоят под красным сигналом светофора.   
  
— Мне отвезти тебя обратно в отель, Гарри?  
  
Нервно взглянув на Луи, Гарри отвечает:   
  
— Я… Я не знаю.  
  
Луи убирает свою руку с его шеи, скользя ею по позвоночнику и обратно, вырисовывая круги, чтобы успокоить парня.   
  
— Как хочешь, Г. Все, что ты желаешь, будет исполнено.  
  
— Я хочу домой, — он не колеблется, и Луи не может сказать, что он винит его. Гарри быстро смотрит на него, бормоча извинения. — Прости.  
  
— Нет проблем. Я понимаю. Мы увидимся в пятницу в любом случае, — Луи двигается ближе к плечу Альберто. — Он живет в апартаментах Chestnut Meadow.  
  
Томлинсон думает, будут ли они обсуждать поцелуй, и он не удивляется, когда никто из них не произносит ни слова.  
  
Гарри ничего не говорит ни во время поездки до его дома, ни после того, как Альберто заезжает на парковку, ни тогда, когда он выходит из машины. Он закрывает дверь, не проронив даже «пока», или «спасибо» или «я позвоню тебе позже».  
  
Луи наблюдает за ним, пока тот поднимается по ступенькам и заходит в дом. Томлинсон падает на сиденье.   
  
— Я облажался, — шепчет он.  
  
На что Альберто говорит ему:   
  
— Я не думаю, что он создан для такого образа жизни, Лу.  
  
Луи не соглашается, но и не спорит. Он ничего не говорит. Он наслаждается компанией Гарри слишком сильно, чтобы слушать разочаровывающие комментарии.  
  
Только он может решать, как поступить, и он не хочет сделать что-либо неправильно и потерять лучшего, по его убеждению, мужчину, которого он только встречал.  
  
Когда наступает утро понедельника, папарацци уже продали их фотографии, а таблоиды уже написали статьи.  
  
Луи не видит какие-либо истории и слухи. Он не ищет их, его не волнует чтение твитов, и он, конечно, не ищет в твиттере свое имя. Хотя его отсутствие интереса не разделяется остальными участниками группы. Им всегда не терпится прочитать о слухах, касающихся их.  
  
Луи не видит ни одну статью, пока Зейн не врывается в гримерку и не тыкает ему своим телефоном в лицо.   
  
— Бро, посмотри на это.  
  
Луи моргает, отходя назад и отодвигая руку Зейна подальше . Он сужает глаза.   
  
— Успокойся. Блять, на что я смотрю?  
  
Взглянув на телефон, Зейн ругается, быстро кликая по экрану, чтобы вернуть статью, и передает его.  
  
— Вот, — он показывает Луи телефон.  
  
Там много твитов от The Sun вместе с фотографиями, на которых изображен он сам и Гарри, а название статьи гласит: «Певец 1D идет в Противоположном Направлении?»  
  
Это удар для Гарри.  
  
— Дай мне посмотреть, — он пытается забрать телефон из рук Зейна, однако тот продолжает его держать.  
  
— Нет, друг. Это противно. Статья основывается только на предположениях и ни на чем конкретном, — информирует Зейн и пролистывает вниз, неохотно показывая Луи твиты про Гарри.  
  
Луи насмехается.   
  
— Это… Он не страдает параличом нижних конечностей, как, черт возьми, это может иметь смысл?  
  
— Я не...  
  
Луи возмущается, становясь все более злым по мере прочтения нескончаемых твитов, что Зейн, очевидно, считает, ему нужно видеть.   
  
— Если бы у него был блядский паралич ног, он бы пользовался инвалидным креслом, не так ли?  
  
Зейн смотрит на него.   
  
— Я не знаю, чувак, — он вздыхает. — У Гарри есть Твиттер? Может, тебе надо предупредить его?  
  
Он еще не знает все про Гарри, кроме самых простых вещей, но Гарри открыт для него. Он может его спросить, он просто не стал пользоваться возможностью и расспрашивать его.  
  
— Наверное.  
  
— Позвони ему.  
  
— Почему я должен делать это? — спрашивает Луи, разваливаясь на кресле. Он скрещивает руки на груди. Трудно поверить, что Зейн пришел с такой ужасной идеей. — Если он не знает, почему я должен говорить ему?  
  
— Это тоже правильно. Но он услышит об этом когда-нибудь. С помощью радио, телевизора, семьи, друзей. И, когда он это сделает, захочет узнать, почему ты не сказал ему и почему не заступился и не попытался положить этому конец.  
  
Это только злит его больше. Он встает, подходит к Зейну ближе, становясь прямо перед его лицом. Он не кричит и не повышает голос.   
  
— Ты закончил обращаться с ним, как с куском дерьма? Он тебя не волновал на прошлой неделе, так почему тогда ты заботишься о нем сейчас? Что изменилось?  
  
— Ничего, я просто… — Зейн понижает голос. — Он мне нравится. Я думаю, что он милый.  
  
— Ты даже не разговаривал с ним, — Луи проходит мимо него.  
  
Зейн следует за ним и тянет его назад за плечо.   
  
— Послушай, я знаю его, и я, возможно, неправильно к нему отнесся, но, кажется, он тебе нравится, и, если ты счастлив, тогда я тоже. Я не могу говорить за остальных парней.  
  
— Ему и так тяжело, — говорит Луи, поворачиваясь к Зейну лицом и встречаясь с ним взглядом. — Я не хочу еще раз слышать, как ты зовешь его отсталым, ты, блять, понимаешь меня? — его глаза чернеют, когда он впивается взглядом в Зейна.  
  
Между ними существовало напряжение с того инцидента, когда они видели Гарри. Он выплескивал злость на сцене, пиная Лиама по яйцам и прыгая на спину Найла так много раз, как и обычно, но с более ужасными намерениями.  
  
Он не обращает внимания на всю эту дискриминацию.  
  
Он белый трудоспособный мужчина. Он католик. Ему это дается легче, чем остальным.  
  
Поняв, что удача — первый шаг к тому, чтобы не быть задницей и чтобы не судить людей, основываясь на их внешнем виде. Он даже не помнит, чтобы он обсуждал фанатов, которых они встречали. Все они разные: женщины, мужчины, молодые, старые, черные, азиаты, латиноамериканцы, белые, геи, и так можно продолжать и продолжать.  
  
А Зейну тяжело иногда. Будучи мусульманином, он получает много ненависти и высокомерия в свой адрес, так что он, в отличие от всех остальных, должен понимать, как обращаются с меньшинствами.  
  
Зейн трет горбинку на носу, вздыхая.   
  
— Луи, все было не так.  
  
— Мне плевать, — шепчет Луи, отталкивая его. Он позволит тем комментариям просто так существовать. Если Гарри видел это, он расстроился, а Луи не хочет видеть его таким.  
  
— Почему ты так его защищаешь? Он не беспомощный. Я знаю, что ты заботишься о нем, но ты так быстро к нему мчишься, будто пуля, из-за этого кажется, что он беспомощный.  
  
Мысль настигает Луи.   
  
— Я не думаю, что его вообще кто-то защищал, Зи, — шепчет он.  
  
— Что насчет его родителей?  
  
— Его папа, он… — Луи делает паузу. Он хочет, чтобы то, о чем они разговаривали с Гарри, осталось только между ним и Гарри. — Его отец не с ним, а мама считает его ребенком.  
  
— Она хотя бы хорошо к нему относится.  
  
— Да, но это не одно и то же, — Луи трясет головой. — Нянчиться и защищать — это разные вещи.  
  
Зейн выдавливает из себя слабую улыбку.   
  
— Я знаю, но это причиняет боль, если так думать.  
  
— Ты прав, я полагаю, — говорит Луи. Он достает телефон из кармана. — Я собираюсь позвонить ему.  
  
— Хорошо, я тогда пой…  
  
— Останься, — отвечает Луи, хватая руку Зейна. — Ты же останешься, да?  
  
— Да… — медленно отвечает Зейн.  
  
Луи — харизматичная и кокетливая личность. Он хорош в получении того, что хочет, и его мама всегда говорила ему, что, если ты хорош в чем-то, всегда пользуйся этим.  
  
Луи садится на диван и ищет номер Гарри. Зейн сидит на подлокотнике около него и с интересом наблюдает.  
  
Телефон звонит один, два, три, четыре раза, перед тем как Гарри поднимает трубку. Его голос усталый, такое ощущение, будто он только что проснулся.  
  
— Что такое, Луи? — мычит он. Луи колеблется, осознавая, что что-то не так. Гарри тяжело дышит. — Луи? Что происходит?  
  
— Не злись, пожалуйста, на меня.  
  
— Это отличный способ, чтобы начать блядский разговор, — бормочет Гарри. — Скажи мне, что происходит.  
  
— У таблоидов есть наши вчерашние фотографии.  
  
Гарри сглатывает.   
  
— И?  
  
Луи начинает ходить вокруг да около.   
  
— Там также есть статья, ты знаешь, и она… На самом деле, неточная. Точнее совсем не точная. Это полное дерьмо, и я не хочу, чтобы ты беспокоился, потому что я собираюсь посмотреть, что можно сделать, но я не знаю, смогу...  
  
Зейн поднимает бровь. Он никогда не слышал, чтобы Луи так нервничал. Это удивляет. Он кладет руку на плечо Луи и сжимает его, подбадривая.  
  
— Что ты хочешь сказать?  
  
— Это было грязно, Гарри. Я просто… Если ты увидишь что-нибудь из этого или услышишь, просто знай, что это неправда, и…  
  
— Луи, — тихо говорит Гарри.  
  
— …Мне жаль, что СМИ так плохо отзываются, ты не заслуживаешь этого негатива, и я знаю, я назвал тебя негативным, но…  
  
Гарри повторяет.   
  
— Луи.  
  
— Ты не заслуживаешь, чтобы к тебе относились, как к животному, потому что ты, на самом деле, идеальный. Чертовски идеальный, и я не хочу, чтобы ты себя занижал, — он останавливается и слышит его дыхание.  
  
Они молчат.  
  
— Ты закончил? — спрашивает Гарри.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Я уже видел статью, — говорит он, звуча совсем не удивленно из-за стараний Луи.  
  
Луи не может дышать. Из-за правды весь его воздух выскользнул из его легких.   
  
— Что?  
  
— Да, — Гарри сухо смеется. — У меня есть подписка. Статья на их домашней странице, — он больше не знает, что сказать.  
  
Нечего сказать.  
  
— Ох, — шепчет Луи.  
  
— Да. Я никогда не знал, что я был парализован из-за несчастного случая. Очевидно, я медленно лечу свои ноги, восстанавливая их. Я должен быть гребаным мутантом, чтобы выздороветь, — он не звучит расстроенно, его эта ситуация забавляет. Потом он молчит. — Ты же не думаешь, что мое положение ниже твоего из-за моей болезни, не так ли?  
  
— Нет, милый. Конечно нет. Ты такой прекрасный человек. Ты абсолютно точно выше меня.  
  
Гарри вздыхает.   
  
— Говорят, что ты со мной из жалости, и, ты знаешь, я…  
  
Луи прерывает его.   
  
— Ненавидишь слово «жалость». Я знаю, малыш, поверь мне, я знаю, мы уже это проходили.  
  
— Я беспокоюсь из-за того, что ты видишь меня по-другому, — признается Гарри.  
  
— Тогда дай мне пообещать тебе. Включи диктофон. Я это больше не скажу.  
  
— Что именно ты мне обещаешь?  
  
— Я обещаю, что никогда не буду жалеть тебя, — произносит Луи. — Ты нормальный и независимый человек, Эйч. Здесь некого жалеть.  
  
Гарри вздыхает.   
  
— Я знаю, что ты это уже говорил, но так приятно слышать это от кого-то, кому необязательно это говорить.  
  
— Я клянусь, что это обязательно.  
  
— Спасибо. Что позвонил мне и был честен. Я ценю это.  
  
— Конечно. Это, должно быть, что-то новое для тебя, и, если тебе будет страшно, я хочу, чтобы ты дал мне об этом знать. Я хочу, чтобы ты был честен со мной.  
  
Гарри смеется.   
  
— Я запомню это. То же самое касается тебя, ты же знаешь? Я понимаю, что я не самый опытный человек, но, если тебе захочется с кем-то поговорить, я всегда здесь. Буквально.  
  
— Я знаю, — Луи улыбается. — Еще рано. Я отпускаю тебя, чтобы ты шел обратно спать. Пока, малыш.  
  
— Пока, Лу, — телефон выключается, и Луи смотрит на Зейна.  
  
— Если бы я ничего не знал, я бы подумал, что вы парочка, — говорит он.  
  
— Я думаю, что так и есть.  
  
Зейн поднимает бровь.   
  
— Да?  
  
— Да, — Луи выдыхает. — Он просто об этом еще не знает.  
  
— Вы целовались?  
  
— Да, — отвечает Луи, постукивая пальцами по бедру. — И это было чертовски странно. Он не решался, но ему нравилась эта идея, я так полагаю. Он ничего про это не говорил. Я просто надеюсь, что это не оттолкнуло его. Я хочу поговорить с ним, ты знаешь, признаться, что он вызывает у меня столько эмоций, сколько никто еще не вызывал.  
  
— Тогда поговори. Не позволяй страху сдерживать это, — он встает. — Ты совершаешь хорошее дело, Лу. Все будет в порядке, — говорит он, последний раз хлопает его по плечу и выходит из комнаты.  
  
Луи смотрит на дверь и вздыхает.   
  
— Надеюсь.

 


	3. Chapter 3

— Она очень большая, — делая несколько медленных шагов по квартире Луи, произносит Гарри. Он колеблется, говорит неуверенно, поскольку квартира шатена не только большая, но и неуютная и неприветливая, противоположная тому, что он себе представлял, считая Томлинсона шумной и общительной личностью.  
  
Этот дом не олицетворяет его, даже на немного, даже на капельку, и Гарри думает, что это, возможно, потому, что у парня нет времени на обустройство, хотя это, скорее, неправда. Он врёт сам себе.  
  
Нет каких-либо украшений на стенах, за исключением нескольких странно размещенных рам для картин, только диван и телевизор с плоским экраном украшают всю гостиную. Зная, что у парня достаточно много денег, Гарри представлял себе, что всё будет более богато оформлено: крытая гидромассажная ванна или мини-бар, но здесь всё абсолютно голое. Нет какой-то общей темы, и складывается впечатление, будто в этой квартире живёт пожилая пара.  
  
Гостиная Луи, вероятно, размером с квартиру Гарри. Это нормально, Стайлс любит свою маленькую квартиру, и масштабы Томлинсона не пугают его. Голые стены и отсутствие каких-либо усилий это исправить — вот что напрягает Гарри больше всего.  
  
Луи наблюдает за тем, как кудрявый аккуратно осматривает его гостиную. Небольшой походный рюкзак покоится у него за плечами, как будто парень собирается в недельную прогулку, хотя Томлинсон предупредил его о том, что не нужно брать с собой много вещей, поскольку у него всё есть: одежда, туалетные принадлежности и прочее. Только нет лекарств, потому что Луи не знает, что принимает Гарри, и даже если бы знал, то у него, безусловно, таких лекарств не имеется.  
  
— Тебе нравится? — спрашивает он, медленно подходя к Стайлсу, чтобы не спугнуть его, и нежно кладя руку на его шею. Даже несмотря на медлительность, Гарри по-прежнему почти выпрыгивает из своей кожи, но, когда он поворачивает голову и встречается с Луи взглядом, выражение его лица заметно смягчается.  
  
— Хм?  
  
Луи сжимает его шею, а затем бегло проходится взглядом по родным стенам. Перед уходом Гарри он убрался или хотя бы попытался, по крайней мере. Обычно по всему дому раскиданы упаковки от чипсов и кучки грязной одежды, но он не мог рисковать здоровьем парня, который мог бы зацепиться за них и упасть. Он никогда бы не простил себя и не стал бы ожидать от Гарри того же. Вместо этого он очистил квартиру от грязи на денёк — скоро она снова примет свой привычный вид.  
  
— Моя квартира. Тебе нравится здесь?  
  
— Ох. Ну, эм… — Гарри колеблется, кусая нижнюю губу и стараясь придумать вежливый ответ. В голове на этот счёт не так много хороших мыслей. — Она чистая. Определённо отличается от того, что я себе представлял. И довольно впечатляет своими размерами. Сколько примерно ты в ней уже живешь?  
  
— Около года. Я жил дома, но было слишком тяжело осознанно оставлять семью во время туров и тому подобных вещей. А таким образом, если я не вижу их каждый день, это не так расстраивает, понимаешь? Говорить по телефону с тем, по кому я скучаю, и вешать трубку приносит мне меньше боли, чем находиться рядом с родными и покидать их, когда это нужно.  
  
Гарри хочет сказать, что он не понимает, каково это, но решает промолчать. Он съехал из дома из-за выходок своей мамы. Ему нужно было убежать от неё. Её постоянное беспокойство и игры в няньку принесли такой стресс всем, что её жених стал задумываться о том, чтобы уйти, потому что она, казалось, не заботилась об их отношениях.  
  
А Стайлс не мог допустить, чтобы Робин ушёл от его мамы, не тогда, когда он — лучшее, что случалось с ней после смерти его отца. У Гарри была тенденция разрушать и усложнять некоторые аспекты своей жизни, и ему не хотелось, чтобы любовная жизнь его матери была одним из них.  
  
— Да, определённо, — бормочет он. Боль простреливает его позвоночник, и парень заметно морщится. Ему действительно не стоило брать так много вещей с собой. Он знает, что не должен оказывать большое давление на тело, а тем более на позвоночник, который держит в неизменном виде всё. Но Гарри всегда кажется, что потребуется больше одежды и лекарств, чем на самом деле. Между парнями возникает небольшая пауза, прежде чем Стайлс спрашивает:  
  
— Я не хочу жаловаться, но после шоу, устроенного в кинотеатре, и огромного рюкзака у меня очень сильно разболелась спина. Куда я могу положить его?  
  
Луи не колеблется ни секунды.  
  
— Конечно, любимый. Ты можешь прилечь на диван и посмотреть фильм, если хочешь, а я в это время пойду и отнесу твой рюкзак в гостевую комнату.  
  
Гарри не спорит с ним. Пройдя немного вперед к L-образному дивану, стоящему в центре гостиной, он медленно садится на край одной из подушек. По очереди отпустив свои костыли, кудрявый помещает их в стороне, и как только он медленно начинает снимать рюкзак с плеч, изящные руки Луи опережают его.  
  
Стайлс оглядывается через плечо и смотрит на шатена с удивлением. Никто, кроме его мамы и Джеммы, никогда не оказывал ему помощь без всяких просьб, но Луи просто вмешивается везде, где замечает пробелы в движении или мотивации.  
  
Его друзья и бывшие парни никогда не делали ничего подобного. Они предпочитали просто смотреть на его страдания, и только после помогали ему сделать то, что называли «смехотворно простыми» задачами. Гарри не полностью искалечен, он должен быть в состоянии сделать большинство вещей самостоятельно, или, по крайней мере, это — то, во что его заставляли верить.  
  
Это отчасти правда. Гарри может делать многие вещи самостоятельно, но иногда, когда он слишком устал или болен, любая деятельность для него требует больше усилий, чем обычно.  
  
Его руки непосредственно не затронуты параличом, но это не значит, что он не чувствует последствий дополнительных нагрузок изо дня в день. Это утомительно — не получать никакой пользы от своих же ног и вынуждать своё тело делать то, с чем, по сути, не должно быть проблем. Человеческое тело — одна сплошная возможность, но для Стайлса это борьба, ежедневная борьба.  
  
Борьба за то, чтобы идти больше, чем несколько футов, не испытывая при этом острой боли в ногах. Гарри благодарен Богу за крошечный насос, хирургическим путем имплантированный в его живот, потому что без него он бы пролежал в постели большую часть своей жизни. Иногда боль становится слишком сильной и острой, и он никогда бы не смог самостоятельно справиться с ней.  
  
Ему вставили насос, когда он учился еще в колледже. Это своего рода резервуар, подключенный к катетеру и внедрённый в спинной мозг. Обезболивающее проходит через насос и достигает спинного мозга и нервов в течение длительного периода времени. Эта маленькая штука заботится о боли парня, прежде чем сигнал достигнет мозга, но, конечно, это имеет и свои минусы.  
  
Гарри позволяет рюкзаку соскользнуть с плеч, ни капельки не возражая, и Луи не говорит ни слова, в свою очередь не требуя благодарности или претензий. Он уходит в гостиную и возвращается несколько минут спустя со стопкой дисков с фильмами.  
  
Он кладет их на журнальный столик, располагая так, чтобы Гарри мог увидеть все варианты, но, возможно, они просто посмотрят кино по кабельному. Независимо от того, что Гарри захочет сделать, Луи, безусловно, будет «за».  
  
— Я знаю, что сейчас за полночь, но ты голоден? Я могу что-нибудь приготовить для тебя? — спрашивает он, присаживаясь на пустое место рядом с младшим.  
  
— Ты мой друг, а не слуга. Всё в порядке, — спокойно отвечает ему тот.  
  
Луи замирает.  
  
— Твой друг? — он пытается не казаться оскорблённым, но ничего не может сделать, когда эта фраза вылетает из его рта.  
  
— А что тут такого? — спрашивает Гарри, хмуря брови и пытаясь снять свои ботинки.  
  
— Я просто думал… — начинает Луи. — Я думал, что между нами что-то большее, чем дружба. Я не знал, что ты до сих пор считаешь меня своим другом. Я подумал, что поцелуй значит для тебя что-то.  
  
— Быть друзьями — это не плохо, Луи. Это не значит, что ты мне не нравишься. Ты нравишься мне, действительно, больше, чем друг… Просто, всё происходит так быстро, что я не успеваю осмыслить… Да ёбанный в рот! — кричит он, разочарованно вздыхая. Он не может снять свою обувь. Проклятые пальцы предают его в течение всего вечера, отчего он становится всё более и более раздражительным. Возможно, если их отрезать, они станут более полезными.  
  
Не дождавшись продолжения, Луи опускается на колени перед Гарри и расстёгивает липучки в верхней части его ботинок.  
  
— Я понял. Успокойся, хорошо? Не нужно устраивать истерику из-за пары обуви. Оно того не стоит.  
  
Гарри закрывает глаза и вздыхает.  
  
Он немного смущён и, честно говоря, чувствует, что имеет на это право. Да ради Бога, это же теннисные туфли, их не нужно развязывать или расстёгивать молнию, и парень чувствует себя ребёнком. Он носит детскую обувь, чёртову детскую обувь, потому что её легче снять и надеть, но не сейчас.  
  
— Я положу их здесь, — говорит Луи, аккуратно размещая пару обуви справа от дивана. Он ничего не комментирует насчёт ботиночек для малышей, а вместо этого встаёт и возвращается на своё место рядом с Гарри. — Во всяком случае, насчёт друзей, я не знал об этом, Гарри. Я думал, что ты…  
  
Тот прерывает его.  
  
— Ты разве не будешь смеяться надо мной?  
  
— Эээм. Нет? — Луи выгибает бровь. — За что? Зачем мне смеяться над тобой?  
  
Гарри иронично смеётся в голос.  
  
— Зачем тебе смеяться надо мной? Серьезно? Ха! Я ношу обувь, придуманную для детей, плюс я не могу расстегнуть липучки на ней. Даже двухлетний малыш может справиться с этим.  
  
Сейчас Луи чувствует отвращение к Гарри, потому что, серьёзно, как тот может сидеть и докапываться до такого рода крошечных деталей, превращать всё это в большой фарс, когда на самом деле это даже не имеет значения.  
  
— Боже, Гарри. Ты хоть сам-то себя слышишь? Ты так помешан на всех этих глупых мелочах, даже не замечая, что именно  _ты сам_  считаешь себя полным дерьмом. Кто тебя обидел? Кто сказал, что ты был недостаточно хорош для него?  
  
— Что это значит? — спрашивает Гарри, маска на его лице медленно рассыпается, и он зажимает нижнюю губу между зубами.  
  
— Я имею в виду, что кто-то, должно быть, действительно причинил тебе боль, говорил много раз, что ты бесполезен или недостаточно хорош, или что-то в этом роде. Я никогда не встречал такого неуверенного в себе человека, который не был бы способен сказать хоть что-то хорошее о себе. Кто это был? Кто вдолбил эти идеи в твою голову? — спрашивает Луи. Он не злится, скорее, он просто расстроен и обеспокоен. Вытянув ноги на диване, Томлинсон смотрит на то, как Стайлс делает то же самое, но медленнее, менее скоординированно.  
  
— Никто не обидел меня, — сухо отвечает Гарри.  
  
Луи смотрит ему в глаза и выпаливает, прежде чем обдумать:  
  
— Тогда почему ты такой несчастный?  
  
— Я инвалид, Луи, — говорит он так, словно это очевидно, и это действительно так, но должно быть что-то ещё. Должно быть.  
  
— А я гей, и что? Просто то, что ты инвалид, не значит, что ты не прекрасен. Это то же самое, если бы я использовал свою гомосексуальность в качестве оправдания за все мои выходки, — на долю секунды их взгляды встречаются. Ни один из них не позволяет спектру эмоций появиться на лице. — Но я не делаю этого и тебе не советую. В глубине твоего тела сидит что-то помимо физических недостатков.  
  
Гарри первым отводит взгляд. Он качает головой, и тихий саркастический смешок вырывается из его груди.  
  
— Правильно, так и есть. Мы знакомы в течение нескольких недель, а такое чувство, что ты знаешь меня всю мою жизнь. Меня это бесит. Ты не знаешь меня, блять, но тем не менее ты пытаешься заставить меня говорить о моих чувствах или чём-то подобном.  
  
— Но ведь это же работает, не так ли? — продолжает давить Луи. — Если мы собираемся построить отношения… или дружбу, называй это как хочешь, мне нужно, чтобы ты был полностью открыт со мной, Гарри. Я не могу быть рядом с тем, кто постоянно сердится и жалеет себя. Тебе не нужна жалость от других людей? Отлично, блять, тогда перестань в первую очередь жалеть себя сам.  
  
Гарри с негодованием смотрит на Луи.  
  
— Ты меня не знаешь, ладно? Ты не был рядом, когда мне делали операцию. Ты ни черта не понимаешь в дискриминации, через которую я прохожу ежедневно. Ты не был рядом, когда все мои отношения разваливались, так что, если бы ты был настоящий другом, то перестал бы совать нос не в своё дело, и мы бы смогли просто двигаться дальше.  
  
— Почему ты думаешь, что мне насрать на тебя? — спрашивает Луи. — Это не моя вина, что ты инвалид, приятель. Я не корень твоих проблем. Я думаю, тебе стоит пересмотреть то, как ты разговариваешь со мной, потому что я не какая-то игрушка, которую ты можешь избивать, когда у тебя выдаётся плохой день. Я не могу исправить то, что ты чувствуешь, или то, как другие относятся к тебе. И объясню почему. Ты так боишься, когда люди воспринимают тебя по-другому, что даже не замечаешь, как сам делаешь себя лёгкой добычей для них. Ты привлекаешь их внимание своей инвалидностью, и это печально, это очень печально, Гарри, но я надеюсь, что ты когда-нибудь поймёшь, что представляешь из себя гораздо больше, чем просто парня с парализованными ногами и лицом.  
  
Гарри качает головой.  
  
— Ты… Боже, ты думаешь, я этого не знаю? Я художник. Я выпускник колледжа. Я был лучшим учеником в своем классе. Я знаю, что я больше, чем какая-либо ущербность, но это несправедливо, что я должен смотреть на себя в зеркало каждый день и видеть там такое отражение. Оно — это всё, на что в первую очередь обращают внимание люди. Я не стою ничего, Луи. Люди никогда не попытаются узнать меня, потому что мои костыли и кресло — всё, что они видят, и когда кто-то действительно узнаёт меня, он делает предположения и поступает точно так же, как ты сейчас, вот поэтому я и злюсь, — парень говорит быстро и нечленораздельно, и Луи не может понять большую часть того, что он говорит, но конец особенно въедается шатену в память.  
  
— Гарри, — он тяжело вздыхает. — Малыш. Блять. Я не знаю, что ещё сказать. Я не хотел тебя обидеть.  
  
— Я знаю, знаю, — отвечает Гарри, и, блять, он почти в слезах, и Луи чувствует себя из-за этого просто ужасно. — Знаешь, мой психиатр говорит, что я склонен воздвигать стены, потому что у меня депрессия, и, когда я подавлен, у меня нет мотивации, чтобы сделать всё правильно и разобраться с этим, поэтому я начинаю думать, что я — полное дерьмо, — объясняет Гарри, на этот раз звуча намного спокойнее и собраннее. Должно быть, ему нужно было сказать это вслух.  
  
Луи задаётся вопросом, как много наболело внутри Гарри. Всё, что Томлинсон знает, — это то, что он не хочет оказаться рядом, когда Гарри воспламенится окончательно. Сейчас был краткий обзор будущего, и этого было достаточно для него. Он благодарен, что теперь всё кончено, или хотя бы надеется, что всё кончено.  
  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
  
Гарри пожимает плечами.  
  
— У меня нет депрессии, ну, по крайней мере, я не чувствую её. Хотя в одном ты прав. Я зол. Я признаю это.  
  
— Будь честным со мной тогда. Почему ты злишься?  
  
— Почему я злюсь? — повторяет Гарри, колеблясь несколько секунд, и неожиданно произносит со всей силой эмоций. — Я злюсь, потому что не могу пройти больше, чем десять футов, самостоятельно, не могу пройти так, чтобы не упасть лицом в пол. Я злюсь, потому что не заслуживаю быть таким. У меня никогда не было шанса, Луи. Никогда! Я не хочу быть таким, но у меня никогда не было выбора. Я застрял в этом теле, и меня это чертовски бесит. Я не хочу быть таким. Я не знаю. Я хочу заниматься футболом, как и любой другой парень моего возраста, или выполнять поручения, как и все остальные, но я не могу, потому что застрял в этом ебучем теле.  
  
— Эй, — Луи наклоняется вперед и аккуратно берет его за локоть, оборачивая свою руку вокруг напряжённой мышцы. — Гарри, остановись, послушай меня.  
  
— О Боже, — саркастично отвечает он. — Что ты собираешься сказать мне? Что я не имею права сердиться? Что всё могло быть хуже?  
  
— Нет, ты имеешь право сердиться. Ты заслуживаешь того, чтобы злиться больше, чем кто-либо другой, кого я знаю, но не так. Ты не должен  _так_  выражать свои эмоции. Очевидно, никто никогда не давал тебе возможности сесть и поговорить о своих чувствах, не прерывая или оскорбляя, а ведь тебе это нужно.  
  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? — Гарри почти смеётся. Он не может быть серьёзным, ведь понятия не имеет, как это.  
  
— Я уверен, что когда-нибудь услышу, как ты будешь говорить без остановки. Я хочу знать, какие у тебя страхи, страсти и мечты. Каков твой взгляд на мир. Какая, по-твоему, Вселенная. Сколько ночей тебе понадобилось, чтобы сосчитать звёзды. Когда-нибудь я услышу всю твою историю от начала до конца, и я действительно надеюсь, что ты откроешься мне.  
  
После этих слов Гарри начинает постепенно успокаиваться. Его мышцы расслабляются, и он практически полностью вытягивается на диване. По некоторым причинам голос Луи успокаивает и помогает ему найти свой внутренний мир. Он не говорит много, ему и не нужно, и Луи не ждет этого.  
  
Томлинсон достаёт одеяло и пододвигается ближе, чтобы они могли использовать его на двоих. Жар тела Гарри, словно искорки электричества, посылает волны тепла Луи.  
  
После того, как они удобно устраиваются, кудрявый кладет свою голову на колени Луи, в то время как тот лениво растягивается на подушках. Луи водит рукой по макушке младшего, кончиками пальцев перебирая толстые грязные пряди волос.  
  
Фильм воспроизводится в фоновом режиме на низкой громкости. Это один из тех независимых сюжетов о безответной любви подростков средней школы, но Луи не слишком уверен, поскольку существует множество фильмов, похожих на этот.  
  
— Невозможно сосчитать все звёзды, — шепчет Гарри.  
  
Луи мельком смотрит на парня.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Невозможно сосчитать звёзды, а если и возможно, то это займёт бесконечность. Ты не сможешь сделать это за всю свою жизнь, — объясняет Гарри, ложась на спину, чтобы взглянуть на Луи. — Существует так много звёзд, которых мы никогда не сможем увидеть, какой тогда толк в подсчёте, если итог всё равно будет неверен? Это сумасшествие.  
  
Луи улыбается ему и кивает в молчаливом согласии, обдумывая сказанные слова несколько секунд.  
  
Гарри Стайлс говорит абсолютно правильно, но это немного отличается от теории пространства и звёзд Луи, и он понимает, что Гарри — самый умный человек, которого он когда-либо встречал. Он знает так много всего о разных вещах и позволяет эмоциям руководить им, что делает его более искренним и помогает другим людям лучше понять его.  
  


***

  
  
Когда Луи просыпается на следующее утро, Гарри рядом с ним нет. Они уснули на диване в обнимку, но теперь Стайлс пропал. Томлинсон медленно садится и сонно обводит взглядом гостиную, понимая, что Гарри давно ушёл.  
  
— Гарри? — кричит он, заглядывая на кухню.  
  
Его там тоже нет, но он всё ещё где-то в квартире, поскольку его теннисные туфли лежат там же, где Луи оставил их прошлой ночью.  
  
— Эйч? Гарри, куда ты ушёл? — тихо бормочет он, медленно спускаясь вниз по коридору. — Где ты, милый? Гарри?  
  
Он заглядывает в свою собственную комнату, гостевую спальню и шкаф в прихожей, но, увы, ничего из перечисленного не затронуто. Физически Гарри нигде не наблюдается.  
  
Такое чувство, будто он исчез, но его вещи и рюкзак лежат там, где Луи оставил их прошлой ночью, на кровати в гостевой комнате. Его костыли пропали из гостиной, значит, парень где-то в его квартире, но где именно, шатен не имеет ни малейшего понятия.  
  
— К чёрту, — бормочет он и проверяет вторую комнату. Гарри там тоже нет. Луи продолжает проверять комнату за комнатой, но, увы, ему так же не везёт, все вещи на своих местах, и он не знает, где Гарри может быть.  
  
Только когда он идёт обратно по коридору, замечает, что дверь в ванную закрыта, и это странно, поскольку он практически никогда ею не пользуется. Луи подходит к двери и легонько стучит по деревянной поверхности. Нажав на ручку, он замечает, что замок закрыт.  
  
— Гарри, ты в порядке?  
  
В течение достаточно долгого времени нет ответа. Гарри прочищает горло, прежде чем ответить.  
  
— Я в… в поряяядке, — это странно. Он звучит дезориентировано и потерянно, словно пил всю ночь. Луи знает, что это не так, но ему интересно, почему слова Гарри так растянуты. Тот больше ничего не говорит.  
  
— Гарри, — Луи начинает нервничать, его голос становится взволнованным, и парень прислоняется плечом к двери, стуча. — Открой дверь.  
  
Стайлс же в ответ продолжает молчать.  
  
— Гарри, если ты не откроешь дверь, то я её выбью, — угрожает Луи. Когда ответа не следует, он нажимает на ручку снова. — Или я её сломаю, или ты сам не хочешь открываешь по-хорошему. Это не смешно, — говорит он, потому что Гарри не звучит так, словно он в порядке. Он не в порядке. С таким-то тоном и произношением.  
  
Томлинсон не тратит много усилий, чтобы открыть дверь, — замок был сломан с тех пор, как Луи приобрел это место. Всё, что ему нужно было сделать, — это выгнуть ручку и подёргать её несколько раз, чтобы дверь открылась.  
  
Он заходит и обнаруживает Гарри, сидящего на полу. Тот дрожит, его тело ходит ходуном, потому что у парня спазмы в ногах, которые настигают его с небольшими перерывами.  
  
— Боже мой, — Луи не колеблясь опускается на колени рядом с ним так, чтобы их взгляды встретились. — Что случилось? — спрашивает он, поглаживая тыльной стороной ладони влажные щеки Гарри. — Малыш, всё хорошо, скажи мне, что происходит.  
  
Правда том, что Гарри весь трясётся, по его телу проходит дрожь, и он не может сделать ничего, чтобы остановить её.  
  
— Ммм… — пытается он, но трясет головой, когда понимает, что не может сказать ни слова. Его ноги напрягаются и расслабляются, а руки сжаты в кулаки. Он хочет объяснить по-другому, поскольку не может сделать это словами.  
  
Гарри пытается схватить Луи за руку, но у него ничего не получается, поэтому шатен делает это сам, бормоча:  
  
— Успокойся. У меня есть ты. Это нормально. Я здесь. Про эти спазмы ты мне говорил некоторое время назад? — спрашивает он, потирая подушечкой большого пальца костяшки парня. Тот кивает и закрывает глаза, упираясь затылком в кафельную стену. — Чем я могу тебе помочь? — спрашивает Луи. — Тебе нужно что-то, чтобы это прекратить?  
  
Гарри трясёт головой, его глаза все еще закрыты, и тихий стон покидает его рот.  
  
— Нне… ненавиииижу ээтттто.  
  
— Я знаю, любимый, — шепчет Луи, целуя младшего в лоб и заправляя его чёлку за ухо.  
  
Он не знает. Он никогда не видел ничего подобного раньше и понятия не имеет, как на это реагировать, особенно на Гарри. Но он точно знает, что должен помочь ему пройти через это.  
  
— Это нормально. Как долго это обычно продолжается?  
  
— Не… не… мииии… — Гарри пытается, правда пытается, но не важно, как медленно он произносит слова, они просто не выходят из его рта.  
  
— Минут? Несколько минут? — подсказывает ему Луи, на что Гарри кивает. Томлинсон пересаживается с колен прямо на пол и запускает пальцы в волосы Гарри, поглаживая его кудри, которые каскадом спускаются с плеч. Тот подставляет голову под прикосновение и даже выпускает мягкий вздох.  
  
Судороги, сковывающие его ноги, через несколько минут проходят. Мышцы ног всё еще сокращаются немного — один раз в каждые двадцать секунд. Цвет лица начинает приходить в норму.  
  
— Спасибо, — хрипло шепчет Гарри.  
  
— Я не хочу показаться грубым, но что это была за хрень?  
  
— Эффект конечностей. Из-за мышечного тонуса такое иногда происходит, потому что мышцы всегда напряжены. Я должен подождать, пока насос не среагирует и не доставит мне лекарство. Обычно это быстро происходит.  
  
Луи спрашивает так, будто это самая дикая вещь, которую он когда-либо слышал:  
  
— Насос? Что ты имеешь в виду, и как он реагирует? Это второй раз, когда я слышу, как ты говоришь об этом.  
  
— У меня есть интратекальный насос вот здесь, — говорит Гарри, кладя руку на живот. — И катетер в позвоночнике, поэтому, когда мое тело, особенно ноги, начинает болеть, или когда случается спазм, насос вырабатывает в кровь лекарство, чтобы облегчить боль, но, я думаю, мне уже нужно его пополнить.  
  
— У тебя есть насос? — в восторге спрашивает Луи. — Это… ведь не больно? Разве это не неудобно?  
  
— Нет. Сначала, когда мне его поставили, было очень больно, потому что я пережил процедуру длиной в два с половиной часа, и у меня на теле были два надреза. Как бы я не ложился, они всегда болели, но сейчас я боли не испытываю.  
  
Луи внимательно слушает, не отводя взгляда от живота Гарри.  
  
— Как ты пополнишь его, если он внутри тебя?  
  
— Мне нужно сходить в больницу, и один из моих лечащих врачей или медсестра сделают это. Они возьмут иголку и введут её в живот, чтобы добраться до порта. Хочешь посмотреть, как это будет происходить? — спрашивает он, застигая Луи врасплох. Гарри никогда не предлагал до этого ему что-либо. Все его вопросы обычно заминаются поспешным замечанием или унизительным взглядом.  
  
Луи колеблется.  
  
— Эм, это нормально?  
  
— Я бы не спрашивал, если бы это было ненормально. Мне нужно просто привстать немного, дай мне минуту, ладно? — Гарри медленно выпрямляется, не используя стену для поддержки, и снимает свою футболку. Шрамы обнажены: большой горизонтальный вокруг его брюшной полости и вертикальный, что находится ближе к центру спины.  
  
Луи решает удостовериться, прежде чем прикоснуться:  
  
— Они больше не причиняют боль, верно?  
  
— Не будь глупым. Я перенес операцию на втором курсе университета. Это даже не боль, Лу, это прекрасно, — Гарри не ожидает, что Луи коснётся его, но когда холодные кончики пальцев трогают спину, дрожь искрами отдаётся в позвоночник, и он замирает.  
  
Пальцы пробегаются по шрамам, пока Томлинсон просто не начинает гладить Гарри по спине.  
  
— Эти шрамы делают тебя таким брутальным. Словно ты панк-рокер какой-то.  
  
— Да, пока ты не понимаешь, почему они там, — смеётся Гарри. — Поверь мне, я уже знаю, насколько они непривлекательны.  
  
Луи качает головой, продолжая гладить спину Гарри. Его мышцы напряжены, и Луи понимает, что у Стайлса, наверное, никогда не было никого, кроме семьи, кто сидел бы с ним и делал что-то столь же простое.  
  
— Чшш, ты красивый. Они разные, и это нормально, Гарри. Ты же знаешь, я был бы первым, кто бы сказал тебе, если бы с этим было что-то не в порядке, — шепчет Луи. Его пальцы поднимаются по спине и шее, пока не оборачиваются вокруг прядей волос Гарри.  
  
Он встаёт, выпутывая пальцы из кудрявых волос, и двигается к выходу из ванной комнаты. Глаза Гарри сужаются, а голова наклоняется, когда он наблюдает за тем, как Луи несёт расчёску из своего кабинета и садится обратно на своё место.  
  
— Я хочу расчесать тебе волосы, ты ведь не против? — спрашивает он. Гарри колеблется, но кивает. — Можешь сесть между моих ног, пожалуйста? Это будет удобнее для тебя.  
  
Гарри хмурит брови, не понимая концепции, пока Луи не раздвигает ноги, образуя v-образную форму, и не указывает на место между ними. Стайлс подползает к Луи, хоть ему и тяжело даётся.   
  
Между ними нет никакого давления. Луи всегда удостоверяется в том, чтобы напряжение в комнате пропало, потому что Гарри и так нервный, и если он поймет что-то не так, то может быть вне себя.  
  
Гарри подползает к ногам Луи, кладя одну руку на кафельный пол, а другую — на бедро Томлинсона. Луи старается не реагировать на это. Он даже не предлагает свою помощь, потому что знает, что Гарри она не нужна. Тот живёт с этим недугом всю свою жизнь, а Луи — всего лишь её новая часть. Он не знает и половины.  
  
Гарри очень медленно приподнимает своё тело, отрывая одну руку от пола, а другой упираясь в бедро Луи, и опускается на кафель. Как только он чувствует себя комфортно, то убирает свою руку с ноги Луи.  
  
— Всё в порядке? — спрашивает Луи.  
  
Гарри тяжело дышит.  
  
— Теперь хорошо, да, прости, что мне пришлось использовать тебя для поддержки, — его дыхание немного сбивается из-за нагрузки на тело, но Луи знает, что оно придёт в норму в течение нескольких минут. Как и всегда.  
  
— Расслабься, любимый. Не нужно напрягаться. Я не хочу, чтобы ты оказывал дополнительное давление на спину, — Луи совсем немного наклоняется вперед и кладёт руку на плечо Гарри, усаживая его в позицию, которая будет ему удобна.  
  
— Ты первый, кто добровольно согласился расчесать мне волосы. Я польщён, — смущённо бормочет Гарри.  
  
— Я счастлив быть первым, — Луи берёт расчёску, подносит её к голове Гарри и скользит щетинками на концах. Она пару раз застревает, но у Луи получается нежно её вытащить. — Ты будешь удивлён, узнав, сколько раз утром перед школой мне приходилось просыпаться пораньше, чтобы сделать причёски сёстрам. На часах было семь утра, и они доверяли своему старшему брату возиться с их волосами, боже, и поначалу мне приходилось постоянно всё переделывать, потому что волосы были невероятно спутаны, а им нужно было впечатлять мальчиков.  
  
Гарри кивает и закрывает глаза от ощущения зубчиков, вибрирующих в волосах. Он чувствует себя хорошо. Джемма раньше всегда расчёсывала ему волосы, когда он был моложе. До того, как ему удалось взять судороги под контроль, он едва мог держать расчёску в руках, но Джемма всегда делала это для него и никогда не жаловалась. Они проводили большую часть времени в её комнате, когда Гарри усаживался перед ней на её кровати, а она опускалась на колени позади него.  
  
Иногда Гарри даже позволял ей делать ему макияж. Когда они были моложе — просто немного голубых теней на веки и ярко-красная помада, украденная у мамы. Но когда Джемма стала старше и решила быть визажистом, яркие тона макияжа исчезли, сменившись контурингом щек и выщипыванием бровей.  
  
Он никогда не возражал, чувствуя, что должен ей за все эти годы, что она нянчилась с ним и помогала выполнять его обязанности, потому что, нет, его мама никогда не относилась к нему по-особенному.  
  
Если она говорила ему пойти на кухню и помыть посуду, он находил способ это сделать. Если она говорила ему сложить и вывесить белье, то он выполнял это. Никогда в этом ему не помогала Джемма, ведь Энн никогда не ожидала от него меньше, чем от сестры.  
  
Гарри же просто ходил в школу, хорошо учился и время от времени выполнял мелкую работу по дому, когда сестра не успевала. Также он нянчил соседских детей в зависимости от того, насколько хорошо себя чувствовал. Потом они переехали в большой дом нового мужа его мамы, который, на удивление, имел все условия, необходимые Гарри, и Робин жил прямо по соседству со своим бизнесом — небольшим магазином канцтоваров.  
  
Гарри работал там, когда у него было свободное время. Он был очень благодарен Робину за то, что тот показал и обучил его всем навыкам, которые были ему нужны. Большую часть времени парень работал в подсобке, распаковывая коробки с бумагами и почтой и настраивая дисплеи. Его любимыми были навигационные, но иногда он был достаточно смелым, чтобы работать за кассой, и Робин разрешил ему пользоваться стулом.  
  
Ему никогда не нравилось быть кассиром. Его руки постоянно дрожали, из-за чего он часто портил заказы или нажимал на неправильные кнопки, пока ему наконец не назначили лечение, которое помогло с мышечной недостаточностью.   
  
К тому времени, как была подобрана необходимая доза лекарства, он уже поступил в университет, но спазмы ног так и не прекращались. Они всегда были болезненными и приносили дискомфорт.  
  
По большей части его тело всегда находится под контролем, но сегодня утром Гарри проснулся от диких судорог и уже заранее знал, что всё закончится плохо. Это не причиняет прямую боль, это просто истощает, раздражает и тому подобное, и он ненавидит тот факт, что Луи видел его во время одного из припадков. Даже если шатен не показал никаких признаков отвращения или страха, Гарри чувствует, что стал нравиться ему меньше.  
  
— У тебя очень красивые волосы. Я бы тоже отрастил, если бы они были такими же густыми, как твои, — мягко произносит Луи, аккуратно проходя расчёской по волосам Гарри. — Тебе нравится, Эйч?  
  
— Очень, — шепотом отвечает тот. — Меня никто не баловал таким образом со времён университета. Я потерял всё, когда захотел быть независимым и жить отдельно.  
  
— Ты хотел бы изменить ситуацию? Не жалеешь о том, что съехал от семьи? — интересуется Луи. — Я понимаю, что ты пережил ссору, но ты не скучаешь по возможности положиться на свою семью?  
  
— Уже ничего нельзя изменить. Я люблю свою свободу. Не пойми меня неправильно, моя мама… она очень милая, но жить дома с ней было тяжело. Она очень своенравна и всего боится, я люблю её до смерти, но мне до сих пор приходится терпеть её замечания, когда она приезжает меня навестить.  
  
Луи замирает на секунду.  
  
— В каком смысле?  
  
— Ну, если у меня возникают проблемы с костылями, а они возникают, потому что я неуклюжий и путаюсь в собственных ногах, ты знаешь, она злится и предлагает постоянно использовать кресло либо переехать обратно к ней. Мы часто ругаемся.  
  
— Серьёзно? И что ты отвечаешь ей?  
  
Гарри закатывает глаза.  
  
— С ней бесполезно разговаривать. Мы спорим до хрипоты, и я знаю, что она беспокоится за меня, но это так раздражает, когда тебе говорят, что ты способен на большее, когда на самом деле это не так. Я живу один в течение почти двух лет, и, да, я знаю, что совершаю ошибки, но я способен позаботиться о себе сам.  
  
— Я знаю, — мягко говорит Луи. — Тебе не нужно убеждать меня в этом. Твоя мама… звучит так, словно она заботится и, возможно, слишком сильно? Но я не думаю, что она хотела расстроить тебя, — он откладывает расчёску и взъерошивает волосы Гарри, чтобы придать им объема. — У меня нет такой проблемы с моей мамой, но, опять же, ты и я… мы очень разные люди.  
  
Гарри сглатывает.  
  
— Я знаю, что она заботится обо мне, но, Лу, когда она позволит мне жить своей жизнью? Мне почти двадцать четыре, а моя мама всё еще проверяет меня, словно я какой-то ребёнок.  
  
— Ты знаешь ответ на этот вопрос, Гарри.  
  
— Нет. Не знаю, — шепчет тот и оборачивается, чтобы встретиться лицом к лицу с Луи. — Объясни мне.  
  
Луи смотрит ему в глаза.  
  
— Я не знаю твою маму, Гарри.  
  
— Но у тебя есть какая-то идея, — он двигается, чтобы прикоснуться к щеке Луи. — Ты гений, и у тебя есть мнение обо всём, пожалуйста, скажи мне,  _что_  ты понимаешь из всего этого.  
  
— Я не гений, — тихо спорит Луи, подставляя лицо под прикосновение Гарри. — Твоя мама просто беспокоится о тебе. Она не хочет навредить, когда говорит или делает что-то. Кто-то же должен волноваться за тебя, и если не она, то, думаю, этого не сделает никто.  
  
Гарри убирает руку со щеки Луи и придвигается ближе.  
  
— Но ты это делаешь. Ты заботишься обо мне, не так ли?  
  
— Конечно, — взгляд Луи сканирует яркие зелёные глаза Гарри на предмет того, что именно младший чувствует. Но там не так много намёков на искренность, скорее, смешение нескольких эмоций, и ни одну из них Луи не может различить.  
  
— Как сильно ты заботишься обо мне? — он дышит в губы Луи, словно тепло и приглашающе просит его наклониться ближе и втянуть в поцелуй.  
  
— Я забочусь о тебе больше, чем ты можешь себе представить. Ты значишь целый мир для меня. Даже если мы не одни такие, ты всё еще самый нежный и загадочный человек, которого я когда-либо встречал.  
  
Гарри придвигает своё лицо ближе и ближе, пока их носы не начинаются тереться друг о друга, и прислоняется своим лбом к Луи.  
  
— Думаю, я готов к серьёзным отношениям, — признает он.  
  
— Да? — выдыхает Луи.  
  
— Да.  
  
Гарри медленно прикасается своими губами к губам Луи, и у них уходит секунда, чтобы начать поцелуй. Стайлс не колеблется, и Луи не старается заставить его двигаться быстрее. Они должны полагаться на терпение и преданность друг друга.  
  
Гарри держится за плечи шатена, и неловкое соприкосновение губ превращается во что-то более страстное и увлечённое, более пламенное, но прохладное, более тяжёлое, но мягкое. Кажется, словно это длится вечность, но Луи понимает, что это дело лишь нескольких секунд, возможно, одной минуты, прежде чем Гарри отстраняется и смотрит на него с ожиданием.  
  
Даже несмотря на паралич некоторых лицевых мышц Гарри, нельзя сказать, что он плохо целуется. Возможно, исполнительная часть процесса не так хороша, как привык Луи, но младший привносит туда определённый уют и важность, и этого более чем достаточно для успешной серии поцелуев.  
  
Пальцы Гарри пробегают по губам Луи, и на его лице появляется широкая улыбка, несмотря на нервозность прикосновения.  
  
— Так. Эм, — он прочищает горло. — Как мы… ну, знаешь, сделаем это?  
  
Взгляд Луи всё ещё прикован к лицу Гарри.  
  
— Ты не должен иметь чёткий план. Ведь то, что сейчас произошло, не было запланировано, и именно такими и должны быть отношения. Спонтанными. Я бы сказал, что мы неплохо справляемся.  
  
— Но. Не должны ли мы обозначить их как-то? Я пойму, если ты не захочешь.  
  
— Мы просто постараемся сделать их обычными и простыми. Если ты хочешь говорить людям, что мы встречаемся, это хорошо. Если ты хочешь говорить, что я твой бойфренд, так даже лучше. Называй это так, как хочешь.  
  
— Что насчёт СМИ и твоих фанатов? Что ты скажешь им? — спрашивает Гарри, хмуря брови и одаривая Луи взглядом, словно он может различить любую ложь за выражением его лица.  
  
— Я скажу им, что встречаюсь с Гарри Стайлсом, и он самый красивый, привлекательный, интересный человек, которого я знаю. Я не беспокоюсь о том, что они могут сказать. Ты — мой главный приоритет, неважно, что произойдет, я не могу быть счастливее. Ты единственный в своем роде.  
  
Щёки Гарри краснеют, и он опускает голову, смотря на своё бедро. Луи сначала ничего не говорит, вместо этого он искренне наслаждается видом такого мягкого Гарри, что является редкостью за те несколько недель, что он его знает.  
  
— Как насчёт того, чтобы встать с холодного пола?  
  
Гарри уважает это в Луи больше всего. Тот быстро меняет тему, но всегда останавливается на мелочах в разговоре. Это помогает чувствовать себя комфортно.  
  
— Конечно. Твой диван кажется замечательным местом, чтобы лежать на нём весь день.  
  


***

  
  
Этой ночью Луи провожает Гарри домой, но останавливается, когда видит кое-что. Дверь не заперта и немного приоткрыта.  
  
— Твоя передняя дверь открыта, — показывает он, словно Гарри не знает.  
  
Оказывается, младший не заметил, но после слов Луи он трясёт головой и осматривает дверь.  
  
— Кажется, я видел её машину.  
  
— Чью машину ты видел? Это твой арендодатель? Или полиция? — обеспокоенно спрашивает Луи.  
  
Гарри вздыхает и борется с желанием закатить глаза. Томлинсон хочет ему лишь добра, но его беспокойство может быть немного надоедливым, исходя из отсутствия опыта Гарри.  
  
— Моя мама здесь. Я думал, что видел её машину снаружи, но не был уверен. Тебе, наверное, стоит уйти.  
  
— Почему мне стоит уйти? Я думал, мы собирались поработать над твоим рисунком немного больше, разве это не то, что мы решили? — надавливает Луи, не понимая изменения эмоций Гарри. Секунду назад он смеялся и шутил, а сейчас в воздухе висит напряжение. Должно быть, присутствие мамы заставляет его вести себя так странно.  
  
— Луи, — шипит Гарри, его зубы сжаты, а на лице гримаса. — Мы можем встретиться в другое время. Просто не прямо сейчас, ладно? Я не хочу возиться с представлением тебя своей матери.  
  
Но уже слишком поздно. Луи идёт вперёд и открывает дверь. Он пропускает Стайлса и закрывает за собой дверь, когда они оба оказываются внутри.  
  
Мама Гарри встаёт с дивана, как только видит их, и подходит ближе.  
  
— Где ты был? Я думала, ты будешь дома этим утром. Я безумно переживала, — она целует его в лоб, и Гарри тратит все силы на то, чтобы удержаться от остроумного комментария.  
  
— Я не знал, что ты захочешь прийти сегодня, — он пытается звучать радостно и удивлённо, но это тяжело, учитывая, что он не рад и не удивлён.  
  
Энн слабо улыбается ему.  
  
— Я хотела забежать и поздороваться, потому что думала, что ты будешь дома раньше. По крайней мере, так сказала Джемма.  
  
— Меня встретил Луи, но я в порядке, видишь? Изувечен не более, чем обычно, — вынужденная улыбка появляется на его лице, и он немного гордится собой, когда взгляд Энн почти выражает боль и отвращение.  
  
— Это не смешно, Гарри.  
  
Тот пожимает плечами.  
  
— А мне казалось, что смешно.  
  
Он оставляет Луи стоять возле двери и костыляет мимо Энн, практически сбивая её с ног, после чего садится на один из диванов.  
  
Напряжение в комнате очень некомфортное для Луи. Как только первые блики разочарования появляются на лице Энн, шатен подходит, чтобы представиться.  
  
— Энн, верно? — он предлагает руку для рукопожатия. — Я Луи. Парень Гарри.  
  
И, вау, возможность наконец-то сказать это просто удивительна. Такое ощущение, что он ждал целую жизнь, хотя на самом деле прошло всего несколько недель.  
  
Она крепко пожимает его руку, прежде чем увлекает в приглашающее объятие. Этот жест удивляет его, но он не сопротивляется, сильнее сжимая её в ответ.  
  
Они отходят друг от друга, и именно тогда Луи может посмотреть на эту женщину, которую Гарри зовёт матерью. Она великолепна. Во-первых, тёмные волосы, оливковый цвет лица и серые глаза, и, во-вторых, Гарри выглядит в точности, как она, не считая цвета глаз, но внешне они действительно похожи.  
  
— Так здорово наконец-то встретиться с тобой. Моя дочь рассказала о тебе всё. Я участвовала во всём этом уже некоторое время, — она улыбается, а её глаза сверкают. Она осматривает Луи, пытаясь на секунду угадать его характер. Первое впечатление и всё такое. — Ты такой красивый.  
  
Гарри стонет. Он уткнулся в телефон и ни разу не поднял взгляд, чтобы посмотреть на знакомство Энн и Луи. Это немного раздражает старшего, поскольку со стороны Гарри наблюдается почти полное отсутствие уважения к матери, и Луи никогда не относился хорошо к неуважению к женщинам, кем бы они ни были.  
  
Единственной ценной вещью, которой научил его отец, было уважение. Несмотря на то, что рядом мужчины не было, и он совершал не очень хорошие поступки, Луи выучил, что, чтобы добиться чего-то в жизни, нужно уважать всех женщин: постарше, помладше, религиозных, нерелигиозных, разных национальностей. Всех.  
  
— Спасибо, — Луи смотрит в сторону Гарри, но тот не отвечает ни взглядом, ни звуком, ни словом. — Приятно с вами познакомиться. Я тоже много слышал о вас.  
  
— Уверена, так и есть, — делает вывод Энн и тоже поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть на Гарри. Она прочищает горло, чтобы привлечь его внимание, но тот не поддаётся. — Тебе придётся извинить его. Он не любит, когда я прихожу, но это нормально, я просто рада, что смогла встретиться с его парнем. Как ты?  
  
Гарри наконец смотрит на них после того, как она перестаёт говорить.  
  
— Не нужно говорить за меня, мама, я могу говорить сам. Спасибо.  
  
Луи переводит взгляд с Гарри на Энн и выпускает нервный вздох. Это невероятно неловко, и он не попадал в такие ситуации раньше, особенно между матерью и сыном.  
  
— Я в порядке.  
  
— Рада слышать, — Энн вынуждает себя посмеяться и обращает своё внимание на Гарри. — Знаешь, я заметила, что ты так и не поставил перила в ванной. Я говорила, что страховка их покроет.  
  
Гарри издевается.  
  
— Может, не будем обсуждать это, пока Луи здесь? Ты хоть немного меня уважаешь?  
  
— Конечно, я уважаю тебя, но по-другому я не могу привлечь твоё внимание. Так когда ты поставишь туда перила? — спрашивает Энн, приподнимая брови в ожидании ответа сына.  
  
— Мне не нужны перила в ванной. Я хорошо справлялся на протяжении двух лет. Сейчас они мне точно не нужны, — спорит Гарри. Он выключает телефон и кладёт его на диванную подушку рядом.  
  
Энн прислоняется к подлокотникам дивана, скрещивая руки на груди.  
  
— Я не могу допустить, чтобы ты снова упал в ванной. Если мне придётся позвонить в страховую компанию и сделать заказ за тебя, то так и будет. Пора проявить немного ответственности, Гарри.  
  
— Я ответственен, и это случилось один раз, мам. Один раз. Не каждый день, не каждую неделю, буквально один раз, и я в полном порядке. Я не хочу, чтобы ты связывалась со страховой компанией, у меня всё под контролем. Прекрати говорить.  
  
Луи вмешивается после этого.  
  
— Гарри, всё в порядке. Я не против.  
  
— Я против. Я не хочу, чтобы эти отношения строились на моей инвалидности, я уже проходил через это, и когда моя мама продолжает делать глупости и говорить об этом, меня это раздражает вдвойне, — спорит Гарри и сердито смотрит на мать. — Так что не могла бы ты, блять, остановиться? — он никогда не матерился при ней, не так, но Энн даже не выглядит удивленной. — Луи не хочет слышать об этом. Я не хочу слышать об этом. Ты вообще устаёшь когда-нибудь переводить всё внимание на себя? Боже.  
  
— Я твоя мать, Гарри. Ты должен уважать меня, — ругает Энн. — Я не перевожу внимание на себя. Я пытаюсь помочь тебе с некоторыми вещами, упростить их.  
  
— Они достаточно простые! Мне не нужно, чтобы они становились проще, мне нужно, чтобы они изменились! — кричит Гарри. — Твою мать. Я не могу здесь больше находиться. Я пойду прилягу.  
  
Луи предполагал, что его уход будет драматичным, но всё не так. Не тогда, когда у Гарри занимает время, чтобы схватить костыли, и он запинается три раза, прежде чем наконец-то заходит в спальню.  
  
— Мне так жаль. Надеюсь, тебе не некомфортно, — извиняется Энн. — Он просто расстроен из-за меня, а когда это происходит, он ведёт себя ужасно, пока я не уйду.  
  
— Я понимаю. Я думаю, он иногда просто ошеломлён и не знает, как справиться с этим. Он начал кричать на меня прошлой ночью после того, как я предложил помочь ему снять обувь, — объясняет Луи, опираясь на один из стульев.  
  
Энн вздыхает.  
  
— Он такой с подросткового возраста. С переменчивым настроением и злостью. Я изо всех сил старалась относиться к нему обычно, но это тяжело, когда он прикован либо к своим костылям, либо к креслу, но иногда требуется особый уход, а он ненавидит это. Не важно, что в других случаях я отношусь к нему по-обычному, он замечает только негатив.  
  
Луи тоже обратил на это внимание. Он указал Гарри на это, но в ответ получил лишь тишину, и он хочет исправить это. Он не хочет исправлять Гарри, потому что тому это не нужно, но он хочет убрать ярость и негатив из жизни парня и заменить их постоянным подбадриванием и любовью.  
  
— Это защитный механизм, я думаю, — говорит ей Луи. — Я понимаю, что не знаю его на протяжении долгого времени, но мне кажется, что он злится, потому что хочет, чтобы люди не обращали на него внимания. Я не думаю, что он знает, как реагировать на своё отличие ото всех. Обычно он не против меня, но всё, что я делаю, он ставит под сомнение, словно не доверяет мне.  
  
Энн слушает его и кивает в знак согласия.  
  
— Ты прав. Думаю, мне нужно сесть и поговорить с ним по-человечески, когда он не ненавидит меня.  
  
— Он не ненавидит вас, — уверяет Луи. — Он разочарован, и наши отношения разочаровывают его ещё больше. Он не понимает, почему я остаюсь, пока он продолжает открываться. Этим утром у него были сильные спазмы, и, наверное, он думал, что я выгоню его или что-то в этом роде, я не знаю.  
  
Энн закрывает глаза и трясёт головой.  
  
— Насколько плохо всё было?  
  
— Это не было… ну, мышцы его ног сокращались, из-за чего он сильно дрожал и не мог внятно говорить, — объясняет Луи. — Это плохой знак?  
  
— Нет-нет, всё в порядке, просто страшно об этом слышать. Мне жаль, что тебе пришлось видеть его таким. Когда он был младше, такое происходило постоянно, и, как видишь, иногда случается до сих пор.  
  
Луи сводит брови вместе.  
  
— Что? Вы имеете в виду, что он дрожал так всё время?  
  
Энн кивает.  
  
— Да, но в итоге мы нашли лекарство, которое помогло ему. Не знаю, рассказал ли он тебе про насос, но он помогает ему справляться с этим сейчас.  
  
— Я знаю про насос, да, — умудряется сказать Луи, но в его голосе нет ни капли энергии. — Я просто… вся эта ситуация такая запутанная.  
  
Он не понимает, как, должно быть, серьёзно это было для Гарри, когда он был младше, и мысль о том, что он всё еще был учеником, разбивает Луи сердце. Стайлс ходил в школу с такой дрожью, и над ним, скорее всего, смеялись. Боже, Луи чувствует себя ужасно.  
  
— У него присутствуют симптомы почти каждой формы церебрального паралича, поэтому его болезнь смешанная. У него спастическая диплегия, из-за которой его ноги такие, какие есть, его речь — это эффект другой формы, а дрожь и вялые движения — третьей.  
  
Теперь понять немного легче, но Луи просто не может смириться с мыслью, что Гарри сталкивается с этими проблемами каждый день.  
  
— Ладно. Теперь это имеет смысл, — говорит он и смотрит на коридор, где младший парень исчез несколько секунд назад. — Я позволю вам загладить вину друг перед другом. Скажете ему, что я зайду на неделе?  
  
— Конечно, — она обнимает Луи еще раз. — Спасибо, что ты такой прекрасный и понимающий. Я рада, что Гарри встретил тебя, — шепчет она и целует его в макушку.  
  
— Всегда пожалуйста, — они отстраняются, и Луи уходит из квартиры Гарри. Это интересная цепочка событий, но Томлинсон рад, что решил уйти прежде, чем Энн решила бы поговорить с сыном.  
  
Возможно, их отношения ещё в наработках, и, возможно, некоторые вещи происходят сами по себе, но с помощью времени и терпения они со всем справятся. Они должны. Луи не оставит Гарри, не со всем тем, о чём продолжает узнавать. Ведь это заставляет любить его ещё больше.  
  


***

  
  
Луи стоит на сцене, наблюдая за тем, как парни бегают вокруг стадиона, когда Пол подходит к нему. Он прочищает горло, и Томлинсон оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть на него.  
  
— Что? — выпаливает он, прежде чем видит Джемму, которая стоит рядом с телохранителем.  
  
Его сердце застревает где-то в горле, и он говорит Полу, что тот может оставить их, прежде чем подходит к ней.  
  
— Что-то не так? Гарри в порядке? — спрашивает он, представляя худший вариант сценария, но Джемма кладет руку ему плечо, чтобы успокоить.  
  
— Полегче. Гарри в порядке, но я хотела поговорить с тобой кое о чём. Нам стоит остаться здесь, или есть какое-то более уединённое место, где мы можем поговорить? — её губы сжаты, а брови подняты в ожидании.  
  
— Эм. Да. Следуй за мной, — говорит он, провожая девушку за кулисы, а потом — в свою раздевалку. Он закрывает за ними дверь и садится на один из диванов. — Ты тоже можешь присесть, если хочешь.  
  
— Ладно. Конечно, — её каблуки стучат по полу, когда она подходит. Присаживаясь на диванную подушку, она слабо улыбается. — Как у тебя дела?  
  
— Что происходит? Ты собираешься сказать мне, что я не могу видеть Гарри или что-то в этом роде? — спрашивает Луи, тяжело дыша.  
  
— Нет-нет, конечно нет, — Джемма выпускает смешок. — О Боже, нет. Мама и я любим тебя. Я просто… я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что мы беспокоимся, — её голос теряет прежнюю уверенность, и она звучит серьёзной, очень серьёзной.  
  
— Беспокоитесь о нас? О наших отношениях? Джемма, он мне очень дорог, и если ты волнуешься о том, что я собираюсь разбить ему сердце или что-то вроде того, тогда тебе следует подумать еще раз, — Луи ёрзает на сиденье. Он немного взволнован, может, даже зол, как может кто-то делать такие предположения?  
  
— Не в этом дело. Ты, если честно, очень хороший парень и прекрасно относишься к Гарри, на самом деле прекрасно, и я бы не хотела, чтобы он был с кем-то другим, — говорит Джемма.  
  
Луи трясёт головой, не совсем понимая.  
  
— Тогда почему мы сейчас говорим об этом?  
  
— Твоя слава — вот в чём проблема, Луи, — прямо говорит ему Джемма. — Гарри не любит внимание, а ты получаешь его слишком много. Я просто не хочу, чтобы он имел дело с тем, что ненавидит, на регулярной основе. Спекулятивная статья в The Sun уже вызвала достаточно проблем.  
  
— Не было похоже, что ему есть до этого дело, когда я говорил с ним, — спорит Луи.  
  
Джемма колеблется.  
  
— Просто потому, что так показалось, не значит, что так было на самом деле. Это что-то вроде тактики, которой он придерживается. Если он не показывает это, то этого нет, или, по крайней мере, не влияет на него так сильно.  
  
Луи вздыхает. Он должен был понять, что Гарри примет это близко к сердцу, но по телефону он звучал так, словно всё было в порядке, и никогда не упоминал это снова. Он был не прав, полагая, что они покончили и справились с этим.  
  
— Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал? — серьёзно спрашивает Луи. — Нам не стоит продолжать отношения?  
  
— Я не… нет, я не скажу тебе, что делать, — Джемма запускает руку в свои волосы. Я ненавижу влезать в жизнь Гарри, но я волнуюсь за него. Он сильный человек, но я так боюсь, что в один из дней он сломается, и я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал о моих переживаниях.  
  
Луи кивает, внимательно слушая, и говорит:  
  
— Он сломается в конечном счёте. В нём сидит столько злости. Однажды она выйдет наружу, и ни ты, ни я ничего не сможем сделать, чтобы остановить это.  
  
— Я знаю, — говорит Джемма. — Знаю, но я абсолютно не готова к этому. Он просто… он так отличается от остальных, знаешь, и иногда я понятия не имею, как помочь ему, и если он сломается, что я сделаю, чтобы исправить это?  
  
— Он отличается, но в хорошем смысле. Он один в своём роде, — Луи видит волнение и беспокойство на лице девушки и придвигается, кладя руку на её колено и крепко сжимая его. — Он будет в порядке, а я удостоверюсь в этом. Если всего этого станет для него слишком много, тогда я выясню, как нам с этим справиться. Я дам ему всё, в чём он нуждается, и если ему нужно держаться подальше от СМИ, тогда мы позаботимся об этом. Я правда хочу, чтобы всё сработало.  
  
Джемма улыбается, её глаза влажные, но это из-за уважения, которое она испытывает к Луи. Она любила его, когда ей было девятнадцать, и она любит его сейчас, но уже гораздо сильнее.  
  
— Я знаю, что хочешь. Спасибо, — шепчет она и вытирает глаза подушечками пальцев. — Прости, что я так расклеилась. Просто… Гарри значит целый мир для меня, и я не хочу, чтобы другие ему навредили. Ты и сам знаешь, какими жестокими могут быть люди, работающие в СМИ, и я не хочу, чтобы он был окружён этим, как и не хочу, чтобы это отрицательно повлияло на тебя. Я не хочу, чтобы люди высказывали тебе своё недовольство из-за Гарри.  
  
— Они не будут этого делать, а если и будут, то мне всё равно. Я буду делать то, что приносит мне счастье, — Луи убирает руку с ноги девушки и прикасается к её запястью. — Всё в порядке. Сначала будет тяжело, не буду врать, но пока я буду держать его в стороне от негатива, всё будет хорошо. Я должен поговорить с ним, удостовериться, что он понимает степень моей славы.  
  
— Хорошо, — Джемма прерывисто вздыхает. — Огромное спасибо за понимание. У него были парни раньше, но он никогда не был с кем-то, кто известен всему миру. Это будет интересно.  
  
Луи улыбается.  
  
— Будет, но мы посмотрим. Всё наладится само собой, — соглашается он, и когда собирается продолжить разговор, в комнату заходит его хореограф, прерывая их и выглядя раздражённым.  
  
— Луи, мне жаль прерывать вас, но ты нужен нам на сцене, чтобы закончить репетицию, — говорит он, бегло осматривая Джемму, прежде чем полностью проигнорировать её.  
  
Луи закатывает глаза.  
  
— Да, как скажешь, я сейчас вернусь, — он встаёт и предлагает руку, чтобы помочь Джемме. Она принимает её и поднимается. — Прости, что всё закончилось так быстро. Хотя мы ещё увидимся, и, если тебе что-то будет нужно, то ты всегда можешь позвонить мне, ладно? Дай свой телефон, я запишу номер.  
  
Джемма не возражает. Она вытаскивает телефон из кармана и передает его Луи, после чего парень быстро записывает свой номер.  
  
— Ладно, увидимся как-нибудь, милая, — он обходит её и возвращается на сцену, где парни смотрят на него в ожидании, словно ему только что рассказали секрет всей жизни.  
  
Луи не говорит ни слова ни им, ни кому-либо ещё. Ему нужно время, чтобы всё обдумать, медленно и серьёзно. Гарри нужна уверенность, чтобы выдержать эти отношения и окружение, которое будет давить, и Луи нужно придумать, как обеспечить её ему.


	4. Chapter 4

Они были парой на протяжении трёх месяцев.  
  
Можно сказать, что это не было таким же, как другие отношения Луи, бывшие у него когда-либо. Он пытается понять, почему Гарри всё ещё закрывается и сердится, и не знает, почему не смог изменить это в нём. Он думал, что всё решит только одно — Гарри был нужен кто-то, кто проявил бы свою заботу и ласку по отношению к нему. Хотя Луи постоянно показывает свою привязанность и заботу, он не уверен, что сумел помочь Гарри, и чувствует себя так, будто может сделать всё ещё хуже.  
  
Томлинсон, будучи звездой-мультимиллионером, держит их отношения в определённых рамках. СМИ находятся везде. Всякий раз, когда парни выходят, в их лица пихают камеры, задают вопросы и кричат. Люди часто почти сбивают Гарри, когда начинают толкать друг друга, чтобы получить эксклюзивный материал. Каждый хочет знать, каково это — быть знаменитостью и встречаться с членом общества инвалидов. Луи не может ответить, ведь это то же самое, что и встречаться с кем-то  _нормальным_ , кроме того, он обожает Гарри.  
  
Конечно, у них были свои моменты, необычные моменты для людей, вовлечённых в  _реальные_  отношения. Например, Гарри запирал у себя Луи накануне того, как тот должен был отправиться в тур, или Луи шнырял в квартиру Стайлса слишком часто, чтобы убедиться, что тот имеет достаточно еды, и проверить наличие у него лекарств. Не все пары делают это регулярно.  
  
За то время, пока они вместе, Томлинсон узнаёт, что у Гарри есть много страхов: некоторые разумны, а другие кажутся совершенно нелепыми. Хотя Луи должен чаще напоминать себе, что он и Гарри совсем не похожи, так что вполне нормально, если младший боится определённых аспектов роскошной жизни Луи.  
  
Поскольку Гарри домосед, он уделяет много внимания выпускам новостей, передачам и фильмам и считает, что самолёты падают каждый день, поэтому очень боится их. Он всегда напоминает Луи быть осторожным и говорит, что если у шатена появляется странное чувство тревоги в животе перед тем, как забраться в самолет, то он не должен лететь.  
  
Томлинсон не спорит с ним. Попытки убедить Гарри в обратном не стоят его времени, ведь тот слишком упёртый.  
  
Из-за турне по Европе последний месяц он не может видеть Гарри так часто, как ему хочется. Однако каждый раз, когда есть хоть какой-то промежуток между концертами, он садится на ближайший рейс и мчится домой, чтобы увидеть своего парня. В Европейской части тур закончился прошлой ночью, и теперь у Луи есть две недели до Азиатской части в Таиланде.  
  
Во время тура он старается поддерживать тесный контакт с Гарри. Звонит ему два раза в день: один раз, когда тот просыпается, и еще раз сразу после шоу. Иногда, если это удобно, и Луи не нужно никуда идти рано утром, они болтают по скайпу.  
  
Он любит разговоры с Гарри. Им всегда есть о чем поговорить, будь то какие-то новости или группа девочек, которую Луи видел в зале во время концерта. Даже случайный рецепт, когда Гарри хочет, чтобы Лу научил его готовить это.  
  
Любимая часть Луи во время их разговоров в скайпе — когда он может видеть сонливость в глазах Гарри. То, как парень борется и пытается держать себя в сознании. Это очаровательно во всех отношениях, но еще забавнее, когда он засыпает во время разговора. Тогда Луи может смотреть на него до тех пор, пока кудрявый совсем не провалится в сон.  
  
 _Смотреть на спящего Гарри не жутко,_  — он пытается убедить себя, но знает, что это не так. Он не может с этим справиться. Стайлс выглядит более расслабленно, что контрастирует с его обычным выражением лица. Чаще всего он кривит лицо в напряжении, возникающем от боли в ногах и спине, что возвращает ненависть парня ко многим вещам. Это действительно зависит от того, что происходит в течение дня.  
  
Луи решает не говорить Гарри, что вернется домой после полудня. Он считает, что его приход в квартиру Стайлса будет неожиданностью, тем более он любит удивлять Гарри, потому что видит, как тот искренне улыбается. Прямо сейчас шатен подходит к квартире своего парня и стучит в дверь, прежде чем сделать шаг назад. Подождав несколько минут и не услышав никакого шума, доносящегося с другой стороны, он становится немного обеспокоенным.   
  
— Гарри? Ты дома, love? Это Луи. Открывай.  
  
Есть вероятность того, что Гарри упал, и Луи предполагает, что именно это и случилось. Гарри не часто падал, но он упал дважды, когда Томлинсон впервые встретил его.  
  
Он пытается снова стучать, крича:  
  
— Гарри? Давай, детка. Ты в порядке?   
  
Он не получает ответа и лезет в карман за ключом, который Гарри сделал для него. Луи не любит использовать его, потому что дом Гарри — не его дом, и он не хочет вторгаться, но сейчас просто не может оставить ситуацию вот так.  
  
Он вставляет свой ключ в скважину, щелкает замком и открывает себе доступ к маленькой квартирке. Как только он делает шаг внутрь и закрывает дверь, то слышит звук воспроизводящегося видео и гневные крики, доносящиеся из коридора. Предположительно, из студии Гарри.  
  
Луи останавливается на секунду, прежде чем быстро шагает по коридору к источнику криков. Дверь в студию Гарри открыта, и Томлинсон сразу видит парня, что сидит на полу, кромсая свои картины голыми руками, а на заднем плане слышит…  _себя?_  
  
Не тратя больше времени, Луи врывается в небольшую художественную студию.   
  
— Что… Что ты делаешь? Гарри? Господи, зачем ты это делаешь? — спрашивает он, опускаясь на колени перед своим парнем.  
  
В комнате темно. Шторы плотно закрыты, и единственный источник света — телефон Гарри, лежащий рядом с ним на полу. Луи всё еще слышит свой голос, доносящийся из динамиков небольшого устройства.  
  
Он пытается встретиться с глазами Гарри, но тот не признает его. После нескольких неудачных попыток Луи тянется к телефону, осматривая источник страданий кудрявого.  
Проигрываемое на телефоне видео — одно из последних интервью, которое Луи дал с ребятами в Лос-Анджелесе на какой-то случайной радиостанции. Излишне говорить, что Луи не понимает, почему Гарри расстроен. Это потому, что он не сказал о нём? Мол, он одинок? Это то, что он сказал в интервью?  
  
Луи пытается прикоснуться к парню.   
  
— Гарри, милый.   
  
Тот отталкивает его прочь с пронзительным криком, не позволяя подойти ближе.   
  
— Что случилось? Малыш, почему ты… — голос шатена теряет свою силу, когда он слышит определённую фразу из видео.  
  


_«Гарри — не более чем калека, и он недостаточно хорош для меня.»_

  
  
Кровь приливает к его лицу, как только он вспоминает сказанные собой слова. Это было в другом контексте. Он точно помнит, что сказал, и это вовсе нет то. Он говорил о негативных вещах, которые люди обычно пишут в социальных сетях о Гарри.  
  


_«Конечно, мы будем чувствовать себя плохо. Кто бы не чувствовал? Это огромное изменение для фанатов, и многие из них не будут больше так любить нас, что, я думаю, вполне понятно, учитывая, знаешь…»_

  
  
И это тоже. Они обсуждали перерыв после тура. Сказали, что хотят отдохнуть от всего, прежде чем делать новую музыку, и дать тур еще лучше. Что хотят привлечь новую аудиторию. Ничего из этого не относилось к Гарри, абсолютно.  
  
— Боже мой,  — он вздыхает, блокируя телефон и кладя его обратно. — Гарри… Я не… Нет, я не скажу ни о чём. Я так сильно люблю тебя. Я бы никогда не сказал ничего подобного, не о тебе. Я знаю, что говорю, но я никогда не говорил ничего плохого о тебе.  
  
Руки Гарри дрожат, небрежно разрывая каждую из его картин по одной, пока мастерская не утопает в остатках шедевров. Он в отчаянии.   
  
— Ты не любишь меня, — обвиняет, дёргая себя за волосы. — Ты никогда не любил. Тебе жаль меня! И чтобы сделать еще хуже, ты сказал всем, что тебе жаль меня! Ты обещал никогда не… — его голос срывается, как только он повышает его.  
  
      Гарри никогда не плакал перед Луи, не так. Конечно, он плакал, потому что один раз упал в спальне, но он никогда не плакал из-за того, что Томлинсон сделал с ним и сказал ему. Луи чувствует себя абсолютным придурком из-за этого, даже несмотря на то, что говорил эти слова ненамеренно.  
  
Он не успевает ничего сказать. Его взгляд блуждает, останавливаясь на том, что однажды делало Гарри счастливым, и шатен качает головой. Стайлс создавал так долго всё в этой студии, и это было уничтожено в считанные минуты благодаря Луи.   
  
— Гарри, я… Нет, это неправда. Что бы ты не слышал, клянусь Богом, это неправда. Я забочусь о тебе больше, чем-  
  
— Убирайся! — Гарри кричит, указывая на дверь. Его грудь вздымается от рыданий. — Ты сказал, что неважно, если я не могу ходить. Ты сказал, что я самый замечательный человек, который когда-либо нравился тебе. Почему ты солгал мне?  
  
— Я.., — Луи наклоняется вперёд, обхватывая подбородок парня руками. — Я никогда бы не солгал у тебя за спиной. Ты самый важный человек в моей жизни.  
  
Рука Гарри отпихивает Луи.   
  
— Не смей, блять! Я слышал тебя, я, блять, слышал тебя, ты лжец. Ты лгал мне. Я думал… Я думал, что… — шумно и тоскливо вздыхает, оттягивая волосы.  
  
— Ты действительно так думаешь? — Луи старается игнорировать боль. Он никогда не видел кого-то таким расстроенным, даже когда Джоанна развелась с его первым отчимом, но тогда был виноват не Луи. — Гарри, пожалуйста, они отредактировали интервью. Я бы никогда не сказал что-то плохое о тебе.  
  
— Мы могли бы быть счастливы вместе, Луи, — Гарри шепчет, его голос по-прежнему наполнен эмоциями, — я действительно думал, что нашёл кого-то особенного. Моя чёртова ошибка, как всегда. Ты просто такой же, как и все остальные, большое разочарование.. большое разочарование. Мы закончим это. Я не хочу тебя больше видеть.  
  
Луи сглатывает.   
  
— Ты не хочешь… — он начинает говорить, пытаясь понять, что Гарри только что сказал ему. — Ты сейчас просто порвал со мной?  
  
Он только что вернулся домой из турне по Европе. Он ожидал что-то хорошее, например, обед или поездку в Лондон. Что угодно, но не расставание. Его парень спустя три месяца просто порвал с ним. Это не то, что он представлял.  
  
— Пожалуйста, просто иди домой, Луи. Здесь больше не о чем говорить, — Гарри осматривает свою мастерскую, тяжело вздыхая. Он разрушил всё, что так долго и старательно создавал, в считанные минуты из-за парня, который даже ни в чём не виноват.  
  
— Гарри, я не… Ты пожалеешь об этом, ладно? Через несколько дней ты поймёшь, как чертовски ты ошибаешься, и меня не будет, чтобы помочь тебе собрать осколки. Ты ведёшь себя совершенно нелепо. Думаю, это слишком. Я когда-нибудь говорил гадости о тебе? — он спрашивает, но парень не реагирует. — Хорошо. Просто знай, что если я уйду, то больше никогда не вернусь, — он не это имеет в виду. Он просто хочет, чтобы Гарри осознал, что он не прав, и они обсудили бы это без матерных слов и криков.  
  
— Это было плохой идеей, — Гарри выдыхает, качая головой. —Ты действительно мне чертовски нравишься. Зачем ты говорил такое за моей спиной?  
  
Луи стонет в отчаянии. Он пытается объяснить, что видео было отредактировано для того, чтобы выставить его мудаком, но Стайлс не верит. Почему Гарри ему не доверяет? Почему не верит своему парню, с которым вместе уже три месяца, а верит какой-то случайной радиостанции?  
  
Томлинсон раздражён.   
  
— Боже, Гарри! Почему ты не доверяешь мне? Ты не дал мне времени. Вот в чём твоя проблема. Я пытался объяснить тебе, но ты не хочешь дать мне шанс развеять сомнения. Какой из тебя парень… Может быть, это хорошо, что ты порвал со мной. Я не могу быть с человеком, который не доверяет мне, — он встаёт, оставляя Гарри в оцепенении и в ужасе.  
  
— Луи…  
  
— Нет! — кричит он, указывая пальцем на Гарри. — У тебя был шанс. Ты всегда заставляешь меня быть плохим парнем! Я сделал всё, что было в моих силах, чтобы помочь тебе за эти три месяца, и меня всё заебало! Ты такой неблагодарный. Я никогда еще не встречал кого-то, у кого так часто бывает ужасное настроение. Может быть, ты не должен лгать своей матери и вернуться, чтобы получить какую-то профессиональную помощь. Я так больше не могу. Может быть, это к лучшему.  
  
Гарри непонимающе смотрит на него, моргая так, будто пытаясь придумать подходящий ответ, но снова Луи лишает его дара речи.  
  
— Я… Это не…  
  
— Смотри! Ты не можешь спорить со мной, потому что знаешь, что это правда. Ты слишком печальный человек, и я так старался помочь тебе, но я не могу изменить кого-то, кто сам не желает этого. Это просто то, что есть, Гарри. Даже несмотря на то, что я чувствую к тебе иногда, я никогда не говорил плохого слова. Я забочусь о тебе и всегда буду заботиться, но эти забота и любовь не могут быть односторонними. Мне нужно получать что-то в ответ, но ты прав, мы должны это прекратить, — он шагает к двери и, как только доходит до неё, поворачивается, чтобы встретиться взглядами с Гарри в последний раз. — Береги себя, Гарри.  
  
Опухшие глаза и дрожащие губы мальчика — последнее, что он видит, прежде чем уходит из его жизни.  
  


***

  
Прошло две недели с момента их расставания, и Луи чувствует себя ужасно. Он не может даже нормально спать, не говоря о том, чтобы вернуться к нормальной жизни в группе.  
  
Сегодня первое выступление после того инцидента. Он надеется, что сцена сможет заставить его чувствовать себя нормально, как обычно, когда выступаешь перед десятками тысяч людей. Таиланд прекрасен и всё такое, но парень предпочел бы быть где-то в знакомом месте, где-то, где он не должен испытывать трудности с языком и помнить, что уместно или неуместно в данной культуре.  
  
Луи вспоминает, что Гарри знает несколько фактов о тайской культуре. Он знает хоть что-нибудь, но обо всём на свете, и, конечно, тайская тема не будет слишком трудной для него. Ведь Гарри самый умный человек, которого Томлинсон знает, и, господи, он так сильно скучает по нему.  
  
Всё же Луи пока не разглашает причины их ссоры и разрыва. Он пытался дозвониться до Гарри несколько раз в течение пары дней, полагая, что дал ему достаточно длительный период для восстановления.  
  
Мальчики говорили ему отпустить это, говорили, что Гарри будет первым, кто позвонит, но шатен знает, что этого никогда не случится. Они никогда не заговорят, если Луи не будет проявлять инициативу. Это просто не в духе Гарри — делать первый шаг, что Томлинсон может понять, учитывая все потрясения и разочарования, которые тот пережил в своей жизни. Каждый раз, когда Стайлс пытался взять на себя ответственность, он закрывался.  
  
Шоу начнётся через несколько часов. Луи нужно убить время, поэтому он решает позвонить Джемме. Может быть, она сможет помочь ему связаться с Гарри.  
  
Когда он находит в телефоне её контакт и уже начинает нажимать на кнопку вызова, то останавливается, колеблясь. Станет ли она вообще заморачиваться ради этого? Ведь он ранил чувства её брата и порвал с ним менее чем за десять минут.  
  
Он наверняка погорячился. Может, если бы он сначала успокоил Гарри, а потом поговорил с ним в более спокойной манере, объясняя сложившуюся ситуацию, то всё закончилось бы иначе. Он не виноват в этом полностью, ведь Гарри наехал на него первый, хотя старший всё равно мог бы сказать что-то, чтобы помочь парню расслабиться. Понимая то, что Гарри очень эмоционален, он был обязан реагировать таким образом. Луи мог бы сделать нечто большее, чем-то, что уже случилось.  
  
Он решает позвонить Джемме, несмотря на возможные последствия. Он прислоняется к стене, скрещивая руки так, что может приложить телефон к уху. Гудок идёт два, три, четыре раза, прежде чем девушка с сильным северным акцентом отвечает:   
  
— Здравствуйте?  
  
— Эй… Гм, это Джемма, верно? — спрашивает он, хотя уже знает, что это она. — Я… Ну, ты, наверное, знаешь, что я… Что мы с Гарри поссорились, верно? Ну, ум-  
  
Она, обрывая его на полуслове, со вздохом отвечает:   
  
— Послушай, ты знаешь, что я люблю тебя, Луи, но я действительно не хочу говорить об этом прямо сейчас. Я позвоню тебе, и мы обсудим это позже. Я просто не думаю, что это очень хорошая идея, чтобы говорить об этом прямо в этот момент. Итак, это всё, что ты хотел обсудить?  
  
Луи хмурит брови. Она звучит расстроенно и слегка раздражённо.   
  
— Он злится на меня? Я пытался дозвониться до него несколько дней, но он не брал трубку. Я знаю, что это была наша первая ссора, и я полагаю, что мы расстались, но-  
  
— Подожди, подожди, подожди, — звук скребущих по плитке ножек наполняет его уши, а затем слышатся глухие шаги и хлопок двери. — Моя мама не звонила тебе еще, да? О Боже, я не должна была говорить тебе об этом.  
  
— Давай снова. Говорить мне что? — Луи зажимает переносицу между пальцами. —  
Пожалуйста, не говори, что он выгоняет меня из своей жизни или что-то подобное. Я понимаю, что обидел его и сказал те вещи, которые не должен был говорить, но это не всё, что мы могли сделать.  
  
Джемма колеблется на линии.   
  
— Ты в Таиланде, да? Должно быть, там плохая связь. Её звонок должен был дойти, — она бормочет себе под нос, а после делает глубокий вдох. — Ладно, мне нужно успокоиться. Не паникуй, когда я скажу тебе, но Гарри попал в небольшую аварию и-  
  
Луи не принимает её слова близко к сердцу, чтобы остаться спокойным. Его воодушевление пропадает, и он зажмуривает глаза, сжимая руку вокруг телефона. — Что значит, он попал в  _небольшую_  аварию? Что это значит? Ну же, Джемма, какого хрена происходит?  
  
— Луи… — Джемма шепчет. — Он упал вчера с лестницы напротив жилого комплекса, и его отвезли в больницу, — её голос срывается, после чего становится мягче. — Мне никто не звонил до сегодняшнего утра, так что я сейчас с ним.  
  
Томлинсон может чувствовать, будто его сердце разбивают молотком на множество маленьких осколков.   
  
— Ты имеешь в виду, что он… бля, — дыхание перехватывает в горле. — Он в порядке? Он пострадал?  
  
Девушка не отвечает, отчего Луи начинает сильнее тревожиться. Падение вниз по лестнице может привести к разным вещам, и, учитывая то, что Гарри уже инвалид, это не кончится хорошо.  
  
— Джемма, давай, не шути со мной, он в порядке? — парень огрызается. В этот момент он уже топает по коридору, проходя мимо менеджеров, мимо ребят, мимо охраны, и все кричат на него.  
  
Он может просто вырезать ножом напряженность в голосе Джеммы.   
  
— Врачи отправили его на МРТ. Они уверены, что он получил сотрясение мозга, как показывают симптомы, ты знаешь, рвота и всё такое. Так они просто хотят убедиться, что это не что-то более серьёзное. Он весь в синяках и сломал руку, но они говорят, что  _он легко отделался_.  
  
 _Он легко отделался_. Это здорово, конечно, но Гарри — инвалид, и любая травма может иметь пагубные последствия для него.   
  
— Это не так уж плохо. Я имею в виду, это не хорошо, но это не так… Он будет в порядке, верно? Но что он собирается делать? Он не может позаботиться о себе со сломанной рукой, — говорит Луи, и не зря.  
  
— Моя мама и я всё еще обсуждаем это. Это последнее, чего Гарри хочет, но он, вероятно, собирается вернуться к ней, пока полностью не восстановится. Я бы предложила свою помощь, но не могу делать всё, что ему нужно, и я не думаю, что его соседи будут в восторге от меня.  
  
Луи вздыхает про себя. Гарри эта идея совсем не понравится. Он никогда не хотел вернуться к своей маме.  
  
— К чёрту, я отправляюсь обратно в Англию. Сажусь на ближайший рейс и должен быть там рано утром, поэтому напиши мне адрес больницы.  
  
— Хорошо, — она начинает говорить, но ловит себя. — Подожди, нет, нет, ты не в Азии? Ты в Таиланде. У тебя будет концерт.  
  
— Да, у меня был концерт. Это гораздо важнее. Как я сказал, я буду там к утру. Не говори Гарри, что я приеду. Я не хочу подавлять его, — говорит он, одновременно ища путь к кулисам, где стоял Пол с командой. — До завтра, love.  
  
— Эээ. Да. Поговорим вскоре, — Джемма лопочет и смущается, вешая трубку.  
  
Нелегко уйти с концерта, но Луи сообщает Полу, что он покинет страну независимо от того, разрешат ли ему. Это гораздо важнее, чем любое шоу.  
  
Гарри пострадал. Шатен обязан пойти и сделать всё правильно, чтобы наладить их отношения.  
  
Итак, у Пола нет выбора, кроме как позволить Томлинсону уйти, а Лиам, Зейн и Найл будут выступать самостоятельно. Им придётся извиниться от имени Луи, хотя тот не чувствует себя так, будто должен приносить свои извинения.  
  


***

  
— Я не знаю, как он умудряется попадать в такие ситуации, — говорит Джемма, идя в ногу с Луи. Она встретила его в аэропорту рано утром, и первое, куда они направились, — больница. Да, Луи смертельно устал от перелетов и хотел бы поспать, но это гораздо важнее. — Ты знаешь, что это не первый раз, когда происходит подобное? Просто… Мне не нравится получать подобные телефонные звонки. Я вынуждаю Гарри обращаться к медикам, поскольку он не хочет возвращаться к маме, но иногда жалею, подписываясь на такое. Мне так жаль его, он пытался сделать что-то хорошее для себя. Он сказал мне, что собирался на собеседование, но, когда выходил из квартиры, его ноги подкосились, и он вырубился. По крайней мере, он не почувствовал боли.  
  
Луи кивает, слушая её и почему-то ощущая собственную вину. Наконец, после того, как девушка заканчивает, он говорит:   
  
— Я не хочу спорить. Он, наверное, ненавидит меня и не хочет видеть сейчас, и-  
  
— Ты шутишь? — Джемма перестаёт двигаться дальше, обвивая пальцы своей руки с идеально накрашенными ногтями вокруг его предплечья. — Он любит тебя. Ты, наверное, единственный человек, которого он хочет сейчас видеть. Он спрашивал о тебе, когда очнулся. Конечно, мне пришлось сказать ему, что ты на полпути почти через весь мир, он был расстроен, но теперь будет рад тебя видеть.  
  
Луи смотрит ей в глаза:  
  
— Ты правда так думаешь?‘  
  
— Я знаю, — она отпускает его руку. — Гарри смущает его инвалидность, и каждый раз, когда какое-то дерьмо, как это, происходит, он сосредотачивается на нём довольно надолго. Ему нравится это пережёвывать. Ты же знаешь его, он не уверен в себе, и это — крах для него, но то, что ты рядом, может сделать его счастливым. Теперь иди, — она гладит шатена по спине, прежде чем начинает идти дальше.  
  
Палата Гарри находится в конце коридора. Когда Луи приближается, он слышит, как Стайлс кричит на медсестру. Его голос хриплый, в нём слышится много агрессии, и Томлинсон колеблется позади Джеммы. Ему ужасно страшно.  
  
— Он всё ещё немного затуманен здесь, — говорит девушка, указывая на свою голову, — и не очень хорошо себя чувствует, поэтому ведёт себя, как полный придурок, в последние два дня. Не принимай его слова близко к сердцу, он просто расстроен. Он выгнал меня из комнаты вчера и пригрозил вызвать охрану. Можешь ли ты в это поверить? Мой собственный брат сказал такое.  
  
Гарри внезапно перестает кричать, и медсестра выбегает из комнаты. Она останавливается, когда видит Джемму и говорит:  
  
— Удачи тебе и твоему другу. Он в своём обычном настроении сегодня.  
  
— Я слышала, — отвечает Стайлс. — Извини, Джанет, надеюсь, он сегодня не вёл себя слишком отвратительно по отношению к тебе.  
  
Та смеётся, хотя намёк на дискомфорт присутствует в её тоне.  
  
— Бывало и гораздо хуже, love. Это только начало. В любом случае, я вернусь через час или около того, чтобы проверить его, — бросает она через плечо, уходя прочь.  
  
Джемма поворачивается к Луи и произносит:   
  
— Я первая, поздороваюсь с ним и всё такое, а затем ты сможешь войти, чтобы спасти меня, когда он начнёт кричать, — она подмигивает ему и, кажется, не слишком заморачивается на этот счёт, заходя в палату, но, с другой стороны, она привыкла к выходкам брата в больнице.  
  
Гарри разговаривает с девушкой на повышенных тонах, но не кричит. Луи слышит не всё, что тот говорит, но понимает, что кудрявый раздражён, и решает, что должен, наконец, войти.  
  
Как только он входит в комнату, Гарри уже не кричит, с его лица сходит напряжение, а голова наклоняется.   
  
— Лу… — бормочет он, опираясь на свою здоровую руку. Его вторая рука перевязана и прижата к груди.  
  
— Хей, детка, — Луи улыбается, подходя ближе к кровати, и садится на стул возле неё, перегибаясь через перила, чтобы взять Гарри за руку. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?‘  
  
— Ты не… — говорит младший немного нечленораздельно, пытаясь правильно сформулировать свою мысль. Луи понимает, что это связано с сотрясением мозга. — Ты же должен быть в… амм… в Таиланде.  
  
Луи качает головой, тихо говоря:   
  
— Я должен быть здесь, с тобой. Как ты? Я слышал про твоё падение и прилетел сюда, как только смог. Ты в порядке?  
  
Гарри смотрит на него некоторое время, поднимая руку, чтобы коснуться своего лица, и говорит:   
  
— У меня болит голова.  
  
— Я знаю, малыш, — Луи берёт его за руку, переплетая их пальцы, а другой рукой скользит по его щеке. Движения Гарри со стороны выглядят немного нескоординированными и ещё более неуклюжими, чем обычно. Так как он не вспоминает об их ссоре и практически стал слаще, чем глазурь, когда Луи шагнул в комнату, Томлинсон тоже не собирается обращать внимания на их положение сейчас. — Ты знаешь, когда тебя выпишут?  
  
Он ищет глазами Джемму, ожидая, что та ответит за Гарри, потому что тот, вероятно, не знает этого.  
  
— Врачи говорят, что если всё будет как обычно, а МРТ покажет хорошие результаты, и они не заметят каких-то проблем в способностях Гарри, то он должен быть дома в пятницу, — отвечает она. Девушка, кажется, всегда знает о местонахождении брата и его благополучии.  
  
Пятница наступит через два дня. Четырёхдневное пребывание в больнице, вероятно, не было бы необходимо после обычного падения, на самом деле это кажется серьезнее, но, с другой стороны, Гарри в норме, а обстоятельства, при которых он упал, не были нормальны. Луи не удивляет то, что парню нужны дополнительный уход и внимание, хотя сам всё ещё борется с тем, чтобы полностью осознать потребности Гарри.  
  
— Ты знаешь, Луи, так как ты здесь… Возможно, теперь был бы неплохо обсудить всю ситуацию, — предлагает Джемма, кривя свои губы и фиксируя их положение. Конечно, это не может быть простым посещением больницы, это сложно и трудноразрешимо, Луи должен быть решительным. Решительным, потому что Гарри должен быть подготовлен к тому, что собирается жить со своей мамой в течение нескольких недель… если… нет, это никогда не сработает.  
  
Тело Гарри со вздохом расслабляется.  
  
— Хм, что за ситуация?  
  
Джемма встречается с Луи глазами, вероятно, надеясь, что он будет один сообщать это Гарри.  _Нет_ , внутренне отказывается, нахмуривая брови, качает головой, _он не мой брат_ , и сжимает руку кудрявого ещё сильнее.  
  
— Какая ситуация? Кто-нибудь скажет мне, что за херня здесь происходит? — Гарри спрашивает, медленно теряя своё терпение. Р  
  
 _Разочарование._  
  
Ничего не может быть хуже, чем проснуться в больнице с затуманенной памятью и капельницей в руке.  
  
К сожалению, неважно, насколько это ужасно, так как ситуация может стать значительно хуже.  
  
Джемма резко выдыхает.   
  
— Эм, хорошо, Эйч, ты знаешь, как упал и сломал свою руку?  
  
— Не припоминаю, — Гарри делает безэмоциональное лицо, его глаза сужаются, он хмурится и сжимает губы, прежде чем быстро добавляет: — Конечно, я, блять, помню! Как я мог забыть? Теперь вы будете бегать вокруг этой ситуации?  
  
Это он. Это Гарри, которого так хорошо знает Луи. Не любезный, вежливый, ноющий Гарри, а ярый, злой и негативный. Впрочем, его слова немного снимают напряжение в комнате. По крайней мере, шатен привык к этому Гарри.  
  
Иногда ему жаль, что он не понимает парня целиком и полностью. Он не сталкивался с этим в течение последних трёх месяцев, но тот много повторял:  _«Ты не знаешь, как это. Я ненавижу себя, ты должен ненавидеть меня также»_ , что очень ухудшало его самооценку.  
  
Джемма решает сказать всё сразу. Она уже не получит более плохого отношения от Гарри после этого, и Луи, откровенно говоря, тоже.   
  
— Ты возвращаешься к матери домой после выписки.  
  
Луи наблюдает за тем, как лицо Гарри вспыхивает, и чувствует, как усиливается хватка вокруг его собственных пальцев. Он кратко задаётся вопросом, кипит ли кровь Гарри на самом деле, и собирается ли его голова взорваться, или скорее головная боль является результатом этого.  
  
— Что? — он шипит.  
  
Должно быть что-то разумное, Луи _решительно_  должен исправить это.  
  
— Ты не сможешь позаботиться о себе со своей сломанной рукой, — парирует Джемма, сохраняя суровое выражение лица. Она не собирается позволить Гарри запугать её.  
  
Тот фыркает, как будто это самая абсурдная вещь, которую он когда-либо слышал. Луи уверен, что это не так, но в данный момент это то, что есть.  
  
— Я могу.  
  
— Полное восстановление руки займёт шесть-восемь недель, возможно, даже дольше, ты понимаешь, насколько чертовски слабы твои кости? Гарри, ты даже не сможешь использовать своё кресло. Как ты собираешься нормально функционировать? — резко говорит она, бросая на Гарри требовательный взгляд. Несмотря на силу её тона, язык её тела говорит совершенно иное. Губы дрожат, а плечи оседают, будто девушка хочет казаться меньше.  
  
— Я бы предпочел умереть, нежели вернуться домой, — огрызается Гарри, не показывая ни намёка на угрызения совести, когда лицо Джеммы принимает выражение отвращения и неверия.  
  
Она проводит дрожащей рукой по волосам.   
  
— Не… Что, чёрт возьми, с тобой? Зачем ты говоришь такие вещи?  
  
— Мне почти двадцать четыре года! — Гарри кричит на неё, округляя глаза всё больше с каждым громким, гулким словом, срывающимся с его губ. — Я не хочу, чтобы моя мама заботилась обо мне! Мне не нужно, чтобы кто-нибудь заботился обо мне. Я в порядке. Почему никто не может принять этот факт?  
  
— Ты не в порядке! — Джемма повышает голос, хотя он срывается на полпути. — Посмотри на себя. Ты упал на лестнице, у тебя сломана рука, ещё и сотрясение мозга, как это замечательно! Пожалуйста, объясните мне, что здесь нормального?!.  
  
Какое-то время Гарри ничего не говорит, а Луи задаётся вопросом:  _что, если он останется с ним после такого-то приветствия?_  Он смотрит на Гарри, который отвернулся, Гарри, который не встречается ни с кем из них глазами, Гарри, на лице которого не шевелится ни один мускул, и тогда, наконец,  _решается_  сказать это:  
  
— Что, если он останется со мной?  
  
Скорость, с которой Стайлс поворачивает голову в сторону Луи, удивительна, интересно, как он не свернул себе шею? Его глаза широко распахнуты, в них плещется любопытство, словно он сомневается в том, что предложил Томлинсон. В конце концов, последняя ступень, до которой они дошли в последний раз, — бывшие бойфренды.  
  
— Луи… — шепчет Джемма, пытаясь заткнуть его. Она не хочет, чтобы у Гарри возникла неправильная идея или что-то ещё, что потерпело бы неудачу и сделало этот вариант совершенно недоступным.  
  
— Нет, я серьёзно, — давит Луи, игнорируя тихую ругань девушки и молча глядя на неё. —  
Он мог бы остаться со мной. Моя квартира огромная, и я мог бы достать абсолютно всё, что ему нужно. Это прекрасная идея, все счастливы.  
  
Взгляд Джеммы мечется между Луи и братом. На её лице прорисовывается полное недоверие.   
  
— Ты в мировом туре. Ты должен быть в Азии. Ты не можешь просто так взять и всё бросить ради Гарри, это просто смешно. Фанаты полагаются на тебя.  
  
— Там также есть три других члена группы, они поймут, — парирует Луи, переключая своё внимание прежде всего на Джемму. Он поправляет осанку, сидит прямо, показывая, что вовсе не шутит. — И при таком раскладе меня не будет лишь в Азии и Австралии. Я вернусь в тур к Северной и Южной Америке.  
  
Джемма качает головой.  
  
— Ты даже не разговаривал с менеджментом.  
  
— Я могу поговорить с ними по телефону прямо сейчас, — говорит Луи.  
  
— А если они скажут «нет»?  
  
Томлинсон хмурит брови и отвечает:   
  
— Я буду убеждать их в обратном. Для меня это  _более важно_ , чем какой-то тур.  
  
Взгляд Гарри мечется между Джеммой и Луи, пока они обсуждают сложившуюся ситуацию. Он ничего не говорит, ведь у него просто нет слов. Он словно ребёнок, а они пытаются выяснить, кто получит опеку над ним. Будет ли это его властная мать или его экс-бойфренд суперзвезда?  
  
— Какой-то тур? — повторяет Джемма, будучи полностью потрясенной. — Какой-то тур? Это не просто тур! Вы путешествуете по миру, выступая перед миллионами людей, вы делаете их счастливыми. Я знаю, что ты любишь Гарри, Луи, но ты должен взвесить все свои варианты.  
  
— Я уже сделал это. Это то, чего я хочу, — напоминает Томлинсон, и в его горле встаёт комок эмоций. Он понимает, что любит Гарри, любит больше, чем что-либо другое. Прошло всего три месяца и пара недель, но он любит его.  
  
— Я… — голос девушки затихает, поскольку она действительно думает о том, что предлагает Луи. Он хочет, чтобы её брат жил с ним. Он хочет позаботиться о Гарри. И Джемме нравится идея того, что кто-то любит Гарри и готов сделать всё для него, но их отношения были такими шаткими и поверхностными, они даже не узнали друг друга достаточно хорошо и, черт возьми, расстались всего две недели назад. Она не хочет, чтобы Гарри оказался в ситуации, которая может ранить его. — Ты понимаешь ответственность? Это не какая-то игра, ты знаешь это, не так ли? Моя мама готова позаботиться о нём, а ты — нет.  
  
Она что-то забывает. Фактически, они оба забывают о самом главном здесь. Конечно, они обсуждают Гарри и его потребности, но даже не удосужились принять во внимание его мнение.  
  
— Это не наша жизнь, — Луи переводит взгляд на парня. — Это решение Гарри. Что ты хочешь предпринять, love?  
  
Тот колеблется. Комната погружается в тишину, пока Стайлс взвешивает свои варианты.   
  
— Хм… — он пробегает здоровой рукой по своим волосам. — Я думаю… Луи. Я хочу… хм, остаться с Луи.  
  
Томлинсону становится легче, когда он слышит слова, покидающие рот Гарри. Легче, потому что видит, как тот принимает  _собственное_  решение без давления Джеммы, Энн или врача.  
  
Гарри в полной мере независим. Он блестящий, харизматичный, хитрый, талантливый, но всё это часто теряется. Существует непрозрачная завеса, которая скрывает личность Гарри, все его лучшие качества, и его недостатки становятся центром внимания. Люди придают значение только тому, как Гарри ходит, и забывают, что он точно такой же, как и все остальные.  
  
На самом деле это грустно. Говоря о таком открытом Гарри, Луи сам чувствует себя свободнее. Он хочет, чтобы все могли заметить эту сторону парня. Потому что настоящий Гарри больше, чем гнев, больше, чем неуверенность, больше, чем внутренний спор. Луи понимает. Разрушение стен внутри младшего очень утомительно, но он должен запастись терпением, чтобы справиться. За этой стеной стоит прекрасный мягкий Гарри.  
  
Гарри, который лежит с ним в постели и размышляет о Вселенной. Гарри, который приземляется на колени шатена, мягко целуя его линию челюсти. Гарри, который выбивает хриплые всхлипы изо рта Луи, когда целует его за ухом. Гарри, который катается на спине и прячет лицо у него в шее, искренне смеясь.  _Гарри, которого любит Луи._  
  
— Ладно, — говорит Луи, касаясь ладонью щеки мальчика. — Тогда я буду работать над тем, чтобы всё утряслось, сделаю несколько телефонных звонков и разберусь со всем этим дерьмом.  
  
Гарри закрывает глаза, как только рука старшего касается его лица. Луи полагает, что вся эта ситуация с разрывом не продлится долго, видит, что оба не могут держать руки в стороне друг от друга, хотя Стайлс всё ещё сомневается.  
  
Джемма вздыхает, но не выглядит расстроенно, скорее всего, она довольна решением Гарри, но возьмёт на себя основную тяжесть ругани, когда будет объяснять ситуацию маме.   
  
— Я собираюсь сказать эту замечательную новость маме, скоро вернусь, — она выходит из палаты, закрывая за собой дверь.  
  
— Ты все еще сердишься? — спрашивает Гарри, как только перестаёт слышать шаги сестры в коридоре.  
  
— Я никогда и не злился, — отвечает Луи, убирая руку от щеки парня. — Просто расстроен.  
  
— Чем?  
  
— Ты. Тур. Манипуляция с этим гребаным интервью, — Томлинсон смотрит прямо в зелёные глаза. — Послушай меня секунду. Я хочу, чтобы ты понял, что я никогда не говорил о тебе плохо, никому. Я никогда не скажу ничего подобного, и мне жаль, что я не стал объяснять это тебе тогда.  
  
— Не извиняйся. Я не должен был слишком остро реагировать и кричать на тебя, — Гарри потирает лоб. — Я, чёрт возьми, разбомбил всю свою студию, и из-за чего? Из-за того, что ты мог или не мог сказать что-то обо мне?  
  
Луи слушает, цепляясь за огорчающие слова, которые Гарри произносит.   
  
— Мы можем исправить это, — говорит он, тянется к руке парня и сжимает её. — Конечно, может быть, некоторые из твоих работ испорчены, но можно склеить остальные вместе и… Ты можешь принести свои художественные принадлежности в мою квартиру. Что насчёт этого?  
  
— Это здорово, за исключением… — Гарри фыркает, глядя вниз на слинг, поддерживающий руку. — Я не могу рисовать одной рукой.  
  
Луи, кажется, забыл, что есть одна небольшая проблема, но должно быть что-то, что он может сделать, чтобы помочь.   
  
— Мелочи, — отвечает он, отмахиваясь. — Я помогу тебе.  
  
— Ты поможешь мне? — Гарри повторяет за ним, звуча крайне удивлённо. — Ты вообще знаешь хоть что-то об искусстве?  
  
— Ну… нет, — признаётся честно Луи, — но я могу научиться. Ты можешь научить меня основам. Я готов учиться.  
  
Стайлс молча уставляется на него с поджатыми губами, обдумывая ту информации, которую Томлинсон выдал минутой ранее.   
  
— Ты действительно готов бросить свой дом и потратить кучу времени, чтобы помочь мне?  
  
— Конечно, я ведь л… — он понимает, что говорит, и резко откашливается. Он не собирается рассказывать Гарри, что любит его. Нет, вовсе нет. Он не собирается показывать свои глубокие чувства. Гарри, наверное, даже не чувствует того же. Они были странной парой, конечно, не проявляли столько внимания друг к другу на публике и обходились без приятностей друг для друга, но, возможно, что всё-таки есть взаимное чувство любви.  
  
Гарри, похоже, не замечает, что Луи оговаривается. Вместо этого он смотрит в его глаза, искренне говоря:   
  
— Я ценю это больше, чем ты видишь. Спасибо.  
  
Луи не понимает удивления парня. Кто бы не сделал для него что-то подобное? Он знает его всего несколько месяцев, но уже готов предоставить ему всё, что только будет нужно. Но истина в том, что если он не поможет Гарри в этот момент, то ему не поможет никто.  
  
Он уверен, если исчезнет из жизни Гарри, то в ней обязательно появится кто-то ещё, чтобы заботиться о нём и заставлять его чувствовать себя любимым, но прямо сейчас шатен знает, что он сам — жизненный путь Гарри. Даже если его функция — спасательный круг, это его дело и выбор, который он делает на ближайшие недели.  
  
— Ты не должен благодарить меня, — шепчет Луи, смахивая челку со лба Гарри. — Это то, что делают люди, которые заботятся друг о друге. Я знаю, что если бы я нуждался в твоей помощи, ты бы тоже был со мной.  
  
Гарри сглатывает. Он открывает рот, хочет начать говорить что-то, что Луи жаждет услышать, но вместо этого лишь качает головой, бормоча:   
  
— Ничего, это глупо.  
  
Луи хочет сказать ему, что все слова, которые Гарри желает сказать, чрезвычайно важны, что он не должен нервничать для того, чтобы поделиться своими чувствами. Но часть шатена понимает Стайлса, ведь он, как правило, более замкнут, когда дело доходит до выражения чувств словами и оговаривания проблем.  
  
Поэтому вместо того, чтобы подтолкнуть его к продолжению, он делает лучшее, на что способен в данный момент, — меняет тему. Гарри, кажется, выдохнул с облегчением, ведь предыдущий разговор прервался.  
  
И Луи сделает всё для того, чтобы обстановка была для Гарри наиболее комфортной.  
  


***

  
  
Сначала Гарри не говорит Луи ни слова о выписке из больницы и о его заботе. Проходит два дня неловкой тишины. Стайлс отказывается от помощи старшего, особенно, когда в этом нуждается.  
  
Луи полагает, что тот смущён результатом сложившейся ситуации, потребностью в помощи, тем, о чём точно не будет говорить. Что бы это ни было, это создало сильное напряжение между ними. Томлинсон вряд ли это выдержит.  
  
— Гарри… — он вздыхает, наблюдая за попытками парня встать со стула. — Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе помог?  
  
Гарри вряд ли может выдержать какой-то вес на ногах в обычный день, и это заставляет его думать, что сегодня тот день, когда он сможет… Мысли Луи прерываются, как только Гарри удаётся найти свой баланс.  
  
Томлинсон уверен, что в комнату прорвался достаточно сильный сквозняк, и это снова ударяет Гарри. Он опирается на здоровую руку, располагая её на стороне дивана, и дрожит от напряжения, которое действует на эту руку и ноги.  
  
— Гарри, — Луи повторяет более строго на этот раз, приближаясь. Кудрявый наклоняется, уставляясь на ноги, будто этим заставит их функционировать правильно. Один маленький шаг заставляет его споткнуться, и парню едва ли удаётся удержать себя в вертикальном положении. Он выпускает небольшой вздох разочарования, когда пытается переместить другую ногу.  
  
Расстояние от Луи, который может ему помочь, до инвалидной коляски, что находится возле дивана, составляет не более трёх футов, но Гарри не сможет добраться самостоятельно. Зачем судить его, если это то, что он физически не может сделать?  
  
Луи больше не может мириться с проклятыми словами и медленными движениями и подходит к Гарри. Кладя руку ему на спину, он говорит:   
  
— Успокойся. Я помогу тебе. Подними руку и положи её на моё плечо, и мы заберёмся на диван.  
  
Гарри пытается оттолкнуть Луи, но физически не может. У него есть выбор: стоять там и ждать, пока ноги не выдержат и сдадутся, или, наконец, уступить Луи после двухдневного игнорирования и позволить ему помочь. Конечно, будучи упрямым самодостаточным ублюдком, как всегда, Стайлс всё ещё пытается заставить старшего оставить его в покое.   
  
— Я в порядке. Мне не нужна твоя помощь.  
  
Это ложь. Он наклоняется и смотрит на свои ботинки, совершенно не имея мотивации или силы. Ему нужна помощь Луи.   
  
— Ты уверен? — спрашивает тот. Гарри усмехается так, будто Томлинсон не имеет понятия, зачем задаёт этот вопрос, будто Стайлс и не гость в его доме. В голосе Луи проскальзывает намёк на мучения. Кажется, это единственное, на что Гарри ответит. — Значит, ты хочешь сказать мне, что если я оставлю тебя здесь и пойду на кухню, ты будешь на диване к тому моменту, когда я вернусь?  
  
— Да, — утверждает Гарри, стиснув зубы. — Я в порядке. Неужели ты не понял?  
  
Луи пожимает плечами, решая скрыть свои эмоции, несмотря на раздражение.   
  
— Моя ошибка, — он отрывает руку от спины Гарри и направляется к кухне. Он ещё не решил, что собирается сделать на обед. На ум приходят два варианта: бутерброды с садовым салатом или домашние макароны с сыром. Оба названия звучат потрясающе в этот момент, поэтому шатен не может выбрать блюдо. Возможно, он сделает оба. Теперь, поскольку Гарри не нуждается в его помощи, у него есть куча времени.  
  
Он идёт к холодильнику, когда слышит голос Стайлса, который звучит теперь мягко, но нервно.  
  
— Луи? Я… дерьмо.  
  
— Да, дорогой? — спрашивает он, хотя это очевидно. Гарри нуждается в его помощи и, наконец, осознаёт это. Для него это может быть большим шагом, но Луи всё ещё собирается заставить его просить об этом.  
  
— Можешь… — Гарри на мгновение колеблется, прежде чем прочищает горло. — Мне нужна твоя помощь. Пожалуйста, ты можешь мне помочь?  
  
— Конечно, малыш. Я сейчас приду, — и Луи не ждет, когда тот что-нибудь ещё скажет. Это всё, чего он хотел. Просьба о помощи значит очень много от такого упрямого человека, как он Гарри. Томлинсон понимает и уважает то, что младший постепенно набирается храбрости, чтобы попросить его о помощи.  
  
Потому что, если бы Луи не хотел помогать Гарри, он бы не забрал его к себе в квартиру, он бы не стал спорить со своим лейблом и менеджерами о том, чтобы лишить тур двух ног, он не захотел бы отказаться от всего. Гарри всё ещё учится, и, конечно же, ему требуется время, чтобы набраться опыта в таких отношениях, а Луи нужно взять на себя ответственность за его сохранность. Вот почему он терпелив.  
  
Как только он возвращается в своё начальное положение рядом с Гарри, он обнимает его тонкий торс.   
  
— Ладно, love, ты можешь поднять руку и закинуть её на плечи? Я поддержу, хорошо? Я могу выдержать весь твой вес, если ты не можешь.  
  
Гарри кивает. Без единого слова он шатко поднимает руку и оборачивает её вокруг плеча Луи.   
  
— Окей, мы идем, — поощряет тот, подталкивая Гарри ближе, контролируя свою долговязую любовь. — Давай сделаем это красиво и медленно, постепенно мы доберёмся до туда.  
  
Шаг за шагом — именно тот темп, который они выбирают. Гарри дрожит от усилий, которые прикладывает, его колени сведены вместе, а лодыжки начинают ныть от напряжения, что копится в его теле, вплоть до тех пор, пока Луи не садит его на диван.  
  
Томлинсон приседает перед Гарри, обхватывает руками его бедра и сжимает их.  
  
— Отлично? Тебе нужно что-то ещё?  
  
Гарри смотрит на Луи, кладя ему на плечо здоровую руку.   
  
— Я в порядке. Спасибо, что помог мне.  
  
Луи думает, что это огромный шаг вперёд. Если он докажет Гарри, что получение помощи от людей не из его семьи — нормально, может быть, тот будет более уверенно просить об этом. Возможно, это первый шаг, чтобы заставить кудрявого открыться.  
  
За последние три месяца их отношения почти не улучшились, и парни остановились на том месте, откуда начали. Луи думал, что знал Гарри очень хорошо, но, оглядываясь назад, он уже не уверен, с кем именно встречался.  
  
Теперь у него есть второй шанс, а вторые шансы почти всегда создают лучшие результаты, или Луи хотя бы надеется на это. Он просто хочет узнать, кто такой Гарри Стайлс. Каковы мечты Гарри Стайлса, каковы его страсти, чего он хочет, за что он благодарен жизни, какие пять фильмов он принесёт с собой на пустынный остров, верит ли он в инопланетян?  
  
— Я действительно не против, понимаешь? — сообщает ему Луи. — Я знаю, что уже говорил это раньше, но мне нравится видеть тебя счастливым, и если я могу заставить тебя чувствовать себя счастливым, то это определенно стоит того. Я сделаю всё, что тебе понадобится в ближайшие несколько недель, хорошо?  
  
Вместо того, чтобы кивать, Гарри улыбается, на самом деле улыбается. Его губы растягиваются, а глаза его светятся, и мальчик жмурится, чтобы сосредоточить взгляд на своих коленях.   
  
— Я обязательно буду помнить об этом.  
  
— Замечательно, — Луи встаёт. — Что бы ты хотел на обед: бутерброды с маслом и сыром или тосты?  
  
Гарри смотрит в потолок, взвешивая оба восхитительных варианта. — Ну, так как ты готовишь, это будет хорошо в любом случае, но давай остановимся на бутербродах с ветчиной.  
  
— Уверен, это великолепно. Я вернусь, прежде чем ты это узнаешь, — подмигивает он, смотря на красивого мальчика с глазами, как у олененка, сидящего перед ним, прежде чем скользнуть на кухню, напоследок протянув руку и взъерошив кудрявые волосы. Он никогда не встречал кого-то, кто бы заставлял его чувствовать себя таким противоречивым.  
  
Гарри делает его счастливым, сердитым, убеждённым, смущённым, непобедимым, уязвимым, и всё это в одно и то же время. Как один человек так может? Всякий раз, когда Луи думает, что у него есть полный контроль над своей личностью, над своими эмоциями и мыслями, это всё смешивается вместе и идёт на хер.  
  
Три месяца вместе — более чем достаточно, чтобы узнать кого-то, и Томлинсон уже должен был знать Гарри, как свои пять пальцев. Ведь невозможно, чтобы человек был настолько сложным, но кудрявый мальчик, сидящий в гостиной, был совершенно незнаком Луи.  
  


***

  
— На что ты смотришь? — спрашивает Луи, наклоняясь к спинке дивана. Он кладёт подбородок на голову Гарри, а руки — на его плечи, наблюдая за большим переплётом, разложенным на его коленях.  
  
Гарри поправляет очки на носу. У него плохое зрение, когда дело доходит до чтения и просмотра текста и изображений.   
  
— Ой. Эм, это всего лишь моё художественное портфолио… Ты знаешь, что я рисовал и думал, что делаю всё достаточно хорошо, чтобы фотографировать свои работы на протяжении многих лет, — беззаботно говорит он, начиная закрывать синий переплёт.  
  
Луи кладёт руку на одну из страниц, останавливая Гарри.   
  
— Не так быстро. Ты должен показать мне портфолио, страницу за страницей, рисунок за рисунком.  
  
— Я? — Стайлс поднимает бровь.  
  
Луи похлопывает его по щеке.   
  
— Ты. Посмотрим, как быстро ты всё схватываешь, — он огибает диван и садится рядом с Гарри. Тот безучастно смотрит на него, пока шатен не просит: — Я хочу начать с самого начала. Первая страница, пожалуйста.  
  
Гарри снова колеблется. Он тестирует Луи, проверяя, как долго тот может сидеть здесь молча, прежде чем станет скучать и перейдёт на что-то более захватывающее. Кажется, это не работает, только потому, что Луи наконец нашёл время, чтобы понять это поведение Стайлса.   
  
— Даваааай, Гарри. Пожалуйста? Ты видел мои фотографии, когда я был подростком, страдающим прыщами, а я просто хочу увидеть твои первые картины. Разве я многого прошу? — он кладёт голову ему на плечо, дуясь. Гарри никак не может игнорировать это.  
  
Кудрявый вздыхает, неодобрительно перелистывая ламинированные страницы назад, пока не останавливается в самом начале, таким образом доказывая, что Томлинсон прав. Гарри не может игнорировать надувшегося Луи, независимо от их дружбы, забывая даже неловкий статус отношений.  
  
Самая первая страница — это не фотография, а картина, плотно сложенная, чтобы могла вписаться в отверстие между двумя частями прозрачной плёнки.  
  
— Могу ли я? — спрашивает Луи и тянется дрожащей рукой.  
  
— Ты сделаешь это независимо от того, что я скажу, — отвечает Гарри.  
  
Луи воспринимает это как простое «да». Он тщательно разделяет плёнку и выталкивает старую зелёную строительную бумагу. Она сложена более четырёх раз, и когда он полностью разворачивает её, она оказывается размером с синий переплёт. Все складки выстраиваются в линии, показывая, что они разворачиваются и складываются раз за разом, а края изношены и потрёпаны.  
  
На картине один из мужчин стоит спиной, одетый в чёрную форму. Он находится в центре тёмного пути, но вокруг него лежат белые розы, и, видимо, их становится всё больше, пока они почти не достигают его роста. Изображён дождь, почти что шторм, в небе нарисована полоса молнии.  
  
— Наверное, это была моя первая настоящая картина, — говорит Гарри, когда Луи продолжает изучать фрагмент. Очевидно, что кто-то неуклюжими пальцами нарисовал это, делая отрывистые движения. Не все линии прямые, а некоторые цвета смешиваются там, где явно не должны. — Она висела в моей комнате в течение большей части моего детства.  
  
— В чем её смысл? — спрашивает Луи. — Я думал, что тебе нравится рисовать портреты, — он щёлкает пальцами по силуэту мужчины. Эта часть работы заставляет его чувствовать… грусть. Общая эмоция в картине не является одной из позитивных.  
  
— Мне было восемь, когда я нарисовал это. Я не писал портреты до своего второго года в университете, — объясняет Гарри, сглатывая и смотря на изображение перед собой. Он провёл дни, создавая эту картину. В тот момент весь его мир состоял из этого. Ему было всего восемь лет, и завершение грёбаной живописи было всем, что имело значение. — Они… это было показано на похоронах моего отца.  
  
— Ох, — шепчет Луи. — Прости, если…  
  
Гарри не позволяет ему закончить свою мысль.  
  
— Он был полицейским, понимаешь? Он был потрясающим полицейским. Моя мама говорила, что он был комиссаром полиции, что, как мне кажется, было трудной работой, когда дело доходило до ранжирования, и все смотрели на него. Все его любили. Его обожало так много людей, и когда он умер, это было похоже… Я не знаю, будто темнота преследовала мой родной город.  
  
Луи слушает, отказываясь говорить, пока Стайлс не закончит. Он никогда не знал, что отец парня был полицейским, да ещё и таким уважаемым. Это просто показывает, сколько еще нужно узнать о Гарри.  
  
— Я не очень хорошо помню его похороны, — признается младший, — но я помню, что появилось много людей, и у всех были маленькие белые розы, приколотые к их одежде. Видишь ли, мой папа, когда доводил до конца дела, отправлял букет белых роз людям, пострадавшим от преступления, чтобы выразить сочувствие, но на его похоронах все они пришли с белыми розами, что являлось символом благоговения, поэтому белые розы на картине были добавлены в последнюю минуту.  
  
Луи кусает нижнюю губу.   
  
— Похоже, он был хорошим человеком.  
  
— Он был, — шепчет Гарри. — Он был убит по служебному долгу, что заставило городок расстроиться. Люди перестали чувствовать себя защищёнными.  
  
Луи вздыхает, проводя рукой по волосам. Он не чувствует себя плохо из-за Гарри, скорее, он чувствует изобилие уважения к его покойному отцу. У шатена были деды и прадеды, которые служили в войнах, но у него никогда не было близкого общения с полицейскими.  
  
— Ты помнишь его? — спрашивает Луи.  
  
— Да и нет, — отвечает Гарри, беря картину из рук парня. — Иногда я могу помнить его так ясно, как эта картина, например, нас на лодке. Я хорошо помню этот день, но в других случаях всё похоже на то, что я никогда его не знал.  
  
Томлинсон может понять это чувство, а не то, что чувствует Гарри, но забыть о любимом человеке — очень эмоциональная ситуация. Обычно с этим связано чувство вины, иногда гнев, потому что вы хотите помнить человека больше всего на свете, но это становится так сложно.  
  
— Я хотел быть полицейским на самом деле, — Гарри смотрит на Луи, слабо улыбаясь, — но когда ты похож на меня, люди будут делать всё, чтобы стрелять в твои мечты, прежде чем ты привяжешься к ним. Мне было пятнадцать лет, когда моя мама сказала мне, что я должен думать о другой карьере, и, позволь мне сказать тебе, это абсолютно сокрушило меня. Я думал, ты знаешь, может быть, они найдут для меня что-то в правоохранительных органах. Я знаю, что я не в лучшей физической форме, я не могу двигаться очень хорошо, я не проворный, у меня слабые кости, я могу продолжать и продолжать, но я умный, Луи. Я такой умный, и они могли бы использовать меня для чего-то такого.  
  
Сердце Луи немного болит за Гарри. Он не может поверить, что Энн закрыла любую мысль о желании сына быть полицейским. _Ты не можешь быть тем, кем хочешь быть, до тех пор, пока не попытаешься._  Нет ничего невозможного.  
  
Он даже не знает, с чего начать. Что он может сказать Гарри, когда сказать нечего?   
  
— Боже, Гарри… я… мне очень жаль.  
  
— Я был на вершине своего класса, понимаешь? У меня везде были одни А, у меня почти были отличные оценки на GCSE, и я мог бы зайти так далеко. Я бы не был полевым офицером, я мог бы что-то сделать… как за кулисами, я мог бы что-то сделать с расследованиями или… или даже с компьютерными материалами. Я просто… что угодно, я был бы доволен, если бы делал что-нибудь. Мой отец оставил такое наследие, и я всегда хотел следовать по такому же пути, но… посмотри на меня, — говорит он. — Меня уволили из Burger King, и я не могу выполнить работу. Единственную вещь в жизни, которая на самом деле делает меня счастливой, я тоже не могу. Я-   
  
— Я же сказал, что помогу тебе рисовать, — прерывает Луи.  
  
— Это не то, что я имею в виду, — утверждает Гарри. — Я просто… ты знаешь, я бы чувствовал себя свободно, если бы смог просто рисовать всю оставшуюся жизнь и получать за это деньги? Я хочу сделать карьеру из живописи. У меня есть диплом в университете, и четыре года спустя я с ним ничего не делал, — в его голосе присутствует паника, и он начинает говорить быстрее, абсолютно бессвязно, и Луи становится все труднее понять. —  
Что я собираюсь делать? Я не могу справиться с официальной работой. Я… я с трудом справлялся с работой в Burger King, и после того, как ты вернёшься в тур, мне придется вернуться домой, и я не смогу… Я не смогу оплатить свои счета. Конечно, я получаю деньги от правительства, но я потеряю свою квартиру, Луи.  
  
Луи садится и поворачивается к Гарри.   
  
— Гарри, эй, — он сжимает два пальца под подбородком и поднимает голову парня, заставляя его смотреть в глаза. — Не принимай это близко к сердцу. Всё в порядке, любовь. Не волнуйся, я никуда не уйду, мы разобрались.  
  
Глаза Гарри ослепляются слезами, но ему всё ещё удаётся смеяться. Луи не понимает почему, пока тот не говорит: — Я ненавижу быть взрослым.  
  
— Мне двадцать шесть лет, и я до сих пор не знаю, как быть взрослым, — говорит Томлинсон, кладя руку на шею Гарри. — Всё будет хорошо. Давай подумаем об этом логично, хорошо? Мы отложим папку, которую ты покажешь мне позже, и обсудим всё как взрослые, — он аккуратно складывает портфолио и кладёт его на журнальный столик. —  
Хорошо, если ты хочешь стать художником, то почему бы тебе не стать художником?  
  
Луи действительно не понимает концепцию становления художником. Если Гарри хочет стать художником, почему он не может это сделать? Любой может быть художником, особенно кто-то с талантом Гарри. Конечно, кто-то захочет приобрести его искусство или нанять его в качестве консультанта или что-то вроде того. Для него должно быть что-то. Определённо.  
  
Гарри вздыхает.   
  
— Это намного сложнее, чем кажется. Я пытался выставить свои работы, но ты должен быть уникальным, чтобы получать прибыль.  
  
— Ради всего святого, ты уникален. Я не знаю другого такого художника, как ты, — Луи не хочет звучать так же восторженно и решительно, как себя чувствует, но не может скрыть это.  
  
— Сколько художников ты знаешь?  
  
— Ладно, ты меня поймал, — шатен подавляет вздох. — Но из художников, о которых я слышал, я никогда не слышал о ком-то, у кого есть церебральный паралич, и он всё ещё способен рисовать.  
  
Гарри встречает его глаза.   
  
— Мир не волнуют рассказы об этом. В конце концов, я просто ещё один человек в художественном сообществе.  
  
— Но ты не просто очередной человек. Извлеки свою инвалидность из уравнения, ладно? Посмотри на своё искусство, искренне посмотри на него, я не знаю никого, кто рисует портреты так, как ты. Они настолько абстрактны и изумительны по-своему.  
  
Гарри откидывает голову назад.   
  
— Иногда мне интересно, достаточно ли этого. Могу ли я сделать карьеру, или я вернусь в Чешир к маме через несколько месяцев?  
  
— Тебе не нужно делать то, что ты не хочешь. Если ты не хочешь жить с ней, тогда не делай этого. У меня есть состояние, я позабочусь о тебе.  
  
Гарри смотрит на колени, не в силах поверить в услышанное. Он отказывается смотреть в голубые глаза Луи. Это не то, что ему удобно обсуждать, но он так гордится тем, что открыл Луи.  
  
— Я не ожидаю, что ты это сделаешь. Ты уже позволил мне остаться здесь, я не могу больше просить. Я знаю тебя только три месяца, почему ты все это делаешь для меня? — он спрашивает так, как будто не заслуживает этого.  
  
— Я забочусь о тебе. Я не знаю, как это объяснить, но с тех пор, как я впервые встретил тебя, я почувствовал такое сильное влечение. Я никогда раньше этого не чувствовал, — Луи двигается ближе, останавливаясь около лица Гарри. — Я знаю, что мысль о влюблённости заставляет тебя нервничать, Гарри, но я действительно думаю, что влюблён в тебя, и я понимаю, если… ты не будешь чувствовать того же.  
  
Дыхание Гарри усиливается, и его взгляд опускает на губы Луи.   
  
— Гм. Я не… Я не знаю, что чувствую, — говорит он, говоря предельно честно. — Я никогда не был влюблен.  
  
— Это впервые для нас обоих, — отвечает Луи, гладя Гарри по щеке. — Это нормально — быть неуверенным. Я знаю, что мы были вместе эти последние месяцы, но я не думаю, что я делал всё правильно, и я хочу попробовать снова.  
  
Между ними молчание. Глубокое дыхание — единственное, что удерживает их вне тишины, пока Стайлс, наконец, не решается заговорить:  
  
— Я тоже хотел бы попробовать снова, — он кладет руку на шею старшего. — Спасибо за это. За всё это. Мне хорошо, я сбросил камень со своей груди.  
  
— Каждый раз, когда ты хочешь поговорить, дай мне знать. Я буду более чем готов слушать. Ты действительно интересный человек, — говорит Луи, хотя это больше похоже на обещание. Он хочет, чтобы Гарри знал, что ему никогда не скучно, когда тот говорит. Все, что он говорит, интригует по-своему. — Теперь я могу тебя поцеловать?  
  
— О, Иисусе, я думал, ты никогда не спросишь, — Гарри говорит на одном дыхании, наклоняясь вперед. Он прижимает нос и губы к Луи так медленно, дразня его. Кто знает, что в Гарри так манит?  
  
Луи оборачивает пальцы вокруг бицепса Стайлса, сжимая, тем самым сообщая, что хочет, чтобы Гарри пропустил его дальше. Младший слегка улыбается, прежде чем встречает губы Луи, скользя внутрь языком.  
  
Томлинсон был тем, кто научил его целоваться. Гарри целовали раньше, но он никогда не знал, что есть ещё что-то большее, чем просто касания губ. Луи сказал ему, что движения и прикосновения являются ключевыми, и если он хочет, то может касаться другого человека, ведь это делает всё более чувственным.  
  
Шея Луи выгибается, как только Гарри кусает его губу. Он всё ещё немного неуклюж, но это не имеет значения, ведь шатен так долго жаждал этого.  
  
Когда он дёргает пальцами длинные завитки Гарри, оттягивая, чтобы углубить поцелуй, он понимает, что все  _звёзды сошлись_ , и это именно то, чего он хотел.  
  
Он хотел, чтобы Гарри открылся ему. Он хотел, чтобы Гарри знал, что Луи чувствует к нему. Таким образом, возможно, их «раскол» и авария младшего были частью плана, чтобы свести их вместе, сделать сильнее, чем раньше.  
  
Гарри, кажется, верит в старую мудрую историю о том, что всё происходящее имеет причину. Может быть, он прав. Может быть.


	5. Chapter 5

Луи сидит на полу, наблюдая за разбросанными вокруг него измельчёнными картинами. Он не может точно сказать, какие разодранные части соответствуют другим, судя по бесконечно размытым цветам и расплывчатым силуэтам, рассеянным вокруг. Он даже не уверен, что собрал все обрывки с пола студии Гарри, потому что знает о том, что может потерять половину коллекции.  
  
Первоначальная идея заключалась в том, чтобы удивить Стайлса сложенными на пленке хорошими портретами, но он не думает, что это выполнимо с  _такой-то_  скоростью. Есть только одна картина, которую он собрал обратно. Это женщина с пастельной фиолетовой кожей, ошеломляющими голубыми глазами и пухлыми ярко-зелёными губами, хотя Луи уверен, что неправильно выложил очертания носа.  
  
Это намного сложнее, чем он предполагал. Несколько рисунков имеют даты, нацарапанные сзади — некоторым около десяти лет, когда Гарри был где-то в возрасте восемнадцати лет и, предположительно, на втором курсе университета. И Луи может управляться с этими частями, отбирая неподходящие, у которых сзади написано 16. К счастью, это исключает в общей сложности одиннадцать обрывков.  
  
Странно, что в период между рисунками две тысячи десятого и две тысячи шестнадцатого годов, нет работ, и это заставляет думать о том, что Гарри пропустил это время, или ему не хватает огромной кучи портретов. Изначально Томлинсон надеется на свое здравомыслие.  
  
Он не может представить Гарри как студента колледжа. Посещая университет в течение полутора лет, он понимал, какова обычная студенческая жизнь, и она вовсе не подходила Гарри. Часть его находилась в заблуждении, полагая, что Стайлс действовал не так, как сейчас, поскольку это — единственный Гарри, которого он когда-либо знал, и Луи задается вопросом, был ли тот всегда строг и пессимистичен. Понятно, что у Гарри есть свои причины на то, чтобы вести себя таким образом, но Луи часто гадает, всегда ли кудрявый вёл себя так эмоционально отчуждённо, как делает это сейчас.  
  
Иногда Томлинсон задаётся вопросом, знает ли Гарри, как справляться с эмоциями вообще.  
  
Его мысли и реконструкция когда-то славных портретов прерываются тяжёлым, но слегка невнятным голосом его парня, который звучит из коридора.  
  
— Луи? Лу, ты всё ещё дома?  
  
— Я в спальне, любимый! Входи, — отвечает ему Луи. Честно говоря, он собирает эти картины, чтобы попытаться договориться о сделке с Гарри, попытаться примириться с младшим парнем. Так вот, это не так, будто всё, что он скажет — плохо, это не так, будто он вышвырнет его из квартиры, но то, что он действительно должен сказать ему, скорее всего, вызовет беспокойство. Он думает, что сможет успокоить Гарри, но затем вспоминает, насколько хорошо его знает, и понимает, что это просто невозможно.  
  
Они вернулись домой пять недель назад, и Гарри всё ещё оправляется от своего падения, хотя на прошлой неделе, наконец, сняли гипс, и Луи осмелится сказать, что это самое счастливое событие, что он когда-либо видел. Выздоровление заняло около трёх недель плюс поддержка и обещание быть с младшим до конца вроде как немного успокаивало парня. Но после того, как он заверил Гарри, что заботится о нем, что никогда не собирается причинять ему боль, всё пришло в порядок, и было немного неловко некоторое время, но всё в порядке.  
  
Гарри заезжает в спальню, останавливаясь посреди дверного проема, и поднимает бровь, когда видит беспорядок на полу.  
  
— Что ты здесь делаешь?  
  
— Я пытаюсь исправить твои картины. Это занимает намного больше времени, чем я думал, но я справляюсь, или, по крайней мере, я думаю, что сделаю это, — объясняет Луи, начиная собирать кусочки в кучу. — Знаешь, теперь, когда ты здесь, мне нужно поговорить с тобой о кое-чём.  
  
Напряжение достигает максимума.  
  
— О, да? Ну, и что тебе нужно? — Гарри сглатывает, адамово яблоко в его горле подпрыгивает.  
  
— В эти выходные моя семья приезжает в город, и я хотел бы знать, будет ли тебе комфортно с ними встретиться. Если ты не совсем готов, я могу изменить планы, но пока они собираются приехать лишь на выходные.  
  
Глаза Гарри расширяются.  
  
— Встретиться с твоей семьей? Блять, Луи, я не знаю. Я имею в виду, наверное, мне нужно, не так ли?  
  
— Тебе не нужно делать то, что ты не хочешь делать, поэтому я даю тебе возможность выбрать, — уверяет Луи, присаживаясь на корточки. По правде говоря, он хочет, чтобы его семья познакомилась с Гарри, он уже знает, что они его полюбят. Но, несмотря на желание его мамы и сестёр увидеться с его бойфрендом, он не хочет, чтобы это произошло, если это вызовет серьёзное беспокойство у Гарри. Как его парень, он никогда не собирается делать это без его решения, ведь знает, как сильно это может смутить младшего. И он никогда не захочет нанести Гарри вот такой удар.  
  
— Что, если… Дерьмо, что, если они меня не полюбят? — шепчет Гарри, небрежно пробегая ладонью по лицу. Рука, которую он сломал при падении, всё ещё заживает и будет продолжать делать это в ближайшие месяцы. К парню вернулась большая часть его подвижности, и он избавился от слинга. Это всё — великие дела, но он до сих пор борется за выполнение определённых задач. Например, Стайлс не может использовать свои костыли в течение длительных периодов времени, части его руки и пальцы непредсказуемо немеют.  
  
Луи ненадолго подавляет вздох, придирчиво смотря на Гарри.  
  
— Это невозможно, Гарри. Моя мама, как и все остальные, уже обожает тебя. Чёрт, девчонки не переставая говорят о тебе многие недели, — он качает головой, продолжая складывать обрывки портретов обратно в мусорное ведро, из которого их достал.  
  
— Но они меня не видели. Они собираются увидеть меня в инвалидном кресле, и всё. Я просто буду каким-то парнем, застрявшим в инвалидном кресле, каким всегда был, а не твоим бойфрендом, не хорошим человеком, и я не хочу, чтобы твоя семья так думала обо мне. Это всё, чего я прошу.  
  
— Они никогда бы не подумали так о тебе. Ради бога, ты мой парень, а не какой-то благотворительный случай. Я обещаю тебе, они заплачут от радости, когда увидят, в какого красивого человека я влюблен.  
  
Гарри обиженно морщит лоб, нервно ерзая в кресле.  
  
— Что, если я тогда скажу что-то не так? Оскорблю одного из младших детей или что-то в этом роде?  
  
Луи не может в это поверить. Он никогда не представлял свою семью пугающей группой людей, не так ли? Гарри до смерти боится людей, которых Луи любит больше всего.  
  
— Боже мой, почему ты так много думаешь об этом? Ты говоришь, будто пытаешься найти причину, чтобы они не нравились тебе. Пожалуйста, не волнуйся, они полюбят тебя.  
  
— Что, если… — начинает Гарри.  
  
Луи тут же прерывает его.  
  
— Хватит… Больше ни слова об этом… Они полюбят тебя, и ты полюбишь их, на этом разговор закончен. Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что мы пришли к соглашению.  
  
Гарри не может поверить, что собирается сказать это, но вот оно, прямо на кончике его языка.  
  
— Хорошо, — тяжело дыша, отвечает он. — Ладно, я встречусь с твоей семьей, и, между прочим, у тебя приколот неправильный нос к лицу женщины. Я помню, что черты её лица были миниатюрными, — добавляет он, затем маневрирует и выходит из спальни.  
  
Луи только качает головой, хихикает и с любовью произносит:  
  
 — Что мне с ним делать?  
  


***

  
Звенит дверной звонок, и шум тут же заполняет всю квартиру. Сердце Гарри падает в живот в тот же самый момент. Он не помнит, что репетировал до этого, что собирался сказать семье своего парня, и теперь его ход мысли рушится. Его волнение вот-вот всё испортит, он выставит себя дурачком, что приведёт к отсутствию уважения от матери Луи. Всё, чего ему действительно хотелось, — не допустить этого. Он на  _самом деле_  не думает, что просит о многом.  
  
— Ох, они здесь! — кричит Луи, идя по коридору с футболкой, перекинутой через плечо. Будучи без рубашки, его мышцы живота находятся на обозрении. Его волосы всё ещё плотно прижаты к коже головы после душа. Несмотря на то, что Томлинсон не полностью подготовлен, его уверенное состояние по-прежнему вызывает у Гарри толпу мурашек.  
  
Кроме того, Стайлс немного завидует телу Луи. У того нет другого выбора, кроме как оставаться в форме, и он выглядит чертовски хорошо, не прилагая особых усилий. Собственные бицепсы у Гарри — необходимость передвигать кресло-коляску, но тем не менее мышцы его живота полностью отсутствуют. Он худой, возможно, слишком худой для своего роста, но всё же с пухлым животиком, но опять же это не совсем то, что он может контролировать.  
  
Была бы его воля, он был бы давно на полу, изо всех сил стараясь превысить число подъёмов пресса и отжиманий, сделанных в один подход. Если бы это зависело от него, он бы следовал за Луи в тренажерный зал, и тренировался бы без подстраховки.  
  
Томлинсон всегда сам составляет программу тренировки для Гарри. Он, похоже, уверен, что Стайлс сможет сделать безумное количество подтягиваний из-за того, что у него сильные руки, и даже более чем уверен, что Гарри сможет поднять вес в два раза больше его самого.  
  
Гарри рад, что один из них уверен в этом.  
  
Он утыкается взглядом на колени, нервно пропуская пальцы здоровой руки сквозь волосы. По крайней мере, кресло-коляска вне поля зрения, поэтому он надеется, что на нее не обратят внимания. В нем теплится надежда, что Луи будет принимать гостей хотя бы в гостиной. Теперь он не уверен, сколько часов визита на выходные он сможет скрываться в гостиной, но Луи заверил его, что постарается сделать всё возможное.  
  
Часть его задается вопросом, будет ли семья Луи ожидать от него, что он их поприветствует. Он не сможет. Его ноги не работают. Он едва ли может стоять самостоятельно, не говоря уже о том, чтобы дать им всем надлежащее приветствие с великодушными объятиями. Что, если это их оттолкнет, и остальная часть их посещения пройдет в снисходительных взглядах и вынужденном молчание? Гарри не сможет вытерпеть этот визит, не испытывая при этом тревоги.  
  
Луи сразу же обнаруживает беспокойство Гарри. Его рука останавливается на дверной ручке, когда он готов её повернуть, и он меняет свою позицию, чтобы взглянуть на Гарри.   
  
— Ты мне доверяешь, разве нет, любимый?  
  
— Больше, чем кому-либо ещё, — честно отвечает Гарри, затем колеблется, прежде чем спросить. — Это так заметно?  
  
— Поверь мне, когда я говорю, что всё будет хорошо, значит, так и будет, — говорит Луи, ловя взгляд парня. — Сделай глубокий вдох для меня. Если ты начнешь чувствовать себя неловко, ты не колеблясь дашь мне знать, ладно?  
  
Гарри тяжело сглатывает.  
  
— Нет.  
   
— Потому что если ты начнешь чувствовать себя разбитым, то я должен быть первым, кто узнает об этом, — Луи снова смотрит на дверь, но, согнув руку, вздыхает. — Я действительно не хочу, чтобы ты беспокоился об этом. Моя семья будет обожать тебя, как только они увидят твоё великолепное лицо. Всё, о чём тебе действительно нужно беспокоиться, — это то, что девочки могут попытаться сделать что-то с твоими хорошенькими волосами.  
  
Гарри кивает, и Луи расценивает это как согласие, чтобы открыть дверь и впустить семью внутрь. Они ещё не видели его дом лично, только на тёмных агрессивных фотографиях папарацци, размещённых в Интернете без его разрешения, поэтому он планирует провести экскурсию по всему дому после того, как представит семье Гарри. Вот и всё, что подразумевает этот визит.  
  
Как только парадная дверь скрипит, толпа женщин бросается на Луи с объятиями и поцелуями, и Гарри начинает чувствовать себя гораздо более неловко, чем до этого. Он физически не проявляет никакого волнения, кроме вынужденной, натянутой улыбки.  
  
Он понимает, что здесь находится девять Томлинсонов, включая мать Луи и отчима, но, когда он видит их лично, ему становится сложнее сопоставлять имена с лицами. Он знает, что низенькая платиновая блондинка — Шарлотта, или Лотти, иногда Лоттс, старшая из сестёр Луи, и она проводит много времени с ним, когда он отправляется на разные континенты в тур. Гарри также знает очень высокую, очень естественно выглядящую брюнетку — вторая по старшинству сестра, Фелисите, или Физзи, называемая так семьей, и она чрезвычайно умна, а Луи всегда шутит, что он хотел бы, чтобы ему генетически передалось хоть немного её ума.  
  
Узнаёт эти два лица и больше ничего не помнит. Он не может ничего сказать о первой паре близняшек, хоть изо всех сил пытается вспомнить их имена. Что касается двух других близнецов, несмотря на то, что они разнополые, Гарри даже не помнил об их существовании, не говоря уже об именах.  
  
Он знает, что маму Луи зовут Джоанна, предпочтительно Джей, а отчима — Дэн, но подробности, о которых ранее рассказывал шатен, он не смог запомнить. Томлинсон потратил так много времени, рассказывая Гарри немного подробностей о каждом члене своей семьи, и теперь это уже не имеет смысла.  
  
Является ли Дэн фанатом «Манчестер Юнайтед», или он его совершенно презирает? Какова была прежняя профессия Джей, прежде чем она стала полноценной домохозяйкой? У какой девочки аллергия на моллюсков?  
  
Он не помнит.  
  
В то время, как у Томлинсонов происходит маленькое воссоединение семьи, Гарри сглатывает, вспоминая о своих родных. Почему они не были похожи на Томлинсонов? Боже, всякий раз, когда Стайлсы собирались вместе, обычно всё это сопровождалось спорами, криками, кто-то угрожал и так далее. Иногда, если Гарри действительно везло, его дядя Кэл напивался и высказывал свое мнение о его инвалидности.  
  
Воссоединения всегда были хорошим, забавным временем.  
  
Возвращаясь к действительности, Гарри не знает, как всё это будет происходить. Он надеется, что Луи не заставит свою семью встать в одну шеренгу, чтобы представить всех. Всё должно происходить естественно, иначе попытка Гарри чувствовать себя менее напряженно и неловко, чем обычно, провалится с треском.  
  
Для него было ошибкой согласиться на это. Он складывает руки на коленях и вжимается в спинку дивана. Это последний уик-энд, который он проводит с Луи, всё потому, что он собирается всё испортить, и его будут ненавидеть. Он полагает, что он неровня Луи, но, если семья его бойфренда это подтвердит, это будет уже слишком.  
  
Только после того, как он слышит своё имя, он снова обращает внимание на ситуацию, возникающую перед ним.  
  
— Гарри, любимый, это моя мама, — говорит Луи, и когда Гарри поднимает голову, он находит взглядом элегантную женщину, с любовью глядящую на него. Луи не особо похож на неё, но, судя по манерам и их глазам, что-то всё-таки есть. По тому, как оба стоят, по тому, как их плечи откидываются назад, по тому, как их улыбающиеся лица светятся, можно сделать вывод, что они тесно связаны друг с другом.  
  
Гарри начал бы говорить, начал бы рассказывать, как он счастлив наконец встретиться с ней, начал бы упоминать, какой прекрасный человек Луи, но всё это застревает у него в горле. Он не знает, что сказать. Он думал, что точно спланировал свою речь, но теперь, когда он действительно должен это сказать, парень застывает.  
  
Джей заполняет тишину, создавая впечатление, будто Гарри не стушевался и не забыл, как использовать его слова.  
  
— Боже мой, ты такой же милый, как рассказывал Луи. Так приятно наконец встретить тебя, Гарри, — она наклоняется, не ожидая, что он приложит все усилия, и крепко обнимает его, удивляя кудрявого. Он медленно обнимает её в ответ и понимает, что его подбородок удобно лежит на её плече. Луи встречается ним глазами, поднимает брови и улыбается, словно сообщая Гарри _: «А я что тебе говорил?»_  
  
Стайлс достаточно странно чувствует себя любимым этой прекрасной незнакомкой. Она заставляет его чувствовать себя в безопасности, не так безопасно, как Луи, но, если бы он был в опасности, она бы закрыла его собой в мгновение ока. После их объятий Джей отстраняется, положив свои руки Гарри на плечи.  
  
— Луи сказал, что ты очень сильно беспокоишься насчёт встречи с нами, почему?  
  
Она очень прямолинейна, слишком.  
  
— Я… Э-э, знаете, просто вы — его семья, и я очень хочу произвести хорошее впечатление на всех вас, — смущённо бормочет Гарри, на полпути заикаясь.  
  
На её пухлых губах тут же появляется улыбка.  
  
— Если честно, я думаю, что мы были гораздо больше озабочены встречей с тобой, — говорит она, не разрывая зрительный контакт. Между ними возникает неловкое молчание, затем Джей спрашивает: — Не возражаешь, если я присяду?  
  
— О, эм… Нет, конечно, нет, — говорит он, начиная отодвигаться в сторону, но она тут же хватает его за руку, останавливая его действия.  
  
— У меня есть более чем достаточно места, — Джей садится слева, оставляя место справа от него пустым. Когда Гарри смотрит на женщину в ожидании, то краем глаза замечает Луи, стоящего рядом с сёстрами, обнимая одну из старших близняшек, которая увлечённо что-то ему рассказывает. Гарри не может сдержать улыбку. — Он замечательный брат, — отмечает Джей.  
  
Кудрявый смущённо смотрит на неё.   
  
— Он слишком удивительный парень. Вы знаете, я никогда… Я никогда не встречал таких людей, как он. Он относится ко мне иначе, чем все остальные, но это хорошо, очень хорошо. Вы воспитали его прекрасно, — в его горле образуется комок, и он сдерживает себя, чтобы не заплакать перед мамой своего парня, с которой встретился всего тремя минутами ранее.  
  
Фактически, он не может поверить, что честен с леди, с которой никогда не разговаривал раньше, хотя он чувствует себя естественно. Он частично убежден, что она старый друг, тот, кому он раскрыл все свои секреты, особа, знающая его лучше, чем он сам.  
  
— Я очень горжусь тем, кем он стал, — в этот момент она не смотрит на Луи, скорее, её взгляд останавливается на Гарри. Её глаза не покидают его лица с того момента, как он повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на неё. — Он рассказывает о тебе столько хорошего. Каждое утро я слышу, как звонит мой телефон, и я могу только задаться вопросом, что он расскажет мне о тебе на этот раз. Мне это нравится, мне нравятся истории, которые он рассказывает мне, делится моментами, которые вы переживаете вместе, — Джей делает паузу. — Он чувствует себя благословенным из-за того, что ты есть в его жизни.  
  
Что-то внутри Гарри напрягается от шока. Благословенным? Луи чувствует себя благословенным из-за него? Это не совсем то слово, с которым он ассоциирует себя в жизни Луи, но эта фраза заставляет его чувствовать себя так, будто он чего-то стоит. Единственный раз, когда он слышал что-то подобное, — это когда его старый терапевт пыталась убедить его в том, что он — благословение для его матери. Он не благословение для своей матери. Он — страдание.  
  
— Он так говорит?  
  
— Каждое утро, — Джей улыбается и тянется, чтобы взять его за руку. — Ты очень особенный молодой человек, Гарри. Не позволяй никому говорить о тебе иначе.  
  
После этой неожиданной беседы с Джей он проходит через процесс знакомства с каждой из сестёр Луи и его младшим братом. Хотя Эрнест и Дорис, по-видимому, не понимают идею о том, что Гарри является парнем их старшего брата, скорее, они считают его своей версией игровой площадки.  
  
— О, нет, дети, не залазьте на него, он не игровая площадка «Джунгли». Мне очень жаль Гарри, я надеюсь, они не причинят тебе вреда, — Джей извиняется, пытаясь изо всех сил быстро и легко забрать детей в свои объятия.  
  
Гарри кладёт ладонь ей на плечо:   
  
— Всё в порядке. Я обещаю сказать, если они причинят мне боль, но я сомневаюсь, что они это сделают.  
  
Он совершенно успокаивается, познакомившись со всей семьёй. Луи сидит справа от него, его рука покоится на диване позади Гарри, как будто он собирается сделать ход — клише из романтических комедий.  
  
Остальная часть семьи располагается в гостиной. Фиби и Дейзи, старшие близняшки, сидят на полу перед ногами мамы. Одна из них играет на iPad, на который надет блестящий розовый чехол, в то время как другая сердито обижается, напоминая сестре о том, что настала её очередь играть. Лотти и Дэн сидят на углу соседнего с ними L-образного дивана, внимательно прислушиваясь к каждому слову, которое кто-то говорит. У Физзи, с другой стороны, нет никакого желания делиться пространством, поскольку она сидит на соседнем кресле одна, располагая своё соблазнительное тело по всей его поверхности.  
  
Затем Гарри решает, что она — его любимая сестра Томлинсона. Хотя он полагает, что это потому, что она больше всего похожа на Луи, а он откровенно любит, как выглядит тот, поэтому смотреть на его женскую версию — не так уж плохо.  
  
— Значит, ты прикован к инвалидному креслу, да, Гарри? — спрашивает Лотти, застав его врасплох, хотя он действительно ценит её честное любопытство. — Или ты на самом деле можешь ходить?  
  
Луи глубоко вздыхает, открывая рот, чтобы исправить её, но Гарри перебивает его, ободряюще кладя руку на бёдро парня, говоря тем самым тому расслабиться. Он сможет. Он чувствует себя более уверенно, чем обычно, и он объяснит ситуацию людям, которые не очень его понимают.   
  
— Я не имею много сил в ногах, но я использую костыли, чтобы ходить. Сейчас я не могу их использовать, так как попал в аварию несколько недель назад, технически я могу начать делать это снова, если захочу. Это просто… Я немного волнуюсь.  
  
Никто не говорит ни слова о его речевом дефекте, что заставляет его чувствовать себя намного увереннее. Он ожидает, что одна из младших девочек или Эрнест спросит, почему он так смешно говорит, и он особенно счастлив, что никто не просит его повторить. Их, кажется, не волнует, что иногда он не может составить полноценное предложение, или ему не хватает отточенной дикции. На этот раз он чувствует себя комфортно среди людей, которые не являются его сестрой или Луи, и он ощущает себя великолепно.  
  
Лотти продолжает.   
  
— Ах да, извини, я слышала об этом. Ты уже чувствуешь себя лучше? — интересуется она.  
  
— Гораздо лучше, — усмехается Гарри, глядя на Луи. — Спасибо за это твоему брату. У него терпение святого, и я не смог бы ничего сделать без него. Мне очень повезло.  
  
— Если бы у него было это терпение со мной! Когда мы были младше, он пытался научить меня играть в футбол, а у меня не очень получалось. В итоге он попал своей ногой мне прямо в нос! Мне всё ещё снятся кошмары про этот день, — фыркает Физзи.  
  
— Это произошло только потому, что ты слишком близко стояла ко мне, Физ, — возражает Луи, тяжело вздохнув. Он смотрит на Гарри. — Я на самом деле не ударил бы мою восьмилетнюю сестру в лицо, детка, я обещаю. Я бы никогда этого не сделал.  
  
— Великолепно, — Гарри закрывает глаза, выпуская тяжёлый раздражённый вздох.  
Дорис развлекается с его длинными волосами, накручивая его кудряшки себе на пальцы, и вдруг тянет прядь волос, недостаточно, чтобы заставить его вздрогнуть, но достаточно, чтобы заставить открыть глаза.  
  
— Что? Что я сделал? — спрашивает Луи. Намек на неопределенность возникает в его тоне.  
  
— Мне придётся начать двигаться быстрее из-за тебя. Я действительно не хочу, чтобы моё симпатичное лицо и моя внешность пострадали из-за того, что ты ударишь меня, — Гарри прижимает кисть к своему лицу, сдерживая смех. Как только Луи понимает, что он шутит, то громко смеётся в ответ.  
  
Он легонько хлопает младшего по руке, а затем продолжает удары уже по груди.   
  
— Ты абсолютно ужасный человек! Ты меня напугал, вдруг я сказал что-то не то, — восклицает он, затем наклоняется ближе: — И для справки. Твоё лицо намного больше, чем просто симпатичное.  
  
— Ну, разве ты не очаровательный? — передразнивает его Гарри, не сводя глаз с Луи. Затем он быстро, неожиданно целует парня в губы. — Я действительно ценю это. Неудивительно, что эти девушки хотят снять свои трусики перед тобой, сладкий болтун. Если бы я мог раздеваться быстрее, я бы снимал с себя белье каждый раз, когда ты говоришь что-то очаровательное. Знаешь, что это значит?  
  
Луи качает головой, посмеиваясь, не понимая, к чему клонит Стайлс. На мгновение он задаётся вопросом, нужно ли сказать Гарри, чтобы это немного неуместно сейчас, но оставляет это. Что бы он ни сказал, это не может быть дико неуместным.  
  
— Даже не подозреваю.  
  
Первой перестаёт смеяться Джей.   
  
— Мне это нравится.  
  
Они говорят некоторое время, но, конечно, это нормально, для семьи, которая собирается вместе так редко. Старшие девочки начинают жаловаться на то, как сильно они голодны, а прошло уже два часа со времени ужина.  
  
Луи смотрит на часы, висящие на пустой стене напротив.   
  
— О, вы только посмотрите на это, они правы. Уже половина девятого, надо заказать какой-нибудь еды, верно? Что думаете? — спрашивает он.  
  
— Да ладно, Луи, — стонет Лотти. Как Гарри понимает, она ещё та тусовщица и стала такой ещё в шестнадцать. Девушке скоро исполнится двадцать, и Луи всегда беспокоится о её благополучии, когда видит её нетрезвые фото в клубах и на концертах. Он также понимает, что она — избалованный ребенок. — Это наша первая ночь на новом месте, покажи нам окрестности города, по крайней мере отвези нас в хороший ресторан.  
  
Ротерхэм — довольно большой город в Южном Йоркшире, расположенный в нескольких милях от Шеффилда. Это мило, правда, но между быстрым движением из одной квартиры в другую, гастролями, а затем заботой о Гарри, Луи не успел исследовать город. Он мало знает о людях, архитектуре, возможностях или чёртовых ресторанах в этом отношении.  
Джей смотрит на Гарри, затем качает головой, ругая свою старшую дочь. — Лотти, мы можем поужинать дома сегодня вечером. Может быть, выйдем в город завтра или в воскресенье.  
  
Лотти закатывает глаза.   
  
— Ой, как весело.  
  
У нее плохое отношение, даже когда она путешествует с Луи. Удовлетворения не существует, когда дело доходит до неё. К счастью, она единственная сестра Томлинсона, которая, похоже, сталкивается с этой проблемой.  
  
Луи вздыхает.   
  
— С другой стороны, здесь есть небольшой итальянский ресторанчик в центре города, славные ребята, кто-то может позвонить им, чтобы убедиться, что у них есть место на десятерых.  
  
— Я справлюсь, — предлагает Физзи, её телефон уже на полпути к уху.  
  
Гарри смотрит вниз на свои колени, вновь начиная заламывать пальцы. Это нервная привычка. Он выходил из квартиры несколько раз, чтобы посетить врача, но мысль о том, что ему придется идти на хороший ужин с семьёй своего бойфренда и правда заставляет его чувствовать себя легкомысленным. Он клянётся, что искры света вспыхивают перед его глазами.  
  
Конечно, Луи мгновенно замечает это и садится вперёд, поворачиваясь всем телом и к нему.   
  
— Всё будет хорошо. Мы просто собираемся немного поесть и поговорить. Я не позволю ничему плохому случиться с тобой.  
  
Гарри паникует, много, его пугает, что люди злятся на него за это. Луи никогда не кричал на Стайлса из-за того, что тот паникует, потому что это то, что нельзя контролировать. Они оба работали над этим, и со временем всё стало лучше. Хотя это и непредсказуемо, Луи пытается держать всё под контролем.  
  
Честно говоря, он не знает, каково это — быть на месте Гарри, он не знает, каково, когда люди постоянно напоминают ему об ограничениях, он не знает, что значит просыпаться утром без понимания того, что ожидает тебя днём.  
  
Единственная вещь, которую он понимает свободно, — люди, смотрящие и судящие его, как будто они знают что-либо о нём, и даже тогда, когда они оба в совершенно разных концах спектра. Луи принял решение стать певцом, Гарри никогда не принимал решение стать инвалидом.  
  
— Они сказали, что зарезервируют для нас столы, — сообщает Фелисите.  
  
Луи касается плеча Гарри.   
  
— Тебе необязательно соглашаться на это, если ты не хочешь.  
  
— Не мог бы ты сделать мне одолжение? — спрашивает Гарри, поднимая глаза.  
  
Ободряюще кивая, Луи сжимает плечо парня и говорит: — Что угодно.  
  
— Хм… — дрожит Гарри, глядя на членов семьи Луи, которые не смотрят на него и, похоже, участвуют в собственных беседах, но он знает, что им любопытно, что происходит в скрытом взаимодействии перед ними. — Можешь ли ты устроить всё так, чтобы они встретили нас в ресторане? Я не хочу, чтобы они увидели, как я сажусь в инвалидное кресло.  
  
Луи предлагает своей семье сделать именно это, и все быстро соглашаются. Лотти уезжает отдельно с Физзи, а Джей едет в отдельном автомобиле вместе с мужем и двумя парами близнецов.   
  
— Мы встретимся там через несколько минут. Только не ешьте булочки, — шутит он, наблюдая за тем, как они выходят одной толпой. Он оглядывается на Гарри. — Не смущайся, детка, их это не беспокоит.  
  
Гарри качает головой.   
  
— Просто… привези моё кресло, пожалуйста.  
  
Он остаётся сидеть один, пока Томмо идёт по коридору в спальню. Он знает, что ему не следует смущаться, и его сердце не должно болеть, но это так. Его инвалидность не казалась реальной, когда он рассказывал истории о своих переживаниях в колледже и жил в маленьком городке, но теперь осознание сильно ударяет его. Он ненавидит воспоминания об этом.  
  
Когда Гарри видит кресло-коляску перед собой, Лу стоит рядом, не решаясь заговорить. Стайлс ненавидит заставлять шатена расстраиваться, иногда даже больше, чем вспоминать, потому что Луи почти всегда натягивает свою грустную вынужденную улыбку, будто то, что он сказал, или то, как он сделал, не повредило его чувства. Именно эта улыбка сейчас нарисована на его лице.  
  
— Не мог бы ты дать мне руку? Мои ноги немного неподвижны, — говорит Гарри, наклонившись вперёд. Искра боли пробирает его позвоночник, как только он немного приподнимается, отчего парень тут же задыхается. Сидение в течение такого длительного периода времени вызвало у него судороги.  
  
Луи в основном гордится мальчиком за то, что тот растет как человек и учится просить о помощи, когда ему это нужно, а не страдает. Хотя, как только он слышит, что Гарри издаёт болезненный вздох, внутренняя гордость исчезает, и всё его внимание сосредотачивается на кудрявом.   
  
— С тобой всё в порядке? Детка? Гарри? — обеспокоенно спрашивать он. Его бойфренд испытывает боль, и, хотя это может касаться любой пары, это вызывает совершенно новый уровень беспокойства, учитывая обстоятельства Гарри. — Что происходит?  
  
— Нет, ничего, я просто немного напряжён. Моя помпа вскоре должна дать мне лекарство, со мной всё будет в порядке, — тяжело дыша, отвечает он. Его губы и кулак сжимаются, когда он чувствует ещё один болевой спазм. — Дыши, — говорит он себе, — это всё, что ты можешь сделать.  
  
— Задержимся немного? Никто не будет волноваться, если мы опоздаем на несколько минут, — заверяет Луи, пристально глядя на Гарри. Его лицо напряжено, челюсть сжата, брови нахмурены, и он чувствует толчок боли, просто глядя на своего парня.  
  
Гарри качает головой.   
  
— Мне нужно встать, вытянуть ноги, будет больнее, если я сяду просто так. Дай мне свои руки, — это больше похоже на требование, но Луи не волнует, его единственное беспокойство — помочь Гарри чувствовать себя лучше. Медленно и осторожно — он знает, как это работает. Они делали это много раз.  
  
Он выставляет обе руки перед собой, чтобы Гарри мог схватиться за них, и, как только их пальцы переплетаются, делает шаг назад, вытаскивая Гарри вперёд и ставя его на ноги.  
К сожалению, как только его вес переносится на ноги, боль поглощает всю нижнюю половину его тела, и резкое шипение срывается с пухлых губ Стайлса. — Блять…  
  
— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Луи, волнуясь. — Я должен остановиться?  
  
— Да, я в порядке, давай продолжим, — шепчет он, глаза кажутся стеклянными из-за слёз. Луи чувствует себя ужасно, не желая двигаться дальше, пока Гарри не соберётся. Они должны будут повторить это внизу в машине, если волшебное обезболивающее Гарри не сработает.  
  
Один шаг назад для Луи, один шаг вперед для Гарри и ещё, и ещё. Кресло-коляска находится в пяти шагах от дивана. Затем наступает момент, где Луи поворачивает их обоих, меняя позиции, так что Гарри находится спиной к креслу.   
  
— Иди вперёд, держись за мою руку, а затем мы заставим тебя сесть, — призывает он, удерживая правую руку Гарри, когда тот левой ищет ручку инвалидного кресла. Как только он крепко обхватывает её, то медленно отпускает Луи, хватаясь за другую ручку кресла правой рукой, а затем осторожно опускается, пока его задница не приземляется на сиденье. — Хорошо? — спрашивает Луи.  
  
Гарри двигается в кресле, пока не чувствует себя комфортно, затем ставит ноги на место, на металл. — Намного лучше.  
  
Болеутоляющее срабатывает между квартирой и автомобилем. Луи легче помочь Гарри перебраться в машину и даже легче вытащить его, когда они прибывают в ресторан. Оба идут бок о бок, обнаруживая, что их компания уже сидит за столом у стойки, что приводит к тому, что они проходят мимо хостеса без проблем.  
  
Это небольшой ресторан, но всё ещё достаточно большой, чтобы Гарри свободно передвигался. Бургундские стулья, обитые бордовым трикотажем, и стол прижаты близко друг к другу, и многие из мест уже заняты. С первого взгляда похоже, что Goodfellas — довольно популярный ресторан в этих местах. Луи вспоминал об этом несколько раз и несколько раз даже упоминал название. Он пахнет чесночным хлебом и домашним соусом из спагетти.  
  
Луи вытаскивает один из двух пустых стульев, двигая их в сторону, не совсем в проход, но рядом, прежде чем Гарри скользит в открытое место между другим пустым стулом и Джей, садясь туда. — Все находят это место хорошим?  
  
— Да, и это замечательная маленькая кафешка. Она пахнет абсолютно божественно. Какой хороший выбор, любимый, — улыбается Джей. Она застаёт Гарри врасплох, когда наклоняется, чтобы потереть его бицепс. Сначала он не понимает, а затем приходит в себя, понимая, что Томлинсоны — это тактильная семья, и они часто используют такие жесты.  
  
Луи улыбается, гордясь собой. Он редко окружён похвалой, как правило, только когда вокруг его семья или Гарри. Шоу-бизнес полон критики. Каждая крошечная вещь, которую он делает, анализируется и превращается в судный день для СМИ. Если его видели в продуктовом магазине без Гарри, тогда они разошлись, или ему было стыдно быть с ним. Если его видели с Гарри, он — медиа-шлюха, которая жаждет жалости из-за состояния своего парня. Он больше не заботится о своём общественном имидже, он не может, не тогда, когда ему не удастся обыграть эти искажённые СМИ.  
  
Две корзины булочек подаются на стол вместе со всеми желаемыми напитками — пивом для Луи и водой с хрустящей лимонной долькой для Гарри.   
  
— Я слышала, ты очень талантливый художник, Гарри, — любопытствует Джей.  
  
— Ох, возможно, — Гарри пожимает плечами, скромно потягивая лимонную воду.  
  
Луи смеётся. — Он всегда скромничает. Он потрясающий, мама, ты должна увидеть его портреты. Я могу гарантировать, что ты никогда не видела ничего подобного. Он не использует отсылки, просто своё воображение. Это безумно.  
  
— Что ж, это неправда, — вмешивается Гарри, наконец ставя на стол стакан с водой, прежде чем добавить: — Я использовал несколько моделей во время университета, и до моего падения Луи был на самом деле моей моделью.  
  
Джей поднимает брови.   
  
— В самом деле? Это первое, что я слышу об этом. Почему ты не рассказывал, малыш?  
  
«Я забыл», — хочется ему сказать. Он действительно забыл об этом. Когда ты так внезапно становишься знаменитым, занятый рекламой нового альбома, и Гарри ранит себя, он действительно забывает о том, что его портрет — это незавершённая работа, если она вообще ещё существует. Вероятно, это была первая картина, которую Гарри разорвал в клочья.   
  
— Я решил, что мы перестали работать над этим.  
  
Гарри качает головой.   
  
— Я уже закончил.  
  
Это странно. Почему Гарри не сказал ему, что всё уже сделано?   
  
— Когда, чёрт возьми, ты закончил рисовать меня? — вздыхает он.  
  
— Примерно несколько месяцев назад, прежде чем вы вылетели в Азию, — небрежно отвечает Гарри, глядя на Луи, будто у него выросла вторая голова. — А что такого?  
  
Луи роняет голову вниз на руки, путаница в его мыслях вызывает ряд бессвязных слов:   
  
— Я просто… как? Почему ты не сказал мне? Почему я этого не видел?  
  
— Я ещё не добрался до неё. Эй, не беспокойся об этом, может быть, я покажу тебе когда-нибудь, — Гарри откидывает голову с сердечным смехом и сжимает бедро своего парня, видя, как Луи опускает плечи с побеждённым вздохом.  
  
— Ну, теперь я тоже хочу увидеть эту чёртову вещь, если она такая же потрясающая, как вы об этом говорите, — в конечном счёте решает Физзи, говоря это с набитым масляной булочкой ртом.  
  
Гарри улыбается ей в ответ. Да, она, безусловно, его любимая сестра Томлинсона, и теперь он понимает, что они могут стать отличными друзьями. Его цель — дружить с восемнадцатилетней сестрой своего бойфренда, и он не может придумать ничего лучше, чем: —Я могу показать.  
  
Оказывается, Луи не полностью побеждён. Он выдает ещё один слабый аргумент.   
  
— Это несправедливо. Я был моделью, а значит, заслуживаю того, чтобы увидеть портрет раньше всех.  
  
Возможно, это немного по-садистски, но видеть, что Луи вредничает из-за чего-то такого глупого, — довольно забавно для Гарри.   
  
— Извини, брат, не в этот раз, — пожимает плечами Фелисите.  
  
Луи поражённо стонет, когда тянется за булочкой.   
  
— Это отстой.  
  
— Прошу прощения, — издевается Гарри, кладя подбородок на плечо Луи. — Это сюрприз. Ты не можешь испортить сюрприз. Мне будет очень грустно.  
  
— Ты смешон, Гарри, — шепчет он, и в его тоне ни грамма яда. Как он может это делать, глядя на лицо Гарри, излучающее радость? Его зелёные глаза настолько яркие, а ямочки выглядят так, будто выкопаны на его щеках. Он никого не любил так сильно. — Но если мучить меня делает тебя счастливым, то, полагаю, я могу подождать.  
  
— Поцелуй меня, чтобы доказать это, — бросает вызов Гарри.  
  
Луи не может с этим спорить. Он поворачивает голову, прижимая губы к ожидающим губам Гарри, а затем целует кончик его носа.   
  
— Сделано. Теперь я могу поесть спокойно?  
  
Гарри смеётся, отрываясь от него, когда он тоже достигает булочки и пакета с маслом. Остальная часть ночи проходит гладко. Персонал приятный, и они терпеливы, когда Гарри шепчет свой заказ на ухо Луи и просит его прочесть официанту.  
  
Понятно, что он не хочет, чтобы его речь становилась отвлечением, и действие нисколько не затрудняет Луи, как будто это совершенно нормально для их отношений.  
  
Их различия хорошо сочетаются.  
  
Беседа проходит между всеми с легкостью, и Гарри не чувствует, что ему приходится постоянно говорить о том, как Томлинсон любит его. Они — забавная группа людей, где каждый может рассказать шутку в тему или весёлую историю, и Гарри может честно сказать, что он чувствует себя как дома.  
  
После обеда и после того, как каждый находит свою временную спальню на выходные, оба парня залезают на кровать Луи.  
  
Томлинсон смотрит на Гарри, наблюдая за тем, как красив его профиль. Его лицо прекрасно вылеплено, нос словно выточен, пухлые розовые губы выделяются на лице, а когда парень моргает, на скулах появляется тень от длинных ресниц. Что-то внизу живота Луи сжимается, и он седлает Гарри, даже сам того не замечая.  
  
— Иисусе, что ты задумал? — Стайлс тяжело дышит, пугаясь внезапных действий Луи. Он знает, что шатен импульсивен, но он никогда не был особенно импульсивным, когда речь заходила о романтических жестах.  
  
Опираясь на локти, Луи использует два пальца, чтобы поднять голову Гарри и приложить губы к нижней стороне его челюсти. Гарри выгибает шею от прикосновения пальцев Луи, давая старшему парню полный доступ к чувствительным точкам. Он никогда не знал, что губы, посасывающие его кожу, и язык, скользящий по деликатной области, могут заставить чувствовать себя так хорошо.  
  
Гарри блаженно закрывает глаза.   
  
— Серьёзно, Луи, что ты делаешь? — спрашивает он, зная, на что намекает Луи, но он хочет, чтобы тот признался в этом. Поцелуи в шею медленно развиваются в нечто более интимное. Они разбросаны по его ключицам и плечам, а Луи раздевает его, сначала снимая рубашку, а затем избавляя его от брюк. Гарри кладёт ладонь на спину Луи, но затем ткань кажется ему слишком мешающей, он хочет коснуться своего бойфренда повсюду, без помехи материала.  
  
Его усилия неуклюжи, но результат тот же, хотя он идёт дальше, снимая боксёры Луи. Как только он стягивает их, то видит эрегированный член Луи, истекающий смазкой. Он оказывается больше, чем Гарри изначально представлял себе.  
  
— Ты должен сказать мне, что ты хочешь сделать, — мягким тоном проговаривает Луи, покусывая ухо Гарри. — Я не хочу ранить тебя, любимый.  
  
— Э-э… Я не могу, — он чувствует, что его лицо вспыхивает от смущения, живот пульсирует от жары, когда он понимает, что должен сообщить Луи. — Я не могу удержаться. Мои… — он прочищает горло, пытаясь изо всех сил не выразить в следующей части раздражение: — Мои бёдра слишком неподвижны, Луи, я не смогу согнуть ноги.  
  
Томлинсон не отстраняется. Заправив прядь волос за ухо Гарри, он целует того в висок.   
  
— Тебе будет легче, если ты перевернёшься на живот? — спрашивает он.  
  
Гарри кивает, смущённо пряча лицо.  
  
— Эй, всё в порядке. Я всё понимаю, любимый, я просто стараюсь сделать это максимально комфортным для нас. Что, если мы положим подушки под твои бёдра? Поднимем их немного? Звучит хорошо? — продолжает Луи, мягко кладя руку под подбородок Гарри и поворачивая голову, чтобы их глаза встретились. — Тебе это нравится?  
  
— Я… — Гарри колеблется, затем добавляет: — Прежде, чем мы пойдем дальше, я… М-м, мне нужно, чтобы ты взял таблетку из моего пакета с лекарствами.  
  
У Луи пересыхает в горле. Таблетку для чего? Он не знает, хочет ли этого, если есть шанс поранить Гарри.   
  
— Гарри, я…  
  
— Это Виагра, — вздыхает Стайлс, потирая лицо ладонью. Он смущён. Это не первый раз, когда он занимается сексом, и он беспокоится, что Лу будет похож на двух других мужчин, с которыми он был. Обе эти ночи происходили по прихоти, невежественной прихоти с мужчинами, которые не заботились о его безопасности. Первый раз было больно, как и любое первое анальное проникновение, но мужчина оставлял синяки на его бёдрах и щеках, сжимая кожу между пальцами и дергая её так сильно, как хотел. Он был слишком контролирующим и доминирующим для Гарри. — С этим я смогу продержаться дольше, тяжело без неё, — добавляет он, хотя Луи не интересуется подробностями.  
  
Он больше не задаёт вопросов Гарри, а встаёт и вынимает одну из синих таблеток из упаковки, возвращаясь к Гарри. Стайлс на сухую проглатывает таблетку, Луи это видел уже не раз. Гарри всегда говорит, что эта способность приходит с годами.  
  
— Мы должны подождать, — сообщает ему кудрявый, неторопливо вздыхая: — Послушай, мне очень жаль, что мы не можем сделать всё нормально, Луи. Надеюсь, это ничего не изменит.  
  
Луи лежит среди горы подушек. Он должен облегчить это себе и Гарри. Пока область таза у Гарри приподнята, у него будет некоторое время, чтобы порадовать его, не причиняя вреда.   
  
— Нормально? — спрашивает он, как будто это может быть самым абсурдным заявлением, которое он когда-либо слышал. — Гарри, это секс. Я так долго ждал, чтобы заняться сексом с тобой, и я уверен, что могу ещё немного подождать, пока таблетка не подействует. Это не изменит моего отношения.  
  
И поэтому они ждут. Не больше чем через полчаса Гарри начинает двигаться, и когда Луи смотрит на него, то видит, как очертания эрекции проявляются под нижним бельём.  
  
Луи тут же вовлекает младшего в поцелуй. Его рука движется вниз, пока он не ловит ладонь Стайлса.   
  
— Ты уверен, что готов к этому? — бормочет он в мягкие губы парня.  
  
В Гарри вспыхивает уверенность.   
  
— Блять, да.  
  
Он перекатывается, чтобы лечь лицом вниз, поднимаясь на подушки, затем использует руки, чтобы приспособиться, пока его бёдра не поднимаются выше, чем остальная часть тела. Прижав предплечья к матрасу, он откидывается и глубоко вздыхает.  
  
— Тебе удобно? — спрашивает Луи, стоя на коленях за Гарри, раздвинув ноги.  
  
Услышав, как тот бормочет что-то в ответ, Томлинсон начинает стягивать с парня нижнее бельё, вытаскивая каждую ногу из боксёров. Он улыбается, когда видит, как тело Гарри дрожит в ответ.   
  
— Тебе кто-нибудь говорил, насколько хороши твои бёдра? — спрашивает он, проводя кончиками пальцев по мягкой бледной коже. — Боже, я люблю видеть тебя под этим углом.  
  
Гарри кусает губу. Луи не делает ничего особенно чувственного, но стремление растянуть Гарри на этих простынях накрывает его с головой. Он нежно целует правую щёку Стайлса.  
Внезапно спина того выгибается из-за ощущения сухого пальца Луи, кружащего вокруг колечка мышц, когда Луи углубляется. Гарри давится стоном, когда старший парень вынимает и возвращает назад уже смазанный палец. Вскоре Луи проталкивает его внутрь отверстия, затем добавляет ещё один, а после ещё, наполняя Гарри до краев так, что тот задыхается. Когда Луи слегка сгибает свой указательный палец, то обнаруживает, что натыкается на простату, потому что мальчик начинает извиваться под ним.  
  
— Чёрт возьми, Луи, — стонет он сломанным голосом, уткнувшись лицом в предплечье. Его свободная рука хватается за постельное бельё, суставы белеют, шелковистая ткань заполняет промежутки между пальцами. Луи вытаскивает пальцы из Гарри, затем наклоняется вперёд, нависая. Он долго целует длинный шрам, украшающий спину.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, Гарри Стайлс, ты меня слышишь? Больше всего на этом свете, и я собираюсь заниматься с тобой любовью прямо сейчас, — может быть, пульсация в его члене заставляет его быть таким эмоциональным, или его сердце, наконец, взаимно связано с чувствами в голове, потому что никто, кроме Гарри, не был таким прекрасным и особенным для него.  
  
Гарри высоко поднимает голову, вытягивая шею, чтобы посмотреть через плечо на Луи. В его глазах стоят слёзы, и это не от удовольствия, хотя это может иметь к этому какое-то отношение. Он почти чувствует, как давящее ощущение в его сердце расширяется при виде Томлинсона.   
  
— Я так тебя люблю, — говорит Гарри. — Очень сильно, — он глубоко вздыхает. — И теперь я хочу, чтобы ты любил меня, как никогда раньше.  
  
Его рука проскальзывает под тело, в которую он берёт собственный член и, чувствуя тёплый пульсирующий орган, начинает себе медленно надрачивать, шевеля при этом тазом. Пока он это делает, Луи смазывает презерватив лубрикантом и приставляет кончик члена к дырочке Гарри.  
  
— Сделай это, Луи, пожалуйста, просто, чёрт возьми, вставь мне. Я готов, — умоляет Гарри, закрыв глаза. И, принимая просьбу Гарри как очень срочную, Луи скользит внутрь, и Стайлс громко кричит. Первые несколько толчков не кажутся чужими для него. Он никогда не чувствовал этого в постели с кем-то раньше, эмоциональная близость абсурдна. Удовольствие, которое он ощущает, замечательно, и слёзы скатываются по его щекам только потому, что он никогда не любил кого-то так же, как любит Луи.  
  
Томлинсон обнаруживает простату ещё через несколько толчков, и рука Гарри оборачивается вокруг собственного члена с ещё более сильными движениями. Луи крепко прижимается к бедрам Гарри, руками придерживая их, но он абсолютно не причиняет тому вреда.  
  
Громкие стоны вырываются изо рта, стоны, которые он не контролирует, и всё, что Стайлс может говорить снова и снова:   
  
— Боже мой, боже мой, Луи.  
  
Затем пальцы рук Гарри сжимаются, как и пальцы на ногах, но он не уверен в этом, глаза закрываются, когда оргазм прорывается сквозь его тело и выбивает из него дыхание. Вскоре после этого он чувствует, что Луи медленно останавливается, и его тело ответно дёргается с громким стоном.  
  
Луи поднимается с бёдер Гарри и осторожно выходит из него, слепо бросая презерватив в мусорный ящик у кровати, всё ещё находясь исключительно на вершине оргазма. Их вздымающиеся дыхания — единственный шум, наполняющий комнату, и Луи пододвигается, чтобы взять Гарри на руки, подталкивая того к груди. Нога младшего мешают ему, когда он пытается вытащить из-под Стайлса подушки, покрытые спермой. Сначала им нечего сказать, поскольку они лежат вместе. Гарри утыкается головой в грудь Луи бормоча:   
  
— Я так сильно люблю тебя, Луи.  
  
— И я люблю тебя, — тяжело дыша, отвечает Луи, целуя Гарри в лоб, проводя пальцами по абсолютно неуправляемой гриве, которая является кудрявыми волосами.  
  
Стайлс приподнимает подбородок, прижимая его к телу Луи, когда ищет его глаза:   
  
— Просто большое спасибо.  
  
— За что? — спрашивает Луи, не веря ни на секунду, что Гарри смеет благодарить его за то, что он занимался с ним сексом.  
  
— За то, что не отказался от меня и прошёл через всё дерьмо, которое я пережил, вместе со мной. Ты помог мне больше, чем кто-либо ещё, спасибо, — добавляет он.  
  
И Луи не говорит ни слова в ответ, вместо этого кивает и продолжает перебирать пальцами кудри Гарри. Он дарит ещё один поцелуй в макушку младшего, думая о том, что хочет сказать дальше. Он хочет попросить Гарри о чём-то серьезном, но сомневается, правильно ли это будет.  
  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты переехал ко мне, — не задумываясь выпаливает он.  
  
Гарри застигнут врасплох, судя по недоумению, которое пересекает его туманные зелёные глаза.   
  
— Ты… что?  
  
— Я хочу, чтобы мы жили вместе, и, если ты не хочешь здесь жить, мы можем найти новое место ближе к твоей сестре, если это тебя беспокоит, — Луи перестаёт гладить Гарри по голове, медленно переходя к телу. Его пальцы ласкают спину младшего, что заставляет Гарри извиваться, и он останавливается, когда чувствует выпуклую кожу, что указывает на то, что он касается шрама Гарри. Кончики его пальцев вырисовывают круги вокруг опухшей области. — И мы… сделаем тебе великолепную студию искусства, огромную студию, такую большую, как ты хочешь, и тебе не придётся беспокоиться о том, чтобы платить за аренду.  
  
Гарри смеётся, на самом деле смеётся, хотя и не беззаботно. Это тяжёлый, запутанный смешок. Парень отрывается от прикосновения Луи, качая головой, когда звук покидает его рот.   
  
— Нет, я… Извини, но я не могу принять подобное предложение, Луи.  
  
— Почему? — спрашивает тот, прикасаясь к предплечью.  
  
Гарри трёт лоб. Оба даже отдалённо не обеспокоены тем, что лежат обнажённые. Теперь, когда они увидели друг друга, теперь, когда двое стали одним целым, теперь, когда Гарри устраивает Луи, несмотря на его пухлый живот и его руки, и его гротескно тонкие ноги, это не имеет значения. Ничто из этого не имеет значения.  
  
Луи не понимает.   
  
— Гарри?  
  
— Я не хочу зависеть от тебя. Я проработал всю свою жизнь над тем, чтобы стать независимым, и я не хочу всё это бросать. Я не собираюсь быть взрослым человеком, который живёт под крышей другого человека и позволяет ему диктовать свою жизнь, — сдавленным голосом отвечает Гарри.  
  
— Я бы никогда не попросил тебя отказаться от своей независимости. Может быть, я тороплюсь с этим, или, может, я требую от тебя слишком много обязательств, и я не хочу этого делать, но эти последние два месяца были потрясающими, поскольку каждый день быть с тобой, Гарри, — это мечта, реальная мечта, и я хочу её воплотить. У меня больше возможностей, чем я знаю, и я могу использовать их все, чтобы помочь тебе в раскрытии твоего потенциала, — он не понимал, насколько взволнованно чувствовал себя по этому поводу до сегодняшнего утра, когда действительно серьёзно посмотрел на Гарри в искусстве. Его бойфренд абсолютно талантлив, и никто не хочет помогать ему делиться его гением с миром. Эти произведения искусства никогда не показывались сообществу, которое бы оценило их за то, что они действительно являются невероятными и уникальными. — Твои работы могут быть в музеях. Твоя работа может принести радость многим, но этого не произойдёт, если ты не задумаешься о том, чтобы попытаться начать двигаться к этому, а не застрять в этой грязной дыре на всю оставшуюся жизнь.  
  
Слёзы скапливаются в глазах Гарри, пока Луи говорит. Его язык скользит по нижней губе, прежде чем он шепчет:   
  
— Мне нужно, чтобы ты понял, что я не собственность, которую можно купить и переместить, как тебе будет угодно.  
  
— Я знаю, и я понимаю, — говорит Луи, убирая прядь волос младшего за ухо.  
  
Гарри хмурит брови. Он чувствует, как плачет, и он не знает: это от того, насколько эмоциональна эта ночь, или он просто, наконец, достаточно важен кому-то.   
  
— И если мы это сделаем, я собираюсь устроиться на работу или что-то в этом роде. Я не собираюсь сидеть у тебя на шее.  
  
Луи не будет спорить с этим. Он никто, чтобы говорить Гарри, что тот может и не может делать.   
  
— Если это то, чего ты хочешь, любимый, и если ты решишь, что что-то не так, всё в порядке, — существует много «если», которые были выброшены, но это нормально, им не нужно знать специфику на данный момент. Они оба довольны темпом их движения. — Итак, мы договорились?  
  
Гарри дрожит.   
  
— Мы договорились, если…  
  
Есть ещё?   
  
— Если что? — спрашивает Луи, кладя руку на щеку Гарри.   
  
В их отношениях так бывает, что Луи всегда прикасается к Гарри, но Стайлс может тоже, не позволяя неуверенности удерживать его, когда он хочет поцеловать Луи или обниматься с ним, или даже когда Томлинсон носит его на руках, если тот чувствует себя неважно.  
  
Изучение сигналов Гарри так же облегчило жизнь Луи. Когда он начинает переходить на диван, то хочет обниматься. Когда он начинает сжимать плечи Луи и потирать ему спину, то хочет, чтобы его несли. Когда он начинает кусать губу, и его мускулы напрягаются при прикосновении, то испытывает боль или судороги.  
  
Его спазмы самые худшие, главным образом потому, что Луи не может помочь ничем, кроме как сказать, что всё будет в порядке. Он не может не чувствовать себя беспомощным, когда Гарри неудобно, но он также знает, что, если он сидит рядом с ним и потирает спину ладонями, так и должно быть.  
  
В начале месяца Гарри пришлось перезагрузить его интратекальную помпу, и Луи был единственным, кто отвел его на приём. Это был интересный опыт от начала и до конца.  
  
Он не заметил, насколько сильно помпа Гарри вошла в его желудок, пока врач, который выполнял процедуру пополнения, не привлек к себе всё внимание. Как только Гарри поднял рубашку, доктор ощупал кожу, Луи увидел круглые очертания. Призрачная боль пронзила его собственный желудок, когда он подумал о том, какое устройство имплантировано в тело Гарри.  
  
Стайлс даже не вздрогнул, когда доктор вонзил иглу через кожу в центр выступа, а он слегка напрягся и глубоко выдохнул. Сначала пришёл доктор, извлекая старый препарат, затем он вставил большой шприц, полный прозрачной жидкости.  
  
Они должны были остаться на полчаса после процедуры, чтобы Гарри не реагировал плохо на пополнение — он этого не сделал — и они были свободны после того, как кудрявый получил другое назначение.  
  
Луи только тогда осознал, насколько храбрый Гарри. Он не мог себе представить, чтобы в его желудок каждые два месяца врывалась игла, частично из-за того, что он боится игл, но в основном потому, что знает, что не был в той же ситуации, что и Гарри. У него не было бы мотивации держать своё здоровье под контролем.  
  
— Надеюсь, я смогу украсить нашу новую квартиру, — говорит Гарри, снова кладя голову на грудь Луи, слыша, как сердце его бойфренда ритмично бьётся прямо в ухо, несмотря на рост Луи. — Твоя настолько пуста и грустна.  
  
Старший благодарно смеётся, ведь они отошли от беспокойства и сомнения. Он кладёт руку на верхнюю часть груди Гарри, между его ключицами.   
  
— И что ты собираешься делать?  
  
— Это будет блестяще. Всё черное, белое и красное, и у нас будет открытая кухня с небольшим баром, и мы можем поставить там красные стулья и кухонный стол, чтобы ты научил меня готовить, — Гарри пододвигается ближе к Луи, сбрасывая одеяло. Лёгкий ветерок по обнажённой коже заставляет его немного дрожать. Он накидывает одеяло и натягивает его на обоих, хотя это оказывается немного криво выполнено.  
Луи переворачивает одеяло, заправляя большую часть его вокруг Гарри.  
  
— Не забывай о своей студии. Мы собираемся найти тебе огромную площадь, и, как только исправим твои картины, мы повесим их все и сможем вытащить твой залатанный диван и поместить его туда. Это будет всё твое. У тебя будет всё, что ты хочешь, я серьёзно.  
  
Улыбаясь, Гарри двигается, медленно шевеля ногой, чтобы поместить её между ног Луи, а его голая промежность прижимается к бёдрам шатена.   
  
— Я взволнован.  
  
Луи тоже взволнован. Взволнован тем, что будет жить под одной крышей с Гарри, чтобы тот был искренне счастлив, чтобы стать более постоянной частью его жизни. Совместная жизнь — это серьёзный, интимный опыт, и он готов. — Я думал, что мы сможем найти место в ближайшие пару недель. Завтра вечером мальчики отправятся в Европу, и я пообещал вернуться в тур по Северной Америке, который начинается через месяц. Даже если мне придётся уехать к тому моменту, когда мы переедем, моя мама будет более чем готова помочь тебе устроиться. Всё в порядке?  
  
— Мне очень нравится твоя мама. Я уверен, что мы сможем это сделать, — отвечает Стайлс.  
Взволнованно. Луи чувствует себя очень взволнованно, зная, что Гарри принял его семью, и зная, что ему удобен уровень их отношений. Эти отношения — то, что следует продолжать.  
  
— Я рад, — шепчет Луи, и это последнее, о чём они говорят. Когда они лежат там, обнимаясь вместе, темнота ночи поглощает их, и Гарри засыпает в руках Луи.


	6. Chapter 6

 Пока Томлинсон возвращается в тур, Гарри не теряет времени впустую для переезда. Прежде чем Луи первоначально отправится в североамериканский тур, они оба просматривают десятки потенциальных квартир.  
  
Они не ищут ничего слишком экстравагантного или чего-то конкретного. Единственное, что должно быть — входная рампа, ведущая в жилой комплекс, лифт, широкие коридоры и дверные проёмы, такие, чтобы Гарри было удобно и он мог легко маневрировать между ними.  
  
Ни одного из них не слишком беспокоит местонахождение, хотя им желательно место на разумном расстоянии от больницы, в случае чрезвычайной ситуации, и рядом с квартирой Джеммы, поскольку Гарри всегда полагается на неё.  
  
После двух недель просмотра брошюр, вызова агентов по недвижимости и получения советов от членов семьи, пара наконец-то находит квартиру, которая полностью их устраивает. Та находится в нескольких милях от центра Лондона и выглядит так блестяще, как собственность, которую можно обнаружить в футуристическом мире.  
  
Сама квартира состоит из двух этажей; черная винтовая лестница ведёт в кухню и в несколько свободных комнат наверху. Как только Луи задумывается о том, что Гарри не сможет правильно использовать лестницу, оказывается, что у комплекса есть лифт, который с правильным нажимом номера пальцем с лёгкостью отвезёт их на следующий этаж, где они уже свободно смогут насладиться роскошью через нормальную дверь.  
  
Кухня очень большая. В центре на чёрно-белой плитке располагается довольно большой кухонный стол, а грани шкафчика выложены пёстрым гранитом. Это довольно необычно, но это не смущает пару, поскольку они не собираются проводить здесь много времени. Учитывая то, что для Гарри придётся переделать большинство квартиры, ремонта, увы, не избежать.  
  
Луи понимает, что совместная жизнь с Гарри состоит из множества корректировок и реконструкций. Для него это не имеет значения, на самом деле он заинтригован тем, что Гарри кратко перечислит то, что нужно будет переделать под него.  
  
В список входят нижние шкафы, мойка, дверные ручки и, конечно же, то, что Гарри ненавидит выносить на обсуждение, изменение в ванной комнате. Он предлагает обустроить ванну с сиденьем, встроенным в стену, и, когда после этих слов на его щеках появляется румянец, Луи заверяет, что это хорошая идея.  
  
Среди всех сокровищ в квартире одним из фаворитов Луи считает балкон с видом на несколько баров и офисов. Он достаточно большой, чтобы на нём можно было устроить маленькую вечеринку, покурить с друзьями, а также, к счастью, туда легко можно пройти прямо из кухни, единственным барьером являются лишь раздвижные стеклянные двери.  
  
В одном из просмотров, когда Гарри болтает с агентом по недвижимости, Луи удаётся найти комнату, скрытую за одной из многих дверей в главной спальне. Три стены обычные, обклеены стандартными обоями, но четвёртая непосредственно сделана целиком из окон. С видом на местные офисы комната висит практически над водоёмом, фонтанами, извергающими воду в воздух, и мостом из камня, позволяющим пешеходам стоять прямо над небольшим прудом.  
  
Это идеальное место для студии Гарри. В этот конкретный момент он прекрасно видит конечный результат. Картины Стайлса будут покрывать три голые стены, за исключением огромного пространства, его мольберт будет стоять в углу комнаты, наиболее близко к окнам. Луи купит ему огромный плюшевый диван, который действительно будет удобен, чтобы Гарри смог положить на него своё длинное тело, не свисая. У младшего наконец-то будет хорошая студия, и Томлинсон знает, что она вдохновит его, и зеленые глаза будут устремлены на великолепный вид, а не на серые, покрытые краской стены.  
  
Квартира заставляет их почувствовать себя как дома, и это только начало. После того, как закончится арендный договор, та полностью перейдёт в их имущество.  
  
К сожалению, они даже не успевают закончить упаковывание вещей, потому что Луи должен вылететь в Новый Орлеан с парнями на первый концерт в Америке, и это означает, что он не вернётся домой в ближайшие четыре месяца.  
  
Именно мама Луи вместе со старшими сестрами, Лотти и Фелисите, становятся его маленькими феями. Его собственная мать и сестра решают избежать этой участи, сбегая на семейную встречу с матерью Робина, организованной так удачно в Австралии.  
  
Хотя Гарри и не жалуется. Насколько он любит свою мать, настолько же глубоко  
она раздражает его, и мысль о том, что она будет копаться в его личных вещах и высказывать своё мнение там, где не надо, его совсем не радует.  
  
Он изо всех сил старается быть полезным с учетом того, что его действия в прямом смысле ограничены. Он не может перетащить коробки в фургон, поэтому принимается за сортировку вещей. Во время этого процесса он осознаёт пару вещей о себе. Ему, кажется, слишком нравятся лавандовые свечи, а количество барахла, которым он обладает, просто нереально.  
  
Он никогда не видел так много наполовину используемых предметов искусства в своей жизни, а он посещал художественный класс восемь лет подряд наряду с некоторыми из самых грязных неорганизованных детей и подростков, которых он только видел.  
  
Среди изобилия неуместных предметов искусства находятся несколько фотоальбомов, одежда с ценниками на них и пустые коробочки с таблетками.  
  
Требуется некоторое время на упаковку, но через три недели в комнатах новой квартиры всё захламлено коробками. С этого момента речь заходит об организации всего: приобретение мебели и аксессуаров, которые, он надеется, понравятся Луи, и найм профессионалов для того, чтобы сделать жильё абсолютно подходящим для них.  
  
Проделана колоссальная работа, и, поскольку Гарри сейчас сидит за столом для завтрака, потягивая из горячей кружки шоколад, который Джей сделала специально для него и девочек, он может оценить готовый продукт.  
  
Стол для завтрака — первая изюминка квартиры. Как только Стайлс входит через парадную дверь, его глаза натыкаются на гладкую чёрную столешницу и красные крутящиеся кресла,  
гармонично дополняющие её.  
  
Хотя трудно не заметить два чёрных бархатных дивана и плюшевые красные подушки,  
небрежно рассредоточенных по комнате. Они обращены к большому телевизору с плоским экраном, который ранее висел на стене в старой квартире Луи, один из диванов расположен ровно, а другой — боком. На стене позади первого, непосредственно напротив телевизора, красуются многочисленные награды Луи — его рекордные достижения, награды American Music Awards, People’s Choice Awards и даже его «Грэмми» — выставлены в стеклянной витрине.  
  
— Ты проделал отличную работу, — хвалит Джей, садясь на пустой табурет рядом с Гарри, делая глоток горячего шоколада, прежде чем продолжить. — Я просто знаю, что Луи понравится. Ты знаешь, я ждала целую вечность, чтобы увидеть место, которое он может назвать домом, и я думаю, что именно эта квартира — его якорь.  
  
Гарри смущённо улыбается.  
  
— В этом не только моя заслуга. Спасибо вам, всем вам, за помощь, я имею в виду, мы сделали это вместе. Я бы не смог добиться этого без вас.  
  
Лотти опускает наманикюренную руку ему на плечо, заставляя тёплую жидкость в его кружке сместиться слишком близко к краю.  
  
— Что угодно для тебя, Гарри, ты знаешь это.  
  
Гарри трудно определить этих совершенно обычных людей в новые элементы его жизни. Несколько месяцев назад он был напуган до смерти встречей с ними, и теперь они — его лучшие друзья. Раньше он не знал, как наслаждаться обществом людей и веселиться с ними, но теперь у него появилась возможность сделать это.  
  
— В какое примерно время люди начнут прибывать? — спрашивает Фелисити, прислоняясь к стойке и проверяя время на своём телефоне. — Сейчас четверть третьего.  
  
Рейс Луи из Южной Америки должен прибыть через несколько часов, отчего Гарри решил устроить по этому поводу вечеринку, чтобы отпраздновать его возвращение в Англию, а также их новоселье. Хотя Гарри не любит шумные места и новых людей, он хочет, чтобы Луи хорошо провёл время, поэтому попросил Джей обзвонить всех его друзей и родственников. Также на вечеринке будет присутствовать семья Гарри, поэтому он предполагает, что это будет по истине так себе вечеринка, если только Джемма не станет пьяно шутить в течение первого часа.  
  
Парни — Найл, Лиам и Зейн — знают о вечеринке, но им велено молчать, чтобы удержать всё в секрете. Конечно, Гарри беспокоится, что они случайно могут упомянуть о ней, но, предложив им эксклюзивную площадку для курения и выпивки, а также место для отдыха, взял с них обещание не говорить ни слова.  
  
— Правда? — удивлённо спрашивает Гарри. — Э-э, я думаю, мы решили, что они начнут прибывать в пять, после того, как Луи приземлится в пол пятого?  
  
Лотти почти задыхается, дважды проверяя время на своём телефоне.  
  
— Боже мой, я должна была начать готовиться час назад! Я побежала, но я вернусь до пяти, обещаю, — её ключи громко звенят, когда она хватает свой кошелёк со стола и поворачивается к маме и младшей сестре. — Разве вы не идёте со мной? Нам нужно торопиться, если мы хотим вернуться вовремя и выглядеть хорошо.  
  
Прежде чем у них появляется шанс ответить, Лотти громко хлопает входной дверью.  
  
— Эм, я подожду тебя в машине, — быстро отвечает Фелисите, менее отчаянно следуя за своей сестрой.  
  
Джей качает головой с беззаботным хихиканьем.  
  
— Я полагаю, что мне тоже пора. С тобой всё будет в порядке в этой большой квартире? — спрашивает она, собирая забытые кружки девочек и свою собственную, ставя в раковину. Быстро сполоснув их под тёплой водой, она размещает чашки на другой стороне раковины, чтобы те могли высохнуть.  
  
— Всё нормально, не волнуйтесь, — Гарри устало улыбается, глядя вслед Джей, когда она обходит раковину и кладёт ладонь на его бицепс. — Увидимся позже, Джей. Будьте внимательны на дороге.  
  
Она улыбается, сжимает его руку ещё раз, прежде чем покинуть квартиру. Гарри сидит в тишине несколько минут, а затем приходит к пониманию, что это — его первый раз, когда он один остался дома. Сначала он чувствует себя немного странно, но, подумав, понимает, что теперь он свободный человек. Он больше никому ничего не должен. Ему не нужно переживать, чтобы оставаться на плаву, и тяжесть всей ситуации наконец скатывается с его спины, как вода с утки, просто и без раздумий.  
  
Луи поддерживает и помогает ему, и он может делать всё, что пожелает, живя своей жизнью. Если он хочет стать следующим Энди Уорхолом, он может это сделать. Если он хочет работать на другой службе, он может это сделать. Если он хочет лежать на балконе и наблюдать за звёздами каждую ночь, он может это сделать. С Луи он может делать всё, что хочет. Он, наконец, свободен от напряжённых ограничений общества и их ложных убеждений по отношению к нему, борясь за преодоление границ инвалидности.  
  
Он может всё.  
  


***

  
Луи прибывает домой через двадцать две минуты — да, Гарри рассчитал всё до единиц. Как только он ступает внутрь, все поворачиваются, приветствуя его громким криком «привет» и «сюрприз».  
  
Квартира почти не украшена, Гарри приготовил несколько закусок, расположив их на барной стоке наряду с десятками разных вин и шампанским. Почти у каждого бокал в руке, а также тарелка с едой где-нибудь поблизости.  
  
Здесь почти всё, что любит Луи. Салями с сыром Гауда, изысканные шоколадные печенья, самодельные покрытые шоколадом крендельки, сделанные руками его мамы, шоколад с ликёром и дорогие белые вина разной крепости.  
  
Луи видит перед собой большую толпу людей, улыбается, когда узнаёт знакомые лица своих друзей из родного городка, свою семью, своих товарищей по группе и, самое главное, своего парня. Он приветствует ближайших людей, улыбаясь больше, чем обычно, одаривая каждого из них объятием или поцелуем в щёку.  
  
— Это была хорошая идея, — произносит Зейн, опираясь на столешницу рядом с Гарри. Он изящно вертит в руках бокал, наполненный до краёв чем-то красным, скорее всего, вином. —  Приятно иметь возможность отдохнуть. Хочешь глоток? — спрашивает он, машинально пододвигая бокал к Гарри.  
  
Гарри в ответ качает головой.  
  
— Нет, спасибо.  
  
Найл небрежно проходит мимо них с привлекательной брюнеткой, висящей у него на руке. Гарри полагает, что она чья-либо кузина или, может быть, старая подруга Луи.  
  
Каждый раз, когда Гарри находится близ ирландца, на руке того висит новая девушка. Может быть, они клюют на него из-за его харизмы, но, скорее всего, из-за славы и удачи, хотя он, похоже, не возражает.  
  
— Лучше ничего не говори, — Лиам появляется из ниоткуда, замирает рядом с Зейном и наливает новую порцию алкоголя в его наполовину полный стакан. — Этот мальчик спит со всем, что движется.  
  
— Я думаю, что мне как-то всё равно, — честно отвечает Гарри.  
  
Зейн еле сдерживает смех.  
  
— Я считаю, что ты прав.  
  
Это слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. Он никогда не был тем, который первый вступал в случайный разговор среди парней. Учитывая их первую встречу месяцы назад, когда парни действительно не заботились о неё, им было странно участвовать в разговоре с ним.  
  
Гарри задаётся вопросом, связано ли это с алкоголем, или они искренне начинают признавать тот факт, что он встречается с Луи и планирует встречаться с ним в течение долгого времени. Часть его знает, что вино помогает этому взаимодействию, но другая тайно надеется, что они делают это, потому что хотят. Раньше у него никогда не было близких друзей. Это может стать началом чего-то нового и прекрасного.  
  
— Как прошёл тур? — спрашивает Гарри, пытаясь поддержать тем самым разговор.  
  
Лиам садится на одно из пустующих барных сидений рядом с Гарри.  
  
— Приятель, это было шикарно. Я искренне не хотел, чтобы он закончился. Если бы ты был там, то почувствовал бы то же самое, я гарантирую.  
  
Когда Лиам начинает говорить о туре, его не остановить. Опять же, Гарри не знает, это всё из-за алкоголя, или Лиаму действительно нравится много говорить о себе.  
  
Зейн выпивает ещё два бокала вина к тому времени, когда Лиам заканчивает пересказывать историю о сумасшедшем поклоннике на концерте в Майами, и к тому времени Луи наконец добираётся до них.  
  
— Спасибо, Лиам, за эту ужасно длинную историю, — с сарказмом говорит он, прикасаясь к плечу своего товарища по команде. — Я придумал новую игру, каждый раз, когда Лиам говорит «блестяще», все пьют.  
  
Зейн в ответ громко смеётся.  
  
— Теперь, если вы, ребята, извините нас, я бы хотел провести время со своим бойфрендом.  
  
Ни один из парней не двигается, поэтому Луи прочищает горло, указывая на то, чтобы они скрылись.  
  
Как только они исчезают из вида, Гарри и Луи остаются в баре одни.  
  
— Я так скучал по тебе, — шепчет Гарри, обнимая Луи руками, без долгого размышления.  
  
— Я тоже скучал по тебе, любимый, — улыбается Томлинсон, кладя подбородок на плечо Стайлса. Он закрывает глаза и вдыхает знакомый запах кокосового шампуня Гарри. Кудряшки касаются его лица, немного щекоча щёку. — Мне нравится, что ты сделал с этим местом, квартира прекрасна. И эта вечеринка, чёрт, я не ожидал ничего подобного, большое тебе спасибо за это, — Луи отстраняется от Гарри, крепко держась за его плечи, чувствуя, как глаза начинают медленно закрываться от усталости. — Как, чёрт возьми, я провёл четыре долбаных месяца без тебя? Должно быть, я сумасшедший.  
  
Гарри в ответ мило краснеет.  
  
— Это были очень, очень длинные четыре месяца, но теперь у тебя есть всё время в мире, чтобы наверстать упущенное.  
  
Почти всю ночь они болтают. Луи рассказывает о поздней ночи в Детройте, историю встречи двух фанатов в продуктовом магазине. Они не смогли присутствовать на концерте, но Луи смог изменить это разочарование за несколько секунд.  
  
Это те истории, которые заставляют Гарри улыбаться. Луи оказывает большее влияние на мир, чем он когда-либо осознает, и даже самые маленькие дела, сделанные от его имени, приносят пользу кому-то.  
  
Гарри хочет сделать это однажды — тоже изменить чью-то жизнь.  
  


***

  
После того, как большинство гостей расходятся, Луи и Гарри крепко обнимаются на диване. Единственные люди, оставшиеся в доме, кроме них, — Энн, которая в настоящее время выпивает снаружи, Найл, который исчезает с таинственной брюнеткой, и Джемма, которая слишком пьяна и которая продержалась целых сорок пять минут — новый личный рекорд для неё — исчезает в главной спальне.  
  
В настоящее время они лежат на диване, наблюдая за повтором Большого Брата, голова Гарри лежит на плече Луи, а его глаза пристально наблюдают за борьбой между двумя соседями.  
  
— Мне не нравится эта блондинка, она — сплошная проблема, запомни мои слова, — Томлинсон указывает на одну из девушек, которая не принимает непосредственного участия в нынешнем споре, происходящем для развлечения зрителя, скорее, она, похоже, замышляет коварную схему. Это можно понять по её ухмылке и острым чертам лица.  
  
Гарри ничего не говорит, вместо этого переворачивается на другой бок, опять же, вероятно в шестой раз за последние две минуты. На этот раз его голова опирается на спинку дивана, поэтому он даже не отдалённо касается Луи. Его дыхание кажется тяжёлым, мгновенно вызывая волну беспокойства у Луи.  
  
Конечно, Гарри часто хрипит, когда пытается перевести дыхание, но обычно это появляется, когда он использует свои костыли, а не от того, что он несколько раз ёрзает на диване. И как только Луи слышит это снова, он хмурится, задумчиво спрашивая:  
  
— Тебе неудобно? Не хочешь положить свою голову мне на колени, милый?  
  
Гарри качает головой, не сводя глаз с телевизора. Крики, раздающиеся между двумя дамами, усиливаются, хотя Гарри изо всех сил пытается уделить внимание звуку собственного биения сердца. Он меняет положение по меньшей мере дважды, пока Луи расспрашивает о его странном поведении, не зная, сколько вопросов может задать.  
  
— Ты нормально себя чувствуешь? Это всё из-за спины? — спрашивает он, пытаясь поймать взгляд младшего парня. Гарри в ответ отворачивается в сторону, уверяя тем самым Луи, что всё хорошо.  
  
Гарри снова качает головой. Его Адамово яблоко дважды движется от двух тяжёлых сглатываний.  
  
— Нет, просто хочу досмотреть шоу, — шепчет он.  
  
По желанию Гарри Луи возвращает внимание к телевизору, несмотря на то, что его разум совершенно не сфокусирован, вращаясь вокруг темы о том, почему у его парня такие резкие перепады настроения.  
  
Это продолжается до тех пор, пока Гарри не меняет положение снова. Хотя на этот раз из его рта вырывается шум, что-то между всхлипом и криком. Конечно, Гарри, будучи упёртым человеком, пытается спрятать звук, прочищая горло, чтобы Луи не заметил.  
  
В конце концов своеобразное поведение возрастает до такой степени, что у Луи не остаётся выбора, кроме как вмешаться. Его бойфренд не перестает ёрзать, отчего его дыхание становится практически хриплым.  
  
Луи смотрит на него в полном замешательстве. В последний раз, когда он смотрел на Гарри, толстый слой пота покрывал его лицо. Он не знает, что случилось, но что бы это ни было, это плохо.  
  
Он не знал, что может так быстро перемещаться, когда мгновенно сползает с дивана и опускается на колени перед Гарри. Он кладёт руку на бедро парня, а другую — на одну из его коленей, тихо спрашивая:  
  
— В чём дело, любимый? Давай, ты должен поговорить со мной.  
  
Гарри в ответ качает головой.  
  
— Можешь ли ты… — он напрягается под прикосновением Луи, его шея слегка дёргается, когда он старается изо всех сил продолжить. — Я хочу… — слова застревают где-то в горле, оставляя его недееспособным продолжать.  
  
— Гарри? — тихо спрашивает Луи, хмуря брови, наклоняясь вперёд, чтобы лучше взглянуть на него. Его волнение резко возрастает. — Что ты хочешь, малыш?  
  
Гарри закрывает глаза, чувствуя боль, пытаясь дышать через сжатое горло.   
  
— Мама.  
  
— Ты хочешь к маме? — обеспокоенно спрашивает Луи, не сводя глаз со страдающего парня. — Ты хочешь, чтобы я позвал Энн?  
  
— Да… да. — Гарри откидывает голову на кушетку в попытке немного вдохнуть.  
  
Луи кивает.  
  
— Я позову её, малыш. Просто расслабься, ладно? Всё будет хорошо. Я вернусь через одну секунду, — Томлинсон сжимает бедро Гарри, затем спешно встаёт, направляясь в комнату Энн.  
  
Он находит её на балконе, с бокалом, скорее всего, шампанского в руке. Она наблюдает за городом под ними, когда он решает постучать в стекло. Несомненно, от этих действий она вздрагивает, поворачивая голову, встречаясь с парнем глазами.  
  
— О боже! — выпаливает она, прижимая руку к груди, когда Луи ступает на холодную веранду. — Ты меня напугал.  
  
Луи не знает, с чего именно начать, поэтому слова вылетают изо рта, прежде чем он успевает их подкорректировать.  
  
— Гарри, с ним что-то не так, он попросил меня, чтобы я позвал вас. Я не знаю, что случилось, и я… я действительно не знаю, что случилось.  
  
Обычно ему удается звучать уверенно, но он боится, не зная, что происходит с его парнем. Энн, похоже, не замечает его бессвязности слов, направляясь к Гарри за считанные секунды. Тем не менее он чувствует, что у него нет выбора, кроме как следовать за ней, сохраняя безопасное расстояние позади неё, поскольку они оба возвращаются в жилое пространство.  
  
Луи замирает у стола, когда Энн резко приближается к Гарри.  
  
— Что случилось, дорогой? — спрашивает она, садясь рядом с ним. — Как ты себя чувствуешь? — добавляет она, нежно кладёт руку ему на плечо, аккуратно массируя область предплечья.  
  
Гарри в ответ пожимает плечами, многократно касаясь лица, почти так, как будто он не в состоянии контролировать это.  
  
— Любимый? — Энн незаметно всхлипывает, наклоняясь чуть ближе к сыну. — Ты должен попробовать поговорить со мной. Что не так? У тебя болит голова?  
  
Луи скрещивает руки на груди, прислонившись к стене, наблюдая за ситуацией. Он не знает, что делать.  
  
Наконец Гарри отвечает ей после некоторого колебания.  
  
— Это… невыносимая боль, м-м, вот прямо здесь, — шепчет он, указывая на область между бровями. — Невозможно больше терпеть, — бормочет он, снова закрывая глаза.  
  
Энн тяжело сглатывает, выглядя чрезвычайно обеспокоенной:   
  
— У тебя болит голова, малыш? — спрашивает она, убирая со лба несколько прядей волос. Гарри кивает, прикасаясь лбом к её руке. — Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделала, дорогой?  
  
— Энн? — тихо зовет её Луи, нервно делая шаг ближе, делая его присутствие известным Энн и его парню. — Что происходит? Он в порядке?  
  
Гарри из-за всех сил пытается оставаться в сознании. Одной из самых грустных частей всего этого является то, что Луи знает, что это что-то серьёзное, потому что Гарри никогда не просил позвать маму. У Томлинсона всегда наготове есть что-то грубое, но в этот момент он не может найти силы, чтобы сказать хоть что-то, не говоря уже о грубости.  
  
Она не отвечает, что побуждает его повторить свой вопрос:   
  
— Энн? Пожалуйста, что происходит?  
  
Энн качает головой.  
  
— У него приступ.  
  
— Приступ? — Луи задыхается. — Я не…  
  
Как можно быть готовым к такой информации? У его грёбаного парня приступ. Он даже не знает, что такое бывает. Чёрт, он даже никогда не видел приступов, и он, безусловно, этого не хочет, особенно, когда это напрямую касается Гарри.  
  
— Не сейчас, Луи, пожалуйста, — Энн отмахивается от него, склоняясь над Гарри, пытаясь помочь ему лечь на диван.  
  
— Вы… Я не… Я могу чем-нибудь помочь? — спрашивает Луи, чувствуя крошечные уколы на коже, вызванные нервами.  
  
Гарри пытается прижаться к маме, используя свои предплечья как средство равновесия, но Луи видит отсутствие силы, которое производит его тело. Он выглядит слабым, настолько слабым, что Луи вряд ли выдержит это.  
  
Поскольку Гарри не слабый человек, на самом деле он самый сильный человек, которого он когда-либо знал, для Луи смотреть на то, как он страдает, — это слишком.  
  
Гарри пытается говорить, хотя его речь гораздо более невнятная, чем обычно.  
  
— Гарри, нет, — шепчет Луи, едва сдерживая слёзы.  
  
Почему, чёрт возьми, он плачет?  
  
Он поворачивает голову, закрывает глаза и резко выдыхает. Он не может заставить свои эмоции встать на пути решения проблемы.  
  
В то время, как Луи пытается собраться, Энн помогает Гарри лечь на диван, нежно сжимая его руку, пока его тело сковывает спазмы.  
  
— Всё будет хорошо, малыш, просто держись за меня.  
  
Луи прикусывает нижнюю губу, не зная, какие действия нужно предпринять. Он ничего не может сделать, кроме как утешить Энн, и даже когда он осознаёт это, его ноги практически врезаются в ковровое покрытие.  
  
Когда начинаются судороги, Луи тут же отворачивается, задыхаясь от крика. Они — одна из худших вещей, которые он когда-либо видел.  
  
Спазмы тела похожи на судороги в ногах, но гораздо более суровые. Страшные хныканья вырываются изо рта Гарри, когда его челюсть сжимается, а пальцы рук и ног скручиваются. Луи хочет помочь ему, но он не знает, как это сделать.  
  
Реально, всё, что он может сделать — это остаться в стороне. В конце концов он обретает смелость, чтобы обернуться, хотя не желает этого видеть, его глаза устремляются на бледный цвет лица и дрожащие руки Гарри.  
  
Ни он, ни Энн не говорят ни слова. Женщина стоит на коленях рядом с диваном и смотрит на часы каждые несколько секунд. Она воздерживается от прикосновения к Гарри, внимательно следя за его вялыми движениями.  
  
Луи проводит эти несколько минут, задумываясь о его недостатке знаний. Он даже не знает, что у Гарри были судороги до этого момента. Что, если бы он заметил их раньше? Возможно, Луи не обращал на это внимания, или он не понимал тяжести ситуации или что-то ещё, что блокировало его понимание. Конечно, Гарри сказал бы ему, верно?  
  
— Всё в порядке, малыш, — шепчет Энн, вытаскивая Луи из его мыслей. — Худшая часть позади.  
  
Несмотря на то, что его желудок сжимается, Луи удаётся убедить себя приблизиться к ним, опускаясь на колени рядом с диваном.  
  
— Ты не должен дотрагиваться до него, пока продолжаются судороги, — поспешно произносит Энн, отчего Луи кивает, держа руки на коленях, наблюдая, как Гарри судорожно моргает глазами.  
  
Позже, спустя минуту, Гарри начинает успокаиваться, судороги и крики прекращаются. Он не сразу приходит в себя, хотя Луи полагает, что это нормально, учитывая пережитое минутой ранее.  
  
Энн прикасается к его щеке, лаская её большим пальцем.  
  
— Не мог бы ты принести мусорный бак с кухни? — просит она, хотя это звучит немного как требование.  
  
Луи не колеблясь бежит на кухню, чтобы схватить бак, и, когда он возвращается, ставит его рядом с кушеткой.  
  
— Он будет в порядке?  
  
Энн тяжело вздыхает:  
  
— Это не первый раз, когда это происходит.  
  
Он полагает, что Гарри понадобится время, чтобы прийти в себя, потому что, как только он начинает приподнимать руку, его тут же вырывает, к счастью, Энн успевает поднести ему мусорное ведро.  
  
Её рука держит защитную позицию на спине, потирая круги, когда он очищает желудок.  
После того, как всё заканчивается, задняя часть его руки шевелится несколько раз, прежде чем он находит в себе силы, чтобы немного приподняться и вытереть со рта остатки. Луи наблюдает за тем, как Гарри пытается что-то сказать, но у него так и не получается сформулировать правильно слова.  
  
— Что такое? — терпеливо спрашивает его Энн, обнимая Гарри за спину, тем самым поддерживая его.  
  
— Я хочу… — бормочет он, слабо потирая лицо.  
  
Луи не понимает, что он сказал, и Энн тоже.  
  
— Что ты хочешь, любимый? — спрашивает она снова.  
  
Гарри смотрит на Луи, несмотря на его неспособность держать голову вправо, и пытается указать, но его руки трясутся слишком сильно, чтобы сделать что-то другое, кроме как сжать их. Тогда Луи понимает и меняет своё положение, подползая ближе, становясь на колени рядом с ним, поглаживая его бёдра.  
  
— Я здесь, милый, но мне нужно, чтобы ты расслабился, чтобы мы могли помочь тебе.  
  
Гарри в ответ бессвязно что-то бормочет, постоянно глядя на Луи. Он протягивает руку, чтобы коснуться его лица, поэтому Луи берёт его за руку и переплетает их пальцы вместе, сжимая, чтобы показать что он рядом.  
  
— Я здесь, — повторяет он, встречаясь с ним глазами.  
  
Требуется несколько минут уговоров, чтобы убедить Гарри отпустить его, но в конце концов он делает это в своём туманном состоянии. Луи уходит на минутку, оставив Гарри в нерешительности, и возвращается, неся броское одеяло. Он накрывает им тело младшего и целует его в лоб.  
  
— Ты должен немного отдохнуть для меня, любимый.  
  
Понимая, что Гарри не заснёт, если он уйдёт, он садится рядом с диваном, беря Гарри за руку и потирает большим пальцем его суставы.  
  
Гарри борется с сознанием, моргая глазами, наблюдая за Луи до тех пор, пока его глаза не закрываются, а дыхание не выравнивается.  
  
Энн сидит на противоположном диване, молча наблюдая за его действиями, прежде чем наконец сказать:  
  
— Я думаю, нам нужно поговорить об этом.  
  
— Вы так думаете? — с сарказмом спрашивает её Луи.  
  
— Луи, — вздыхает Энн.  
  
— Вы хотите объяснить мне, почему он никогда не говорил мне, что он эпилептик? — горько спрашивает он, качая головой. — Это важная тема, Энн, и это беспокоит меня, потому что никто из вас не упомянул об этом.  
  
— Милый, он не эпилептик. Он не был готов, к сожалению, это просто то, что происходит из-за его ДЦП. Приступы очень редки, я имею в виду, по сравнению с тем, что могло бы быть.  
  
Луи протирает ладонью лицо.  
  
— Неважно, если они редки, или если их нет. Что я должен был по вашему делать, если бы у него случится припадок передо мной? Я не знаю, как справиться с приступом, чёрт возьми, я даже не знал, что у него были судороги. Он мог умереть, если бы вас здесь не было, и я никогда не смог бы себе это простить.  
  
— Ты прав, и мне очень жаль, надеюсь, это не повлияет на ваши отношения. Думаю, мы предполагали, что этого больше не случится.  
  
— Ну, я хочу, чтобы вы, ребята, оказали мне одолжение и не принимали на себя ответственность за своё здоровье. Если мы с Гарри собираемся жить вместе, мне нужна полная честность, — Луи смотрит на Гарри и глубоко вздыхает. — Вы можете сделать это для меня?  
  
Энн не колеблясь тут же отвечает.  
  
— Конечно, на всё, что ты хочешь знать, я отвечу.  
  
— И если что-то изменится с его здоровьем?  
  
— Ты первым узнаешь, я обещаю, — между ними повисает небольшая пауза. — Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что Гарри не хотел ничего скрывать от тебя. Просто… это первый раз, когда он в серьёзных отношениях, ему тяжело.  
  
Луи думает об этом мгновение.  
  
— И я это понимаю, поверьте мне, но это неправильно, Энн. Мне трудно идти с ним в ногу, если он не говорит мне в полной мере о своей инвалидности.  
  
Судя по вдумчивому взгляду, что она даёт ему, что-то близкое к «ага» отражается в нём, он знает, что понимает правильно.  
  
Вскоре после их разговора Луи обнаруживает, что засыпает, всё ещё держась за руки с Гарри. Он просыпается рано утром из-за того, что рука парня выскальзывает из его и перемещается на диван позади.  
  
Он догадывается, что сейчас шесть утра или около того, так как всё ещё темно на улице. Спустя несколько минут он приходит в себя и вспоминает ситуацию с прошлой ночи.  
  
— Доброе утро, любимый, как ты себя чувствуешь? — спрашивает Луи, присаживаясь на диван, аккуратно беря в руки одну из его лодыжек, оборачивая вокруг неё ладонь.  
  
— Голова кружится, — хрипит Гарри, тяжело сглатывая. — Не похоже, что в ближайшее время я смогу мыслить здраво.  
  
Луи слабо улыбается.  
  
— Тебе надо отдохнуть, любимый. Ты выглядишь намного лучше, чем прошлой ночью. Твои щёки уже не такие бледные, — Луи проводит большим пальцем по румяной скуле, слегка касаясь губ.  
  
— Извини, Лу. Я должен был тебе сказать, — смущённо отвечает Гарри, вяло смотря на своего парня.  
  
— Да, — соглашается Луи, утвердительно кивая, — должен был, но всё в порядке. Я просто счастлив, что ты в порядке. Тебе что-нибудь нужно? Немного воды? Ещё одно одеяло?  
  
— Обнимешь меня? — вместо этого предлагает Гарри, приподнимая брови.  
  
Луи в ответ громко смеётся.  
  
— Не то, что я имел это в виду, но если ты так желаешь, — стянув одеяло с Гарри, он ложится между задней частью дивана и телом Гарри, обнимая того за талию, подтягивая его ближе. Тело Гарри касается его передней части, а подбородок шатена размещается в изгибе шеи Гарри.  
  
— Моя мама говорила с тобой, не так ли? — спрашивает Гарри, смотря на телевизор. Звук приглушен, но повторы серии «Большой брат» следуют одна за другой. — Что она сказала? — в его тоне ощущается определённый дискомфорт, Гарри не может сказать, что он не ненавидит её, нет, просто ему неприятно, что его мама за его спиной рассказала Луи о его болезни и его личных проблемах.  
  
— Неважно. Она сказала, что у тебя судороги из-за побочного эффекта ДЦП, и что они не часто случаются, — объясняет Луи.  
  
В течение нескольких минут Гарри ничего не говорит.  
  
— Прошло несколько лет с момента последнего припадка. Тогда я учился в университете.  
  
Похоже, он хочет поговорить об этом. Возможно, это наконец-то выйдет из него. Возможно, никто никогда не слышал полной истории.  
  
— Ты хочешь поговорить об этом? — тихо спрашивает Луи.  
  
Есть моменты, когда Луи не уверен, что Гарри собирается сделать. Парень начинает ёрзать, случайно тыкая Луи локтем в живот во время своих усилий, прежде чем полностью перевернуться на правую сторону, оказываясь лицом к лицу с Луи. Красная подушка под ними оказывается одной на двоих.  
  
— Ничего не было, или я предполагаю, что это было что-то. Я думаю, что это была причина, по которой мне снова стало плохо или то, что моя мама снова считает меня плохим. В какое-то время она не давала мне видеться с моим терапевтом, но после того, как у меня случился первый приступ, всё полетело к чертям. Я выполнял предписания доктора, не пойми меня неправильно, я всегда старательно слежу за своим здоровьем, но, знаешь… я с гордостью могу сказать, что время, проведенное в университете, было для меня самым лучшим, — Гарри на секунду замолкает. — А потом я отправился домой на зимние каникулы, простудился, но тем не менее всё было в порядке.  
  
Луи не нравится звучание этих слов. У него такое чувство, что всё закончится тем, что ему действительно не стоит знать.  
  
— Хорошо…  
  
— Но, как ты знаешь, я часто болею, поскольку моя иммунная система давно помахала мне ручкой, — Гарри не сводит глаз с лица Луи. — Итак, я вернулся с каникул и снова поселился в своём общежитии, но пробыл там всего пару дней, прежде чем мне стало намного хуже. Каким-то образом болезнь перетекла в грипп, и стресс из-за ссоры с мамой вызвал приступ.  
  
Луи нежно касается щеки Гарри.  
  
— Мне жаль, малыш.  
  
— Это ещё не самое худшее. Мой сосед по комнате, который не очень любил меня с самого начала, привёл друзей в эту ночь, и, конечно же, они всё это видели. Я никогда не был так смущён. Боже, я помню, что не хотел возвращаться в университет после того, как меня выписали из больницы. Вот тогда всё стало намного хуже и продолжалось до тех пор, пока я не встретил тебя.  
  
Луи вроде как рад, но в тоже время и опечален этим комментарием. Годы жизни Гарри были испорчены некоторыми придурками, потому как он не мог помочь себе, и тем не менее он был спасён каким-то образом человеком, который захотел жирный гамбургер в один прекрасный день. Это довольно исторически.  
  
— Это было тяжело, Луи. У меня был на руках диплом, с которым я ничего не мог сделать, я застрял на дурацкой работе, у меня не было друзей, мои работы начали становиться чем-то, что я ненавидел, но теперь я чувствую, что у меня есть всё, благодаря тебе, — Гарри улыбается, у него на глазах появляются слёзы, на этот раз по уважительной причине. — Спасибо.  
  
Луи в ответ нежно целует Гарри, пододвигаясь ближе, касаясь грудью его футболки.  
  
— Тебе не нужно благодарить меня, любимый. Помни, я здесь, потому что хочу быть, я имею в виду, просто посмотри на наш новый красивый дом и моего красивого парня, чего еще для счастья надо?  
  
— Я люблю тебя, — счастливо шепчет Гарри, утыкаясь лицом в грудь Луи.  
  
Луи прижимает подбородок к макушке, тут же отвечая:  
  
— Я тоже тебя люблю.  
  


***

  
Луи обнаруживает себя на изматывающем интервью два дня спустя. Видите ли, интервьюер просто душка — на самом деле она делится со всеми сладостями в честь встречи, — но её вопросы просто ужасны.  
  
Он отвечал как на «если бы ты был супергероем, какой бы была твоя суперсила», так и на «что твоё любимое в том, чтобы быть членом Оne Direction» сотни раз. Но если считать сегодня, то он ответил миллион и один раз.  
  
Конечно, не обходится вопросов про личную жизнь.  
  
— У кого из вас есть девушки или парни, прошу поднять руки, — просит она, ехидно улыбаясь четверым парням. Она правда милая девушка, Луи совершенно не хочет раздражаться из-за неё, но кто бы ни написал эти ужасные вопросы, он должен быть казнён через сожжение немедленно.  
  
Он вздыхает, поднимая руку наряду с Лиамом и Зейном. Найлу подворачивается шанс пафосно усесться и сверкать улыбкой. Луи не невежа, он знает, к чему приведёт вопрос из именно этой области.  
  
— Ох, это верно, — говорит она, улыбаясь. — Зейн, Лиам, вы оба встречаетесь с моделями, как интересно. На днях я брала интервью у Джиджи, прекрасная милая девушка. Лиам, напомни мне, как зовут твою девушку?  
  
— София Смит, — торопливо отвечает тот, небрежно прикасаясь к часам, которые София подарила ему на прошлое Рождество. Они инкрустированы алмазами, конечно же, почему бы и нет? — У неё недавно был первый дебют на Victoria’s Secret Fashion Show.  
  
Девушка улыбается. Похоже, её зовут Кристен или, может быть, Келли, но, несмотря на то, что она представилась в начале интервью, Луи не может вспомнить.  
  
— И ты встречаешься с парнем, верно?  
  
— Моего парня зовут Гарри, да, — отвечает Луи, поднимая бровь, когда она автоматически не задаёт следующий вопрос. Фактически, она несколько секунд молчит, перелистывая стопку ярких оранжевых и розовых карточек в полной неорганизованной манере.  
  
— Ах, нашла, — заявляет она, победоносно поднимая маленькую оранжевую карточку в воздухе. — На экране мы видим фотографию вас с Гарри  
  
Луи доволен собой. Хотя это может показаться немного инвазивным, это лучше, чем спросить, каково это быть в отношениях с «человеком, ограниченным его инвалидностью». Фотография, которую они выбрали для показа, — это единственное, что Луи когда-либо постил в свой инстаграм с ними обоими. Как бы он ни любил показывать Гарри миру, это несправедливо по отношению к младшему парню. Он не хочет внимания, что совершенно понятно, и поэтому они сделали свои отношения как можно более скрытыми.  
  
Это чёрно-белое фото, снятое на уровне талии. Гарри сидит на коленях Луи, прислонившись к груди старшего парня, и его лицо частично спрятано в шеи Луи в разгар смеха. Луи крепко обхватывает его руками, туловище находится на уровне Гарри, и он тоже смеётся.  
  
Самая сложная часть публикации этой конкретной фотографии была связана с подписью. В конце концов он остановился на строчке своей любимой песни нового альбома группы, которую он написал и посвятил Гарри. ‚Infinite‘, такое название у песни в альбоме, и подпись под их общей фотографией гласит: «Сколько ночей нужно, чтобы посчитать звёзды?»  
  
Широкая улыбка появляется на лице Луи, отчего его глаза тут же опускаются вниз, чтобы сосредоточиться на коленях в чистой скромности.  
  
Сегодня Гарри присутствует на съёмочной площадке, сидит за кулисами с кучей шоколадного печенья и батончиков Hershey. Он сказал, что никогда не был ни в каких профессиональных вещательных студиях, и хотел бы попробовать, что это такое, и нет лучшего способа сделать это, чем посмотреть, как даёт интервью его суперзвёздный парень.  
  
— Луи? Что-нибудь хочешь сказать? — подсказывает ему девушка.  
  
— Он замечательный человек, и я так рад быть влюблённым в него, — это единственные слова, которые он хочет сказать, и они самые сильные и значимые.  
  
— Как мило. Я слышала, что вы двое наконец-то съехались. Поздравляю, Луи.  
  
Вот и всё, что она может сказать. Беседа заканчивается, и она начинает новую тему.  
  
Лиам касается его плеча, безумно улыбаясь. В этот момент он понимает, что неважно, что считают другие, у него есть люди, которые верят в него, и которые поддерживают его отношения. Всё остальное не имеет значения. Грязные комментарии, кричащие о том, как неправильно быть геем и что противно встречаться с инвалидом, больше не цепляют его.  
  
Смотря на фотографию, которую они оставили на экране, и на Гарри, Луи, наконец, понимает, что борьба, которую они переживают, стоит его улыбки. Однобокая кривая линия его рта является абсолютной наградой.  
  
Интервью заканчивается после ответов на вопросы о предстоящих планах, турах и альбомах. Он идёт за кулисы, обнаруживая, что Гарри сидит на одном из диванов в свободной комнате и смотрит прямую трансляцию.  
  
— Что думаешь насчёт этого? — спрашивает он.  
  
— Мне это очень понравилось, может быть, немного больше, чем следовало бы, когда они нас упомянули, — признаётся Гарри, чувствуя как щёки наливаются пастельно-розовым цветом. — И для справки…  
  
— Да? — неожиданно спрашивает Луи.  
  
— Ты самый удивительный человек, которого я когда-либо видел, — улыбается Гарри своей кривой улыбкой, и сердце Луи пропускает удар. Он так сильно любит эту улыбку.  
  
Они разделяют поцелуй, затем Луи садится рядом.  
  
— Если серьёзно, я очень рад, что тебе понравился процесс интервью. Один из нас должен был наслаждаться этим.  
  
Гарри звонко смеётся.  
  
— Я так понимаю, ты устал от одних и тех же вопросов.  
  
— Да, — подчёркивает Луи последние слова, прижимая сутулую спину к дивану. — Мир никогда не узнает, что я хочу путешествовать во времени, да и не думаю, что они когда-нибудь меня поймут.  
  
— Путешествие во времени? — широко улыбается Гарри.  
  
Луи нахмурился.  
  
— Что? Что-то не так с путешествием во времени?  
  
— Я просто думаю, что есть лучшие варианты, — Гарри пожимает плечами, игриво смотря на своего парня. Он не может сдержать недовольное выражение лица.  
  
— Что именно?  
  
— Например, стать хамелеоном, — без колебаний произносит Гарри.  
  
Луи приподнимает одну бровь.  
  
— И в кого бы ты превратился?  
  
— В какого-нибудь красавчика. Возможности были бы бесконечными, — объясняет Гарри, закрывая глаза, глядя на Луи. — Я мог бы быть таким, чтобы тебе не пришлось проходить дерьмовые интервью. Я мог бы быть орлом, свободно парить и делать то, что хочу. В те дни, когда бы я чувствовал боль, я бы превращался в крысу. Я мог бы быть кем угодно, и никто меня не мог бы остановить.  
  
Пытаясь понять, о чём именно говорит Гарри, Луи удаётся сказать лишь одно:  
  
— Я очень благодарен, что ты не голая крыса.  
  
Гарри усмехается.  
  
— Я считаю так же.  
  
Луи кладёт голову на плечо Гарри.  
  
— И я ещё больше рад, что ты не хамелеон. Ты мой Гарри, и я бы не изменил тебя или не хотел, чтобы ты изменился ради мира.  
  
И да, Гарри определённо тронут этим заявлением.  
  


***

  
Луи находит чудесной жизнь вместе. Он не осознаёт, сколько счастья может испытывать, и всё, что ему требуется — совместное проживание под одной крышей с Гарри.  
  
Иногда они спорят, и иногда Гарри чувствует себя плохо, но им удаётся добиться успеха. Обычно споры возникают по мелочам, и в любом случае через пару месяцев совместной жизни они в итоге находят компромисс.  
  
Что касается того, когда Гарри заболевает, хотя это не случается часто, Луи учится быстро справляться с этой задачей, будь то концерт или репетиция, он срывается и оказывается дома при первых признаках неприятностей.  
  
Иногда всё же ему это не удаётся. В такие дни, как правило, Джемма навещает Гарри, или их соседка, что живёт в двух милях от них.  
  
К счастью, обычно Гарри только простывает, хотя это длится пару недель. Луи никогда не испытывает беспокойства в течение столь длительного периода времени, тем более, что его поездка продлилась до Нью-Йорка в течение трёх из тех дней.  
  
Болезнь во время холода легко может превратиться в грипп или, что ещё хуже, пневмонию, поскольку иммунная система Гарри недостаточно сильна для борьбы с большинством патогенов. Тревога — хорошее слово, чтобы описать эмоции Луи в течение этих двух недель.  
  
Возможно, он не беспокоился бы так сильно, если бы Гарри не был таким упрямым. Он скрывает много вещей даже после того, как узнаёт Луи в течение года, а болезнь — одна из тех вещей, которые он любит игнорировать.  
  
Когда он возвращается из Нью-Йорка, кашель Гарри звучит, как гром, рёв, по всей квартире, но тем не менее младший всё равно не спешит к терапевту. Луи прислушивается к просьбе Гарри повременить с визитом, и, к счастью, тот вскоре проходит.  
  
По крайней мере, Гарри держится на ногах.  
  
В последние несколько месяцев любимый момент Луи — это безусловно сюрприз, который он готовит для Гарри все выходные, пока младший парень проводит время со своей сестрой.  
  
Его беспокойство пожирает живьём в течение двух дней, не зная, понравится это Гарри или нет, но сейчас утро большого дня, и у него нет выбора, кроме как поделиться им.  
  
Джемма следует за Гарри в квартиру около десяти утра, автоматически вселяя в младшего парня подозрение. Фактически, он использует свои костыли, чтобы повернуться.  
  
— Тебе не нужно было провожать меня, — говорит он.  
  
— Я знаю.  
  
Он смотрит на дверь, словно говоря сестре уйти. Она не понимает намёка, поэтому он прочищает горло:  
  
— Теперь ты можешь вернуться домой, я в порядке.  
  
Вместо того, чтобы сделать то, что он просит, она улыбается ему, неподвижно продолжая стоять на месте.  
  
— Я не знаю, что вы делаете, но…  
  
Его прерывает голос, который он хорошо знает. Посмотрев в сторону от Джеммы, он видит, как Луи появляется из коридора.  
  
— Как прошли твои выходные, малыш? Скажи, что ты держался подальше от неприятностей.  
  
— Разве я когда-либо вляпывался в неприятности? — дразнит его Гарри, резко сокращая расстояние. Поскольку пространство между ними уменьшается, Гарри замечает пятна краски, украшающие руки Луи. — Что это?  
  
Луи поднимает бровь.  
  
— Хм?  
  
— Краска, — объясняет Гарри. Луи всё ещё смущён, — на твоих руках. Ты что-то рисовал?  
  
— Об этом… — Луи неловко вертит головой. — Надеюсь, ты не против, но я перекрасил спальню.  
  
Гарри сразу же чувствует, что его плечи опускаются, прежде чем он понимает, что эмоции, которые он испытывает, выглядят как разочарование.  
  
— Но мне нравился фиолетовый, — шепчет он.  
  
— Извини, — Луи пожимает плечами, как будто это даже не имеет значения. — Но я думаю, тебе понравится новый цвет, пойдём посмотрим, — Луи смотрит на Джемму и беззастенчиво подмигивает. Было бы глупо держать это в секрете от неё, поскольку он использовал девушку в качестве предлога, чтобы вытащить Гарри из квартиры на выходные.  
  
Гарри не в восторге от просьбы Луи. Его плечи всё ещё опущены, когда он удобнее перехватывает костыли. Луи следует впереди, ведя Гарри и его сестру по коридору.  
  
Они добираются до главной спальни, и, войдя внутрь, Гарри не замечает никаких изменений в стенах.  
  
— Луи, я не понимаю.  
  
— Следующая комната, любимый, — поправляет он парня, идя к двери, ведущей в свободную комнату. Он смотрит на Гарри, но затем замечает, как Джемма вытаскивает свой телефон, улыбаясь ему. Она сказала ему, что собирается снять всё это, когда они говорили сегодня утром. — Я думаю, тебе это понравится.  
  
Он открывает дверь и делает шаг в комнату, ожидая, когда Гарри последует за ним.  
  
Как только Стайлс оказывается в дверном проеме, он в шоке открывает рот, а хватка на костылях мгновенно ослабевает. Луи успевает подхватить его за талию, едва ноги парня касаются пола.  
  
— Малыш, ты в порядке? — обеспокоенно спрашивает он.  
  
— Я не… Ты? — спрашивает Гарри, пытаясь сформулировать слова, когда он опирает вес своего тела на Луи. От переполняющих эмоций его глаза блестят. — Ты сделал это?  
  
— Ты так удивлён, что не можешь идти? Пойдём, любимый, давай посмотрим вокруг, — он не предлагает Гарри использовать свои костыли, вместо этого он становится его поддержкой, крепко сжимая руки вокруг его талии.  
  
Он делает несколько попыток — немного перемещает ногу от Джеммы, — но в конечном итоге Гарри ставит ноги на землю, поэтому его лодыжки не катятся, а ноги так же ровны, как должны быть. Оба делают это медленно, Луи формирует шаги Гарри, один за одним. Его ноги несколько раз запинаются, но Луи не говорит ни слова, а помогает ему перестраивать свои ноги каждый раз.  
  
В конце концов, Гарри заслуживает того, чтобы наблюдать это, как он хочет.  
  
Оно прекрасно. Жёлтая стена является особо любимой Луи, поскольку он проводил исследования психологии цветов — яркий цвет означает оптимизм и творчество. Часть любимой цитаты Гарри находится на одной из трёх стен:  
  
 _«Хотелось бы мне, чтобы у меня был талант рисовать тебя, исходя из моих чувств к тебе, потому что лишь одних слов недостаточно. Я представляю, как использовал бы красный для страсти и светло-голубой для твоей доброты; тёмно-зелёный, чтобы отразить глубину твоего сострадания, и ярко-жёлтый для твоего неослабевающего оптимизма. И всё же я задаюсь вопросом: разве может палитра художника отобразить весь спектр того, что ты значишь для меня?»_  
  
На свободных пространствах стен и даже на потолке находятся различные картины Гарри, большинство отреставрировано с точностью до последней детали, и, конечно же, многие просто склеены. Софа с пятнистым диваном Гарри из его старой квартиры прижата к одной из сте, вместе с письменным столом и стулом, так что Гарри может также работать сидя.  
  
Фаворитом Луи тем не менее является мольберт, окруженный грудами пустых полотен. Но это не лучшая часть.  
  
Перед мольбертом находятся два параллельные металлические перила, встроенные в пол, между ними достаточно пространства, чтобы Гарри мог стоять.  
  
— Что это? — осторожно спрашивает Гарри указывает на них.  
  
— Я знаю, что ты любишь стоять без помощи, когда рисуешь, и я не хочу волноваться, если меня не будет рядом. Таким образом, ты сможешь держаться за них, когда рисуешь, также можешь прислонить к ним костыли, так тебе больше не нужно будет наклоняться, когда ты закончишь. Что думаешь?  
  
Гарри опускает глаза, обращая внимание на чистый ковёр, который наверняка не останется таким безупречным надолго.  
  
— Всё в порядке? — осторожно спрашивает Луи, начиная беспокоиться, что Гарри ненавидит его.  
  
Гарри громко сглатывает.  
  
— Это… замечательно, — он начинает плакать, и теперь у всех троих глаза на мокром месте. — Спасибо, огромное спасибо, — шепчет он.  
  
Луи притягивает парня к груди, поддерживая за талию.  
  
— Конечно, малыш, конечно, — шепчет он ему на ухо.  
  
— Я на самом деле… Я хочу тебе кое-что показать, можно? — спрашивает Гарри.  
  
— Ты хочешь мне что-то показать? Конечно, я не понимаю, почему бы и нет.  
  
— Да, — Гарри вытирает глаза, всхлипывая. Он счастлив плакать и-за чего-то хорошего, что никогда не причинит ему вреда. — Джемс, ты можешь передать мне мои…  
  
— Уже, — говорит она, подавая ему костыли в середине фразы.  
  
Луи помогает ему просунуть одну из рук через манжету, со второй парень справляется же самостоятельно.  
  
— Ты должен закрыть глаза, хорошо?  
  
— Ладно… — Луи неохотно прикрывает кончиками пальцев глаза.  
  
Как только он закрывает глаза ладонями, Джемма убеждает его повернуться спиной к дверному проёму.  
  
— Я помогу ему, Томлинсон, не двигайся.  
  
Нервно постукивая ногами по паркету, он не может не задаться вопросом, что это может быть за сюрприз. Ожидание начинает нервно оседать в желудке уже через несколько минут, когда, наконец, он слышит тяжёлое дыхание Гарри и маленькие слова поддержки Джеммы.  
  
— Могу я уже повернуться?  
  
— Одну секунду, — предупреждает Джемма. Луи догадывается, что она снова вытаскивает свой телефон для записи. — Ладно, теперь ты можешь развернуться.  
  
Луи открывает глаза и поворачивается. Его глаза расширяются при виде картины перед ним. Гарри держит большой холст, пытаясь сохранить равновесие, и на нём нарисован портрет Луи. Кроме того, этот портрет кардинально отличается от остальных картин Гарри. Не только одна особенность Луи является абстрактной: всё его лицо изображено в абстрактной манере. Каждый элемент его лица, включая глаза, нос, щёки и губы, окрашены в другой цвет и стиль.  
  
Это большой холст. Фон за Луи — смешанная картина розовых цветов, зелёных лоз и чёрных линий, которые подчеркивают их.  
  
— О, ничего себе, — шокировано шепчет Луи, приближаясь к произведению искусства. — Это прекрасно, Гарри.  
  
— Цветы, они хм, это хризантемы… — смущаясь объясняет Гарри. У него есть проблемы с произнесением названия цветка из-за его невнятной речи, но никто не обращает на это внимание. Они знают, что он пытается сказать. — Ты знал, что они представляют собой связь между двумя людьми?  
  
— Ох, да? — Луи протягивает руку, чтобы коснуться картины, скользя кончиками пальцев по краям цветка. — Что ж, они прекрасны. Мне нравится цвет.  
  
Гарри кусает свою нижнюю губу, пытаясь скрыть улыбку.  
  
— Я… я выбрал розовый, потому что это такой успокаивающий цвет, и ты, ты такой заботливый человек. Плюс, гм, мне также очень нравится зелёный, а зелёный — как освежающий и мирный, они хорошо сочетаются вместе.  
  
Слушать страсть в тоне Гарри гораздо важнее для него, чем картина, но он никогда не скажет ему об этом. Странно, что Луи наконец увидел картину, над которой Гарри работал столько месяцев. Он коротко задаётся вопросом, сколько времени Гарри потратил, прежде чем окончательно создать этот последний шедевр.  
  
И действительно, это шедевр. Это прекрасная работа.  
  
— Это невероятно, — Луи смотрит на Гарри, закрывая глаза. — Действительно, Гарри, это потрясающе. Возможно, это одна из самых красивых вещей, которые я когда-либо видел.  
  
— Ты действительно так думаешь?  
  
Луи нежно улыбается.  
  
— Да, она прекрасна, как и ты. Теперь, где мы собираемся повесить эту красивую картину, хм? — очень осторожно он забирает её у Гарри и держит на уровне своей талии, как будто размышляя, где её повесить.  
  
— Мы можем повесить её на эту стену, — предлагает Гарри, кивая в пустое место на одной из стен.  
  
— Нет, я хочу, чтобы каждый мог её увидеть. Хм… как насчёт пустого пространства на моей полке наград?  
  
Гарри удивлен, что Луи хочет, чтобы все их друзья и семьи увидели это. Он думал, что старшему парню захочется держать портрет в секрете.  
  
— Если это то, что ты хочешь.  
  
— Это то, чего тебе бы тоже хотелось?  
  
Гарри пожимает плечами.  
  
— Для меня это не имеет значения.  
  
После этих слова Луи направляется из художественной студии в гостиную. Он прислоняет холст к дивану, пока ищет гвозди и молоток.  
  
После некоторых интенсивных поисков он находит оба предмета и прибивает холст к стене. Сделав шаг назад, он восхищается искусством в целом.  
  
Через секунды, где он задаётся вопросом, способствует ли это его знаменитости, учитывая, что теперь у него есть произведение самого себя в его доме. Он решает, что это другое. Это для него и его парня.  
  
— Что думаешь, Эйч? — спрашивает он, поворачивая голову, чтобы посмотреть на младшего, сидящего на диване.  
  
— Немного криво, — шутит он. — Но мне всё равно нравится.  
  
Луи улыбается, затем садится рядом с ним, целуя Гарри в нижнюю часть челюсти.  
  
— Я очень люблю эту картину.  
  
Гарри не может не улыбнуться. Он очень гордится своей картиной, и, похоже, Луи тоже. Он никогда не чувствовал себя лучше.  
  


***

  
Сегодня большой день. Гарри посещает художественную галерею, где его работы будет показаны впервые.  
  
— Расслабься, любимый, позволь мне посмотреть, — нежно просит Луи, наклоняясь, хватая конец пёстрого галстука. — Ты выглядишь великолепно, думаешь, я тебя обманываю?  
  
Выход в свет занял недели уговоров от Луи, но в конце концов он смог убедить Гарри показать свои произведения попечительскому совету, отчего они тут же решили предоставить ему собственный уголок, чтобы продемонстрировать свой талант.  
  
Луи надеется, что ему предложат деньги в обмен на картину или, возможно, даже представят работу, чтобы он мог видеть, насколько важно его искусство для общества. Искусство простирается за пределы разума, это рационально — заставлять людей чувствовать радость. Гарри понимает, что Луи знает, что это так, просто у него всегда были проблемы с верой в то, что он вносит свой вклад в сообщество.  
  
— Разве никто никогда не показывал тебе, как завязать галстук? — спрашивает Луи, поднимая брови.  
  
Гарри тут же хмурится.  
  
— Я даже не знаю, как зашнуровать мои ботинки.  
  
— Извини, что спросил, — бормочет Луи, пересекая широким концом галстука тонкий край.  
  
Тем временем Гарри прижимает подбородок к груди, наблюдая за тем, как рука Луи просовывает галстук через дыру, которую он каким-то образом создал.  
  
— Как ты научился этому?  
  
— Давай просто скажем, что мама — женщина многих профессий, Гарольд, — язык Луи скользит между губ в концентрации с каждым шагом, который он делает. Вскоре его руки немного расслабляются, и он отпускает шелковистый чёрный материал. — Итак, восхитимся красотой, — парень делает шаг назад, любуясь проделанной работой. — В следующий раз завяжем тебе галстук-бабочку.  
  
Оба выглядят замечательно. Гарри одет в один из старых костюмов Луи. Он очень хорошо прилегает к рукам и туловищу, хотя рукава немного коротки, поскольку он намного выше, чем Луи. Единственным серьёзным недостатком является то, что тёмно-красный материал не обтягивает ноги так, как должен, поскольку они тоньше.  
  
Луи одет в подобный костюм, черный, а его галстук тёмно-красного цвета. Само собой разумеется, они спланировали заранее это сопоставление, гармонично дополняя друг друга.  
  
— Ты покажешь мне, как это сделать? — спрашивает Гарри, отрывая Луи от его мыслей.  
  
Томлинсон смотрит на него вниз, так как кудрявый сидит в инвалидной коляске.  
  
— Хм?  
  
— Завязывать галстук. Ты покажешь мне? — снова спрашивает он.  
  
Луи не колеблясь тут же отвечает.  
  
— Конечно, любимый. Мы можем попрактиковаться на мне. Он наклоняется к Гарри и хватает его за руки. — Постарайся слушать то, что я тебе говорю, хорошо?  
  
Гарри послушно кивает.  
  
— Сначала ты сжимаешь один из концов в каждой руке, — Гарри улыбается, выполняя действия. — Ладно, теперь подними более широкий конец и сделай перекрест с маленьким. — опять же, Гарри следует без ошибок. — Вставь его в петлю снизу, — он немного путается в этом шаге, но Луи не комментирует. — Ладно, теперь потяни его вниз налево, а затем под маленьким концом, потяни его вправо, — именно в этот момент в обучении Луи кладёт руки на руки Гарри и ведёт его до конца.  
  
— Я хорошо справился? — спрашивает Гарри, как только завершается последний этап.  
  
— Ты сделал это отлично, малыш. Выглядит профессионально, — конечно, это не идеальный галстук, но Луи не посмеет перевязать его. Парень наклоняется и оставляет нежный поцелуй на губах Гарри. — Хорошо, Зейн и Джемма должны скоро прибыть, после этого мы все вместе отправимся в галерею, ладно?  
  
— Ладно.  
  
Галерея дала каждому возможность привести гостей. Луи опросил своих троих товарищей по группе, и именно Зейн выразил б **о** льшее желание, чем другие. Насчёт остальных гостей Гарри решил, что в его интересах стоит пригласить Джемму, тем более, что у него нет никого, кто мог бы быть там.  
  
Проходит не более десяти минут, прежде чем Джемма входит через парадную дверь, а через секунду — и Зейн.  
  
Джемма одета в чёрное платье с воротником и рукавами три четверти. Её волосы снова собраны в слегка грязный пучок, несколько свободных прядей обрамляют её лицо. Девушка сделала выбор в пользу балеток, которые так нравятся Гарри. Он очень любит свою сестру, но она категорически не умеет ходить на каблуках.  
  
— Чудесно выглядишь, дорогой, — улыбаясь, говорит она, наклоняясь, чтобы чмокнуть брата в щёку. — И ты тоже, — добавляет она Луи, повторяя это действие.  
  
Зейн входит, пахнущий никотином, хотя он пытался скрыть его каким-то сильным одеколоном. Том Форд, полагает Луи. На нём всё те же чёрные брюки, чёрная рубашка и чёрный галстук. — Простите, я опоздал.  
  
— Конечно, хорошо покурил? — дразнит его Луи.  
  
Кажется, Зейн не считает это забавным.  
  
— Это было прекрасно, спасибо за твою заботу.  
  
Гарри смотрит на них обоих. Зейн легко стал его любимым товарищем по группе Луи. Он не будет притворяться, что Зейн не испугал его, когда он впервые встретился с ним, но теперь, когда он знает его лучше, тот его больше не пугает.  
  
Когда он впервые встретился с Зейном и других парней не было рядом, всё, что он видел —  
это парня, покрытого чернилами, несколькими пирсингами, от которого постоянно пахло травкой, что ещё он должен был думать? Дело не в том, что он думал, что ему угрожает опасность, скорее, он не знал, что думать. В конце концов, как мог кто-то вроде него стать другом товарищу по группе Луи?  
  
Вскоре после встречи с Зейном один на один, выяснилось, что у Луи не меньше различных татуировок, которые Гарри первоначально представлял себе. Но он не рассердился, нет. В конце концов, у него тоже имелось довольно много татуировок, и он курил несколько раз раньше — благодаря своей медицинской карточке с марихуаной.  
  
Зейн был исключительно приятен для него. Другие мальчики тоже были, но Гарри было более комфортно с черноволосым парнем, поскольку он проводил с ним больше всего времени из друзей Луи.  
  
Переломным моментом для их дружбы стал один день: трое из них были на балконе, Луи и Зейн курили травку, когда Малик повернулся к нему, встретился с ним взглядом и сказал: «Знаешь, Гарри, ты на самом деле очень крутой парень».  
  
Впервые за всю жизнь Гарри назвали крутым. Это было своего рода достижением, так как он изо всех сил старался казаться интересным, отчего у него начинала кружится голова.  
  
Зейн улыбается, как только видит с Гарри.  
  
— Эй, приятель, как дела?  
  
— Хорошо, ты как?  
  
— Действительно хорошо, — Малик улыбается и кладёт руку Гарри на плечо, сжимая. — Ты выглядишь невероятно.  
  
Было бы неверно говорить, что Гарри не был немножко влюблён в Зейна. Вы только посмотрите на него? С этими скулами и великолепными карими глазами он был похож на бога.  
  
Но Гарри ни за что не предаст Луи. Никаких чувств, поскольку оба они счастливы в своих отношениях. Гарри с Луи, а Зейн с… Джиджи.  
  
Джиджи кажется хорошей девушкой, но тем не менее Гарри она немного раздражает. Они встречались несколько раз.  
  
То, как она с ним разговаривает, ему не очень нравится. Она наклоняется перед ним, опускает руки на колени, наклоняя голову, чтобы доказать, что она слушает и пытается понять, что он говорит.  
  
Она высокая, выше, чем Зейн и Луи, возможно, именно поэтому она чувствует эту необходимость, но Гарри знает, что это, наверное, какое-то непреднамеренное издевательство. Кроме того, её ‚что? ‘, когда он говорит, особенно раздражает.  
  
— Хорошо, я думаю, мы готовы идти, — объявляет Луи, суживая глаза на Зейна, как бы напоминая ему, что уже пора.  
  
Они спускаются на лифте на главный этаж, и Луи держит одну руку на спинке коляски Гарри, чтобы тот случайно не упал, когда они будут съезжать на пандусе.  
  
Подойдя к машине, Луи, Зейн и Джемма садятся на заднее сиденье. Двое из них прекрасно справляются, хотя Джемма прижимается к Найлу больше, чем кто-либо другой. Это будет интересная двадцатиминутная поездка.  
  
Луи открывает дверь для Гарри и обнимает его, чтобы помочь ему встать. У автомобиля не самые широкие двери для инвалида, Луи действительно не подумал об этом, когда покупал её, и поскольку Гарри может забраться в машину с минимальной помощью, то выйти из неё он не может вообще. Они пробовали один раз, Гарри едва смог опустить ноги, и если бы Луи не поймал его, он бы разбил голову.  
  
Поскольку Луи приходится буквально взять парня на руки, и хотя это довольно мило, средства массовой информации, похоже, думают иначе. Папарацци становятся довольно бесполезными, как это бывает, когда они видят Луи и Гарри, но если сделать какие-либо заявления по поводу инвалидности Гарри, то они сойдут с ума.  
  
Фанаты довольно хорошо относятся к Гарри, отчего парень уже практически не паникует, когда они начинают толпиться. Обычно они подходят к Луи, просят автограф, фото, обнимаются, пытаются немного поговорить, а затем приветствуют Гарри, прежде чем дальше продолжить свой путь.  
  
Но иногда ситуация выходит из-под контроля. Фактически, был случай, когда выход был заблокирован папарацци, и фанаты были теми, кто заставил их разойтись.  
  
В любое время, когда Гарри что-то делает, он выглядит слишком бледным или спотыкается даже на мельчайших расстояниях, и это становится огромным спором в средствах массовой информации. Всё, в чём они нуждаются, — это ещё один заголовок, в котором говорится, что парень певца Луи Томлинсона находится в плохом состоянии.  
  
И хотя это неправда, это не делает его менее раздражающим.  
  
— Помни, что это большой шаг, малыш, — напоминает Луи, двигаясь одной рукой по бедру парня, становясь позади него. Младший мальчик хватается за ручку машины и медленно опускается в автокресло.  
  
Тем временем Луи складывает кресло и относит его в багажник. Обогнув машину, он залезает на водительское сиденье.  
  
Поездка занимает больше времени, чем они предполагали. То, что должно было быть двадцатью минутами езды, превращается в тридцать пять из-за движения на дороге и погоды, но всё в порядке, они всё равно не спешат.  
  
Они уже перевезли картины Гарри на место ранее на этой неделе, так что это меньшее, о чём им нужно беспокоиться, поскольку комитет самостоятельно развешивает произведения искусства и украшает уголки.  
  
Когда они начинают приближаться к галерее, Луи замечает нескольких фотографов, поэтому он паркует машину так, что сторона водителя оказывается позади них. — Один из вас должен достать кресло, поэтому мы можем сделать это как можно быстрее, — объясняет Луи, выпрыгивая из машины, защищая лицо рукой от вспышек, когда проходит мимо репортёров.  
  
Он подходит к Гарри и открывает дверь.  
  
— Пододвинься немного ближе ко мне, любимый, — направляет он, позволяя Гарри сделать это, затем он просовывает руку под колени Гарри, а другую оборачивает вокруг его спины. — Всё хорошо? — спрашивает он, встречаясь с парнем глазами.  
  
Гарри обнимает его за шею и нервно кивает.  
  
— Да.  
  
Как только он начинает нести парня до кресла, несколько криков и вспышек камеры, исходящих от мужчин среднего возраста, пугают его, отчего его нога скользит на куске льда, в результате чего он летит вперёд. У него нет выбора, он теряет хватку на Гарри.  
  
— Дерьмо, — Луи удаётся удержаться за машину, хотя к тому времени, когда он делает, его колени и одна из его ладоней уже прижаты ко льду.  
  
Он слышит, как Зейн задаёт Гарри вопросы, прежде чем у него даже появится возможность посмотреть.  
  
— С тобой всё в порядке? Как сильно ты ударился?  
  
Когда он смотрит вверх, то видит, что Зейн и Гарри прижаты к внутренней части машины. Как — Луи не знает, но он рад, очень рад.  
  
— Чёрт возьми, — шипит Джемма, наклоняясь, чтобы помочь Луи встать. Она протягивает руки и поднимает его на ноги. — С тобой всё в порядке?  
  
— Немного мокрый, немного оскорблённый, но со мной всё будет в порядке, — отвечает он, стряхивая снег с колен.  
  
Люди до сих пор фотографируют, Луи не совсем понимает этого.  
  
Зейн держит подбородок Гарри в руке.  
  
— Ты в порядке, мелкий? Гарри?  
  
Гарри выглядит потрясённым. Его рука прижимается к затылку, когда он смотрит на Зейна. Каким-то образом Малику удаётся вклиниться между автокреслом и телом друга. — Гарри? — пробует он ещё раз.  
  
Луи постепенно начинает приходить в себя. Он смотрит на своего товарища по группе и парня.  
  
— Зи, он в порядке?  
  
— Он ударился головой, — отвечает ему брюнет. Гарри, пока он говорит, поворачивает голову. — Эй, успокойся. Ты в порядке?  
  
Гарри медленно кивает, убирая руку от затылка.  
  
— Подождите минутку. Я в порядке.  
  
— Чёрт, мне очень жаль. Твоя голова в порядке? — спрашивает Луи, наблюдая за тем, как парень пытается выровняться.  
  
— Да, отлично. Просто нужно прийти в себя, — бормочет он, продолжая прижиматься к Зейну.  
  
— Я думаю, тебе будет лучше опуститься на кресло, малыш, — говорит Луи, подходя к Джемме, чтобы подтолкнуть кресло-коляску ближе. Он хватает Гарри за руку, а затем жестами просит Зейна быстро отойти, чтобы взять парня за вторую руку.  
  
Вместе они аккуратно усаживают Гарри на место, и Зейн закрывает за ними дверь. — Я рад, что у них есть вся эта хуйня, снятая на камеру, — негодует Гарри, пытаясь усесться поудобнее. — Но меня бесит больше всего то, что мне всё ещё чертовски сложно сесть в это грёбаное кресло-коляску.  
  
— Эй, Эйч, не позволяй этому разрушить твой день. Всё будет хорошо, — успокаивает его Луи, начиная перебирать пальцами волосы Гарри.  
  
Гарри тяжело вздыхает.  
  
— Блять! Я просто хочу зайти внутрь.  
  
— Хорошо, — Луи привычно кладёт руки на ручки инвалидного кресла, но Гарри отъезжает вперёд, прежде чем тот успевает что-то сказать. — Я сам могу управлять этим ебучим креслом.  
  
Луи ничего не говорит, послушно следуя за своим парнем. Но вскоре тот наезжает на полоску льда, колеса теряют тягу, и Гарри почти заваливается на бок, но Луи успевает удержать его за спину.  
  
— Малыш, позволь мне отвезти тебя внутрь, и ты сможешь двигаться там сам, хорошо? Здесь очень скользко.  
  
Гарри молчит. Вместо этого он скрещивает руки на груди и, кажется, раздражён своим затруднительным положением. Тем временем Луи толкает его вдоль тротуара, осторожно обходя места, которые кажутся более замерзшими, чем другие, пока они не входят в главные двери.  
  
С этого момента Луи отходит, позволяя Гарри маневрировать, как тот пожелает. Сначала они идут к стойке регистрации, где Гарри выдают карточку художника, а затем их сопровождают в район, где расположены художественные произведения Гарри.  
  
У него довольно много экспонатов. Тот, который расположен в центре, является одним из любимых Луи, и он охватывает множество других портретов, которые Стайлс создал на протяжении многих лет.  
  
Зейн нарушает тишину.  
  
— Это так чертовски круто, — говорит он, делая шаг ближе, чтобы более точно рассмотреть картины Гарри.  
  
Гарри садится на место рядом с изображением, а Луи — рядом с ним.  
  
— Не говори мне, что ты злишься. Это твой шанс сделать себе имя.  
  
— Я не понимаю, почему всё так сложно для меня, — отвечает Гарри, смотря на Луи. Его линия челюсти выглядит достаточно острой, чтобы можно было разрезать хлеб под этим углом. — Это всё не честно.  
  
— Скоро все соберутся здесь, — вместо этого отвечает Луи.  
  
Гарри оглядывается в галерее. Рядом с ним расположены ещё четыре художника. Хотя он, возможно, не в состоянии разглядеть б **о** льшую часть окружающего их искусства, девушка по диагонали от него представляет своё искусство, расположенное под углом, который очень ясен для наблюдателей в любом направлении.  
  
Она не очень взрослая, лет семнадцать максимум, но её работы сложные. Её волосы ярко-синие, опускаются чуть ниже ушей, и она поднимает, чтобы объяснить одну особенную вещь старшему джентльмену, который работает в галерее, судя по его одежде.  
  
Гарри поражается её манерам. Её улыбка никогда не исчезает, поскольку она указывает на конкретные элементы заинтересованному человеку.  
  
На холсте изображён графитовый рисунок льва, морда которого медленно превращается в морду ягнёнка. Выразительность контраста героических особенностей льва в изящных деталях ягнёнка почти не видна. Чем дольше Гарри смотрит, тем больше картина становится реалистичной.  
  
Палец девушки рисует линию вниз посередине и переходит к дальнейшему объяснению. На данный момент человек кажется раздражённым, пытаясь отойти от неё, не будучи грубым.  
  
Кажется, она замечает это, поскольку её улыбка пропадает за считанные секунды, и вскоре девушка вовсе отворачивается.  
  
— Заметил что-то интересное? — догадывается Луи, глядя в сторону Гарри. Принимая во внимание его тон, Гарри может сказать, что он почти не восхищается тем, что видит.  
  
— Я хочу купить эту картину, — говорит он, отводя взгляд от молодой девушки.  
  
Луи смотрит время на своём телефоне.  
  
— Выставка начинается через несколько минут, любимый. Неужели это не может подождать?  
  
— Мне нужно это.  
  
— Хорошо, — у Луи нет никакой реальной причины остановить его. — Подожди секунду.  
  
Луи отходит на некоторое время, как и предупреждал, но не скрывается из виду.  
  
Кудрявый подъезжает к синеволосой девушке и прочищает горло.  
  
— Извините.  
  
Она поворачивается, опустив глаза, чтобы разглядеть его:  
  
— Да?  
  
— Я не мог не заметить грубого поведения по отношению к вам, и я просто хочу сообщить, что некоторые люди неспособны оценить искусство, — он пытается говорить как можно медленнее и яснее.  
  
— Вы так думаете?  
  
— Я знаю, я много раз переживал это, — признаётся он правдиво. — Вы не должны быть обескуражены каким-то случайным парнем, которого не интересует искусство.  
  
— Хорошо, спасибо, — кажется, ей становится немного комфортнее. Её плечи откидываются назад, и её позиция меняется за один обнадёживающий разговор. — Я заметила, что вам выделили отдельный угол. Ваши картины шикарны.  
  
— Годы практики, — признаётся Гарри, но вместо того, чтобы сосредоточиться на ней, его глаза вновь останавливаются на эскизе льва. — Вы считаете, что готовы продать это? Я имею в виду, у вас так много хороших картин, я уверен, что люди по настоящему оценят их.  
  
Девушка смущённо переводит взгляд на рисунок.  
  
— Правда? — спрашивает она, удивлённая его просьбой. Гарри кивает. — Ну да, конечно, двадцать фунтов?  
  
— Сто, или я отказываюсь ее покупать.  
  
Ее глаза увеличиваются до размеров блюдца.  
  
— Что? Вы серьёзно?  
  
— Ты вложила в это много времени и сил. Твоя картина достойна этого, — Гарри немного приподнимается, доставая кошелёк из заднего кармана. Достав купюру номиналом в сто фунтов, он передает её ей в обмен на холст.  
  
— Вау, спасибо вам, сэр, — еле слышно отвечает девушка, шокированно смотря на деньги в руке.  
  
— Важно знать, что собственные творения стоят чего-то большего, чем мелкий комплимент. Вообще-то моё имя Гарри, а ваше?  
  
— Клэр. Большое вам спасибо, Гарри, это очень много значит для меня.  
  
Гарри улыбается.  
  
— Я знаю, что это так. Пообещай, что будешь наслаждаться остальной частью выставки, хорошо?  
  
— Обязательно, — кивает она, убирая деньги в карман пальто.  
  
Гарри кладёт холст на колени и затем возвращается к Луи.  
  
— Это было очень мило с твоей стороны, ты это знаешь? — спрашивает парень, впечатлённый его действиями, забирая холст с коленей Гарри, исследуя мелкие детали.  
  
— Если никто не выражает поддержку, то в чём тогда смысл? — отвечает Гарри, возвращаясь на свою позицию возле собственных картин.  
  
— Справедливая точка зрения, — говорит Луи, убирая картину в чехол.  
  
Джемма улыбается, упираясь ладонями ему об плечи.  
  
— Посмотрите на это? У Гринча действительно есть сердце.  
  
Гарри громко смеётся.  
  
— Ты весёлая, — добавляет он.  
  
— Я так и думала, — отвечает она, разминая пальцы.  
  
Анонс через несколько мгновений наводняет галерею: двери открываются для широкой публики.  
  
День начинается медленно. Не так много людей посещают выставку первых нескольких часов, и тот, кто приходит, практически полностью игнорируют картины Гарри.  
  
— Я думаю, что это из-за инвалидного кресла. Может быть, мне следует сесть на пол, как многие энтузиасты искусства, — предлагает Гарри.  
  
Луи обдумывает это предложение мгновение. По сравнению с тем, что ему приходится всё время стоять, сидение на полу кажется похожим на рай.  
  
— Дай им время, любимый. Всем известно, что люди, которые на самом деле имеют значение, всегда модно опаздывают.  
  
Зейн появляется через час после исчезновения. Он приходит с пакетиком засахаренного миндаля.  
  
— Ничего нового? — спрашивает он, закидывая в рот новую порцию сладостей.  
  
— Где, чёрт возьми, ты был, чувак? — спрашивает Луи, выхватывая из его рук половину съеденного пакетика. Он кладёт часть на ладонь, предлагая их Гарри.  
  
— Ты ни за что не поверишь.  
  
Луи тяжело вздыхает.  
  
— Ты прав, я, вероятно, не захочу этого знать.  
  
Зейн, похоже, не в восторге от саркастического комментария Луи.  
  
— Итак, я ушёл, чтобы осмотреть несколько других картин, и наткнулся на группу девушек. Они моментально накинулись на меня, начиная приставать ко мне для фото и ещё много чего. Я сфотографировался и сделал видео, подписал их грёбаные сиськи, но они всё равно не захотели оставить меня в покое. Короче говоря, я прятался в ванной в течение доброго часа, и по дороге сюда нашёл небольшую кондитерскую.  
  
Гарри берёт несколько орехов из руки Луи.  
  
— Я не знаю, как вы, ребята, справляетесь с таким вниманием.  
  
— Я стараюсь избегать этого, — Зейн пожимает плечами, пережёвывая сладость. Он предлагает несколько зёрен миндаля Джемме, но та качает головой.  
  
Луи не утруждает себя ответом, потому что да, он знает, что Зейн всегда избегает фанатов, потому что это то, как ещё можно объяснить его постоянные исчезновения.  
  
— Я удивлён, что они ещё не нашли нас здесь.  
  
Проходит ещё час, и Луи клянется, что ему никогда не было так скучно. Он едва может держать глаза открытыми, он может только представить себе, как Гарри держится. Несколько человек приходят посмотреть работы и задают вопросы, но ни один из них не имеет смысла.  
  
В конце концов к ним подходит женщина, одетая в престижную одежду. Её черная юбка длиной до колена совпадает с черным пиджаком, а её темные волосы собраны в хвост у макушки.  
  
— Привет, — улыбается она, держа руку на ремне своего большого клатча. — Как поживаете сегодня?  
  
Это слишком предсказуемо. Каждый человек начинает разговор таким же образом. Если это не сработает, Гарри собирается рассказать Луи, что они могут собрать вещи и отправиться домой. Он не хочет тратить еще четыре часа на то место, которое только доказывает, что он ничтожество.  
  
— У нас всё хорошо, как вы? — вежливо отвечает Гарри.  
  
— Отлично. Мне нравится находиться в одном и том же месте, где так много творческих умов, не так ли? — она жестом показывает на большую картину позади Луи, показывая, что хочет рассмотреть её поближе.  
  
— Конечно, — говорит Гарри.  
  
— Спасибо, — каблучки её туфель громко стучат по паркету, когда она делает несколько шагов ближе. — Это такая красивая картина на самом деле. Кто из вас художник?  
  
Гарри немного нервничает, когда признаётся:  
  
— Я. Хм, Гарри Стайлс.  
  
— Вы когда-нибудь хотели превратить ваш талант во что-то большее? Это поистине захватывает дух.  
  
Луи улыбается Гарри, одобрительно кивая головой в поддержке, кладя руку на его шею.  
  
— Да, конечно, было бы глупо сказать «нет».  
  
— Тогда я ни капельки не ошиблась в вас. Меня зовут Джина Максвелл, и я профессор Университета искусств здесь, в Лондоне, но я также являюсь руководителем нескольких художественных комитетов, базирующихся по всей Англии.  
  
Гарри слушает её, несмотря на то, что не понимает, к чему ведёт этот разговор.  
  
— И я уверена, что моя небольшая речь немного нервирует вас, но я хотела представить себя до того, как сделаю вам предложение, — она полностью поворачивается к Гарри. Его инвалидность даже отдалённо не влияет на их разговор. — Группа моих коллег и я, как и некоторые мои ученики, через несколько месяцев совершим поездку в Кению. Я один из лидеров группы гуманитарной миссии ‚Красный карандаш‘. Я не знаю, знакомы ли вы с нами, но мы путешествуем в менее удачливые страны и предоставляем художественную терапию для детей, — она достаёт из сумки несколько буклетов и передает их Гарри.  
  
Он перелистывает брошюру, не читая слов, делая вид что занят, пока думает над ответом.  
  
— Я пришла сегодня, чтобы нанять нескольких художников для нашей поездки, и я хотела бы пригласить вас вместе с нами.  
  
Черты лица Луи меняются, и, как только он обменивается взглядом с Джеммой, её выражение лица выглядит довольно торжественным.  
  
— Что именно я буду делать? — спрашивает Гарри, пристально глядя на неё.  
  
— Мы будем путешествовать по больницам в Кении, предоставляя им арт-терапию, также мы научим сотрудников, как можно применить это на их тяжело больных пациентах в долгосрочной перспективе, — объясняет она ему. — Мы планируем создать большую фреску на стороне больницы, чтобы сохранить надежду и молитвы в людях.  
  
Это всё, чего он когда-либо хотел. Сделать что-то с его талантом, и если это поможет кому-то или нескольким людям, то это именно то, что он хочет.  
  
Джина добавляет:  
  
— И я хочу, чтобы вы ни о чём не беспокоились. Мы обсудим это, и вам будет предоставлена любая медицинская помощь, — ему нравится, что она прямо не обращается к его ситуации. Это заставляет его чувствовать, что кто-то ценит искусство и его борьбу с ДЦП. — Итак, вот моя карточка, — она снова роется в своём кошельке, вынимая визитку, и добавляет к ней кучу информации для Гарри. — Я дам вам несколько недель, чтобы вы могли подумать об этом, и надеюсь, мы скоро свяжемся, чтобы обменяться дополнительной информацией. Мне было приятно встретиться с вами, Гарри, я думаю, что у людей есть чему поучиться у вас.  
  
Через секунду, Джина уходит, больше не останавливаясь ни у одной картины.  
  
— Это довольно заманчивое предложение, верно? Абсолютно безумное, — восторженно произносит Джемма, хлопая в ладоши.  
  
Гарри не отвечает. Фактически, они уходят вскоре после этого взаимодействия, не говоря ни слова.  
  
— Было очень весело, — говорит Зейн, решая, что сейчас самое время объявить о своём уходе, как только они в вчетвером возвращаются в квартиру Луи и Гарри. — Поздравляю всех. До скорой встречи, — он обнимает Гарри, который сидит на диване, и целует его в висок. — Пока, Джемма. Увидимся в студии, Лу.  
  
Как только за Зейном захлопывается дверь, неловкое напряжение усиливается.  
  
Джемма всё никак не может успокоиться, продолжая перебирать в уме слова Джин.  
  
— Ты ведь несерьёзно отнесся к её предложению, верно? Я имею в виду, я рада за тебя, но Гарри, послушай…  
  
— Что? — тут же огрызается Гарри. — Почему бы и нет? Это большая возможность для меня.  
  
Луи прикусывает нижнюю губу, слушая, как брат и сестра начинают ссориться. Имеет ли он право высказаться? Конечно, он знает Гарри уже больше года, но разве это даёт ему основание высказывать своё мнение?  
  
— Я не говорю, что это плохо для тебя. Джина кажется прекрасной женщиной, но подумай о том, разве оно того стоит? — спрашивает Джемма.  
  
Его брови хмурятся.  
  
— Серьёзно?  
  
— Гарри, — вздыхает девушка, заправляя свободную прядь волос за ухо.  
  
— Нет, Джемма. Что меня здесь держит? Грустная ёбаная жизнь, продиктованная церебральным параличом? — его голос становится на октаву ниже.  
  
У Луи всегда были проблемы с держанием языка за зубами.  
  
— У тебя есть я, Гарри.  
  
— Ты не понимаешь, — шепчет он, отчаянно прижимая ладони к глазам. — Я люблю тебя, и я люблю дом, который у нас есть, но, чёрт возьми, я хочу сделать что-то для себя, то, что я заслуживаю после всех этих лет. Ты можешь путешествовать по миру, почему я не могу?  
  
Джемма качает головой.  
  
— Ты мой брат, и я люблю тебя, но для тебя всё по-другому, малыш. Что, если ты выйдешь туда и упадёшь, или ты забудешь принять таблетку, или у тебя случится приступ, что тогда?  
  
— Я более чем способен заботиться о себе, — бурчит в ответ Гарри.  
  
Луи ненавидит соглашаться с Джеммой по этому поводу, но она права. Гарри не может выбраться из машины сам, и даже с помощью ему всё же удается упасть, как он рассчитывает позаботиться о себе в течение длительного периода времени?  
  
— Гарри, детка, подумай об этом, хорошо? Она сказала, что у тебя есть несколько недель, чтобы решить, так что подумай, пожалуйста, — Луи практически умоляет парня.  
  
Если бы Гарри мог встать и уйти, он не раздумывая сделал бы это.   
  
— В любом случае ты уедешь в другой тур! Я снова буду один, какое это имеет значение, если я здесь или в другой стране, если ты всё равно уйдешь? Мне двадцать пять лет, не вам решать за меня.  
  
— Гарри…  
  
Парень тут же прерывает её.   
  
— Иди домой, Джемма.  
  
— Но…  
  
— До свидания, — кивает он, замечая, как щёки сестры становятся пунцовыми от гнева.  
  
— Хорошо, если ты хочешь рисковать своим здоровьем, тогда вперёд. Всё, что я пытаюсь сделать, это помочь тебе: с этими словами она выбегает из квартиры, хлопая деревянной дверью за своим крошечным телом.  
  
Гарри может почувствовать, как Луи сосредоточенно смотрит на него.  
  
— Прежде чем ты что-нибудь скажешь, не надо. Я не хочу этого слышать.  
  
Луи вздыхает. Ему нужна чашка чая, о, и что-то, чтобы справиться с головной болью, которую он уже чувствует. Что ему делать?


	7. Chapter 7

Работая над эскизом с кружкой горячего шоколада слева и комплектом цветных карандашей справа, Гарри сидит за столом для завтрака, в то время как Луи стоит почти напротив, его голова наполовину засунута в холодильник, поскольку он ищет что-то, чтобы поесть.  
  
— Ты не можешь просто игнорировать меня, Гарри. Нам придётся поговорить об этом когда-нибудь.  
  
Гарри отказывается обсуждать с Луи что-либо, даже если тема не имеет никакого отношения к поездке в Кению. Своеобразная война продолжается на протяжении двух дней с тех пор, как они вернулись домой с арт-выставки.  
  
Хотя молчание парня распространяется не только на Луи. Джемма несколько раз звонила брату, но всё время отвечал Томлинсон. Когда он пытался передать телефон Гарри, тот отказался разговаривать с сестрой. Стайлс расстроен, это понятно, но как всё изменить, если он делает вид, будто конфликта не существует?  
  
— Гарри, — пытается Луи снова, закрывая холодильник. Взгляд его глаз жалостливо устремляется на Гарри. — Гарри, прошу тебя поговорить со мной.  
  
Гарри не отвечает ему, продолжая делать наброски глаз дамы. Те устойчиво серого цвета, миндальной формы, с пушистыми ресницами. Это довольно потрясающий рисунок, и Луи обычно делает комплимент. То есть если Гарри общается с ним.  
  
Луи стонет, потирая рукой лицо.  
  
— Да ладно тебе, — мгновенно вспышка раздражения пробегает по венам Луи, и он, не контролируя себя, сбрасывает кружку Гарри на пол.  
  
— Какого хрена? — тут же кричит младший, вскакивая с места, чтобы защитить себя от кипящей горячей жидкости, капающей с боков. — Луи, ты, блять, испортил мой рисунок! Зачем ты это сделал?  
  
Луи наблюдает за лицом леди — теперь это беспорядок размытых графитовых линий, белые глаза становятся молочно-коричневого цвета, отчего он поднимает брови в удивлении. Он не знал, что способен вести себя так спонтанно.  
  
— Я… Извини, я не знаю, что на меня нашло, — Луи смущённо трёт затылок. — Действительно, Гарри, прости. Мне не стоило этого делать.  
  
— Если тебе так сильно хочется поговорить, так говори, — усмехается Гарри, пододвигаясь ближе к столу, когда жидкость перестаёт капать. Портрет женщины теперь ничто не спасёт, и не то чтобы Гарри в силах восстановить её лицо по памяти. Время, которое было потрачено на рисунок, уже не возвратить. — Но ты всё здесь уберёшь.  
  
Луи не спорит. Он всё равно намеревался убраться.  
  
— На этот раз, надеюсь, ты меня выслушаешь? — спрашивает Томлинсон, рассматривая напряжённые черты лица Гарри с надеждой в глазах.  
  
Тот вздыхает, сворачивая влажный лист бумаги, проверяя, пострадала ли остальная часть блокнота. Безусловно. Он раздражённо отталкивает его в сторону.  
  
— У меня есть выбор?  
  
—  _Малыш_ , — подчёркивает Луи, огибая стол, присаживаясь рядом с Гарри. — Я понимаю, что это удивительная возможность, наверно, даже уникальная, но ты также должен понять, почему я так волнуюсь за тебя.  
  
— Но я хочу поехать, Луи. Почему меня так трудно понять?  
  
Луи знает, что Гарри заботливый, и он гордится им за то, что тот не среагировал покорно, но он также ненавидит его полную способность понимать сложившуюся ситуацию раньше них. Если бы это было до Луи, учитывая обстоятельства, он бы поддержал Гарри с его миссией в Африке, но его более здравомыслящая сторона понимает риск того, что Стайлс собирается в слаборазвитый район мира. Там нет надлежащего медицинского персонала, и для Гарри с его большим количеством предписанных препаратов, Луи глубоко в сердце знает, это небезопасно.  
  
— Гарри, это не так, — шепчет он.  
  
— Неужели. Я имею в виду, в чём проблема? Я стараюсь сделать что-то хорошее для себя, а ты и все остальные предпочитаете отговорить, чем поддержать.  
  
— Если бы обстоятельства были иными…  
  
Гарри тут же прерывает его.  
  
— Ты имеешь в виду, если бы меня не искалечили, верно? — истеричный смех срывается с его губ, но тем не менее он продолжает. — Если бы я мог на самом деле заботиться о себе и не полагаться на своего парня или сестру до конца своих дней?  
  
— Ты меня не так понял, — спорит Луи, возбуждение и гнев бурлят у него в крови. Единственная вещь, которую он не может изменить в Гарри, — неспособность того рационально мыслить. Гарри делает поспешные выводы быстрее, чем кто-либо, кого Луи вообще встречал, также это касается разумных заключений.  
  
— Да? Тогда скажи мне, какие обстоятельства должны быть другими, — язык тела Гарри меняется. Стайлс выпрямляется на стуле, руки скрещиваются на груди, а подбородок приподнимается с такой помпезностью, что Луи немедленно хочется схватить парня, закончить этот фарс. Но он не делает этого, потому что он рациональный человек или, по крайней мере, старается изо всех сил оставаться спокойным.  
  
Луи начинает защищаться, но, как только он понимает, что Гарри снова неправильно исковеркал сказанные слова, его губы раздражённо сжимаются.  
  
— Никто из вас никогда не верил в меня, — обиженно отвечает Гарри, хватая костыли, прислоненные к столу. — Ты  _всегда_ был против меня, — как только его рука хватается за ручку, подтягивая костыль ближе, что-то в голове Луи щёлкает. Они никогда не будут счастливы вместе, если продолжат постоянно спорить о недостатках друг друга. Луи знает, что хочет провести свою жизнь с Гарри. Сколько они были вместе, с первого дня, когда он встретил младшего, он чувствовал себя комфортно и счастливо. Гарри — человек, которого он желает видеть счастливым, и, безусловно, ему хочется быть частичкой этого счастья. Отняв у Гарри желания и стремления, Луи не принесёт ему счастья, и поэтому он понимает, что должен дать Гарри свободу и независимость, чтобы тот, наконец, смог расправить крылья.  
  
Луи не имеет права принимать решения и делать выбор от имени кого-то другого. Гарри хватает другой костыль, когда Томлинсон наконец-то произносит:   
  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты поехал.  
  
Озадаченность тормозит действия Гарри, и он округляет глаза, обращая внимание на Луи.  
  
— Что?  
  
— В Кению. Я хочу, чтобы ты поехал, если ты этого хочешь, — отвечает тот, подавляя страх, исходящий от произнесённых слов.  
  
Гарри вдумчиво ищет в его лице ответ.  
  
— Что заставило тебя передумать?  
  
— Я знаю, что мы оба хотим разные вещи, но не стоит спорить со мной. Я не передумаю, и ты тоже, поэтому я хочу, чтобы ты сделал всё для того, чтобы быть счастливее. Ехать или не ехать, независимо от того, что ты хочешь, — это полностью твоё решение.  
  
— Что насчёт Джеммы и моей мамы? — спрашивает Гарри, просовывая левую руку через вторую манжетку.  
  
Луи даже не думал о них, но уже немного поздно вернуть сказанные слова. Он считает, что это не их решение, так как Гарри двадцать пять лет и он понимает себя лучше, чем кто-либо другой. Или, по крайней мере, Луи надеется, что Гарри знает, что лучше для него.  
  
— Я поговорю с ними, не волнуйся об этом.  
  
— Тогда я пойду позвоню Джемм, — заявляет Гарри, осторожно опираясь всем весом на костыли и стараясь удержать равновесие на двух ногах.  
  
Луи кивает, пристально следя за его уходом. Когда младший останавливается на мгновение, прямо рядом с Луи, он наклоняется и целует его в щёку, тихо шепча:   
  
— Я люблю тебя, спасибо, — Томлинсон забывает, как дышать.  
  
— Я тоже тебя люблю, — отвечает он, сдерживая вздох в горле, пока Гарри не уходит из кухни. Луи опирается локтями на стол для завтрака, просовывает руки через волосы, взъерошивая их, и глубоко вздыхает.  
  
Что он только что сделал?  
  
Очень слабо голос Гарри слышен из студии, и он кажется взволнованным, поскольку говорит с профессором. Это великое чувство — знать, что Гарри взволнован и счастлив, но тем не менее беспокойство вовсю зарождается в животе Луи. Он должен был настоять на своём, сказать нет, потому что теперь, если что-то плохое случится с его парнем, это будет на его совести, поскольку он разрешил Гарри делать всё, что тот хочет. Он может только надеяться, что Гарри сделает правильный выбор.  
  


***

  
Недели проходят, и решение Гарри не меняет, он твёрдо уверен в своём выборе, и завтра в пять тридцать утра он сядет на борт самолёта и покинет страну. В то время как Луи крайне обеспокоен насчёт поездки и категорически отказывается говорить о ней. Кого волнует его мнение? Это решение Гарри, его звёздный час, и Томлинсон не хочет случайно всё испортить.  
  
— Я направляюсь в студию, не хочешь со мной? — спрашивает он, надевая пальто.  
  
Гарри не поднимает взгляда со своего блокнота, продолжая рисовать что-то. Последние несколько недель сильно сказались на их отношениях. Они не спорят, не ругаются, Гарри просто молчит, показывая тем самым, как он относится к вынужденной поддержке парня насчёт поездки в Кению.  
  
Луи снова пытается.  
  
— Гарри?  
  
— Я слышал тебя, — отвечает младший парень, используя ребро руки, чтобы стереть остатки ластика, оставленного позади карандаша.  
  
— Так ты хочешь пойти? Ты можешь посидеть в одной из свободных комнат и рисовать всё, что захочешь.  
  
Гарри качает головой, продолжая водить карандашом по бумаге. Это больное место Луи. Несмотря на то, что он ожидает чего-то от Гарри, он определённо хочет, чтобы его парень ответил ему, когда он с ним разговаривает.  
  
В конце концов, он не услышит этот прекрасный голос около полутора месяцев. Гарри покидает Англию, его безопасное место, чтобы отправиться в другую страну, и это вызывает чувство ужаса. Луи так сильно беспокоится о здоровье и самочувствии Гарри.  
  
До Кении почти девять часов полета, так что Луи не может появиться там по щелчку пальцев, если это понадобится. С большими расстояниями возникает целый букет проблем, большинство из которых Луи находит закономерными. Как неоднократно упоминала Джемма, Гарри может упасть или заболеть, это для него не проблема. Кения не так структурирована в медицине, как Англия, поэтому он может столкнуться с серьёзными осложнениями.  
  
— Ты уверен? Может быть, мы могли бы…  
  
Гарри тут же прерывает его.  
  
— Мне все равно нужно закончить с упаковкой вещей. Хорошо проведи время в студии.  
  
— Ладно, — тяжело вздыхает Луи, смотря на Гарри, как будто ожидая, что тот произнесёт что-нибудь ещё. Но этого не происходит. — Тогда увидимся позже.  
  
Опять же никакого ответа в конце от Гарри. Он продолжает заштриховывать свой рисунок, лихорадочно водя карандашом туда-сюда по бумаге. Луи не хочет ссориться, поэтому молча берёт ключи и солнцезащитные очки с журнального столика и выходит из квартиры.  
  
Как только он подходит к водительской стороне машины и захлопывает за собой дверь, он просто сидит некоторое время, размышляя, почему Гарри считает себя обязанным доказывать всем что-то. Томлинсон резко падает затылком на подголовник и закрывает глаза, глубоко вздыхая. Пока он боится, что Гарри покинет страну, часть его также полна уверенности, что парню пойдёт на пользу скрыться от центра внимания на некоторое время.  
  
Несмотря на многочисленные группы людей, поддерживающих их отношения — большинство из них не в восторге от того, что их кумир встречается с инвалидом — есть довольно много заблуждающихся, которые, кажется, не понимают, почему один из самых известных мужчин в музыкальной индустрии состоит в гей-отношениях с человеком, который имеет инвалидность.  
  
Луи хорошо разбирается в спекуляциях СМИ и неприятных комментариях, оставленных в социальных сетях, после столкновения с ними в течение многих лет, так что это едва беспокоит его. Хотя больше чем несколько раз за последние полгода он выходил из себя в Twitter или на публике. Медленно, но всё же он восстановил это душевное равновесие, несмотря на то, что его имя всё ещё мелькает на первых полосах газет из-за оскорбительных слов и грубых жестов.  
  
Гарри, с другой стороны, всё ещё считает, что сфера популярности немного странная. Всякий раз, когда они ходят на свидание, фанаты подходят к ним, чтобы попросить обнять Луи или сфотографироваться с ним, но в некоторых случаях фанат или несколько человек пытаются завести разговор с Гарри. В первый раз, когда это случилось, Луи пытался оттеснить девушек от Гарри, но, увидев расслабленное выражение на лице парня, оставил эти попытки.  
  
Большинство общественных взаимодействий безобидны, и, если быть до конца честным, некоторые встречи приятны. Девушки никогда ничего от него не ждут, скорее, они болтают с ним минутку или две и в ещё более редких случаях просят его обнять. Обычно он с лёгкостью идет на контакт, если только они не хотят навредить Гарри.  
  
На публике был только один случай. Дело было на встрече в Ливерпуле, и за ней не следовало шоу, поэтому Луи сказал Гарри, что тот мог остаться в комнате, пока фанаты будут приходить, чтобы встретиться с группой.  
  
 _Гарри сидит в кресле около двери, разговаривая с девушкой Лиама. С помощью шоколадных конфет они быстро находят общий язык. Девушка рассказывает ему пару историй об инцидентах, которые произошли с One Direction на сцене. С её губ слетают со смехом множество историй о неуклюжести и технических трудностях парней. Периодически посматривая на Гарри, Луи ловит себя на том, что следит за ними и, замечая взгляд зелёных глаз, подмигивает либо улыбается, поощряя тем самым младшего.  
  
Вскоре Гарри расслабляется достаточно, чтобы согласиться на напитки, и несколько мгновений спустя после того, как девушка уходит, ледяная жидкость неожиданно льётся сверху. Волосы и одежда Гарри тут же промокают насквозь.  
  
Слева от него раздаётся шипение, и прежде, чем он успевает даже обернуться, охранник уже прижимает кого-то к полу, а Луи спешит к ним с выражением гнева на лице.  
  
— Почему вы, блять, не следите лучше, а? Это ваша грёбаная работа — защищать его! — кричит он на одного из охранников, указывая на человека на полу.  
  
Гарри всё же находит в себе силы обернуться, наблюдая за тем, как охрана провожает красную от злости девушку за кулисы. Увидев ярость в её глазах, он сосредотачивается на своих коленях, слегка дрожа от холодной содовой, уже пропитавшей его рубашку.  
  
— Я прошу прощения. Должно быть, она проскользнула мимо, — отвечает охранник, стойко выдерживая волну гнева от Луи.  
  
Томлинсон закрывает глаза, стараясь изо всех сил сохранять спокойствие.  
  
— Проскользнула? Как она, блять, могла проскользнуть мимо <i>команды_ охраны? Она вылила содовую на моего парня! — наконец он обращает внимание на Гарри. — Ты в порядке, любимый? Мне очень жаль. Некоторые люди, приходящие на наши концерты, совершенно сумасшедшие.  
  
Гарри фокусирует взгляд на коленях, стряхивая остатки липкой содовой с рук.  
  
— Я хочу уйти.  
  
— У нас здесь есть ванная комната. Я могу привести тебя в порядок, — предлагает Томлинсон, кладя руку на плечо Гарри. Тот тут же уклоняется от прикосновения. Он с ног до головы был покрыт газировкой в таком количестве, что она до сих пор стекает с его подбородка и начинает впитываться в одежду.  
  
— Луи, поторопись! Ты нужен нам здесь! — громко кричит Пол со сцены.  
  
Гарри издевательски усмехается.  
  
— Ты необходим в более важном месте, — и, прежде чем Луи успевает что-то сказать, Гарри кладёт липкие руки на колеса, выезжая из комнаты.</i>  
  
Луи благодарен, что у них был только этот один маленький инцидент, но то, что творится в социальных сетях, можно назвать безумием. Людям, очевидно, никогда не рассказывали о подходящих и неподходящих нормах в отношении человека с инвалидностью. Слова «калека» и «умственно отсталый» появляются так часто в упоминаниях Луи и среди комментариев его тридцати миллионов подписчиков, что невозможно заблокировать всех грубых людей.  
  
В Twitter в основном мелькают негативные комментариями относительно речи Гарри. Хотя всегда есть несколько комментариев, касающихся физического недостатка Гарри, но основная масса аудитории больше всего сосредоточена на его дефекте речи. Луи этого не понимает, потому что для него препятствие Гарри едва примечательно, и даже если это и так, какая разница? Гарри на самом деле чрезвычайно красноречив и умён вне убеждений, и, если некоторые люди дали бы ему время и возможность, он мог бы доказать это им. Конечно, его речь страдает от нечёткости произношения — ради всего святого, это то, чем является дизартрия — но это не умаляет его широкого словарного запаса.  
  
По причине негатива Луи постоянно говорит Гарри, что социальные медиа — это пустая трата времени, и он не нуждается в этом. На данный момент Стайлс соглашается с ним, но это, вероятно, не навсегда.  
  
Главным образом люди, кажется, любят Гарри, но всегда найдутся те, которые будет его ненавидеть. По какой-то причине Луи в этом уверен. Он старается изо всех сил держаться подальше от этих конфликтов. Людей не должно волновать, что он действительно о них думает, потому что если он расскажет, то с точной гарантией его известность пропадёт из-за его откровенности.  
  
Наконец он выпрямляется, хватает руль свободной рукой и заводит машину. Студия находится не очень далеко, на самом деле она ближе по сравнению с тем, где он жил до этого, поэтому время пути занимает около пятнадцати минут.  
  
Как только он заходит в студию А — они записываются здесь с начала их карьеры, и по слухам здесь также записывались Роллинг Стоунз, Адель и Coldplay — все парни, кроме Найла, поворачиваются в его сторону.  
  
— Я думал, ты приведёшь Гарри, — говорит Лиам, не отрывая глаз от своего телефона. Луи даже не приходится допрашивать его, потому что парень продолжает: — Я не слышал его костылей.  
  
— И тебе привет, Лиам. Отвечаю на твой вопрос: он не испытывал желания приходить сюда, — объявляет Луи, складывая дужки солнцезащитных очков вместе и вешая те на вырез футболки. — Мы ждём Найла?  
  
Зейн хихикает.  
  
— Мы разве не всегда его ждём? Слышал, вчера вечером у него была небольшая встреча.  
  
— С кем?  
  
— Не знаю, но лучше быть ей самой королевой. Джулиан в ярости, — кивает Зейн головой в сторону одного из их продюсеров. У него длинные волосы, как у Гарри, но только темнее и тоньше, плюс его плечи шире. Он разговаривает в кабинке со звукоинженером, его лицо красное, а между бровями виднеется складка. — Не могу сказать, что виню его за это, но Найл никогда не появляется вовремя.  
  
— Стареет парень, — вставляет свою копейку Лиам.  
  
Луи устало снимает пальто с плеч.  
  
— Он ещё молод. Дайте ему отдохнуть, мы все были такими.  
  
— Как скажешь, — машинально отвечает Лиам, быстро печатая текстовое сообщение двумя большими пальцами.  
  
Найл всегда был популярен у дам, и, учитывая их известность, Луи не может сказать, что он винит парня за использование этой стороны славы в свою пользу. Чёрт, до того, как у Томлинсона появился Гарри, вокруг него тоже крутилось огромное количество парней и ещё больше сексуальных партнеров.  
  
— Как Гарри? Он готов к завтрашнему дню?  
  
Луи переводит взгляд на Зейна и затем громко вздыхает.  
  
— Он готов, а я — нет. Вообще-то, я нервничаю из-за этого.  
  
— Это понятно.  
  
— Все остальные… Я беспокоюсь, что они не внесли надлежащие поправки из-за его инвалидности. Я не хочу, чтобы с ним что-то случилось, поскольку все слишком чертовски невежественны, чтобы понять его, — Луи снимает солнцезащитные очки со своей футболки и слегка сгибает их, словно приспосабливая к своей голове. — Я не буду чувствовать себя лучше, когда он сойдёт с трапа самолёта через полтора месяца.  
  
Зейн протягивает руку, забирая у него солнцезащитные очки. Луи перестаёт волноваться и задумчиво смотрит на Малика.  
  
— Приятель, я ненавижу говорить тебе это, но Гарри заботился о себе задолго до твоего прихода. С ним всё будет в порядке, и, если по какой-то причине ему станет плохо, ты найдёшь способ добраться до него.  
  
— Да, — тяжело вздыхает Луи, — да, ты прав. Сейчас он такая большая часть моей жизни, что я не хочу потерять его из-за чего-то подобного.  
  
— Вот именно, парень. Гарри знает, что делает, — напоминает Малик, кладя солнцезащитные очки на журнальный столик. — Лучшее, что ты можешь сделать — расслабиться и не принимать всё близко к сердцу.  
  
Джулиан выходит из кабинки звукозаписи, оглядываясь вокруг, словно ожидая, что Найл появится мгновенно.  
  
— Его до сих пор нет? — никто не отвечает, парни молча смотрят на разгневанного продюсера. — Блять, опять? Действительно? Знаете что, мы просто запишемся без него и посмотрим, как ему это понравится. Заходите внутрь, мы начинаем, — мужчина поправляет шляпу и садится за звукозаписывающий пульт. Звукорежиссёр присоединяется к нему спустя несколько секунд.  
  
Луи, Лиам и Зейн следуют один за другим в небольшую звукозаписывающую студию. Каждый из них надевает по паре наушников и встаёт перед микрофоном.  
  
Моментально, эксцентричный голос Джулиана звучит через один из динамиков в кабине.  
  
— Хорошо, мы собираемся попробовать записать «Free Fall"в. Лиам, возьми первую часть Найла, Луи — вторую, и посмотрим, как это будет звучать, хорошо? — прежде чем у кого-либо из них появляется шанс ответить, он продолжает: — Хорошо, фантастически. Давайте начнём.  
  
Они исполняют песню длиной в четыре минуты и тридцать семь секунд несколько раз. Изначально это были просто слова, написанные на салфетке в ресторане Кентукки фрайд Чикен‘ в Хьюстоне, штат Техас, но после некоторых доработок Лиама Луи удалось написать то, что может быть классифицировано как лучшая песня в альбоме. Благодаря ей они могут быть номинированы на Грэмми, если промо и реакция фанатов оправдает их надежды.  
  
— Мне не нравится, как это звучит. Зейн, почему бы тебе не присоединиться к Лиаму в первой части? — предлагает Джулиан через динамик, используя свои руки в жесте единства. Он демонстрирует фальцет, который нужен, чтобы они соответствовали, и после нескольких попыток у них получается великолепный дуэт. — Твоя часть звучит великолепно, Луи. Давайте просто пробежимся по первой половине песни, спасибо, ребята.  
  
Они исполняют второй куплет, как их просят, и по окончании присоединяются к Джулиану за пультом. Так как у них за плечами многолетняя практика, они относительно хороши в выборе определённых частей, критики или изменении лирики песни.  
  
— Электрогитара, — предлагает Луи в середине первого куплета.  
  
Джулиан останавливает песню, с интересом смотря на него.  
  
— В смысле?  
  
— Чего-то не хватает. Как насчёт того, чтобы добавить несколько аккордов на электрогитаре? Песня станет больше похожей на балладу.  
  
— Потрясающе, мне нравится это, — Джулиан немедленно вносит котировки, не оставляя шанса другим парням, машинально записывая изменения в свой блокнот.  
  
Он запускает композицию, и они слушают первую часть как минимум семь раз, потому что у кого-то из них появляется новое предложение.  
  
Когда они слушают песню на повторе в восьмой раз, телефон Луи взрывается танцевальной мелодией с противоположной стороны комнаты. Джулиан останавливает песню, кивая Томлинсону.  
  
— Простите, — бормочет голубоглазый парень, быстро склоняясь над телефоном. Он видит, что имя Гарри мигает на его экране. Несмотря на то, что он расстроен тем, как всё обернулось, он знает, что должен ответить, на случай, если что-то не так. — Это мой парень, я…  
  
Джулиан поднимает руки в знак капитуляции.  
  
— Без проблем, приятель. Не торопись, — обычно Джулиан не так снисходителен, когда они записываются, особенно в это время года, когда до выхода альбома остались считанные дни, но он знаком с Гарри и, кажется, имеет больше сострадания к ситуации.  
  
Луи выходит в коридор и тут же нажимает зелёную кнопку ‚принять вызов‘ прикладывая телефон к уху.  
  
— Эй, любимый, я сейчас в студии, могу я позвонить тебе…  
  
Гарри прерывает его, плача навзрыд.  
  
— Я… Помоги… Луи, пожалуйста, — громко рыдает он в трубку.  
  
Луи на секунду перестаёт дышать.  
  
— Малыш, что происходит? — осторожно спрашивает он, тут же выпрямляя спину. Он не получает немедленного словесного ответа, что его достаточно сильно тревожит, не считая рыданий расстроенного человека, который является его бойфрендом. — Гарри, ты там? Любимый?  
  
Гарри не плачет слишком часто, хотя в этот конкретный момент он рыдает так, как Луи никогда до этого не слышал. Таким способом он хочет перенести завтрашний полет? Возможно, Гарри больше не хочется ехать в Африку, и хотя Луи надеется на это, часть его всё же сомневается.  
  
— Что происходит, Гарри?  
  
— Лу… Приезжай… Я не могу, — пытается говорить Гарри, но из-за заикания и неспособности успокоиться его слова практически невозможно разобрать. У него приступ паники, Луи понимает, что Гарри, блять,  _больно_  и он не может ему ничем помочь.  
  
— Всё нормально, — Луи замолкает, съёживаясь от безудержного тяжёлого дыхания Гарри. Ему нужно успокоиться, или всё станет гораздо хуже. — Где ты, малыш? Ты дома? Не волнуйся, я приеду к тебе.  
  
— Нет, — хнычет Гарри, тяжело дыша. — Я на рынке.  
  
Фермерский рынок? Луи даже не знал, что Гарри собирался в город сегодня — нет, Луи не следит за ним всё время, он не одержим — и, если быть справедливым, это беспокоит его, ведь Гарри плачет на чёртовом фермерском рынке.  
  
Он хлопает себя по джинсам в поисках ключей и тихо вздыхает, когда находит их в заднем кармане.  
  
— Хорошо, любимый, я выезжаю прямо сейчас. Я буду на месте через пятнадцать минут, — обещает Луи, оставаясь на линии, тут же покидая студию, бегом направляясь к своей машине. Самое приятное в расположении их квартиры — всё, что им может понадобиться, расположено максимально близко. Студия, рынок и их семьи находятся относительно недалеко. — Дыши для меня, малыш. Ты должен расслабиться. Вдох и выдох, давай медленнее, вдох и выдох.  
  
Они не разговаривают, пока Луи едет на рынок. Скорее, Луи слушает дыхание Гарри, уверяя того, что он ещё на линии, шепча каждые пять минут слова одобрения, напоминая, что он едет, чтобы помочь ему.  
  
Небрежно припарковавшись, Луи минует автоматизированные двери, обыскивая первые несколько рядов на наличие Гарри.  
  
— Я здесь, любимый. Где ты? — спрашивает он. По какой-то причине плач Гарри снова усиливается, делая тем самым его неспособным ответить. Мысль о неизвестности пугает Луи. Он не знает, что происходит и где его парень.  
  
Неожиданно в голове Луи что-то щёлкает. Туалет, он в туалете. Гарри никогда не позволит себе сломаться в таком общественном месте. Итак, Томлинсон бегом направляется в мужскую уборную и, как только дверь за ним закрывается, тут же жалеет о том, что вошёл сюда.  
  
Кровь по щеке стекает на переднюю часть футболки, правый глаз уже начал набухать, фиолетовый оттенок украшает правую часть щеки. На первый взгляд кажется, что Гарри упал, но потом Луи замечает, что его костыли отброшены в сторону так, словно это было сделано специально.  
  
— Гарри, — шепчет он, и младший парень ломается на месте, медленно оседая на пол, рыдая, не в силах перевести дыхание.  
  
Луи не знает, что делать. Голос застревает где-то в горле, когда он видит, в каком состоянии Гарри. Наконец голова проясняется, Луи медленно подходит к парню, опускается на колени и осторожно сжимает его в своих объятиях.  
  
Гарри — сплошная истерика, и, приблизившись, Луи замечает ещё один бордовый синяк на скуле, а также выгравированные синие отпечатки пальцев на запястье. Он не знает, что сказать. Что он должен сказать? Это ненормально.  
  
Вместо этого он притягивает голову Гарри к груди, машинально запуская руку в волосы. Он никогда не слышал, чтобы кто-то плакал так сильно, и, честно говоря, это пугает его. Каждый раз, когда Гарри плачет, он чувствует, как его сердце медленно разбивается. Его тело болит.  
  
— Я рядом, малыш, я держу тебя, — шепчет он, губами прижимаясь к верхней части головы парня. Достаточно скоро он перетягивает Гарри на свои колени и качает его туда-сюда, пока тот прячет заплаканное лицо в вороте футболки Луи.  
  
Кто это сделал? Какой больной мудак это сделал? Слёзы начинают скапливаться в уголках глаз Луи, отчего он тут же отклоняет голову назад, пытаясь заставить их исчезнуть.  
  
— Тише, любимый, тише, всё будет хорошо, я держу тебя. Ты должен успокоиться ради меня.  
  
Какой можно сделать вывод? На его парня только что напали в чёртовом туалете, как Луи может гарантировать Гарри безопасность, если тот уедет?  
  
Гарри, наконец, отстраняется от груди Луи. Его лицо припухло, покраснело, правый глаз налился кровью.  
  
— Я ничего плохого не сделал, — шепчет он, вздрагивая всем телом, отчего ещё один крик вырывается из его горла.  
  
— Я знаю, что ты ничего не сделал, — шепчет Луи в ответ, целуя его лицо, снова и снова. — Я знаю, любимый.  
  
В этот момент из малинового носа снова начинает капать кровь. Она тут же пачкает лицо Гарри, его одежду, футболку Луи, пол. Луи тянется за бумажным полотенцем, машет рукой перед ним, пока не показываются коричневые салфетки. Выдернув одну с громким щелчком в запястье, он подносит её к носу Гарри, прижимая к ноздрям.  
  
— Он преследовал меня, — неожиданно произносит Стайлс, дрожа от прикосновений Луи. Тот хочет сказать ему, чтобы он замолчал, что не нужно говорить прямо сейчас, но другая часть хочет услышать это. — Он… он отнял у меня мои костыли, пытался заставить меня встать, больно держа за запястья… Сказал мне, чтобы я стоял так на месте… — Гарри замолкает, закрывает глаза, из-за всех сил пытаясь сдержать всхлип. — Мои ноги подкосились, и он наорал на меня за то, что я калека, а потом… — парень так и не заканчивает, снова начиная плакать, в спасении вжимаясь телом в Луи.  
  
Томлинсон сжимает губы в плотную линию. Кто-то причинил Гарри боль, избил его, потому что тот не мог стоять. Это одна из самых мерзких вещей, которую он когда-либо слышал.  
  
— Всё нормально. Нам не нужно говорить об этом прямо сейчас. У тебя где-нибудь ещё болит? — вместо этого спрашивает он. Не отрывая головы от груди, Гарри медленно кивает.  
  
— Где?  
  
— В районе груди.  
  
Его голос такой смиренный. Это вызывает у Луи чувство отвращения.  _Гарри непослушный_. Луи осторожно прикасается к нижней части его футболки.  
  
— Можно? — осторожно спрашивает он, стараясь не напугать парня.  
  
Гарри ничего не говорит, скорее, отворачивается от Луи, тем самым показывая, что всё нормально. Как только Томлинсон начинает поднимать футболку, он тут же жалеет о содеянном.  
  
Кожа Гарри больше не привычного персикового цвета, скорее, она напоминает месиво из фиолетовых и синих пятен. Дрожь пронзает позвоночник Луи. Кто-то сделал это с Гарри, с  _его_  Гарри, избил его ногами, пока тот, скрючившись, пытался защитить себя. Рука в немом крике прикрывает рот, глаза беспомощно скользят по кровавому лицу парня.  
  
Гарри всё ещё плачет, задняя часть его головы прижата к стене, руки в страхе хватаются на футболку Луи.  
  
— Прости, малыш, прости, — хрипло шепчет Луи, несмотря на всю волю оставаться сильным для Гарри. Слёзы свободно скользят по щекам, прежде чем у Луи появляется шанс взять их под полный контроль. Что еще он может сказать? Человек напал на Гарри с намерением причинить ему боль, и никого не было рядом, чтобы помочь.  
  
Луи прикасается к шее Гарри, отпуская футболку, чтобы прикрыть синяки на животе.  
  
— Этого не должно было произойти, мне жаль, — всхлипывает Луи, касаясь руки парня, сжимает её в уверенности. Ему никогда не было так больно до этого дня.  
  
Боже, Гарри, должно быть, был так напуган, и никого не было там, чтобы прийти на помощь. Никто не думал проверять человека с явной инвалидностью, которого злонамеренно преследовали до туалета абсолютно свободно?  
  
— Давай отвезём тебя домой, — Луи чувствует жжение в глазах, потому что, глядя на Гарри, он испытывает жалость, хотя он никогда не делал этого раньше.  
  
Гарри в ответ качает головой.  
  
— Я не могу встать.  
  
— Тогда я возьму тебя на руки, — уверенно отвечает Луи.  
  
Ни один из них не говорит несколько минут. Луи не совсем понимает, но почему-то его слова расстроили Гарри ещё больше. Тот закрывает лицо руками, начиная рыдать в свои ладони.  
  
— Оставь меня здесь.  
  
— Тебе больно. Я не собираюсь оставлять тебя в общественном туалете, Гарри, — устало отвечает Луи.  
  
Гарри тут же встречается глазами с Луи, резко шепча:  
  
— Но  _он_  же сделал.  
  
—  _Он_  ужасный человек Гарри. Я твой парень, и я люблю тебя, и я отвезу тебя домой, где ты будешь в полной безопасности. Если ты думаешь, что не сможешь стоять, тогда я возьму тебя на руки, — Луи опирается правой рукой о пол, вставая на колени. Внимательно смотря на парня, он замечает, как сильно тот повредил себе без того больные ноги. Правое колено всё в крови, а левая лодыжка немного опухла.  
  
Гарри опускает глаза в пол, громко хлюпая носом.  
  
— Я не знаю, смогу ли я.  
  
Луи кивает, действуя как обычно, рассматривая это как мирный шаг. Он не хочет, чтобы Гарри плохо думал о себе потому, что ему больно.  
  
— Скажи, когда боль станет совсем невыносимой, и мы придумаем что-то ещё.  
  
Гарри закрывает глаза, кивая головой в ответ. Итак, Луи просовывает одну руку под колени парня, слегка выпрямляя его ноги, а другую оборачивает вокруг спины, медленно поднимаясь с ношей вверх. Он больше ни о чём не беспокоится. Кровавый беспорядок, который они оставили после себя, его больше не волнует, как и костыли Гарри. Он разберётся с этим позже. Прямо сейчас он фокусируется на Гарри, его возвращении домой, в место, где, Луи знает, тот будет в безопасности.  
  
Гарри прячет лицо в районе шеи Луи. Он всё ещё всхлипывает и дрожит, хотя не кажется столь травмированным, каким был, когда Лу только нашёл его.  
  
Конечно же, люди пялятся, и Луи изо всех сил пытается сдержать поток брани на них за то, что эта толпа позволила этому случиться, обгоняя и прорываясь вперёд к кассовым аппаратам и автоматическим дверям, продолжая крепко прижимать Гарри к себе. Как только они добираются до машины, Луи помогает Гарри усесться на пассажирском сиденье, а затем забирается своё.  
  
Ни один из них не говорит ни слова. Телефон Луи непрерывно вибрирует в кармане брюк, значит, ребята поняли, что он ушёл и не собирается возвращаться. Им придётся подождать, поскольку его единственная забота прямо сейчас — благополучно вернуть Гарри домой.  
  
Луи впервые смотрит на Гарри, когда машина останавливается на светофоре, и его сердце обливается кровью. Младший замкнулся в себе, стараясь не смотреть никуда кроме двери. Он слегка вздрагивает телом, и Луи знает, что снова плачет.  
  
Проходит несколько минут. Наконец они возвращаются в их квартиру. Луи загоняет машину в гараж, вытаскивая ключ от зажигания, и слегка поворачивается корпусом тела к парню, чтобы помочь ему. Не то чтобы им неловко, но тишина напрягает. Не помогает, поскольку Луи не знает, что сказать. В конце концов, что каждый говорит их второй половинке после того, как та стала жертвой преступления на почве ненависти? Вот в чём дело. Дискриминация по отношению к инвалидности привела к тому, что его бойфренда избили в общественном туалете.  
  
Путь до их квартиры проходит так же странно. Луи не чувствует себя здесь как дома, нет никакого комфорта, уюта, мелкие детали интерьера вызывают лишь тошноту. Возможно, потому, что они все связаны с хорошими воспоминаниями, и это не одно из них.  
  
Луи относит Гарри в спальню, кладёт его в кровать, укрывает одеялом и тихо говорит:  
  
— Я сейчас вернусь, любимый. Постарайся успокоиться, с тобой больше ничего не случится.  
  
Как только он выходит из комнаты, сразу же достаёт телефон и, видя пропущенные звонки от парней и продюсеров, решает набрать Зейну первым.  
  
— Луи, куда ты пропал? Ты знаешь, что на кону выпуск пятого альбома. Каждый день имеет значение, — возмущённо произносит Малик.  
  
Луи шумно сглатывает.  
  
— Как думаешь, как быстро ты сможешь приехать ко мне? — тихо спрашивает он.  
  
— Ты дома? — отвечает вопросом на вопрос Зейн, но затем замолкает, обрабатывая новую информацию. Луи известен своими глупостями, но он не стал бы срываться домой в разгар записи. — Что случилось?  
  
Луи тяжело вздыхает.  
  
— Гарри ранен, и я не знаю, что делать.  
  
Малик молчит несколько секунд.  
  
— Он ранен?  
  
— Кто-то… Кто-то напал на него в туалете. Мне пришлось уйти, чтобы добраться до него, и теперь он боится. Я не знаю, что мне делать.  
  
— Кто его избил? — тон голоса Зейна становится на октаву выше. Не то чтобы он часто злится, но, если что-то происходит с людьми, о которых он заботится, его сила гнева становится практически неуправляемой. — Ты звонил в полицию? Ты должен составить полицейский протокол и обязательно позвонить его маме.  
  
Луи делает мысленную заметку. Обе идеи весьма разумны, пускай отчасти вопиюще наглые, но Томлинсон уже не может мыслить здраво, зная, что Гарри мучается от боли и ужаса.  
  
— Хорошо, — говорит он.  
  
— Он в порядке? — тихо спрашивает Зейн.  
  
— У него очень много синяков. Я не думаю, что у него что-то сломано, что довольно хорошо, но я не могу его успокоить. Он действительно напуган, — признаётся Луи, поворачивая голову, оглядываясь через плечо. Из комнаты не доносится никакого шума, что означает, что это либо очень хорошо, либо очень плохо. — Я сделаю несколько телефонных звонков, но, пожалуйста, никому не говори об этом.  
  
— Конечно. Я скоро приеду, — тут же отвечает Зейн, скидывая вызов.  
  
После этого Луи набирает Энн, которая, немедленно паникуя, говорит, что приедет как можно скорее. После того у него состоится долгий разговор с секретарём полицейского участка. Детектив сообщает, что приедет поздно вечером, чтобы поговорить с ними обоими.  
Томлинсон возвращается в спальню и садится на кровать рядом с напуганным Гарри. Его рука ложится на бедро парня, начиная вырисовывать нежные круги на его коже.  
  
— Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что не заслужил того, что произошло с тобой.  
  
Гарри отворачивается, подтягивая колени к груди.  
  
— Позвони Джин и скажи ей, что я не могу поехать в Кению.  
  
В любой другой день Луи был бы рад, что Гарри решил не ехать, но, видя его в таком хрупком состоянии, желает, чтобы всё было наоборот. Гарри действительно хотел этого, как и всего остального, а удача буквально выпорхнула из его рук.  
  
— Я сделаю это позже, любимый, — обещает Луи, аккуратно забираясь на кровать. Он ложится позади Гарри и использует пальцы, чтобы убрать волосы с его лица. Синяк вокруг его глаза тёмно-фиолетовый, отчего отёк вокруг приобрёл миндалевидную форму. — Я могу что-нибудь сделать для тебя? Хочешь, принесу немного льда для глаза? — взволнованно шепчет он.  
  
— Зачем ты позвонил в полицию? — спрашивает Гарри вместо того, чтобы ответить на вопросы. Луи задаётся вопросом, откуда тот знает, но Стайлс отвечает, прежде чем слова срываются с губ старшего. — Я слышал, как ты разговаривал по телефону.  
  
— Это нужно было сделать, — немного шокировано отвечает Луи. — Разве это не правильный поступок?  
  
Гарри в ответ криво улыбается.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Да, Гарри. Всё, что произошло, неправильно, и тому человеку не должно сходить с рук то, что он сделал с тобой.  
  
Гарри медленно переворачивается, оказываясь лицом к лицу с Луи.  
  
— Он сказал, что такие люди, как я, разрушают общество, — видя парня под таким углом, Луи осознаёт, насколько сильно тот избит. Глаз практически заплыл, а на скуле красуется большой ушиб.  
  
— Это даже не имеет смысла.  
  
— Он сказал, что я просто ленивый. Если бы я действительно захотел, я бы мог, блять, встать, устроиться на чёртову работу, не полагаясь на таких людей, как ты, — горько смеётся Гарри, практически выплёвывая слова. — Ёбаные люди, как ты! Он твой фанат, представляешь?  
  
— Гарри… — вздыхает Луи.  
  
— Разве он не знает, что, если бы я  _мог_  стоять, я бы сразу же воспользовался этим шансом? Я бы всё отдал, чтобы наконец то иметь возможность нормально ходить, бегать, пока мои лёгкие не истекут кровью, — лицо искажается приступом боли, отчего Гарри начинает плакать снова. — Я просто хочу быть нормальным, Луи, это всё, чего я хочу. Я не понимаю.  
  
Луи касается его лица в не тронутых ударами местах, осторожно проводя подушечками пальцев вокруг них.  
  
— Гарри, успокойся. Малыш, ты нормальный, не говори так.  
  
— Тогда почему он избивал меня, пока я не мог  _дышать_? — шепчет Гарри, его глаза просят у Луи ответа, которого тот сам не знает. — Почему он бросил меня на пол и избивал кулаками, пока я не почувствовал кровь в горле?  
  
Луи пытается ответить.  
  
— Я не…  
  
С губ Гарри срывается очередной всхлип, и на этот раз парень яростно трёт лицо, ломая голову над ответом.  
  
— Видишь, ты не знаешь, потому что я ненормальный, я ничтожен, и я всегда буду чертовски бесполезен для всех.  
  
— Ты причиняешь себе боль, остановитесь, пожалуйста, — умоляет Луи, убирая руки с лица Гарри. — Посмотри на меня, Гарри, этот парень ужасен. Это было преступление на почве ненависти. Ты не сделал ничего плохого. Он обидел тебя, потому что не понимает, как это замечательно — отличаться от других.  
  
— Я больше не хочу быть таким, — горько плачет Гарри, качая головой. — Я хочу быть нормальным.  
  
Луи кладёт руку на затылок Гарри и прижимает его к груди, нежно шепча:  
  
— Ты нормальный. Ты такой особенный, милый,  _такой особенный для меня_.  
  
Он запускает пальцы в волосы Гарри, касаясь густых коричневых прядей.  
  
— Почему я не смог защитить себя, Луи? Почему я такой бесполезный? — парень тяжело дышит, слова гаснут в вороте рубашки Томлинсона.  
  
— Ты не бесполезный. Я не знаю, что тебе сказал этот придурок, но это неправда, и я не хочу слышать, как ты так говоришь про себя. Это неправда, — мягко отвечает Луи, убирая руку, медленно опуская её на спину Гарри, начиная вырисовывать круги по влажной рубашке, пропитанной потом.  
  
Он не знает, что может быть хуже. То, что его двадцатипятилетний парень плачет у него в руках, потому что не смог себя защитить, или то, что ублюдок, который сегодня, напившись, решил избить инвалида, без сожаления оставив того истекать кровью на грязном полу общественного туалета.  
  
— Он удерживал меня насильно, — тихо шепчет Гарри, поднимая голову, чтобы посмотреть на Луи. Нос снова начинает кровоточить. Протянув руку в сторону прикроватной тумбочки, Томлинсон хватает пачку бумажных салфеток и прижимает несколько к носу парня. Усилия не оправдывают себя, алая кровь стекает по подбородку и впивается в белоснежную наволочку. — Я пытался встать, но не смог. Потом он ударил меня кулаком и… — Гарри изо всех сил пытается продолжать говорить, но Луи останавливает его. Одна рука прижимает салфетку к носу, а другая нежно касается щеки.  
  
До Гарри не доходит смысл его слов, лишь глаза вновь наполняются слезами, которые он безуспешно пытается сдержать, отчего те, напротив, начинают струиться по щекам. На какое-то время Луи задумывается о том, будет ли жизнь Гарри ещё когда-нибудь такой же хорошей, как прежде.  
  
— Тебе необязательно говорить об этом прямо сейчас, — нежно шепчет Луи, целуя парня в лоб.  
  
Гарри молча кивает. Томлинсон осторожно начинает потирать ему спину, а Гарри кладёт голову на грудь Луи, слушая его размеренное сердцебиение.  
  
Их маленький уют прерывается, когда приезжает Энн и осторожно заходит в спальню. Она замирает в дверном проёме, наблюдая за тем, как маленький и испуганный Гарри доверчиво прижимается к груди Луи.  
  
Это невозможно описать словами. Она подходит к кровати, смотрит на своего сына, не комментируя его травмы, а затем говорит:  
  
— Я сделаю чай. Почему бы тебе не перенести его в гостиную, Луи? Скоро прибудет детектив, давайте попробуем выглядеть немного организованно.  
  
Как только она уходит, Луи касается шеи Гарри.  
  
— Тебе привезти кресло, милый? — спрашивает он.  
  
Гарри в ответ качает головой.  
  
Луи предполагает, что Гарри хочет, чтобы его взяли на руки, так что это то, что он делает без дальнейших вопросов. Оказавшись в гостиной, Томлинсон садится на диван возле парня, но тот меняет положение. Гарри опускает голову на колени Луи, в то время как его тело сворачивается на диване. Луи не знает, как реагировать на это. Слегка приподнявшись, он хватает одеяло, висевшее на спинке дивана, и аккуратно укрывает им кудрявого. И если Гарри сейчас нужно быть утешенным, то Луи готов во что бы то ни стало обеспечить ему спокойствие.  
  
Несколько минут спустя Энн входит в гостиную с небольшим подносом, украшенным тремя чашками чая. Она ставит его на журнальный столик, и Луи тянется к чашке первым, слегка дуя, прежде чем сделать глоток, стараясь не пролить чай на Гарри.  
  
— Хочешь тоже, любимый? — спрашивает он.  
  
Опять Гарри в ответ качает головой.  
  
Энн нервно сжимает губы, когда смотрит на сына. Она слабо улыбается, как только их взгляды пересекаются, но единственное, что ей сейчас хочется — расплакаться. Луи чувствует, как тело Гарри дрожит, таким образом, он быстро допивает свою чашку чая и кладёт руку на кудрявую голову, осторожно массируя.  
  
— Все в порядке, любимый.  
  
Гарри прижимает лицо к бедру Луи, снова начиная горько плакать. Энн с шумом сглатывает, заламывает сложенные на коленях руки и встречается глазами с Луи.  
Томлинсон не знает, что сказать. Он понятия не имеет, как помочь. Возможно, им всё же не стоит встречаться с детективом, возможно, это не нужно, но он не может позволить человеку, который незаконно поднял руку на его парня, гулять на свободе без каких-либо последствий.  
  
Они сидят в тишине, Луи перебирает локоны Гарри в знак беззвучной поддержки, в то время как Энн попивает свой чай, чувствуя себя, очевидно, неудобно.  
  
В конце концов всхлипы Гарри сходят на нет, хотя его тело всё ещё продолжает дрожать от отчаяния.  
  
— То, что произошло, было неправильным во всех смыслах этого слова, малыш, — колеблясь, начинает Энн. Её присутствие делает ситуацию намного хуже, учитывая то, что Гарри знает, что она была права все эти годы. Его нельзя оставлять одного, потому что каждый раз, когда он отстаивает свою маленькую независимость, происходят ужасные вещи, подобные этой.  
  
Её слова вообще не помогают, скорее, Гарри чувствует себя неким инвалидом, которого отчитывают за глупые поступки. Всё не так просто. Он борется с тем, кто он есть более двадцати лет, и теперь кто-то высказывает точку зрения физическим способом, показывая, что он нежелателен. Несомненно, были словесные предупреждения, пара угроз, но никто никогда не доводил всё до такой степени.  
  
Гарри немного меняет своё положение, лицо перестаёт прижиматься к бедру Луи, скорее, теперь парень лежит на спине, а его глаза фокусируются на челюсти Луи.  
  
— Я сожалею о том, что тебе приходится возиться со мной, — шепчет он, слабо улыбаясь.  
  
Луи в ответ качает головой, нежно убирая лишние пряди волос с лица Гарри. Замечая на щеке мокрые разводы, он подушечкой большого пальца вытирать остатки слёз. Левый глаз настолько сильно распух, что белковая часть едва видна.  
  
— Я думаю, что нужно приложить немного льда на отёк. Это выглядит не слишком хорошо.  
  
— Подумать только, приятная внешность — это всё, что я имею, — дурачится Гарри, выдавливая из себя смешок, который, возможно, является самым несчастным и душераздирающим звуком, что только слышал Луи. Стайлс вытирает свой нос тыльной стороной ладони и убирает её от лица, испачканную в крови.  
  
— Это неправда, — тяжело вздыхает Луи, обращая внимание на кровь на руке Гарри. — Я думаю, тебе нужно сесть. Мне это не нравится. Давай, я помогу-  
  
Гарри обрывает Луи посреди реплики, когда тот пытается помочь ему принять сидячее положение:  
  
— Я могу сделать это самостоятельно. Я не инвалид.  
  
— Я никогда этого тебе не говорил, — виновато шепчет Луи, опуская глаза, в то время как его парень, морщась от боли, пытается сесть правильно. Его грудь тяжело вздымается, то же самое было на рынке, и Луи не может представить себе, насколько больно Гарри в данный момент. — Я принесу тебе немного льда, хорошо?  
  
Гарри меланхолично пожимает плечами, поворачивая голову, смотря на стену с наградами Луи и его собственной живописи.  
  
— Давай я сделаю это за тебя. Оставлю вас на минутку, — предлагает Энн, ставя чашку на стол. По-видимому, это даже не обсуждается, потому что, как только слова вылетают из её рта, женщина тут же подскакивает с места, стремительно скрываясь в коридоре.  
  
Луи осторожно смотрит на Гарри, челюсть которого всё ещё сильно сжата. Ему очень больно, и, судя по частому морганию, он едва сдерживает слёзы. Тело дрожит, борясь с желанием разрыдаться снова.  
  
— Если хочешь, мы можем поговорить о том, как ты себя чувствуешь.  
  
— Я не знаю, — тут же огрызается Гарри, хотя его тону не хватает истинного яда. — Я в порядке, но я чертовски злюсь на тебя за то, что ты тихушничал у меня за спиной.  
  
— В смысле?  
  
Гарри тяжело вздыхает, в разочаровании потирая лицо.  
  
— Ты, блять, позвонил моей маме и в полицию, даже не посоветовавшись со мной. Я же тебе сказал, что в порядке, зачем ты это сделал?  
  
— Ты продолжаешь так говорить, но это неправда.  
  
— Что? — возражает Гарри, вскидывая и поворачивая голову в сторону Луи, чтобы столкнуться с ним взглядом. — О чём ты говоришь?  
  
Томлинсон ничего не отвечает, его колени нервно подпрыгивают вверх и вниз в неопределённости. Гарри выглядит ужасно. Его глаз — один из самых гротескных и болезненно выглядящих ушибов, которые Луи когда-либо видел.  
  
— Ты не в порядке, Гарри. Можешь говорить, что хочешь, но ты не в порядке, и ничто не убедит меня в обратном.  
  
Гарри тяжело вздыхает, качая головой.  
  
— Но я в порядке.  
  
Прежде чем Луи успевает ответить, Энн возвращается, вручая Гарри стакан воды.  
  
— Я думаю, тебе нужно немного попить, чтобы успокоиться, — вместо того, чтобы спорить, Гарри делает несколько маленьких глотков прозрачной жидкости, тут же отдавая слегка дрожащими руками стакан обратно.  
  
Женщина протягивает полотенце, имеющее форму плотного шара, чтобы держать лёд в одном месте, и Гарри осторожно берёт его у неё, сразу прижимая ткань к глазу.  
  
— Не так грубо, Гарри. Ты можешь сделаешь ещё хуже, — вздыхает Энн, протягивая руку с его лицу.  
  
— Отстань, — тут же бормочет парень, отворачиваясь от её прикосновения. — Всё и так чертовски плохо, разве не видишь?  
  
Она не кажется шокированной его грубым ответом, вместо этого немного сердито возвращается на место, в неодобрении сжимая губы. С искренним сочувствием Луи встречается с ней взглядом. Он знает, как тяжело бывает с Гарри, так же хорошо, как и Энн, и кажется, будто благосклонное отношение к близким — нечто, неприсущее ему.  
  
Стук в дверь прерывает их затянувшееся молчание, Энн тут же направляется туда, впуская внутрь мужчину, одетого в чёрную полицейскую форму. Он средних лет, предположительно, не старше сорока, и, как бы странно это ни звучало, он внушает доверие. Его каштановые волосы уложены в стильную стрижку, а запах дорогого парфюма шлейфом следует за ним в квартиру.  
  
— Добрый вечер, я сержант Оливер Бёрнс, прибыл, чтобы поговорить с вами о событиях, которые произошли ранее сегодня, — он очень профессиональный и не выглядит пугающим. Рост придаёт ему спокойствие и непринуждённость, вынуждая его шагать чересчур широко и с затяжкой навстречу к ним. Его плечи расправлены, как бы обращая внимание к его званию. — Вы, должно быть, тот парень, который позвонил нам в участок. Мистер Томлинсон, верно? — спрашивает он, протягивая руку.  
  
Луи уверенно в ответ пожимает её:  
  
— Всё правильно, детектив Бёрнс, — отпустив руку, он смотрит на Гарри. — А это мой парень.  
  
— Гарри Стайлс. Сын Десмонда Стайлса. Я работал под командованием твоего отца несколько лет, абсолютно восхищался этим человеком, — отвечает Оливер, протягивая руку Гарри.  
  
Тот старается скрыть неприязнь к коллеге отца, но его чувство зависти весьма заметно. Натянув улыбку, он бормочет сквозь зубы:   
  
— Приятно познакомиться, сэр.  
  
Хотя к тому времени, как ему удаётся что-то ответить, Оливер уже обращает своё внимание на мать парня, приветствуя её, как будто они старые друзья. С учётом технических подробностей так и есть.  
  
Смотря на то, как они обмениваются любезностями, Луи наклоняется ближе к Гарри.  
  
— Можно, пожалуйста, я посмотрю, — тихо просит он, осторожно убирая импровизированную ледяную пачку с глаза Гарри. Он заметно вздрагивает, когда замечает, что отёк едва спал, а цвет гематомы стал ещё насыщеннее. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
  
— Мне очень больно, — признаётся Гарри.  
  
— Подержи лёд ещё чуть-чуть. Может быть, опухоль немного спадёт, — предполагает Луи, возвращая полотенце на место.  
  
Как только Оливер садится рядом с Энн, та предлагает ему уже готовую чашку чая с порцией молока и одним кусочком сахара, что выглядит довольно странно для всех.  
Оливер устанавливает небольшое устройство в центре журнального стола. Луи догадывается, что это диктофон.  
  
Когда записная книжка на коленях детектива открыта, а ручка схвачена цепкими пальцами, мужчина прочищает горло, заявляя:  
  
— Вы должны иметь некоторое базовое понимание того, как эти вещи работают, так что я предполагаю, что вы понимаете, что это интервью будет записано.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Блестяще, — Оливер кивает, записывая несколько слов в верхней части бумаги. — Обратите внимание, что интервью начинается в 18:32. Думаю, мы должны начать с официального заявления от вас, Гарри.  
  
Профессиональная речь начинает напрягать Луи. Он понимает, что Гарри — пострадавшая сторона, и к нему следует относиться мягче, но жаргон правоохранительных органов делает ситуацию ещё более неудобной. На часах половина седьмого вечера, а детектив, как в военное время, быстро излагает суть, и хоть разница колоссальная, Луи волей-неволей становится не по себе.  
  
Гарри осторожно смотрит на него, его неуверенность понятна.  
  
— Что я должен говорить?  
  
— Мне нужно, чтобы ты рассказал мне, что произошло, вот и всё. В настоящее время два члена моей команды патрулируют рынок. Сержанты Кейтлин Микол и Коннор Гибсон опрашивают свидетелей, просматривают записи с камер наблюдения и собирают любые доказательства, считающиеся полезными.  
  
— Ох, — отвечает Гарри, нервно облизывая губы. — Эм, я хотел купить несколько вещей для моей поездки, как правило, один из рабочих возит меня по рядам… Я почувствовал, что кто-то преследует меня, но не был уверен насчёт этого, поэтому я просто продолжал ехать по рынку… Затем мне захотелось в туалет, так что я… — Гарри шумно сглатывает, глаза опять наполняются слезами, когда он вспоминает события дня. — Я… пошёл в туалет, и он пошёл за мной. Там был неисправный замок на кабинке, но я… я всё равно решил воспользоваться ей, — парень за секунду замолкает, тяжело сглатывая, его рука цепляется за бедро, сжимая плотный материал одеяла в кулак.  
  
— Продолжай, — просит Оливер.  
  
Луи до крови прикусывает губу, слушая то, как Гарри пересказывает историю. Он видит, как тот борется, как изо всех сил пытается сформировать связные предложения. Парень, одобряюще кивая головой Гарри, внимательно смотрит на Оливера, который делает кое-какое пометки в своём блокноте, когда слова Гарри начинают нечленораздельно путаться друг с другом, складываясь в гамму непонятных звуков.  
  
— Дверь… Она внезапно открылась, и я понял… что кто-то стоит сзади меня. Я… я пытался спросить… — голос ломается, и Луи наконец смотрит на Гарри. Сжимая челюсть, он видит, как тот начинает горько плакать. Томлинсон берёт Гарри за плечо, массируя большим пальцем напряжённые мышцы в попытке успокоить его.  
  
— Спросить что, Гарри?  
  
Луи не может поверить своим ушам. Его парень изо всех сил пытается говорить, а этот следователь просто продолжает провоцировать его на ответы. Луи хочет поддержать Гарри, сказать Оливеру дать ему секунду, но он знает своё место и знает, что если так сделает, это вызовет у Гарри очередной срыв.  
  
— Спросить его, что он делает… Но он подошёл ближе… и повалил меня на пол. И… я не смог, — мягкий всхлип срывается с его губ, парень трёт лицо, попутно извиняясь, пытаясь найти силы, чтобы начать снова. — Он начал избивать меня ногами… прижал к стене руками…  
  
Сердце на секунду замирает. Луи поднимается, хватает со стола забытый стакан воды и протягивает его парню, прижимая ободок к покусанным губам.  
  
— Сделай пару глотков, любимый. Всё в порядке, не торопись.  
  
Ручка, скользящая по блокноту — единственный звук, заполняющий тишину, не считая глотков Гарри, пока он пьёт. Луи забирает у него стакан, удерживая его на коленях одной рукой, но не отнимая другую от щеки Гарри.  
  
Между тем Энн снова возвращается в комнату, черты её лица озарены несколько напущенным хладнокровием и несломимым мужеством. Она ставит ещё одну кружку перед детективом Бёрнсом, а затем садится рядом с ним на диван.  
  
Гарри пытается порадовать Луи улыбкой, но, как только его губы немного приподнимаются, тело сковывает очередной приступ плача. Должно быть, он всё же понимает, что им во что бы то ни стало нужно преодолеть это, поскольку сквозь его рыдания снова начинают прорываться слова.  
  
— Он сказал мне, что отпустит меня, если я встану. Я… я ведь калека, я не могу стоять долгое время, эм… Так… я упал… я упал на пол снова. После этого он… он начал… — Гарри замолкает, прикрывая рукой рот, чтобы сдержать крик.  
  
— Не торопись, малыш. Мы подождём, — шепчет Луи, сжимая коленную чашечку Гарри.  
Тот тяжело дышит, его грудь высоко вздымается. Луи не будет сильно удивлён, если всё это в конечном счете выльется в очередную паническую атаку, хоть это и последнее, чего бы он хотел прямо сейчас.  
  
— Он начал кричать мне в лицо.  
  
— И что он говорил? — спокойно спрашивает Оливер, смотря на Гарри относительно терпеливым взглядом.  
  
— Серьёзно? — истерично смеётся Гарри, опуская взгляд на колени. — Я инвалид, калека, дебил, — отвечает он мягко, вытирая ребром ладони с лица слёзы. — Он ударил меня в первый раз, потому что «я разговариваю, как отсталый».  
  
Луи невыносимо больно. Он смотрит вверх на потолок, затем закрывает глаза, пытаясь сдержать поток слёз. Это ненормально. Господи, это действительно ненормально.  
Оливеру, кажется, также неудобно.  
  
— Мне очень жаль, Гарри. Помнишь, сколько раз он тебя ударил?  
  
— Нет, — признаётся Гарри, сжимая в кулак ткань тренировочных штанов. — Где-то раз пятнадцать. Сначала он ударил меня по лицу… наверное, четыре или пять раз. Затем он… — парень делает паузу, собирая свои мысли в кучу, — начал избивать меня ногами, я не знаю, сколько раз, эм, я чувствовал, что не мог дышать. Было очень много крови.  
  
— Почему, по-твоему, он остановился? — спрашивает Оливер.  
  
Гарри пожимает плечами.  
  
— Я не знаю. Последнее, что он сделал — схватил меня за волосы и ударил головой о стену, бормоча что-то о калеках, разрушающих общество. После этого он ушёл.  
  
— Спасибо, что поговорил со мной, Гарри.  
  
По щекам парня снова начинают сказываться слёзы, однако он усилием воли пытается перебороть себя, взяв эмоции под контроль, и Луи, чёрт возьми, невероятно горд за него. У Гарри получается лучше, чем он когда-либо мог надеяться.  
  
Луи нежно обнимает его за плечи, прижимая к себе, пробегает пальцами по кудрям, пока тот рыдает ему в шею.  
  
— Всё в порядке, любимый. Я знаю, это тяжело для тебя, — Луи прижимает подбородок к голове Гарри. — Есть ещё что-нибудь, что нужно от него?  
  
Оливер тяжело вздыхает.  
  
— Мне нужно сделать снимки его побоев, а также узнать описание того, как выглядел тот мужчина.  
  
— Хорошо, мы сделаем это, — отвечает Луи, целуя Гарри в макушку. — Мы почти закончили, обещаю.  
  
Гарри кивает, кладя голову на плечо Луи, медленно объясняя, как выглядел человек, который напал на него.  
  
— Он высокий, более шести футов, эм, мускулистый, я полагаю. Тёмные длинные волосы, не как мои, хотя, эм, я не уверен.  
  
— Ладно, есть какие-нибудь опознавательные признаки? Татуировки? Пирсинги? Родимые пятна?  
  
— У него было несколько татуировок, — Гарри прикасается к передней части предплечья. — Думаю, некоторые Священные Писания. Также я заметил одну вокруг лодыжки, змея, я вполне уверен в этом.  
  
Оливер кивает, кратко записывая показания.  
  
— Мне нужно сделать несколько фотографий твоих травм.  
  
Гарри не чувствует себя комфортно, но понимает, что это нужно сделать.  
  
— Хорошо, — шепчет он, выпрямляясь, когда Оливер приближается к нему с камерой. Сначала он делает полную фотографию лица Гарри, затем несколько в профиль. После он просит Гарри поднять футболку и делает несколько снимков его груди и живота.  
  
— Ты отлично справился, сынок. Я свяжусь с вами, если появятся какие-то факты, или если нам нужна будет дополнительная информация от вас, — говорит детектив Бёрнс, пожимая руку Гарри. Затем он поворачивается и начинает собирать свои вещи в портфель. — Прежде чем я уйду, могу я поговорить с вами, мистер Томлинсон? Я имею в виду, Луи.  
  
— Конечно. Пройдёмте на кухню, — парень быстро целует Гарри в губы, поднимается и следует в другую комнату.  
  
Оливер присоединяется к нему несколько минут спустя, становясь напротив. Он ставит свой серый портфель на столешницу, внимательно смотря на Луи.  
  
— Церебральный паралич считается нарушением правил.  
  
— Да, я знаю, — отвечает Луи, не понимая, к чему весь этот разговор. — Почему это так важно?  
  
— Вы должны иметь в виду, что любые доказательства в защиту будут складываться главным образом из этого, и, если конфликт дойдёт до разбирательства в суде, вероятность чего весьма высока, все обвинения будут строиться именно на этом.  
  
Луи вздыхает, потирая затылок, ничего не отвечая.  
  
— Без церебрального паралича дело продвинулось бы быстрее. Так что просто знайте, что причина, по которой это дело вообще заводится, заключается в том, что он инвалид.  
  
Луи встречается глазами с Оливером, наклоняясь вперёд, обрабатывая информацию.  
  
— Если бы не его ДЦП, он не стал бы жертвой преступления на почве ненависти.  
  
— Вы правы, — Оливер перекладывает свой вес на одну ногу, руки скрещены на груди. — Обычно я бы не стал заниматься таким делом. Это не совсем моя специальность, я имею дело с более серьёзными правонарушениями.  
  
— Ох, а это несерьёзное преступление? — спрашивает Луи.  
  
— Несомненно, но моё подразделение в основном сосредоточено на убийствах, — объясняет детектив, осматривая кухню, как будто восхищаясь ею. — Его отец был великим человеком, и я пообещал Десу, что буду заботиться о его семье. Я должен этому человеку, ведь он —  
причина, по которой я могу продолжать свою карьеру.  
  
Луи не вполне доволен этим ответом, но тем не менее понимает, что должен оставаться профессионалом.  
  
— Я рад, что у вас есть мотив помочь моему парню, но не забывайте, что он больше, чем сын своего отца, и, конечно, больше, чем инвалид.  
  
— Конечно, я понимаю, — сухо отвечает Оливер, как будто его сострадание и профессионализм оскорблены. — Я волнуюсь за него.  
  
— Почему?  
  
Оливер колеблется, как будто то, что он собирается сказать, может навредить эго Луи.  
  
— Я собираюсь поставить его на учёт к психотерапевту.  
  
— Он плохо справляется с терапией. Не думаю, что это хорошая идея.  
  
— Если это дело пойдёт дальше, если оно дойдёт до суда, я хочу, чтобы он был готов к этому, поскольку ему придётся отвечать на множество вопросов. В психологическом отношении ему будет нужна помощь, возможно, кто-то сможет помочь ему с этим, — Оливер открывает свой портфель, достаёт белую визитную карточку и протягивает её Луи. — Вот моя карточка, позвоните, если я смогу что-нибудь для вас сделать. Доктор Элоиза МакКарти прибудет рано утром.  
  
С этими словами детектив Бёрнс направляется к выходу, оставляя Луи в полном замешательстве позади себя.  
  
Это не может быть правдой.  
  


***

  
  
Элоизе двадцать с чем-то лет, и ей определённо не хватает опыта. Её светлые волосы убраны в гладкий пучок, а пара очков в коричневой оправе подчёркивает её привлекательность. Розовая помада и длинные ресницы лишь только дополнение. Гарри быстро приходит к этому выводу, как только слышит цоканье каблуков о пол; она слишком симпатична для этой профессии.  
  
Он сразу отказывается говорить с ней, хотя это и неудивительно. Она пробует разговорить его своим мягким голосом, но Гарри невозмутимо продолжает молчать, рассматривая стену позади неё.  
  
На первом же сеансе девушка тут же пытается всунуть свой нос в его жизнь. Честно говоря, он не хочет говорить о смерти отца, или о конфликте с матерью, или о том, что он настолько бесполезен, что позволил кому-то физически и словесно избить его в туалете.  
  
— Мы попробуем ещё раз чуть попозже, — обещает она, прощаясь с ним.  
  
Как только входная дверь закрывается за ней, Луи выходит из кухни, садясь рядом с Гарри, целуя его в щёку.  
  
— Как всё прошло?  
  
— Почему все думают, что мне нужна психологическая помощь? — спрашивает Гарри, встречаясь с Луи взглядом. — Даже не прошло двадцати четырёх часов. Мне нужно время подумать.  
  
— Я знаю, малыш.  
  
Гарри в ответ улыбается, кладя голову на руку парня.  
  
— Не помню, благодарил ли я тебя за то, что ты спас меня, так что спасибо тебе.  
  
— Ты не должен благодарить меня за это. Ты мой парень, и я люблю тебя, и я сделаю ради тебя всё что угодно. Я хочу, чтобы ты запомнил это, хорошо? — Луи наклоняется, прижимаясь губами к голове Гарри.  
  
— Я тоже тебя люблю. Я не знаю, что бы я делал без тебя, — тихо признаётся Гарри, закрывая глаза, прижимаясь ближе к Луи.  
  
Часть Луи чувствует ответственность за всё, что произошло. В конце концов, если бы между ними не было напряжения, Гарри остался бы в студии и не испытал физических и эмоциональных потрясений.  
  
— Могу я задать тебе вопрос? — спрашивает Томлинсон, прикусывая нижнюю губу, ожидая разрешения, чтобы продолжить.  
  
— Да, конечно, — тут же отвечает Гарри, съёживаясь. Похоже, он тоже запутался.  
  
Луи колеблется.  
  
— Этот человек… Он не… Ты знаешь… — несмотря на тщательный выбор формулировки, вопрос кажется неправильным и звучит непонятно.  
  
— Сексуально домогался до меня? — спрашивает Гарри, прежде чем у Луи появляется шанс продолжить остальную часть вопроса. Томлинсон тут же кивает, боясь услышать откровенный ответ. — Нет, он держал свой член в штанах. Ох, Гарри умеет причинять боль словами. Он всегда так делает, когда его что-то не устраивает. — Он — он позволил мне немного достоинства. Думаю, бессмысленное избиение меня принесло ему много радости.  
  
Мысли о Гарри, подвергающимся физическому насилию, достаточно, чтобы Луи начало подташнивать, но сама идея о мужчине больше Гарри, сильнее Гарри, мужчине, который легко заметил ограничения Гарри, унижающего и избирающего его, приводят парня в ярость.  
  
— Почему бы тебе сегодня не поехать со мной в студию? Ты можешь взять с собой несколько альбомов для набросков, — предлагает Луи, думая, что, возможно, Гарри не будет так сильно депрессировать, если дать ему немного независимости.  
  
Тот в ответ качает головой.  
  
— Я не хочу, чтобы кто-то видел меня таким.  
  
— Всё не так уж и плохо, Гарри, — нежно отвечает Луи, смотря на своего парня. Гарри смотрит на Луи ответ, демонстрируя лиловый синяк и опухшее лицо. — Ладно, ты всё ещё в синяках. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что парни ничего не скажут.  
  
— Я не хочу видеть жалость в их глазах. Я не пойду, — обиженно отвечает Гарри, тут же отстраняясь от Луи. Очень медленно он кладёт голову на подлокотник дивана, прижимая ноги к животу.  
  
Луи растерянно наблюдает за действиями Гарри.  
  
— Тебя что-то беспокоит?  
  
— Ты имеешь в виду то, что меня жестоко избили, а я не смог защитить себя? — обиженно отвечает Гарри, закрывая глаза, пытаясь сдержать надвигающиеся слёзы. — Я, блять, слабак, отстань от меня.  
  
— Любимый, я просто хочу, чтобы тебе стало лучше, — шепчет Луи.  
  
Гарри истерично смеётся в ответ.  
  
— Уже поздно, — невольно его тело напрягается, когда он пытается сдержать громкий всхлип.  
  
— Гарри… — Луи пододвигается ближе, кладя руку на ногу парня. — Всё хорошо, тебе не нужно проходить через это в одиночку.  
  
Тот в ответ утыкается лицом в материал дивана, задыхаясь от очередного крика. Луи ничего не говорит, продолжая гладить его ногу, лишь зажимая нижнюю губу между зубами, когда снова слышит громкий всхлип от Гарри.  
  
Через некоторое время Стайлс поворачивает голову, сквозь слёзы смотрит Луи и тихо произносит:   
  
— Я не хочу выдвигать обвинения. Пожалуйста, скажи полиции перестать искать его. Я не смогу столкнуться с ним в зале суда, пожалуйста, Луи, — его тело на этот раз съёживается в молчаливом крике, и он использует свой рукав, чтобы вытереть нос.  
  
— Гарри…  
  
Тот в ответ качает головой.  
  
— Пожалуйста, не заставляй меня проходить через это.  
  
— Малыш, я не могу просто сказать им перестать искать парня, который напал на тебя. Это нечестно по отношению к тебе, — шепчет Луи, отводя взгляд, видя, как слова причиняют Гарри боль.  
  
— Я не… — Гарри снова начинает плакать. — Мне  _всё равно_. Я просто прошу тебя не участвовать в этом.  
  
Луи вряд ли может понять его, когда Стайлс так расстроен, но слово «прошу» выделяет мгновенно. Боже, только вчера Гарри умолял того человека перестать издеваться над ним, перестать бить его, но тот не остановился.  
  
— Ладно, хорошо. Я позвоню в полицию и скажу, что мы не хотим в этом участвовать, — Томлинсон хватает телефон с журнального столика, оставляя одну руку на ноге Гарри. Та дрожит под прикосновением Луи. — Дыши, всё будет хорошо.  
  
Гарри в ответ головой, вытирая рукой заплаканное лицо.  
  
— Пожалуйста.  
  
— Я позвоню ему прямо сейчас, малыш. Обещаю, всё будет хорошо, — Луи встаёт с дивана и смотрит на Гарри ещё раз, прежде чем скрыться на балконе. Его бойфренд, человек, который выше и шире Луи где-то в полтора раза, кажется сейчас ему слабым и беззащитным. Оказавшись на балконе, он прислоняется к перилам, смотря на лондонское движение в этот прекрасный ветреный день. Погода так контрастирует с настроением его семьи, что тут же вызывает отвращение.  
  
Он набирает номер Оливер, и после трёх гудков грубый голос, наконец, отвечает ему.  
  
— Детектив Бёрнс, чем я могу помочь вам?  
  
— Это Луи Томлинсон, я-  
  
— Привет, Луи, что я могу сделать для тебя? — спрашивает он. — Я слышал, сеанс Гарри с доктором МакКарти сегодня утром не прошёл так гладко, как мы первоначально надеялись.  
  
Вместо того, чтобы ответить на этот вопрос, Томлинсон переходит сразу к делу:  
  
— Я хочу, чтобы вы прекратили искать человека, который напал на Гарри. Он не хочет, чтобы поиски продолжались, на самом деле, он не хочет иметь к этому никакого отношения.  
  
— Ясно, — не удивлённо отвечает Бёрнс. — Ты ведь понимаешь, что после того, как дело будет закрыто, возобновить его станет практически невозможно?  
  
В отдалении сигналят машины, пока двигатель урчит, вырабатывая скорость. Луи тяжело вздыхает.  
  
— Я понимаю, но разве это не какая-то помеха? Гарри переживает сильный стресс… и это только усугубит ситуацию.  
  
В то время, как этот телефонный звонок кажется довольно напряжённым и неловким, он даже отдаленно не сопоставим с тем, который Луи пришлось сделать прошлой ночью. Джин была разочарована и расстроена, услышав, что Гарри не сможет присоединяться к ней и другим выбранным художникам. Луи не был до конца честен с ней, скорее, он сказал, что Гарри попал в аварию, которая препятствует его путешествию.  
  
— Итак, ты точно хочешь, чтобы мы прекратили поиски? — спрашивает Бёрнс.  
  
Луи думает об этом несколько секунд. Он хочет помочь Гарри, и если это то, что нужно тому, то он должен сделать это ради него.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Очень хорошо. Посмотрим, что я смогу сделать.  
  
— Спасибо, — детектив вешает трубку, — вам, — машинально добавляет Луи. Он ненавидит быть таким нерешительным, но он хочет, чтобы Гарри поправился. Томлинсон не ожидает, что его парень быстро восстановится, это абсурдно, но всё же он надеется, что отсутствие всякого давления со стороны поможет процессу.  
  
Он возвращается в квартиру, решая оставить стеклянную дверь открытой, так как снаружи дует свежий ветерок. Может, это поможет поднять кому-то настроение. Если не Гарри и не ему, то, может быть, Энн. Она остаётся на ночь, чтобы присмотреть за Гарри, и на этот раз тот не спорит на этот счёт.  
  
Первое, что Луи видит, когда входит гостиную, — Гарри, сидящий на диване, уставившийся на стену заплаканными глазами.  
  
— Я позвонил, и он сказал, что позаботится об этом за нас, — говорит Луи, садясь рядом с парнем. — Ты в порядке?  
  
Гарри качает головой.  
  
— Каждый раз, когда я открываю глаза… — он останавливается, чтобы отдышаться. Отсутствие звуков создаёт дискомфорт и напряжение. — Каждый раз, когда я открываю глаза, всё, что я вижу — его кулак, Луи. Я никогда не был… Я никогда не был в такой ситуации, и я не знаю, что мне делать. Я хочу забыть всё это, но не могу.  
  
— Это потому, что ты отталкиваешь всё остальное, Гарри. Ты так боишься быть честным и открытым с собой, но в этот момент ты должен отпустить свои страхи. Это не похоже ни на что другое, и на этот раз ты не можешь это заблокировать.  
  
— Но я хочу.  
  
Луи качает головой, заправляя кучерявую прядь Гарри за ухо.  
  
— Я знаю, но ты не можешь. Это не что-то, от чего ты можешь отмахнуться, любимый, и я знаю, что это странное чувство, но это займёт время. Это было травмирующее событие, и теперь ты должен научиться доверять людям вокруг себя и принять их помощь.  
  
— Я не знаю, что делать, — шепчет Гарри, потирая глаза. — Я хочу быть, как раньше.  
  
Луи колеблется.   
  
— Думаю, тебе нужно поговорить с кем-то, кто специализируется на таких вещах, малыш. Я знаю, что ты ненавидишь терапию, но я в замешательстве. Я не смогу помочь тебе, если не буду знать, с чем имею дело.  
  
— Мне всегда удаётся всё испортить, — хлюпает носом Гарри, опуская взгляд вниз, смотря на свои колени. — Я не могу ничего сделать правильно.  
  
— Это не твоя вина, — Луи обнимает парня, прикасаясь к синей щеке. — Ты сам вчера сказал, что ничего плохого не сделал. У него не было причин поднимать на тебя руку, и я надеюсь, ты знаешь… — его голос ломается. — Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что я люблю тебя больше всего на свете, и если бы было что-то больше, что я мог бы сделать вчера, я бы не раздумывая сделал это. Независимо от того, что тот мудак сказал тебе, ты не отсталый, и ты определённо не бесполезен. Я не хочу, чтобы ты думал, что то, что он сказал, было оправдано, это не так.  
  
Гарри ничего не говорит, начиная нервно теребить завязку спортивных штанов.  
  
— Ты не заслуживал такого насилия по отношению к себе, и я очень зол, зная, что какой-то блядский выродок увидел, что ты инвалид, и подумал, что будет нормальным напасть на тебя, — Луи едва сдерживает эмоции, смахивая большим пальцем со скулы Гарри слезу. — И я не могу представить, через что ты сейчас проходишь, Гарри, но ты не заслуживал такого отношения. Что бы тебе ни было нужно, я всегда буду рядом.  
  
Гарри смотрит на него всё ещё покрасневшими глазами, и его лицо искажается, прежде чем снова раздаётся плач. Луи немедленно обнимает парня за плечи, прижимая крепко к груди. Гарри тут же прячет лицо в кромке его шеи, громко всхлипывая в ответ.   
  
— Всё в порядке, любимый. Я рядом.  
  


***

  
Спустя пару терапевтических сеансов и несколько приступов слёз жизнь Гарри входит в привычную колею.  
  
— Спасибо тебе, Лу, — говорит Томлинсон, наблюдая за тем, как его визажист использует корректор и губку, чтобы скрыть синяки Гарри. Они всё ещё немного фиолетовые, но медленно исчезают до тёмно-зелёного оттенка.  
  
Лу смотрит на него так, будто он сошёл с ума.  
  
— Всё что угодно для тебя, ты это знаешь, и так или иначе я думаю, что Лакс нашла себе нового лучшего друга, — указывает она на свою дочь, сидящую на коленях Гарри. Девочка накручивает на указательный пальчик кудряшку и тут же звонко смеётся, когда та возвращается обратно в прежнее положение. Стайлс улыбается ей, пытаясь не смеяться, когда она делает это снова и снова. Девушка прижимает губку к верхней части руки для новой порции тонального крема и затем принимается за синяк вокруг глаза Гарри.  
  
Сегодня вечером состоится премия Brit Awards, и One Direction являются одними из фаворитов в номинации наград. Парни в хорошем настроении, учитывая, что работа над альбомом закончилась сегодня утром, таким образом, ему остаётся всего лишь пройти процесс публикации, прежде чем он будет выпущен через месяц.  
  
Это также первое публичное появление Гарри с Луи, помимо фотографий низкого качества, которые папарацци сделали на их многочисленных свиданиях. Гарри, наряду с девушками Лиама и Зейна, пройдёт по красной дорожке вместе с группой.  
  
Лакс звонко хихикает, тут же пряча своё лицо у Гарри в груди, когда он начинает щекотать её.  
  
— Настоящий нарушитель спокойствия. Как и твой парень, — дразнит его Лу, касаясь губкой его лица ещё несколько раз. Она скользит пальцем под подбородок, поднимая голову, чтобы увидеть, пропустила ли какие-либо места. — Хорошо, милый, я собираюсь пройтись сверху ещё немного пудрой, и тогда ты сможешь быть свободен.  
  
— Огромное спасибо.  
  
Гарри закрывает глаза, когда видит, как чёрная кисть, покрытая пудрой, приближается к его лицу. Хотя он должен признаться, чувство синтетических волокон по скулам и челюсти немного расслабляет.  
  
— У тебя такой приятный цвет лица, малыш, — делает комплимент девушка, как только убирает кисть и Гарри открывает глаза.  
  
— Благодарю, — он улыбается ей, пока Лакс зажимает между пальцами его нижнюю губу, со смехом оттягивая её.  
  
Лу звонко смеётся.  
  
— Хорошо, Лакс, на сегодня хватит, иди сюда, — девушка хватает малышку на руки, затем ставя её на пол. — Пока мальчики.  
  
— Ещё раз спасибо, Лу. Увидимся позже. Пока, Лакс! — Луи напоследок машет девочке рукой. Как только дверь гардеробной закрывается, он поворачивается лицом к Гарри.  
  
— Готов к переменам?  
  
— Конечно.  
  
Луи помнит, сколько времени Гарри понадобилось, чтобы измениться, поэтому он заранее подготовился для всего этого. Он хватает сложенную стопку одежды и кладет её на стол рядом с тем местом, где сидит Стайлс.  
  
Гарри будет одет в коричнево-бежевый геометрический костюм с чёрной рубашкой дополнение, в то время как для себя, чтобы соответствовать ему, Луи выбрал бежевый пиджак, но остальная часть его ансамбля будет чёрной. Он очень не придирчив к моде, но и в то же время не боится попробовать что-то новое. Возможно, ему довелось быть единственным в группе, кому не досталось даже отдалённого интереса к высокой моде.  
  
— Дай мне знать, если тебе понадобиться помощь, — напоминает Томлинсон, когда парень начинает снимать с себя порванные узкие джинсы и негабаритный свитер. Гарри приходится сидя надевать на себя костюм, что делает задачу утомительной вдвойне. Он говорит Луи, что самое сложное для него — штаны из-за аномально кривых ног.  
  
К тому времени, когда Луи надевает последнюю часть своего костюма, Гарри всё ещё продолжает возиться с джинсами. Таким образом, Луи забирается на стол, начиная прокручивать уведомления в своём телефоне, ожидая, когда Стайлс закончит с этим нелёгким делом.  
  
— Эм, Лу? — смущённо говорит тот несколько минут спустя.  
  
Луи отрывает взгляд от телефона, смотря на парня, не в силах сдержать улыбку, когда видит, как хитрая ухмылка блуждает на губах Гарри.  
  
— Да, любимый?  
  
— Ты не мог бы мне помочь с пуговицами? — просит тот, смеясь, когда пальцы промахиваются с дыркой в четвёртый раз. — Эти пуговицы до невозможности крошечные.  
  
Луи тут же спрыгивает со стола, направляясь к Гарри. Он наклоняется вниз и быстро просовывает маленькие чёрные пуговки в каждую назначенную петлю.  
  
— Готово. Тебе помочь с пиджаком, малыш?  
  
— Думаю, я справлюсь, но не уходи слишком далеко, ладно? — медленно Гарри надевает сверху пиджак, а затем смотрит на Луи. — Я думаю, что теперь точно готов.  
  
После этих слов один из членов их пиар-компании стучит в дверь и говорит, что машина будет подана через две минуты.   
  
— Думаю, нам стоит поторопиться, — бормочет Луи, направляясь в другую сторону комнаты, чтобы схватить костыли Гарри, которые законно были возвращены младшему парню несколько дней назад. Один за другим он вручает их Гарри и затем делает шаг назад, чтобы тот мог встать. Парень тут же спотыкается, запутываясь в своих конечностях.  
  
— Ты в порядке?  
  
Гарри в ответ кивает головой.   
  
— Немного отвык от них, но всё нормально.  
  
Луи ждёт, пока Стайлс сделает несколько уверенных шагов, прежде чем окончательно успокоиться, обгоняя его, чтобы открыть дверь. Они идут по длинному коридору бок о бок, пока, наконец, не оказываются снаружи. Большой чёрный лимузин ожидает их на противоположной стороне дороги, и, кажется, Лиам, Зейн и Найл уже внутри со своими половинками.  
  
Придерживая дверь открытой для Гарри, Луи терпеливо ожидает, когда тот нагнётся и усядется поудобнее на своё сиденье. Команда придумала определённый порядок появления из автомобиля, когда они прибудут на место. Сначала выходит Луи, чтобы помочь Гарри выбраться, а затем Зейн, чтобы подстраховать, на случай, если тот споткнётся или запутается в ногах. После, неважно в каком порядке, будут выходить все остальные.  
  
Как только Гарри усаживается, Луи хватает его костыли и вручает их водителю, чтобы тот положил в багажник. Садясь на сиденье рядом с Гарри, он закрывает за собой дверь.  
  
— Ох, ты выглядишь очень мило, — говорит Джиджи, девушка Зейна, своим обычным медленным голосом, который она использует только для Гарри. Модель одета в короткое чёрное платье с длинными рукавами и глубоким вырезом. Рука Зейна по-собственнически покоится на её голом бедре. — Должно быть, приятно сменить обстановку.  
  
Гарри хмурит брови.   
  
— В каком смысле?  
  
— Прости, что? — тут же переспрашивает она его, наклоняясь ближе, как будто что-то изменится, если он произнесёт свои слова снова.  
  
Луи с улыбкой смотрит на девушку, потому что она ведь сказала это несерьёзно, не так ли? Гарри очень ясно ответил ей и даже произнёс слова лучше, чем обычно.  
  
Стайлс качает головой, тихо бормоча:   
  
— Ничего.  
  
— Гарри спросил тебя, что ты имеешь в виду, — не выдерживая, отвечает за него Луи, впиваясь взглядом в Джиджи. — Он не глупый и говорит достаточно ясно. Не стоит относиться к нему так, как будто он не понимает тебя, — Луи смотрит на Гарри, озорно подмигивая ему. Тот счастливо улыбается в ответ.  
  
— Я, — Джиджи качает головой, нервно заправляя прядь волос за ухо. — Я не имела в виду ничего такого.  
  
Луи в ответ пожимает плечами. Само собой разумеется, что после этих слов в лимузине появляется неловкое напряжение. Даже если возникает разговор, он происходит на полутонах и так тихо, что большинство не слышит.  
  
Как только впереди появляется O2, Луи берёт Гарри за руку, переплетая их пальцы.   
  
— Нервничаешь?  
  
Гарри в ответ кивает головой.   
  
— Очень.  
  
— Не стоит. Представь, что это обычная прогулка в парке. Как я уже говорил, мы пройдём по красной ковровой дорожке, ты, конечно, будешь стоять рядом со мной, когда я буду давать интервью, и после этого мы найдём наши места. Если не хочешь, можешь ничего не говорить.  
  
Гарри жестом зовёт его пододвинуться ближе, а потом подносит руку ко рту, начиная шептать Луи в ухо.   
  
— Надеюсь, я не упаду.  
  
Луи дрожит от ощущения горячего дыхания Гарри.   
  
— Ни в коем случае, дорогой. Я прослежу за этим.  
  
Стайлс целует его за ухом и затем кладёт голову ему плечо, закрывая глаза, поскольку им предстоит простоять в пробке ещё несколько минут.  
  
Наконец, машина останавливается, и водитель объявляет, что они на месте. Как и планировалось, Луи выходит первым, машет группе фанатов, ожидающих их, и забирает костыли у водителя. Он вручает один Гарри, наблюдая, как тот проскальзывает рукой через манжету, и затем подаёт второй.  
  
Парень аккуратно встаёт на ноги, не спотыкаясь на этот раз. Луи улыбается ему, располагая руку на нижней части его спины. Он знает, что Гарри больше всего волнуют люди, то, что они увидят, как он ходит, в высоком разрешении на своих телевизорах и в прямом эфире, но Томлинсон говорил ему, что если они будут осуждать его за это, то им стыдно за них.  
  
Потому что да, Гарри не ходит так, как обычный человек, но это не отнимает у него честности или характера. Луи думает, что это одно из его лучших качеств, не потому, что это интересно, а потому, что это делает его другим. Его колени ударяются друг о друга, а ноги изгибаются внутрь, когда он идёт бок о бок с Луи, хотя тот не против медленного темпа, которым они передвигаются.  
  
Как только впереди показывается делегация фотографов, группа приостанавливается, позируя для них со всех сторон. Луи может сказать, что Гарри немного неудобно, поскольку тот тут же опускает взгляд вниз, стараясь не смотреть в объектив. Томлинсон широко улыбается и в поддержку кладёт руку ему на талию.  
  
Внезапно фотографы переключаются на следующую знаменитость — группу The 1975, таким образом, им говорят двигаться вперёд.   
  
— Они довольно грубы, не так ли? — шепчет Гарри.  
  
Да, но они получают очень много денег за эти фотографии. Это гонка без конца.  
  
— Луи! Луи, иди сюда! — кричит им женщина с микрофоном, жестикулируя, чтобы привлечь их внимание. Луи направляет Гарри в том темпе, в каком тот может идти, останавливаясь рядом с легкомысленно одетой леди. Большая камера тут же поворачивается к ним, а микрофон оказывается перед лицом Луи. Гарри стоит рядом, опустив глаза в пол, пока Луи не дотрагивается до него, оборачивая пальцы вокруг запястья. — Я так рада видеть тебя снова, Луи. Ты выглядишь как всегда прекрасно, я вижу, что ты и твой парень решили выбрать одинаковую гамму цветов. Кто дизайнер твоего костюма?  
  
— Марк Джейкобс, — улыбаясь, просто отвечает Луи.  
  
Женщина записывает что-то в блокноте и затем направляет микрофон в сторону Гарри.   
  
— А твоего, Гарри?  
  
Стайлс растерянно смотрит на неё, тут же делая шаг в сторону, прячась за маленькой спиной Луи.  
  
Томлинсон видит, как он напуган.   
  
— Гарри немного застенчивый. Это костюм Гуччи. Он выглядит потрясающе, не так ли?  
  
— Да, очень мило. Так ты с нетерпением ждёшь ночи?  
  
На микрофоне надпись «Channel 4», также известная как чума британских СМИ. Они печатали ужасные вещи о One Direction в прошлом, и Луи прекрасно знает, что должен улыбаться при разговоре с ними. Ему не нужны неприятности.   
  
— Очень. Давайте посмотрим, мы номинированы в трёх номинациях, что уже чрезвычайно захватывающе, и плюс в эту ночь со мной рядом мой красивый парень, так что да, я очень взволнован.  
  
— Мы все так рады за тебя. Знаешь, мы хотели бы услышать, что Гарри говорит о своём искусстве. Несколько источников говорят, что он очень талантливый и продвинулся так далеко, что уже продал несколько своих картин.  
  
Луи оборачивается и смотрит на Гарри, который в ответ качает головой, продолжая сосредоточенно смотреть вниз на красную ковровую дорожку.   
  
— Он простудился, так что боюсь, что он не может много говорить. Но я могу ответить на ваш вопрос за него. Да, он очень талантлив и несколько месяцев назад продал часть своего искусства на выставке в музее современного искусства.  
  
— Сколько времени он уже рисует?  
  
Луи решает остановить интервью, прежде чем оно зайдёт дальше положенного.   
  
— Мы оба ценим ваш интерес, но нам с Гарри некомфортно говорить об этом всему миру. Мы здесь только из-за музыки, спасибо.  
  
— Конечно, как скажете. Кого ты ждёшь больше всего сегодня вечером? — тут же быстро спрашивает она.  
  
— The 1975? — тихо отвечает Гарри, но тем не менее достаточно громко, чтобы все услышали. — Я был их поклонником в течение долгого времени.  
  
Луи снова поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на него.   
  
— Да, это верно. Они сегодня выступают, не так ли? Они прикольные, но я с нетерпением жду Адель.  
  
— О да, Адель великолепна, — сзади шепчет ему Гарри.  
  
— Наконец-то прибыла Рианна! Разве она не великолепна? — женщина смотрит мимо них, широко улыбаясь. — Хорошо, спасибо, что поговорили со мной. Увидимся внутри!  
  
Они дают ещё несколько интервью, и Гарри выглядит немного более уверенно, несмотря на то, что сказал только несколько слов для каждой камеры. Луи гордится им.  
  
После входа в O2 они понимают, что им трудно будет найти свои места, поскольку зал уже переполнен, а до вступительного номера ещё полчаса. Парни и их девушки уже сидят за столом, терпеливо ожидая Луи и Гарри. Но последнее, что Томлинсону нужно сегодня вечером — чтобы Гарри споткнулся и упал, если они попробуют протолкнуться мимо стульев и мелькающих тел людей.  
  
Луи кладёт руку парню на спину, поглядывая вокруг в поисках другого маршрута к столу, расположенному в самом центре всего этого хаоса. Он чувствует, как мышцы Гарри напряжены, и начинает медленно поглаживать его спину, пытаясь тем самым его успокоить.   
  
— Всё в порядке, любимый. Всё хорошо?  
  
— Да, не волнуйся, — шепчет в ответ парень.  
  
Внезапно перед ними появляется Найл. Он кивает, предлагая следовать за ним.  
  
— Едва ли найдётся кто-нибудь, кто знает это место лучше, чем я.  
  
Луи никогда не думал, что будет благодарен Господу за Найла, как в этот момент. Дорога занимает больше времени, чем они ожидали, но да ладно, Гарри, кажется, это не беспокоит.  
  
— Вот они! Я начал волноваться, подумав, что вы двое ускользнули, чтобы немного пошалить друг с другом, — тут же ругает их Лиам, как только парни занимают свои места.  
  
Гарри мило краснеет, опуская взгляд вниз.   
  
— Нет, — шёпотом отвечает он.  
  
— Кто знает, что будет дальше, — широко улыбаясь, отвечает Луи, сжимает бедро Гарри под столом, скользя большим пальцем по внутренней стороне ноги.  
  
Премия начинается примерно через двадцать минут. Самая любимая женская группа Англии Little Mix исполняет свой новый сингл, слаженно поддерживая выступление танцем. Гарри смотрит на них с восхищением, опираясь подбородком на ладонь, с удивлением раскрывая рот. Он, кажется, не до конца может поверить в то, что видит перед собой.  
  
— Они очень талантливы, не так ли? — шепчет Луи Гарри на ухо.  
  
— Безусловно. Я слышал их музыку, но никогда не видел их прежде.  
  
— Не говори мне, что ты безумно влюблён в одну из них и собираешься бросить меня ради какой-то смазливой девчонки, — дразнит его Луи, быстро целуя парня в щёку. — Ты ограничен только одним участником группы, и это я.  
  
— Я только что понял, что ходил в одну школу с блондинкой, Перри, кажется. Мы были друзьями в средней школе, — отвечает Гарри, внимательно наблюдая за девушкой, начинающей петь свою партию соло. — Она была одной из людей, которые всегда хорошо относились ко мне, и я безумно рад, что она решила посвятить свою жизнь музыке.  
  
— Ты серьёзно? Иногда я пишу музыку для Little Mix. Мы все в какой-то степени друг с другом связаны.  
  
Гарри внимательно смотрит на него.   
  
— Да? Ну, когда встретишь её, передай ей привет от Лягушки. Можешь также дать ей мой номер телефона.  
  
— Хорошо, но почему Лягушка?  
  
— Некоторые дети смеялись над тем, как я ходил, и называли меня «лягушачьи лапы» до тех пор, пока я не закончил школу. Когда я рассказал Перри об этом, появилась кличка «Лягушка», но она никогда не называла меня так, считая, что это жестоко.  
  
Луи хихикает в ответ.   
  
— Это очень своеобразно.  
  
— Да, но тем не менее она очень милая, — улыбаясь, говорит Гарри, смотря обратно на сцену, поскольку девочки заканчивают номер. Он громко хлопает им, и ему кажется, что Перри смотрит на него в ответ, но он знает, что, скорее всего, ошибается. Тем не менее ему приятно видеть такое родное и знакомое лицо.  
  
Между чередой наград некоторые исполнители, включая The 1975, Адель и Лили Аллен, также исполняют свои хиты.  
  
После того, как заканчивается танцевальный номер Лили Аллен, камеры сосредотачиваются на следующих ведущих — Эмме Уотсон и Эдди Редмэйне. Следующая награда «Любимая британская группа», и One Direction выдвигаются вместе с Arctic Monkeys, The 1975, Mumford and Sons, Muse и Coldplay.  
  
— И победитель этой категории… — ведущие замолкают, чтобы подогреть напряжение, а затем объявляют победителя, — «One Direction!»  
  
Парни тут же радостно вскакивают со своих мест, слушая, как ведущие объявляют, что они также выиграли в номинациях «Лучшая британская песня» и «Лучшее британское видео». Они крепко сжимают друг друга в объятиях, ещё до конца не веря в только что случившееся. Луи наклоняется вниз, сжимает Гарри на руках и целует его голову не меньше пятнадцати раз.  
  
Гарри поздравляет Луи, выражая свою радость, насколько тот это заслужил. Четверо парней поднимаются по ступенькам на сцену, и Найл изящно принимает яркую статуэтку BRIT Аward от Эммы Уотсон. Луи толкают ближе к микрофону, поскольку он самый красноречивый и трезвый из квартета.  
  
— Прежде всего, я хочу поблагодарить наших фанатов! — громко кричит Луи в микрофон, тут же замолкая, поскольку большая часть вспыхивает от аплодисментов. — Мы не были бы здесь без вас, поэтому большое спасибо за вашу поддержку и за то, что покупаете нашу музыку. Для нас это целый мир, — парень смотрит на Гарри, который громко аплодирует, вслушиваясь в каждое слово. — Конечно, большое спасибо нашей команде, Джулиану, нашему продюсеру, Лейблу, всем огромное спасибо. Я также собираюсь лично поблагодарить человека, который держал меня на плаву в течение прошлого года — моего парня Гарри. Я очень люблю тебя, большая часть всего, что я делаю, из-за тебя, — музыка начинает играть, указывая, что у Луи заканчивается время. — Так что, фанаты, спасибо вам за всё! Мы надеемся, вам понравится наш следующий альбом, релиз которого состоится в ближайшее время. Всем спокойной ночи!  
  
Камера фокусируется на лицах толпы, чтобы мальчики смогли спуститься со сцены, не нарушая поток вещания. Луи возвращается на своё место рядом с Гарри, которого, кажется, глубоко тронула его речь.   
  
— Я хотел, чтобы весь мир знал, как сильно я люблю тебя, — шепчет он, нежно сжимая ладошки парня.  
  
В уголках глаз Гарри появляются слёзы, и кажется, в этот раз точно не от боли. Ему сейчас не грустно.   
  
— Я люблю тебя тоже, спасибо, что заставил меня почувствовать себя самым особенным человеком во всём мире.  
  
— Вот что я чувствую к тебе каждый день, любимый, — Луи аккуратно убирает прядь волос с лица парня. Начинается новое выступление, но Гарри всё ещё выглядит столь же красивым, как всегда. — Я думал, что мы с тобой должны сбежать из этого места и пойти туда, где тебе больше всего хочется быть.  
  
— Хорошо, — шепчет Гарри.  
  
— Куда ты хочешь пойти?  
  
Гарри задумывается на мгновение, но идея приходит довольно быстро.   
  
— Это сюрприз.  
  
Луи не возражает, вместо этого наклоняется, чтобы сказать Зейну, что они уходят на следующей рекламной паузе. Как всегда, Малик поддерживает его, напоследок похлопывая его по спине, добавляя «повеселитесь», прежде чем Джиджи обращает на себя его внимание полностью.  
  
Следующая исполнительница, Рианна, появляется на сцене, и как только она заканчивает своё тщательно продуманное выступление, наступает рекламная пауза. Луи вскакивает со своего места один из первых, давая Гарри время приспособиться к костылям, затем они медленно проходят мимо толпы знаменитостей и столов, подготовленных по этому случаю на первом этаже. Они останавливаются возле чёрного выхода, где Гарри, достав телефон из кармана, вызывает им такси. Как только диспетчер называет номер машины, парни выходят наружу, чтобы подождать на улице.  
  
— Надеюсь, тебе понравится место, куда я тебя отвезу, — говорит Гарри.  
  
Луи громко смеётся в ответ.   
  
— Я пойду куда-угодно за тобой.  
  
Гарри не может сдержать улыбку от этого непреклонного заявления. Он считает, что это доказательство того, как сильно Луи любит его.  
  
Машина подъезжает к бордюру, и Томлинсон тут же открывает дверь для Гарри. Внутри достаточно места, чтобы костыли поместились вместе с ним. Прежде, чем у водителя появляется шанс спросить, куда их отвезти, Гарри наклоняется вперёд, шепча несколько слов ему на ухо.  
  
— Серьёзно? — тут же спрашивает мужчина. Гарри ответ решительно кивает головой. — Хорошо.  
  
— Он, кажется, был удивлён, — комментирует Луи, смотря на Гарри, который мерцает под уличным светом каждого фонаря. — Я немного нервничаю.  
  
Гарри широко улыбается.   
  
— Не стоит. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты познакомился кое с кем, — непонимание происходящего, должно быть, появляется на лице Луи, поэтому Гарри наклоняется, в одобрении сжимая коленную чашечку парня. — Это не так уж далеко, скоро приедем, обещаю.  
  
Проходит около получаса, когда водитель, наконец, решает включить радио. В какой-то момент голос Луи начинает звучать из динамиков.   
  
— Ох, это отличная песня! Обожаю голос этого парня, — добавляет мужчина, начиная подпевать.  
  
Луи на секунду замирает, несмотря на то, что водитель, кажется, не знает, что певец по радио и парень, сидящий на заднем сиденье его автомобиля, — один и тот же человек. Это нормально, поскольку Луи не очень хочет привлекать к себе внимание на данный момент.  
  
Наконец фары освещают металлические ворота с выгравированными датами на самой верхушке. На первый взгляд, Луи понятия не имеет, где они находятся, поскольку видит только большой участок травы вне ворот, распространяющийся полностью до маленького ручья. На траве много надгробных плит, большинство из которых не тронуты временем, но несколько, кажется, ещё свежи.   
  
— Это кладбище? — спрашивает он тихо. Господи, он не был на кладбище с похорон бабушки, тогда он был всего лишь маленьким мальчиком. Прошло почти двенадцать лет с тех пор, как он проводил её в последний путь.  
  
Гарри не говорит ни слова, на самом деле он молчит, когда они выходят из машины и идут по небольшой гравийной тропе, ведущей их к месту, где Луи надеется найти объяснение.  
Сыро, и по мере приближения к воде температура воздуха падает. Томлинсон скрещивает руки на груди, дрожа от холода, покорно следуя за Гарри.  
  
— Мой папа похоронен здесь, — спокойно объясняет Стайлс. — Когда я был маленьким, я ловил попутки и просто приезжал сюда, чтобы посидеть прямо у воды. Много раз я рисовал, — добавляет он. — Мама сходила с ума, потому что я никогда не говорил ей, где был. Я приходил домой, покрытый грязью, иногда листьями. Она каждый раз теряла голову.  
  
Луи тихо смеётся. Звучит так, будто в подростковом возрасте Гарри был точно таким же, как и сейчас, упрямым и волевым.   
  
— Ты, вероятно, пугал её до смерти.  
  
— О-о, так и есть. Господи, я не был здесь с последнего курса университета. Я пытался приходить к нему хотя бы раз в месяц, но потом моя жизнь изменилась, и… — Гарри останавливается перед надгробием, читая «Любимый Брат, Муж и Отец Десмонд Р. Стайлс» — дата рождения и дата смерти. Фотография мужчины в полицейской форме выгравирована с одной стороны, в то время как полицейский значок нанесён на противоположную. — Посидишь со мной? — предлагает Гарри.  
  
Его отец похоронен рядом со смежным ручьём, голубая вода искрится под лунным светом, между несколькими дубами. Это безмятежная сцена, Луи понимает, почему Гарри приходил сюда, чтобы порисовать и подумать. Должно быть, это давало ему душевное спокойствие.  
  
— Конечно, тебе, наверное… — Томлинсон протягивает руку, чтобы помочь Гарри, но, видя, как тот бросает костыли и использует дерево в качестве средства опоры, чтобы опуститься на землю, передумывает. — Вода довольно красивая.  
  
Гарри наклоняется к одному из деревьев.   
  
— Я должен показать тебе мой старый скетчбук. Некоторое время я был одержим природой.  
  
— Действительно? — удивлённо спрашивает Луи. — Никогда бы не подумал, что тебе нравится рисовать траву.  
  
— Не траву, а шишки, цветы, листья и тому подобное. Также некоторое время я рисовал животных, когда было совсем плохо, — отвечает Гарри, смеясь, глядя на воду. — Я прошёл много разных фаз и понял… Портреты, вот мой стиль. Ты, в частности, один из любимчиков моего стиля, поскольку рисую я тебя чаще всего.  
  
Луи приподнимает брови.   
  
— Почему я?  
  
— Ну, кроме того, что я страстно увлечен тобой, ты классически красив. Если поместить тебя в любое десятилетие или конкретную тематику, всё сработает. Говорю тебе, малыш, ты прирождённая модель. Если Сент-Лоран или Гуччи начнут спонсировать тебя, ты далеко пойдёшь.  
  
— Это мило, Гарри. Я не очень люблю модельный бизнес, — правдиво отвечает Луи. — Но я рад слышать, что тебе нравится рисовать меня.  
  
— Это даже не то, что мне нравится, хотя… Как будто, я не знаю, я открываю глаза утром, ты — первое, что я вижу. Когда ложусь спать, ты — последнее, что я вижу, и я действительно благодарен Господу за тебя. Это имеет смысл.  
  
— Когда-нибудь покажешь мне, хорошо? — просит Томлинсон, пододвигаясь ближе к парню. — Можешь ли ты поверить, что мы сидим на кладбище в дизайнерской одежде после одного из крупнейших событий в британской культуре? Если это не любовь, я не знаю, что это.  
  
— Да, — Гарри хихикает, смотря вниз на свои колени. Он колеблется, прежде чем говорит снова, — знаешь, я должен сказать тебе кое-что, и я надеюсь, что сейчас подходящее время.  
  
Тепло тут же приливает к щекам Луи. Живот сковывает спазм, тело деревенеет в ожидании.   
  
— Что?  
  
— После того, как Джин уехала в Кению с другими новичками, мне позвонила другая женщина.  
  
Луи внимательно смотрит на Гарри в ожидании дальнейшего объяснения. Он начинает расслабляться после понимания, что Стайлс не собирается объявлять что-то плохое.  
  
— Хорошо…  
  
— Эта леди, Маргарет, из Музея современного искусства, и она собирается провести выставку новых художников. Она хочет, чтобы я прилетел в Нью-Йорк для этого, и я… Я не ожидаю, что ты оплатишь часть расходов, но-  
  
— О господи, — Луи прерывисто дышит, хватая Гарри за руку, падая ему в объятия. Их глаза на секунду встречаются. — Почему ты не сказал мне об этом раньше, любимый? Я так горжусь тобой! — он порывисто целует его, касаясь одной рукой затылка. — Ёбаный Нью-Йорк. Когда пройдёт это грандиозное предприятие?  
  
Гарри звонко смеётся.   
  
— Скоро. Через несколько недель.  
  
— Я поеду с тобой, — тут же отвечает Луи, вдыхая от чистого волнения, — если это нормально, — добавляет он машинально.  
  
— Да, всё в порядке, я очень хочу, чтобы ты присутствовал там, — Гарри снова целует Луи, улыбаясь ему в губы. — Спасибо, что оказываешь мне такую поддержку.  
  
Когда они приезжают домой поздно вечером, почти в час ночи, Луи не испытывает физического истощения. Лондон — это город, который никогда не спит, машины продолжают торопиться, случайный гудок звучит через переулок, и время от времени тревожный крик эхом отдаётся сквозь окна.  
  
Парень сидит на диване, теперь одетый только в домашние штаны, с бутылкой Колы в руке. Повторы с The BRIT Awards транслируют на каждом канале телевидения с комментариями от нескольких ведущих новостей. Это, безусловно, жизнь каждого мультимиллионера поп-звезды.  
  
Гарри медленно входит в комнату, держа в руках старый, потёртый альбом для рисования.  
  
— Я не думаю, что ты видел этот мой блокнот. Это бегущая дорожка в моей жизни, — объясняет он, кладя чёрный альбом на колени Луи. — Начнём с середины старших классов средней школы, — Луи переворачивает на первую страницу. Россыпь лиц мелькает на странице вместе с какими-то каракулями и предложениями. Как сказал Гарри ранее на кладбище, рисунки деревьев и цветов тут и там хаотично мелькают на странице. — Это лирика. Раньше я сочинял песни, но они были не очень хороши.  
  
— Просто прекращай плакать, это знамение времён, — читает Луи вслух. — Неплохо, Гарри. Есть что-то ещё?  
  
— На протяжении всего альбома, да, они не очень хороши, просто не обращай на это слишком много внимания, — небрежно просит Гарри.  
  
Луи ничего не говорит. Ему интересен стиль написания песен Гарри. В то время как каждый человек, кажется, проходит короткий этап, где он думает, что может быть автором песен, стремление Гарри продолжается в течение многих лет, судя по страницам альбома. — Ах, это Перри? — спрашивает Луи, указывая на конкретное лицо на странице.  
  
— Да, и это моя сестра, — Гарри указывает на другой графитовый портрет. — Имей в виду, в строках есть немного Криса Мартина, я думал, что когда-нибудь стану похожим на него.  
  
— Ох, не стоит так шутить. Я слишком ревнив, — хихикает Луи, переворачивая следующую страницу. Некоторые из эскизов затрагивают чувства, в то время как другие заставляют смеяться; они сухие и саркастические, только Гарри мог так изобразить их. Луи проходит через каждую эмоцию, перелистывая страницу за страницей эскиза и лирики. Гарри кладёт подбородок на его плечо, смотря вниз на свой альбом.  
  
Эта интимная обстановка растягивается на несколько часов, и примерно на полпути Гарри засыпает, резко падая на Луи, головой прислоняясь к плечу.  
  
Когда Томлинсон подходит к концу, больше эскизов очевидны. Мелькает множество сердец и ярких цветов, показывая тем самым трансформацию состояния Гарри ума. Слово «любовь» написано заглавными буквами и выделено в оттенках красного и розового. Цветы и сердца отображаются на всей странице, и Луи знает, что это, скорее всего, поворотный момент в их отношениях.  
  
Когда он переворачивает следующую страницу, она оказывается пустой. Это их будущая история с Гарри. Он хочет, чтобы там было столько всего, чтобы он мог заполнить десятки, тысячи альбомов.  
  
Луи кладёт альбом на пол, а затем руку — на плечо парня, немного тормоша его.   
  
— Давай, любимый, пора ложиться в кроватку.  
  
Гарри несколько раз сонно моргает и затем сглатывает, чтобы смочить сухое горло.   
  
— Но мне здесь комфортно. Я не хочу двигаться.  
  
— У тебя больная спина, и если ты будешь сидеть так и дальше… — Луи замолкает, понимая, что у него даже не было шанса выиграть этот спор. Глаза Гарри закрываются, и он снова заваливается на спину, придавливая Томлинсона своим весом. — Хорошо, ты выиграл, Стайлс, — он оборачивает руку вокруг Гарри, и они медленно проваливаются в дрёму.  
  
За секунду до того, как заснуть, Луи понимает, что этот год того стоил. Он больше не чувствует себя подобно суперзвезде, вместо этого ощущает, что у него есть цель за пределами создания музыки. Он узнал так много о сообществе инвалидов, и теперь, когда проблема появится у него на пути, он сможет решить её.  
  
Луи сохраняет силы заботиться о ком-то, и хотя временами кажется, что он принимает всё слишком близко к сердцу, это неважно. Его сердце, наконец, полно чего-то кроме практичных планов действий.  
  
Гарри Стайлс — его скрытое благословение. Они прошли сквозь огонь и воду, чтобы быть вместе, и всё ещё счастливы быть единым целым. Как и Гарри помог ему, Луи поможет Гарри найти волю жить и вдохновляться дальше.  
  
У них впереди ещё долгая дорога, полная крутых поворотов и перекрёстков, но их цель — принятие себя — ближе, чем они когда-либо рассчитывали.


End file.
